


Fidelius și frumoasa trădătoare

by immalee89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amintiri, Angst, Animagus, Childhood Memories, Control, F/M, False Memories, Fidelius, Fidelius Charm (Harry Potter), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Headcanon, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Portal - Freeform, Portals, Secrete, Secrets, Stregari, animagi
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immalee89/pseuds/immalee89
Summary: Amintirile pot fi mai puternice decât prezentul.La opt ani, Maia și Sirius se întâlnesc în împrejurări ciudate și se împrietenesc. Ea poartă la gât, închis într-un medalion, un secret pe care nici ea nu îl știe.Șase ani mai târziu, îi va cunoaște și pe restul Marauderilor și, în ciuda orgoliilor, temerilor și a unor familii disfuncționale, vor încerca să învețe despre încredere și prietenie.Povestită din perspectiva Maiei și a doi dintre Marauderi.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5





	Fidelius și frumoasa trădătoare

**Author's Note:**

> Această poveste a mai fost publicată aici: https://www.wattpad.com/story/191132031-fidelius-%C8%99i-frumoasa-tr%C4%83d%C4%83toare

#  1 - Maia - Întâlnirea 

L-am cunoscut pe Sirius când aveam opt ani. 

Pe atunci eram o încuiată, cum îmi spunea el în joacă când nu știam vrăjile simple pe care el le făcea atât de natural. Pe atunci eram doar o fată obișnuită, o țărăncuță desculță, prăfuită și prost îmbrăcată. Pe atunci încă mai credeam că știu cine sunt. Pe atunci încă aveam rădăcini. 

L-am cunoscut pe Sirius la începutul verii, într-o zi caniculară în satul meu și rece și ploioasă într-al lui. L-am cunoscut atât de întâmplător. Atât de ușor ne-am fi ratat atunci și multe lucruri ar fi fost altfel. 

Sirius. Sirius Black. De câte ori nu i-am repetat numele în gând după ce l-am cunoscut. Uneori cu voce tare. Câteodată șoptit. Sirius Black. Sirius. Cel mai special nume. Prietenul meu drag. Mai scund decât mine. Elegant. Timid. Cu ochi triști. 

Poate totul ar fi fost altfel dacă am fi fost amândoi măcar câțiva ani mai mari, dacă el ar fi avut încredere în familia lui, dacă eu aș fi insistat să-i cunosc sau dacă ei ar fi venit odată puțin mai devreme din vizita lor zilnică și m-ar fi găsit acolo, nelalocul meu. Sau poate nimic nu s-ar fi întâmplat dacă surparea de teren nu ar fi dezgropat portalul întruchipat de un pieptene vechi. Și poate aș fi ignorat și pieptenele dacă nu aș fi fost chiar atunci acolo, martoră la dispariția pisicii care l-a atins. Poate toată povestea a fost scrisă dinainte. Poate doar a fost să fie. 

Când am atins pieptenele am zburat pentru o secundă și, în acea clipă, am văzut pământul micșorându-se și apoi crescând la loc, ca un balon. Am aterizat cu un ușor ricoșeu în altă parte, într-un loc unde ploua și unde ceața învăluia conacul care se ridica în fața mea. Pisica era și ea acolo, mieunând la fel de confuză ca mine. 

În fața conacului se afla o fântână arteziană pe marginea căreia stătea o siluetă ghemuită. Deși ar fi trebuit să fiu speriată, nu am simțit decât curiozitate. Am împins ușor poarta cea mare și s-a deschis lin, fără niciun sunet, parcă nici nu aș fi atins-o, parcă mi-ar fi citit gândurile. 

M-am apropiat încet de persoana fragilă și am atins-o pe umăr. Când s-a întors spre mine, avea privirea speriată, plânsă și un ochi vânăt abia deschis. Era un băiat de vârsta mea, brunet, cu pielea albă bolnăvicioasă, îmbrăcat elegant într-un stil demult demodat. Cumva se potrivea în peisajul de secol optsprezece. Privindu-l, m-am simțit brusc conștientă de aspectul meu. Murdară, desculță, cu genunchii juliți, îmbrăcată într-o rochiță de vară peticită și cu părul vâlvoi. Cu toate acestea am întins curajoasă mâna și m-am prezentat: 

\- Bună! Eu sunt Maia! 

Băiatul s-a uitat ciudat la mine, dar a răspuns și el scurt, cu voce nesigură: 

\- Sirius … 

M-am așezat lângă el pe marginea fântânii, cu stropii ei fini udându-mi rochia. Am stat mult timp în tăcere până când a devenit prea greu să reîncep conversația. 

\- Cum ai intrat în curte? m-a întrebat. Nu ar fi trebuit nici măcar să poți vedea casa, cu atât mai puțin să intri. 

M-am uitat cu mirare la el. Normal că vedeam casa: era acolo, nu? 

\- Ce vrei să zici? 

\- E protejată de magie. Părinții mei sunt unii dintre cei mai puternici vrăjitori. Niciodată nu a venit cineva nechemat în curte. 

Nu am știut ce să-i răspund. Nu mai credeam de câțiva ani în magie, vrăjitori și Moș Crăciun, dar tocmai mă teleportasem într-un loc cu totul nou și asta schimba mult lucrurile. 

\- Nu am făcut nimic special ca să intru. Poate magia părinților tăi nu se aplică în cazul meu. 

Părea că mă descurcasem bine. Sirius era gânditor dar gata să accepte ce-i spusesem. 

\- Ce ai pățit la ochi, l-am întrebat ca să schimb subiectul. 

\- M-am lovit, mi-a răspuns hotărât, fără să se uite la mine. 

\- Te doare? 

\- Puțin. O să treacă în câteva zile. Mereu trece în câteva zile… 

Nu am mai insistat. Doar am întins mâna dreaptă și am atins ușor ochiul umflat. 

\- Cum ai făcut asta? Nu mă mai doare deloc. 

Am vrut să îi spun, dar era un pic mai vesel și nu am vrut să îi stric ceea ce părea a fi cel mai bun moment din ziua aceea. Ochiul meu drept pulsa nebun și abia mai vedeam de durere. 

\- Trebuie să plec, Sirius. E târziu și bunicii mei mă așteaptă. 

Fără să mai aștept răspunsul lui am fugit pe poartă spre portal, cu teama că nu va mai funcționa. 

\- O să mai vii? l-am auzit strigând în urma mea. 

I-am făcut cu mâna chiar în timp ce vârtejul mă ducea înapoi acasă. Nu am apucat să-i mai răspund că da, voiam să mai vin. 

* * *

#  2 - Sirius - Obsesie 

Maia. 

A apărut ca o nălucă și a schimbat totul. O nălucă veselă și fără griji, agitată și nepoliticoasă, curioasă și fără frică. Am invidiat-o atunci și am continuat să o invidiez pe măsură ce ne-am cunoscut și ne-am împrietenit. Am invidiat-o pentru libertatea pe care o avea să se plimbe și să folosească portaluri, pentru că era desculță, pentru că era îmbrăcată comod, pentru că arăta fericită, murdară și liberă. 

A apărut în spatele meu, pe când stăteam pe marginea fântânii arteziene din curtea conacului de vară. Mi-a pus mâna pe umăr și am tresărit. Nu eram obișnuit cu atingerile și nici nu era un moment bun. Greșisem. Din nou. Și tata folosise - din nou - bastonul lui cu măciulie de aur pentru a se asigura că voi ține minte cum trebuie să mă port. 

Da, era vina mea că adormisem și nu am fost gata la timp să o întâmpin pe mătușa Druella. Când m-am trezit, jumătate de oră după ce invitații au ajuns, am coborât cât de repede am putut, uitându-mi haina și cu cămașa pe dos. Știam deja ce mă așteaptă după ce vor pleca cu toții. Abia dacă am simțit gustul mâncării. Imediat ce petrecerea s-a terminat, am încercat să dispar neobservat în camera mea, dar nu am avut nicio șansă. Nu uita niciodată. 

După, refugiat pe marginea fântânii, îmi imaginam momentul când o să fiu major și o să pot părăsi definitiv casa părintească. Număram anii până o să fiu liber: nouă și câteva luni până la marea evadare. O veșnicie! 

Acolo m-a găsit ea. Avea un accent ciudat și un ușor aer de superioritate. 

Ziua următoare nu m-am dezlipit de fântână. Pe seară, pe la aceeași oră, Maia a venit din nou. Deși o așteptasem toată ziua, nu credeam că o s-o mai văd. 

Poate ar fi trebuit să-i alertez pe ai mei că vrăjile lor au o problemă, dar știam că asta ar fi însemnat că nu o voi mai vedea și voiam să continui să vorbesc cu fetița cea ciudată. Prea mult timp fusesem singur. Doar cu Regulus mă mai jucam, dar și cu el trebuia să am grijă. Fratele meu era prea mic să înțeleagă că trebuie să fie discret față de părinți. Cu câteva luni în urmă, pe când încă aveam încredere în el, mă împrietenisem cu o fetiță din vecini și l-am luat și pe el să ne jucăm toți trei. Nici nu-și închipuia cât rău mi-a făcut spunându-le părinților despre ea. N-o făcuse intenționat, dar răul era comis și nu mai puteam avea încredere în el. Într-o singură zi îmi pierdusem atât prietena de joacă, cât și singurul confident. 

***

Tot ce am făcut în restul verii a avut legătură cu Maia. Dimineața studiam în bibliotecă vrăji ca să o protejez, să o ascund de familia mea, să o fac invizibilă, inaudibilă. La masă furam din gustările și prăjiturile cele mai gustoase ca să-i fac o bucurie. Căutam jocuri și povești pe care să le împart cu ea. La ora cinci, când părinții erau în general plecați să ia ceaiul la rude sau la prieteni, ieșeam în curte să o aștept pe marginea fântânii. Doar de Regulus mă feream să nu mă urmărească. La început a fost complicat, dar foarte curând am învățat să fac vraja somnului. Îmi oferea două ore de libertate și nimeni nu bănuia nimic. 

Dacă întârzia intram în panică: azi nu va veni. Erau zile în care nu venea, dar eu o așteptam oricum până se întuneca. Când treceau câteva zile fără să vină, mă întreba dacă am așteptat-o, iar eu îi răspundeam mereu: “Doar cinci minute”. Iar ea răsufla ușurată. Târziu s-a prins că o mințeam. A venit într-o zi după mai mult de o oră întârziere și m-a găsit la locul obișnuit căutând-o cu privirea. 

\- M-ai așteptat. 

\- Doar cinci minute. 

M-a îmbrățișat și toată așteptarea a meritat. Era ceva cu totul nou pentru mine. Eram obișnuit cu atingeri care rănesc, deopotrivă fizic și psihic, dar Maia m-a învățat că există atingeri care vindecă. 

Maia avea puteri pe care nu le înțelegea. Putea să vindece durerea. Știam asta din ziua când am cunoscut-o. Dar nu am înțeles decât după vreo două luni cu ce preț. Până atunci îmi vindecase durerea de câte ori văzuse că sufăr. Chiar și eu i-am cerut să mă ajute când vânătăile nu erau la vedere. Dacă aș fi știut costul, nu i-aș fi cerut niciodată asta. Durerea nu dispărea, ci Maia o lua asupra ei. Cât de puternică era! Nu se plângea, nu mă refuza niciodată, nu schița aproape niciun gest. Nu de față cu mine. Dacă îi era prea rău îmi cerea un pahar de apă sau altceva ca să o las un pic singură să-și revină. 

Într-una din zilele rele, Maia luase asupra ei durerea unei lovituri foarte urâte. Cred că aveam vreo două coaste rupte. Nu a reușit să se ascundă la timp: i se tăiase răsuflarea. Abia atunci am înțeles. Amândoi mințisem la un moment dat ca să îl protejăm pe celălalt. 

Am hotărât să nu o mai las niciodată să-mi ia durerea asupra ei și, când rănile îmi erau la vedere, trebuia să mă feresc de ea. Era hotărâtă să împărțim suferința și de multe ori reușea să mă ia prin surprindere și să mă atingă. 

***

Se bucura enorm când îi aduceam de mâncare. Mai ales prăjituri complicate cu multe foi și creme. Pentru mine erau suficient de comune: aveam desert în fiecare seară, dar pentru Maia erau motiv de sărbătoare. Mă întreba mereu care era ocazia. Mi-a spus că ai ei aveau tort doar de sărbători și la zile de naștere. În schimbul dulciurilor, ea îmi aducea fructe, semințe sau nuci. 

O dată a venit cu o floare imensă pe care nu o mai văzusem niciodată. Mi-a spus că-i zice “floarea soarelui” pentru că se rotește după soare. Floarea era tristă și uscată și mi-a părut rău că Maia a rupt-o să mi-o aducă mie. Dar Maia a râs și mi-a arătat cum să mănânc semințele plantei. Erau gustoase și procesul de decojire era relaxant și dădea dependență. M-a învățat cum să sparg sămânța între dinți și să arunc cojile într-un cornet. Am petrecut restul serii mâncând semințe și ascultând-o pe Maia povestindu-mi legenda florii soarelui. Se pare că o fată de împărat (nu știam exact ce rang poartă, dar probabil e cineva la fel de important ca regina) s-a îndrăgostit de Soare și din cauza unui blestem, când s-au căsătorit, ea s-a transformat într-o floare. Nu avea niciun sens povestea. În dimineața următoare am mers în bibliotecă să caut un blestem care să transforme pe cineva într-o floare. Nu am găsit decât blesteme care să transforme pe cineva în arbust sau în copac. 

***

Toamna se apropia prea repede și curând aveam să ne întoarcem cu toții la Londra. Îmi era groază de acel moment. Fiecare zi în care n-o vedeam pe Maia era o zi pierdută. Noaptea stăteam în întuneric cu ochii larg deschiși și mă gândeam cum am putea să ne vedem în continuare. Încă nu-i spusesem Maiei că nu ne vom mai putea întâlni, nu suportam să o văd dezamăgită, trebuia să găsesc o soluție. 

Cu câteva zile înainte de finalul lunii august am avut, în sfârșit, discuția de care mă temeam. Și nici măcar nu am inițiat-o eu. Arăta diferit în ziua aceea. Era îmbrăcată cu rochia cea albă în care o văzusem prima dată, dar acum era proaspăt spălată. Pentru prima dată de când o cunoșteam purta pantofi în picioare și avea părul negru împletit îngrijit într-o coadă simplă. S-a uitat la mine cu ochii triști și mi-a spus: 

\- Nu pot sta mult. Ai mei mă așteaptă să plecăm. Nu o să mai pot veni până vara viitoare. 

\- Și noi plecăm în trei zile, ne mutăm înapoi în Londra. Am vrut să-ți zic mai devreme dar speram să găsesc o variantă să ne vedem în continuare. Nu știam că și tu vei pleca. 

\- Înțeleg. Din același motiv nu ți-am zis nici eu. 

Chiar ne luam la revedere. Nu eram pregătit, nu aș fi fost niciodată. M-a îmbrățișat strâns și mi-a pus în mână o foaie împăturită. 

\- Ne vedem vara viitoare, Sirius! Ai grijă de tine. Să mă aștepți. 

\- Promite-mi că ai să vii, te rog! 

\- Promit. 

Și a plecat luând cu ea ultimele zile de vară. 

Seara am desfăcut hârtia de la Maia. Era un desen în creion cu conacul de vară și noi stând la locul nostru, pe marginea fântânii. Pe spate scrisese “Maia + Sirius = Prieteni pentru totdeauna”. 

***

Primele zile înapoi în Londra au fost chinuitoare. Casa era mai mohorâtă ca oricând și o simțeam ca pe o închisoare. Măcar la conacul de vară puteam sta la soare, în curte, puteam avea o iluzie de libertate. Și pe Maia. 

M-am dat bolnav și nu am ieșit din camera mea trei zile. Kreatcher a avut grijă să nu mor de foame, dar în rest am fost lăsat în pace, exact cum voiam. Am dormit mult, mă simțeam extenuat deși nu făcusem nimic, și am visat-o. Iar și iar. În a patra zi am decis că sunt jalnic și mi-a fost rușine de mine. M-am ridicat în sfârșit din pat, am făcut un duș și am coborât să mănânc cu familia mea. S-au comportat cum mă așteptam, ca și când nimic nu s-ar fi întâmplat, ca și când nu aș fi lipsit trei zile. Priviri reci, mișcări calculate, niște roboți. 

Și am început să număr din nou. De data asta zilele până la venirea verii, până vom pleca din nou la conac, până va fi o șansă să o văd iar pe Maia. Nouă luni și treisprezece zile. 

Am început școala acasă cu meditatorul cel sever. Opt luni. Certuri cu Regulus. Pregătiri pentru Crăciun. Șase luni. Cinci luni. S-a terminat iarna. Cui îi pasă. Casa e la fel de mohorâtă indiferent de anotimp. Patru luni. Dacă n-o să mai vină? Trei luni. Dacă o să am grijă, poate n-o să mai fiu pedepsit așa des. Două luni. Se apropie examenele. O lună. Mai e așa de puțin. Două săptămâni. Am început să am coșmaruri. Părinții o găsesc în curte și îi fac rău. Vrăjile de apărare funcționează și nu mai poate intra în curte. Vine și îmi spune că e ultima dată când ne mai vedem. Și cel mai rău dintre toate: nu mai vine deloc, nu am nicio veste de la ea. E atât de real. Atât de plauzibil. O zi. Mâine plecăm la conac. Nu pot dormi. Stau cu ochii deschiși în întuneric și îmi fac scenarii. Am atâtea lucruri noi să-i arăt. Am învățat atâtea vrăji pentru ea, atâtea jocuri noi. Adorm în sfârșit și iar nu vine. 

Suntem la conac de două săptămâni și nici urmă de Maia. E la fel ca în cele mai rele coșmaruri din ultima perioadă. Sunt mai agitat ca de obicei și părinții au observat. Fac colecție de vânătăi. Nu vreau să mă găsească așa când va veni. Se va simți obligată să mă ajute și ultimul lucru pe care îl vreau e să sufere din nou din cauza mea. Dacă va veni. 

Era mijlocul lui iulie când ne-am întâlnit în sfârșit. Când am văzut-o în dreptul porții am încremenit. Așteptasem momentul ăsta de aproape un an. Îmi simțeam tâmplele zvâcnind și gura uscată. Nu știam dacă voi putea pronunța vreun cuvânt. A deschis poarta și a intrat ca o umbră. Dacă am vedenii? Poate o iau razna! Mă pregătisem atât de mult pentru revederea noastră, anticipasem fiecare mișcare, îmi repetasem în minte zeci de conversații inteligente. Am fi alergat unul spre altul ca în filme, ne-am fi îmbrățișat și am fi vorbit ca și când nu am fi fost separați atâta timp. Iar acum orice idee deșteaptă îmi dispăruse din minte și nu știam ce să-i spun. 

\- Bună, Sirius! Ce mai faci? 

Ce mai fac? Atât m-a întrebat! Parcă nu ar fi știut cum a fost viața mea de când nu ne-am văzut, parcă nu ar fi observat vânătăile pe jumătate vindecate. 

\- Bine. Tu ce mai faci, Maia? 

Mi-am regăsit vocea. Am reușit să sun la fel de neutru și distant ca ea, am pus și un strop de sarcasm în ton. Îmi era silă de mine. Cât de prefăcut eram. Am continuat să vorbim lucruri neinteresante. O discuție inconfortabilă și plictisitoare. Parcă eram niște străini. Asta așteptasem tot anul? Unde era fata care îmi dăduse desenul și îmi promisese că vom fi mereu prieteni? 

Trei zile nu a mai venit și am așteptat-o ca un prost. Oricum nu aveam nimic mai bun de făcut. Nu mai aveam așteptări, nu îmi mai făceam scenarii în minte. Eram amorțit. 

De data asta Maia a fost mai puțin distantă. M-a îmbrățișat și m-a întrebat de ce sunt supărat. Nu am recunoscut că e din vina ei. Nu puteam să-i dau și mai multă putere asupra mea. 

Adusese semințe și le-am mâncat ca în zilele bune. Încet, încet, totul a revenit la normal, eram din nou apropiați ca vara trecută. Și zilele au început să alerge spre toamnă. 

***

Anul următor eram pregătit ca prima întâlnire să fie dificilă. Am înțeles că Maia avea nevoie de timp să se reacomodeze cu mine și nu am mai luat-o personal. Chiar ea îmi spusese că nu știuse cum să-mi vorbească și se rezumase la replicire distante care m-au durut. Se așteptase să o ajut eu, să deschid discuția, să fac o glumă sau să-i arăt un nou truc. Dar așteptarea și speranțele mă blocaseră și pe mine iar atitudinea ei mă luase prin surprindere și nu mai știusem cum să-i răspund. 

Trei veri la rând ne-am întâlnit și ne-am jucat împreună. Trei veri frumoase. A patra nu a mai venit. A fost cea mai urâtă vară. A plouat mult și am așteptat-o în fiecare zi, de cele mai multe ori ud până la piele. Dacă aș fi putut ieși din curte poate aș fi găsit portalul pe care îl folosea. Știam locul unde apărea de obicei și când dispărea se apleca mereu să culeagă ceva de jos. Ar fi fost simplu să merg după ea, să o caut, să-i arăt că-mi pasă. Dar eram închis. Doar părinții puteau deschide poarta cea mare. Doar părinții și Maia. Chiar și ea, o străină, avea mai multă putere decât mine în casa în care crescusem. Câți ani până voi pleca? Șase? Prea mulți. 

În toamnă începeam școala la Hogwarts și speram să o întâlnesc acolo. Avea magie, cu siguranță, trebuia să vină la Hogwarts. Am căutat-o pe peron, în tren, în fiecare compartiment, printre ceilalți elevi de anul întâi care așteptau să fie sortați, și la cele patru mese ale caselor. Am căutat-o și anul următor printre noii boboci. În anul trei am căutat-o din obișnuință. Nu am găsit-o. Nici la conac nu am mai fost verile. Ceva se schimbase și părinții nu au mai putut să-și ia vacanțe lungi pe timpul verii. Trebuiau să meargă la întrunirile adepților unui nou vrăjitor puternic. I-am auzit șușotind cu teamă de Voldemort. Nu-i mai auzisem vorbind așa vreodată, cu respect și cu frică. 

Îmi făcusem prieteni la școală și îmi era bine. Mai bine ca oricând. Îi vedeam pe ai mei doar în vacanțe și câteodată nici atunci. James mă chema la el câteodată și mă învăța ce înseamnă o familie normală. 

Prima dată când am fost la el acasă era în vacanța de vară de după anul întâi. Eram groaznic de agitat. Mesele în familia mea se terminau aproape mereu prost. Deși fusesem atent pe toată durata mesei, la final m-am relaxat și am reușit să vărs paharul de vin al doamnei Potter pe fața de masă imaculată. S-au ridicat cu toții să mă ajute să strâng și am tresărit în așteptarea loviturii. Domnul Potter a înțeles și mi-a zâmbit trist. Mi-a fost silă de mine că lăsasem să se vadă că-mi era frică de ei. Oare aveam să mă obișnuiesc vreodată cu bunătatea familiei lui James? 

***

Eram în anul patru când am renunțat să mă mai gândesc la Maia. Și atunci am întâlnit-o din nou, mică și fragilă, abia dacă îmi ajungea până la umeri. Privind-o era ușor să uiți câtă putere magică avea. O priveam paralizat. Ea încă nu mă observase, aș fi putut să plec fără să vorbesc cu ea, dar doar aș fi amânat inevitabilul. 

* * *

#  3 - Maia - Schimbări 

Deși eram prieteni, aveam atât de multe secrete față de el. Reușeam să le apăr bine, schimbând subiectul cu iscusință de câte ori îmi punea vreo întrebare personală. Nici acum nu știu cum puteam vorbi atât de mult și atât de des fără să-i spun nimic despre mine. Nu știa că vin de la mare distanță, din altă țară, nu știa că vorbesc în mod curent altă limbă și că, nici măcar eu nu puteam să-mi dau seama cum de îmi venea atât de natural să folosesc engleza cu el. Nu știa sărăcia în care trăiam. Nu știa cât de rușine îmi era. Îl invidiam pentru casa mare în care trăia, pentru hainele frumoase, pentru pantofii eleganți, pentru că știa să vorbească atât de politicos, pentru că avea un frate, pentru magia care-l înconjura pretutindeni, pentru tot. 

Îmi plăcea să îl fac să mă aștepte, îmi plăcea ușurarea pe care o citeam în ochii lui când în sfârșit apăream după zile de absență. Îmi dădea o putere care anula pe moment invidia și sentimentul de inferioritate pe care îl aveam în preajma lui. Apoi îmi aminteam că nici el nu era fericit și îmi părea rău că și eu contribuisem la tristețea lui și îmi promiteam că nu o să-l mai rănesc. Dar uitam și îmi găseam din nou motive să întârzii. 

Ca să mă revanșez îi luam durerea asupra mea, chiar și după ce și-a dat seama și mi-a interzis să-l mai ajut. Recunoștința lui îmi creștea respectul de sine și prețul plătit mi se părea infim pentru asta. Mereu avusesem o bună toleranță a durerii fizice și foarte scăzută pentru cea psihică. 

Aveam unsprezece ani când părinții mei au vândut căsuța de la țară și ne-am mutat într-un oraș din cealaltă parte a țării. Deși era iarnă și știam că Sirius era la Londra, am sperat ca, printr-o minune, să îl găsesc și să-i spun. Să îmi iau la revedere, posibil pentru totdeauna. Să nu mă aștepte degeaba în vara următoare. 

Nu l-am găsit. 

În orele în care l-am așteptat pe ghizdul fântânii înghețate, mi-am luat la revedere de la conac și de la Sirius. De la magie. 

Trecuseră trei ani atât de normali de la ultima noastră întâlnire când la ușa apartamentului a bătut un bătrân cu înfățișare neobișnuită. Ochii îi zâmbeau în spatele ochelarilor în formă de semilună de parcă ar fi știut un secret minunat. 

Dumbledore. Directorul școlii Hogwarts despre care Sirius îmi vorbise de nenumărate ori, câteodată cu teamă, câteodată cu dor, mereu cu speranță. Sirius avea certitudinea că va învăța acolo, eu, dimpotrivă, știam că nu. Așa că refuzasem să mi-l imaginez. Până atunci pentru mine Hogwarts arătase ca un pătrat negru cu un mare semn de întrebare pictat grosolan. Dar prezența vrăjitorului în casa mea non-magică a declanșat un val de amintiri și pătratul a explodat în castelul pe care mi-l descrisese Sirius de atâtea și atâtea ori. 

\- Magia nu se poate învăța. Ea există sau nu. Dar putem să o educăm, să o controlăm și să o modelăm și asta este ce se predă la Hogwarts, mi-a zis Dumbledore. 

Aveam magie, o putere specială, aveam o bursă, urma să învăț la Hogwarts, urma să locuiesc acolo. 

Urma să îl văd pe Sirius. 

***

Am plecat cu Dumbledore într-o zi caniculară de sfârșit de vară, despărțindu-mă de părinți cu o îmbrățișare superficială, entuziasmată de viața cea nouă care mă aștepta. Fusesem atât de mult timp plecată, departe de ei în vacanțele de vară până să ne mutăm definitiv la oraș, încât cele câteva luni de școală până la vacanța de Crăciun nu păreau un motiv suficient pentru a deveni sentimentală. Le-am promis că le voi scrie săptămânal. 

L-am așteptat pe Dumbledore lângă portal când el s-a întors să-și recupereze valiza uitată și am călătorit o clipă până în Londra. 

M-a dus în aceeași zi să îmi cumpere prima baghetă de la magazinul lui Olivander. Am fost măsurată, am probat multe baghete, neobișnuit de multe după cum mi s-a atras atenția, meșteșugit lucrate, de toate tipurile, de toate lungimile, cu inima strânsă de teamă că nu voi găsi niciuna potrivită, semn că s-a făcut o greșeală și că locul meu nu e acolo. 

Am simțit diferența când am primit-o pe a mea. M-a cuprins o senzație de pace și mâna mi s-a încălzit. Era o baghetă de pin cu miez din inimă de dragon, lungă de doar o palmă și foarte rigidă. Un stol de fluturi multicolori au apărut când am folosit-o prima dată și Olivander a zâmbit fericit. Mi-a prezis viață lungă și mi-a mărturisit că nu-și amintește ca vreun posesor de baghetă de pin să fi murit tânăr. 

***

În dimineața de întâi septembrie, o furtună m-a condus tot drumul către gară și am ajuns înfrigurată și lipsită de orice entuziasm în căutarea peronului magic 9 și ¾. Am privit cu atenție cum familii întregi de vrăjitori treceau prin barieră. Devenisem deja imună la lucruri neobișnuite și am trecut cu calm, de parcă făcusem asta de multe ori înainte. 

De partea cealaltă a barierei, o mulțime de lume aștepta agitată plecarea expresului de Hogwarts. Toți erau înconjurați de cei dragi și m-a cuprins un sentiment disperat de singurătate. Nu fusesem niciodată o persoană care să-și facă ușor prieteni. 

Mi-am luat puținele lucruri și am urcat în tren. Nu am găsit niciun compartiment liber și, cum eram prea speriată ca să încerc să mă alătur unui grup deja existent, am rămas pe coridor încurcând circulația și simțindu-mă din ce în ce mai inconfortabil. 

Puțin mai târziu, trenul s-a pus în mișcare, încet, încet și apoi din ce în ce mai repede. Stăteam în fața ferestrei deschise și curentul îmi ciufulea părul și îmi liniștea fricile. Sunetul monoton al roților îmi ordona gândurile, le încadra într-un tipar, nimic nu mai exista în afara drumului. Aș fi vrut să dureze la infinit călătoria, să nu ajung niciodată la Hogwarts, să privesc peisajul mereu altul și totuși la fel. Mi-a zburat mintea la drumurile cu trenul din copilărie. La câmpurile verzi de la începutul verii, spre țară și spre vacanță. La frunzele ruginii și câmpurile galbene, înapoi spre oraș, în toamnă. Cele trei ore cu trenul păreau o veșnicie când eram mică. Cu cât am crescut, cu atât au început să treacă mai repede. 

Monotonia a risipit la un moment dat chiar și aceste gânduri simple. Au rămas doar senzații. Zgomotul trenului, atingerea vântului, mirosul ploii, gustul bomboanei de mentă, imaginea lui Sirius. 

Sirius. 

S-a oprit mirat lângă mine parcă încercând să se convingă că sunt aceeași Maia din copilăria lui. Am ridicat capul și l-am privit. Era mult mai înalt decât mine, care uitasem să mai cresc, și avea aceeași ochi cenușii, melancolici pe care mi-i aminteam. Până la venirea lui Dumbledore nu crezusem că o să ne mai întâlnim vreodată, nu în aceste împrejurări. În prima vară în care nu ne-am văzut m-am surprins cu mintea la el aproape zilnic. Apoi din ce în ce mai rar, până a devenit amintirea unui vis din copilărie. 

\- Maia? 

Cât trecuse de când îl priveam fără glas? 

\- Sirius. 

Nu era nevoie să mai întreb. Știam cine e fără urmă de îndoială. A râs, un râs lipsit de veselie, aproape ca un lătrat care m-a înghețat. Nu-l cunoșteam pe acest băiat. Nu mai era prietenul meu din copilărie. 

\- Ce cauți aici, Maia? 

Ce căutam? Căutam ceva? Doar lăsam viața să ma ducă în ce direcție vrea ea. Eram doar un spectator. Am zâmbit trist. 

\- Te-am invidiat când îmi vorbeai de magie, Sirius. Am așteptat un semn de la Hogwarts până mi-am pierdut speranța. Și iată-mă acum aici, gata să fac și eu trucuri. 

Sirius a râs iar, un pic mai vesel acum. 

\- Trucuri? Nu ai văzut nimic atunci. 

\- Vrei să zici că acum știi mai multe, l-am încurajat. 

\- Eram doar un copil atunci. Între timp am învățat _trucuri_ vreme de trei ani la Hogwarts. 

\- Se pare că pentru mine e primul an. O să ai ce să mă înveți. 

Am scos limba la el. Sirius a devenit brusc serios. 

\- De ce nu ai mai venit? Te-am așteptat în fiecare zi din vara aceea. 

\- Viața s-a pus de-a curmezișul, i-am răspuns sec. 

A dat din cap că a înțeles, deși nu ar fi avut cum. Așteptam să insiste, pregătită să-i povestesc tot dacă i-ar fi păsat suficient încât să mă întrebe ce am vrut să zic. 

\- De ce stai pe culoar? Sigur mai erau compartimente libere când te-ai urcat. 

\- Nu am găsit unul complet gol și nu am știut cum să mă bag în seamă. Nu am vrut să deranjez. 

\- O să te duc să-i cunoști pe prietenii mei. 

Mi-a luat cu o mână valiza și cu cealaltă m-a prins de braț și m-a tras după el două vagoane mai în față. 

\- Unde-i restul bagajului tău? m-a întrebat contrariat. 

\- Asta-i tot ce am. 

Mi-am adus aminte de picioarele mele desculțe și murdare și am roșit chiar dacă acum eram îmbrăcată acceptabil. Sirius nu a părut să observe. 

Ne-am oprit în fața unui compartiment cu perdele trase. Dinăuntru se auzeau mai multe voci, una dintre ele povestind ceva probabil amuzant și celelalte râzând și aruncând din când în când scurte comentarii. Sirius și-a plimbat privirea nehotărât de la ușă la mine și mi-a zis: 

\- Nu le-am zis niciodată de tine. Părea o poveste inventată. Câteodată nici eu nu mai eram singur că ai existat în afara imaginației mele. 

Știam ce vrea să zică. Nici eu nu pomenisem nimănui de întâlnirile noastre. 

\- Și acum? 

\- Tot nu știu ce să le zic. Aș prefera să nu știe, deocamdată, cum ne-am cunoscut. Sper că nu te superi… 

Am aprobat dând ușor din cap. 

\- Mulțumesc, Maia. Mi-era teamă că n-o să înțelegi. 

De fapt nu înțelegeam. De ce era secret? Era rușinat că mă cunoaște? Aș fi vrut să îl întreb mai multe, dar Sirius a deschis ușa compartimentului și m-a invitat să intru. 

Înăuntru, trei băieți își povesteau fericiți pățaniile din vacanță. Au tăcut brusc când m-au văzut și l-au privit întrebător pe Sirius care încerca să găsească loc valizei mele între munții de bagaje pe care le aveau cu ei. Când a terminat, ne-a prezentat simplu: 

\- Ea e Maia. E pentru prima dată la Hogwarts. Ei sunt James, Peter și Remus. 

Băieții m-au primit politicos și în continuare nedumeriți. I-am salutat timid și încordat și am tăcut din nou. Îmi era greu să vorbesc cu ei fără să mă dau de gol că îl cunosc pe Sirius de mult timp și nu știam cât voia el să le destăinuie. 

Am profitat de tăcere ca să îi studiez discret. Sau cel puțin speram că e discret. Probabil mă holbam de fapt. 

La fereastră, cu picioarele întinse până la bancheta opusă, stătea James. I-am recunoscut vocea în povestitorul de mai devreme. Ochii îi sclipeau în spatele ochelarilor rotunzi, iar părul ciufulit și negru îi cădea pe frunte. În dreapta, întors cu tot corpul spre James, stătea Peter. Abia s-a uitat spre mine când am intrat și nu am apucat să îi văd prea bine fața, doar ochii agitați. 

Când m-am întors spre el, Remus era ocupat să își desfacă mânecile suflecate. Am apucat totuși să văd tăieturile de pe brațe. Știam ce sunt. Le văzusem la câțiva din băieții din gașca de cartier. De unul dintre ei îmi era teamă în mod special; avea un briceag în buzunar și îi plăcea să îl deschidă când ceva nu-i convenea. Cum ar fi când cineva îl respinge. 

Remus m-a privit încordat și am simțit un fior rece. Știa că îi văzusem mâinile. Pe față avea, de asemenea niște zgârieturi cicatrizate prost. Era un fel de bătăușul școlii? M-am așezat cât mai departe de el, lângă Peter. 

Tăcerea devenea apăsătoare și mă învinovățeam că le stricasem revederea. Eram aproape să mă ridic și să mă întorc pe coridor când James a rupt tăcerea. 

\- Anul întâi, da? Îmi amintesc ce entuziasmați eram la vârsta ta. Câte farse am făcut la unșpe’ ani, nu, Sirius? 

Sirius nu a intrat în joc, nici nu a răspuns. Știa că nu mai am unsprezece ani. Trei ani reprezintă o diferență mare la adolescență. Nu am putut să îi las să creadă că eram mică. 

\- Am paișpe’ ani, de fapt. 

Băieții au devenit brusc interesați. 

\- De ce ești în anul întâi, atunci? m-a întrebat Peter. Trebuia să fii ca noi, în anul patru. Ai fost la altă școală până acum? Durmstrang poate? 

\- Nu, nu am fost la nicio altă școală magică până acum. La începutul verii am aflat că voi veni la Hogwarts, când Dumbledore a venit la părinții mei și le-a spus. 

Băieții au făcut ochii mari, inclusiv Sirius. James s-a aplecat spre mine și a început să vorbească repede. 

\- Wow, asta e ceva! Dumbledore nu face vizite la domiciliu. Elevii primesc bufnițe cu mesajul că au fost primiți la Hogwarts, plus indicații. Nimic personalizat măcar, iar tu ai primit invitație specială?! 

Nu era ca și când aș fi cerut asta. 

\- Ți-a zis de ce a venit trei ani mai târziu? m-a întrebat Sirius. 

\- Nu... 

M-am uitat în jos și am tăcut. Simțeam privirile băieților măsurându-mă și încercând să ghicească ce era special la mine. 

\- În ce casă vrei să fii? m-a întrebat Peter. 

Casă? Sirius mi-a înțeles confuzia și a început să-mi povestească din nou despre Hogwarts și curând s-au alăturat și ceilalți băieți, mai puțin Remus. Când m-am uitat spre el avea ochii închiși. Nu știu dacă dormea sau doar îl supăra lumina, dar a tăcut tot drumul. 

După ce mi-au enumerat casele și caracteristicile lor m-au întrebat din nou ce aș alege. Părea important pentru ei, toți mândri că aparțin de Gryffindor. 

\- Nu știu, o să las Jobenul să aleagă. Nu vreau să îl influențez și să ajung unde nu mă potrivesc. 

Am văzut cu coada ochiului cum Sirius s-a înnegurat și a început să privească gânditor în gol. Mi-am adus aminte că avea aceeași expresie în copilărie, când discuția devenea inconfortabilă. Oare avea legătură cu replica mea? Influențase jobenul ca să fie în Gryffindor? Unde ar fi trebuit să fie de fapt? 

* * *

#  4 - Maia - Hogwarts 

Am ajuns în gară când se însera. Obosită și înfășurată în roba incomodă care se agăța de toate lucrurile din jur, am dat să îl urmez pe Sirius. 

\- Ar fi bine să mergi cu colegii tăi din anul întâi, mi-a zis. Trebuie să fii sortată. 

Tonul lui era neutru, distant și m-am simțit exclusă. Am înclinat ușor capul și m-am uitat în jur după ei. Înainte de a pleca, Sirius mi-a indicat direcția în care erau și apoi s-a grăbit să-i ajungă din urmă pe prietenii lui. 

I-am găsit ușor. Era un grup mare de copii de unsprezece ani, gălăgioși și speriați, strânși în jurul celui mai înalt și mai fioros bărbat pe care îl văzusem vreodată. M-am simțit imediat nelalocul meu. Deși fizic nu ieșeam prea mult în evidență, eram mult mai matură pentru vârsta mea, iar colegii mei mi se păreau groaznic de copilăroși. Începeam să realizez că o să-mi petrec anii la Hogwarts cu ei și diferența de vârstă a devenit și mai apăsătoare. Speram ca Sirius să mă lase să îmi petrec timpul liber cu el și cu prietenii lui chiar dacă eram boboc. 

Hogwarts arăta superb în depărtare, imens și puternic luminat, mai frumos și mai straniu decât mi-l imaginasem. Bărcile care ne duceau către el vâsleau singure și se legănau delicat. Era plăcut chiar dacă nu am vorbit cu nimeni tot drumul. 

Sala mare era deja plină de elevi și de profesori. Totul arăta exact cum îmi povestiseră băieții. Din entuziasm, adăugaseră atâtea amănunte încât locul îmi părea surprinzător de familiar: Dumbledore în mijlocul mesei profesorilor, Jobenul Magic poziționat în așa fel încât toată lumea să-l poată vedea fără efort, elevii din anii mai mari, purtând culorile caselor lor, împărțiți în patru mese lungi. 

S-a făcut liniște când profesoara McGonagall a început să strige elevii de anul întâi și, unul câte unul, au fost toți repartizați în casa aleasă de Joben. Toți în afară de mine. Am rămas singură lângă intrarea în sală cu toți ochii ațintiți asupra mea. McGonagall nu m-a strigat. Nu eram pe listă. Lacrimi de ciudă mi se adunau în ochi și clipeam des în încercarea de a nu mă face de râs plângând. Am vrut să fug, dar Dumbledore mi-a făcut semn discret să am răbdare. 

\- Bine ați venit la Hogwarts! Înainte de a începe banchetul, mai este cineva care nu a fost repartizat. 

În sală s-au auzit murmure. Nu era obișnuit ca Dumbledore să repartizeze elevi în case. De obicei, elevii erau sortați înainte de discursul directorului. Cine era acest nou elev tratat special? 

\- Maia Varan, te rog să te apropii de Joben. Cred că ai văzut deja ce trebuie să faci. 

M-am apropiat tremurând de emoție și mi-am așezat Jobenul pe cap. Era mult mai mare și îmi cădea pe ochi. 

\- Slytherin! a strigat Jobenul. 

Nimeni nu m-a aclamat, nimeni nu s-a bucurat. Colegii mei mă priveau suspicioși. M-am târât spre masa Slytherinilor și m-am așezat la margine, pe un loc liber. Eram supărată pe Dumbledore că nu mă tratase ca pe ceilalți copii și mă lăsase să trec prin umilința de a fi lăsată la urmă și de a îmi atrage nemulțumirea colegilor. Mi-ar fi fost greu oricum să îmi fac prieteni. Acum părea imposibil. Voiam doar să nu mai fiu centrul atenției școlii, să mă fac nevăzută, să dorm, să dispar. Dar Dumbledore avea alte planuri. 

\- Maia este pentru prima dată la o școală de Magie, dar, spre deosebire de ceilalți elevi de anul întâi, ea este cu trei ani mai mare. Am considerat că este mai bine ca Maia să fie cu colegi de vârsta ei, așa că va urma cursurile împreună cu restul elevilor de anul patru. Pentru a o ajuta să recupereze materialul din ceilalți trei ani, am nevoie de un elev bun la învățătură care să o mentoreze în următorul an. Se oferă cineva? 

S-a lăsat liniștea. Îmi era teamă că nu se va oferi nimeni. Și de ce ar fi făcut-o? Nu-mi era nimeni dator cu nimic. M-am uitat spre masa Gryffindorilor și l-am căutat cu privirea pe Sirius. Stătea nemișcat, cu capul în jos și pumnii strânși. Îl dezamăgisem iar. Fusesem repartizată în casa pe care o ura. Oare, dacă i-aș fi cerut, m-ar fi pus Jobenul în altă casă? Am alungat gândul amintindu-mi că eram în locul unde trebuia să fiu. 

Când momentul devenise deja inconfortabil, două mâini s-au ridicat hotărâte, în același timp: Sirius și un băiat brunet din casa mea. 

Dumbledore a zâmbit mulțumit. 

\- Mulțumesc, Sirius și Severus, pentru altruismul vostru. Este chiar mai bine ca Maia să aibă doi mentori. Va avea nevoie de multă pregătire și ar fi fost prea mult pentru un singur elev. După ce veți primi orarele pentru anul acesta, vă rog să vă puneți de acord și asupra programului de recuperare. Aș vrea să începeți chiar de mâine pregătirea. Iar acum, momentul așteptat de toată lumea: Poftă bună! 

În acel moment, mesele s-au umplut de mâncăruri. Niciodată nu văzusem atâta abundență. Nu-mi era foame. Deși nu mai mâncasem de dimineață, oboseala și emoțiile îmi tăiaseră pofta de mâncare, dar m-am forțat să gust câte ceva, în special din plăcinta cu carne și din sucul de dovleac. 

Mă pregăteam să îmi urmăresc colegii care se retrăgeau către camerele Slytherinilor când Severus s-a apropiat de mine. 

\- Noua noastră vedetă! 

Nu mi-a plăcut tonul și nici zâmbetul disprețuitor. Grozav, mi-am spus, m-am ales cu un antipatic pe post de mentor. Speram că Dumbledore mă va lăsa să lucrez doar cu Sirius. Am hotărât că nu aveam nimic de pierdut așa că am ales să-i joc jocul: 

\- Nu așa te adresezi unei vedete! O plecăciune este recomandată, sau măcar un salut politicos. 

Mi-am controlat cât am putut tremurul vocii dar privirea tăioasă nu era parte din bluf. 

Am văzut schimbarea pe fața lui, dar nu a dat înapoi. S-a înclinat în batjocură. 

\- Alteță? 

\- Mai bine. Ce vrei? 

\- Mă gândeam că prezența mea umilă ar putea fi de ajutor, măriei tale, pentru a găsi drumul către camerele Slytherinilor. 

Situația devenea ușor amuzantă și acum trebuia să-mi controlez nu vocea, ci zâmbetul care începea să-mi gâdile colțurile buzelor. 

\- Accept cu mulțumiri ajutorul, Severus. 

Tensiunea inițială dispăruse. Am părăsit împreună Sala Mare și am început să coborâm către beciurile în care se aflau camerele noastre. 

\- De ce te-ai oferit să-mi fii mentor? 

\- Nu știu exact. Poate din orgoliu. Sau poate … 

Am așteptat să-și găsească cuvintele, dar continuarea nu a venit. 

\- Poate? 

\- … Păreai singură și dezamăgită. Am crezut că nu o să se ofere nimeni. Dar s-a băgat Black. 

A pronunțat numele cu ură. 

\- De-asta te-ai luat de mine? Pentru că s-a oferit și Sirius? 

\- De unde îl știi pe Black? 

Era evident că nu erau prieteni. Trebuia să mint, din nou, despre Sirius. 

\- Din tren. Am stat cu el și prietenii lui în compartiment și mi-au povestit despre Hogwarts. Probabil și lui i-a fost milă de mine. 

\- Nu ..., trebuie să fie mai mult la mijloc. Black urăște Slytherinii, nu s-ar fi oferit să ajute din mărinimie. Ar trebui să ai grijă, probabil urmărește ceva. 

Ne-am oprit în față unei uși ferecate. L-am auzit pe Severus murmurând parola și ușa s-a deschis către o cameră feerică, verde smarald. Părea mai confortabilă decât mă așteptasem din descrierile lui James și Sirius. În partea opusă ușii se găsea un șemineu aprins. Cu toate că era abia prima zi de toamnă și focul ardea, camera era îngrijorător de răcoroasă. 

De o parte și de alta a șemineului, două ferestre mari ofereau o priveliște superbă sub lacul pe care îl traversasem la venire. Tot soiul de vietăți înotau grăbite în toate direcțiile și am rămas privind fascinată jocul unor peștișori portocalii. 

Când au dispărut din dreptul ferestrelor, mi-am întors atenția spre Severus care mă privea amuzat. 

\- Nu mă așteptam să fie așa frumoasă o cameră într-un beci. 

\- Au ajutat și Black și Potter la ceva. Ți-au setat așteptările foarte jos. Probabil te așteptai la o peșteră după cum îi cunosc, așa-i? 

\- Poate nu chiar o peșteră … 

\- În stânga este dormitorul fetelor. Cred că ești obosită. Noapte bună, Maia, mi-a zis în timp ce se îndrepta spre ușa din dreapta ce ducea, probabil, în dormitorul băieților. 

\- Severus? 

S-a oprit și m-a privit peste umăr. 

\- Mulțumesc că te-ai oferit! 

Nu mi-a răspuns, doar a înclinat ușor din cap. 

Dormitorul fetelor era împărțit în mai multe camere, pe ani de studiu, iar camera anului patru era a doua din dreapta. Lângă ușă mi-am găsit geamantanul alături de un pat cu baldachin acoperit cu o cuvertură verde tivită cu argintiu. 

Celelalte patru colege de cameră erau strânse pe patul din partea opusă a camerei și vorbeau vesele. Când am intrat eu au tăcut și apoi au început să șușotească. M-am simțit ca o intrusă și am uitat să le salut, iar când mi-am amintit trecuse deja prea mult timp pentru a mai remedia situația. Am folosit draperiile groase ale baldachinului pentru a obține un strop de intimitate și am încercat să adorm. 

* * *

#  5 - Remus - Prima impresie 

Părea că cina nu se mai sfârșește. Voiam să ajungem mai repede în dormitor ca să putem vorbi deschis. Cine e Maia? De ce s-a oferit Sirius să o ajute? 

Când, în sfârșit, am rămas singuri, l-am întrebat. 

\- Cum se face că te-ai băgat să o mentorezi pe Maia? 

\- Cum se face că nu te-ai oferit tu? a atacat Sirius. 

Avea dreptate. Am fost aproape să mă ofer, dar mi-a apărut în minte privirea speriată a Maiei când mi-a văzut brațele. Am fost un laș. Eram aproape sigur că-mi știe secretul. Nu ar fi ajutat să stăm mai mult timp împreună. Nu aș fi putut suporta să se uite cu teamă la mine zilnic. 

\- Știi că nu aș fi avut timp, am de recuperat materia din zilele când lipsesc. Unii dintre noi trebuie să mai și învețe, Sirius. Nu toți prind din zbor. 

Mi-am găsit scuza, iar băieții păreau să o accepte. 

\- Și până la urmă de ce e așa ciudat că vreau să ajut? Așa proastă părere ai despre mine, Remus? 

\- Să zicem că nu e vorba de o părere proastă, dar e neobișnuit mai ales pentru că Maia e la Slytherini acum. 

\- Nu am uitat unde a fost sortată Maia, dar mulțumesc că mi-ai reamintit. 

\- Dacă ați terminat cu interogatoriul, am putea să dormim? a întrebat James căscând zgomotos. 

Dar eu nu am putut să dorm. Am continuat să întorc pe toate părțile drumul spre Hogwarts în compania Maiei pentru a găsi noi dovezi că îmi bănuiește secretul. S-a așezat lângă Peter, deși inițial a făcut o mișcare spre locul de lângă mine. Dar asta a fost după sau înainte de a-mi acoperi brațele? Și de ce a trebuit să stau cu mânecile suflecate? Cum am putut fi așa de iresponsabil? De ce a adus-o Sirius? Și fără să mă anunțe! 

Am adormit spre dimineață, un somn agitat cu coșmaruri despre Maia care mă dădea de gol în fața tuturor. 

* * *

#  6 - Maia - Lecții și recuperări 

Prima oră aveam Poțiuni cu profesorul Slughorn. Când am intrat în sală, Sirius nu venise încă. Nici James. Nici Peter. Nimic surprinzător, doar venisem cu mai mult de un sfert de oră mai devreme. Nu știam unde să mă așez, care sunt obiceiurile, așa că am așteptat să se așeze ceilalți și abia apoi să găsesc un loc liber. Așa m-a găsit Severus. 

\- Toate poțiunile se fac în echipă, m-a înștiințat el. Ai coleg? 

M-am uitat în jur după Sirius. Speram să mă ajute el. Severus s-a înnegurat la față. 

\- Am înțeles, îl preferi pe Black. Nici nu știu de ce m-am mai obosit. 

Avea dreptate să fie supărat. Nici nu eram sigură că Sirius va vrea să facă echipă cu mine. Poate nici nu venea la oră. 

\- Iartă-mă, Severus. Nu am vrut să te jignesc. Nu am coleg și m-aș bucura să facem echipă. 

Era încă suspicios, dar mi-a făcut semn să îl urmez spre locul lui obișnuit, în primul rând de bănci. Un ceaun măricel era pregătit și alături de el numeroase ingrediente pe care nu le mai văzusem vreodată. 

\- Cum se desfășoară, de obicei, orele de Poțiuni? 

\- Păi, profesorul scrie pe tablă niște rețete și noi trebuie să le executăm. Asta e, în mare, partea practică și cea mai importantă. Pentru examene mai trebuie să știi diferite întrebuințări pentru poțiuni și pentru ingrediente, dar acum nu ai nevoie de teorie. 

Pe tablă Slughorn tocmai nota rețeta zilei. Mi-am dat seama că nu aveam cum să fiu de ajutor la prepararea ei și am încercat să mă scuz. 

\- Nu vreau să te încurc, i-am șoptit lui Severus. Te descurci să faci singur poțiunea? Nu aș vrea să stric ceva… 

\- E nevoie de doi oameni doar la pasul patru. O să-ți zic exact ce trebuie să faci și n-o să mă încurci deloc. Dar ar trebui să exersezi și tu. 

\- Învăț mai bine doar uitându-mă. O să încerc să nu te bat prea mult la cap cu întrebări. 

Severus a început să pregătească și să combine ingredientele. Se vedea că știe ce face și mi-am notat tot. 

\- Nu trebuia să pui doar trei picături de ulei de valeriană? Ai pus cinci! 

\- Bună observație! Sunt impresionat. Sincer, nici nu credeam că ești atentă. Din experiența mea, cu trei picături iese cam apoasă câteodată. Cu cinci e la sigur. 

\- Dar nu o să afecteze rezultatul? Poate chiar trebuia să fie apoasă. 

\- Nu, dimpotrivă. Acum nu mai e nicio șansă să facă cocoloașe la pasul următor. 

Când a ajuns la pasul patru, Severus mi-a explicat cum să amestec fiertura în timp ce el turna prafurile în ploaie. M-am descurcat bine și la final profesorul a fost mulțumit de rezultatul nostru. Am țopăit încântată. 

\- Mă bucur că ești fericită că mi-a reușit poțiunea, dar nu era necesar să faci un dans pentru asta. Ar trebui să te entuziasmezi când vei știi _tu_ să prepari rețeta. 

\- Dar știu să o fac acum! 

\- Nu cred. E o rețetă grea. Nu ai cum să o știi doar uitându-te la mine. 

\- Pot să o fac singură, mai puțin pasul patru unde e nevoie de doi oameni. Pot să-ți demonstrez la prima noastră oră de meditații. 

\- De acord. O să fie interesant de văzut. 

Abia așteptam să-i demonstrez ce am învățat și să-i șterg zâmbetul condescendent. 

***

Următoarea oră era de Apărare Împotriva Magiei Negre. Și aici trebuia să lucrăm în perechi, dar echipele le stabilea profesorul. 

Pe mine m-a pus cu un băiat roșcat de la Gryffindori, Jacob, cel mai slab la duel din an, cum a ținut să precizeze profesorul. Eram sigură că este de fapt doar al doilea cel mai slab elev, primul fiind eu. 

Aveam de exersat o vrajă foarte simplă de dezarmare. Jacob și-a luat poziția de atac, a fluturat bagheta și a strigat: 

\- Expelliarmus! 

M-am panicat și mi-am încrucișat instinctiv mâinile în dreptul pieptului. Vraja a ricoșat din mine și l-a lovit în plin pe Jacob care a fost aruncat la pământ. Toată lumea mă privea uimită. Nici nu aveam bagheta scoasă și doborâsem pe un băiat cu trei ani de experiență în dueluri. 

\- Îmi pare rău! Nu am vrut să te rănesc! 

Am alergat spre el și am încercat să-l ajut să se ridice. Mă privea cu ură și cu teamă și mi-a dat peste mână. 

\- Cred că e de ajuns pe ziua de azi, a intervenit profesorul. Maia, te rog să vii cu mine. 

Profesorul mergea repede în fața mea, trebuia să fug ca să țin pasul cu el, iar inima îmi bătea cu putere, dar nu de efort, ci de teamă. Îl rănisem pe băiatul cu păr roșu și aveam să fiu pedepsită. Aveau să mă trimită înapoi sau, mai rău, să mă închidă ca să nu mai pot face rău nimănui. Îmi mușcam interiorul obrazului ca să nu plâng. Doar când am început să simt gust de sânge în gură am reușit să mă controlez și să îmi descleștez dinții. 

Am ajuns curând în fața unei statui înfățișând un gargui. Profesorul a murmurat o parolă și am fost lăsați să intrăm într-un coridor strâmt care se continua cu o scară în spirală și, la capătul ei, cu biroul lui Dumbledore. Deși era o cameră imensă, părea claustrofobică din cauza excesului de obiecte și de decorațiuni. Nu te-ai fi putut plictisi în acel loc și mi-ar fi plăcut să îl pot explora, măcar cu privirea, dar eram prea agitată de întrevederea cu directorul școlii și nu mă puteam concentra. Gândurile rele se repetau la infinit și mă bucuram că discuția avea să alunge curând incertitudinea. 

Dumbledore se afla în spatele biroului încărcat de obiecte magice și mă privea binevoitor. 

\- Maia! Ce s-a întâmplat? Nu mă așteptam să te văd în biroul meu din prima zi. 

Profesorul a vorbit în locul meu: 

\- Albus, trebuie să vorbim și am considerat că este bine să fie și Maia de față pentru a da niște explicații. A avut loc un duel și… 

Și profesorul i-a explicat detaliat lui Dumbledore ce se întâmplase cu puțin timp înainte. Cum mă apărasem fără baghetă și cum vraja ricoșase și îl doborâse pe Jacob. Dumbledore a ascultat întâmplarea dând din când în când din cap aprobator. 

\- Interesant, foarte interesant. Nu m-am așteptat să își poată folosi puterile în acest fel. Aș vrea să investigăm cât de puternică este și cât poate controla din magie. Maia, poți să explici ce ai făcut? 

Am fost luată prin surprindere de întrebare. Până atunci vorbiseră despre mine ca și când nu aș fi fost de față. 

\- Nu am o explicație, domnule director. M-am speriat deoarece nu știam ce presupune vraja Expelliarmus și am încercat să mă apăr. A fost un gest instinctiv, nu am vrut să îi fac rău colegului meu. Îmi pare rău! 

\- Nu-ți fie frică, copilă! Jacob nu a pățit nimic rău. Dar modul în care te-ai apărat este, într-adevăr, neobișnuit. Ai vrea să participi în niște experimente care să ne ajute să înțelegem mai bine ce ai făcut? 

\- Cred că da… ce trebuie să fac? 

\- Trebuie să cer niște aprobări de la Minister, dar nu cred să fie probleme. Dacă ești de acord, cât de curând o să facem experimentele. Tot ce trebuie să faci este să te aperi de diferite vrăji, întâi cu metoda ta instinctivă și apoi te vom învăța niște vrăji de apărare cu ajutorul baghetei. O să ne ajuți? 

Deși părea că am de ales, doar un singur răspuns era corect. Nu aveam decât să accept. 

\- Da, o să fac tot ce pot. 

\- Minunat! Mulțumesc, Maia. 

***

În seara aceea aveam prima ședință de recuperare cu Sirius. Mă simțeam deja obosită după o zi întreagă plină de lecții de anul patru pentru care eram nepregătită și tot ce voiam, după cina bogată, era să mă ascund în spatele baldachinului și să dorm. Dar nu puteam renunța. Alternativa era să trec în anul întâi și să mă împrietenesc cu toți puștii gălăgioși pe care îi văzusem pe peron. 

Sala rezervată pentru lecțiile mele serale era goală. Până acum nu fusese vreodată nevoie să-l aștept. Dacă s-a răzgândit? Nu-l învinuiam. 

Stăteam deja de douăzeci de minute când a venit. 

\- M-ai așteptat mult? 

\- Doar cinci minute. 

Și am zâmbit trist. Cum se schimbaseră rolurile. 

Sirius nu a reacționat la răspunsul meu. A continuat să-și scoată materialele din ghiozdan fără nicio ezitare. 

\- Azi m-am gândit să exersăm un pic de transfigurare. E una dintre cele mai grele materii, iar McGonagall n-o să-ți acorde tratament preferențial. 

\- Nici nu voiam. 

\- Da, cum zici tu. Deci, o să încercăm ceva simplu pentru început: trebuie să preschimbi acest ac într-o scobitoare. Simplu, nu? 

Da, părea simplu. Am luat acul în mână și am început să-l studiez. Ce ar trebui schimbat la el mai întâi? Culoarea? Textura? Grosimea? Pe măsură ce analizam schimbările pe care aș fi vrut să le aplic acul se transforma treptat în scobitoare, parcă mi-ar fi citit gândurile. 

\- Ar fi trebuit să mă aștept la asta, Maia. Mereu ai avut puteri stranii. Până la urmă ai nevoie de ajutor cu materia? Sau ne pierdem timpul amândoi? 

\- Nu știam că pot face asta. E prima dată când transfigurez ceva. Mă crezi? Hai să încercăm ceva mai greu. Probabil o să fie nevoie să-mi folosesc bagheta pentru lucruri mai complicate. 

\- Bine, te cred. Pentru examen am avut de schimbat o cană de metal într-un borcan. Dacă te descurci să faci asta în sub cinci minute o să treci fără probleme. Pot să te învăț mai încolo vrăjile, când va trebui să transfigurezi animale. Atunci nu mai poți să faci pași intermediari că ai omorî animalul. 

Sirius venise pregătit cu cana pe care trebuia să exersăm. Mi-a luat puțin mai mult timp decât ar fi trebuit, dar am reușit o transformare mulțumitoare. 

Terminasem pe seara aia și ne strângeam lucrurile. Sirius era chiar nerăbdător să plece. Era deja la ușă și nici măcar nu-și luase la revedere. Eram prea obosită ca să-l confrunt și poate, slabe șanse, comportamentul lui nu avea legătură cu mine. Poate doar se grăbea să ajungă la întâlnirea cu prietenii lui din care deja sacrificase o oră pentru mine. Poate avea nevoie la baie. Poate. 

M-am târât demoralizată până în beciul casei mele și mi-am petrecut restul serii privind în gol apa verzuie și vietățile de pe fundul lacului. 

***

A doua zi mi-am petrecut-o în mare parte repetând pașii pentru poțiunea abia învățată. În acea seară aveam prima recuperare cu Severus și trebuia să-i demonstrez că știu să prepar substanța de ascuțire a minții. Era așa de ușor să greșești în mod fundamental rețeta. Dacă amestecai în sens antiorar la pasul cinci rezultatul era opusul celui așteptat: în loc de o minte clară primeai o scurtă amețeală care putea duce la leșin. Dacă adăugai prea brusc prafurile la pasul patru puteai să arunci tot pentru că nu ai fi putut scăpa de cocoloașe. Rădăcina de ghimbir trebuia perfect mărunțită înainte altfel lichidul nu-și schimba culoarea și totul devenea inutil. Am sărit peste cină pentru a avea o oră în plus să exersez. 

La ora promisă fix, Severus a intrat în clasă. Eram recunoscătoare pentru punctualitate după experiența cu Sirius. 

S-a apropiat de mine și a văzut că exersasem de câteva ori primii trei pași pe care îi puteam face fără ajutor. 

\- Deci asta ai făcut în loc de cină. Sunt impresionat. 

A început să-mi analizeze încercările. 

\- Prima dată nu ai tocat suficient ghimbirul. Un truc ar fi să îl storci și să pui doar zeama, așa nu ai cum să greșești. A doua încercare e aproape bine, dacă mai amestecai de două ori era perfect. Ultima e ce trebuie. 

Am zâmbit parțial mulțumită. Îmi luase trei încercări să-mi iasă și nu exersasem decât primii trei păși. Următorii trebuiau să-mi iasă bine din prima. Gândul ăsta îmi făcea mâinile să-mi tremure. 

\- Nu mă așteptam să te găsesc exersând. Mi-ai zis că înveți doar privind. 

\- Nu am vrut să mă fac de râs în fața tuturor. Normal că trebuia să fac și eu poțiunea ca să pot zice că știu ce trebuie să fac. Dar voiam să fiu singură când o dau în bară. 

\- Te-ai descurcat mai bine decât m-am așteptat. Ți-a ieșit din a treia încercare. 

\- Da, primii trei pași doar. Și încă nu ai văzut dezastrul de dimineață. 

Severus a râs și am zâmbit și eu vag. 

\- Nu se așteaptă nimeni să știi din prima zi, dar îți înțeleg orgoliul și îți respect hotărârea. Deci, facem poțiunea complet? Sau vrei să începem cu materia de anul întâi? 

\- Poțiunea, am răspuns începând să aleg ingredientele. 

\- Perfect. Oricum te trece prin jumătate din materia de anul întâi. 

Am lucrat încet. La fiecare pas pe care îl făceam, Severus îmi oferea informații noi, explicații și trucuri. Am reușit să mă relaxez și să fac o poțiune acceptabilă în final. 

\- Acum ar fi nimerit un dans al victoriei. Ai câștigat pariul, Maia. 

Dar eram prea obosită și înfometată ca să mă mai bucur de reușită. 

***

După prima ședință cu Sirius chiar nu eram entuziasmată de următoarele. Dar erau inevitabile și, două seri mai târziu, m-am regăsit în sala de clasă rezervată, așteptându-l din nou. Nu s-a scuzat, nu a făcut niciun pic de conversație, parcă eram niște străini. 

Lecția a fost plictisitoare și m-am concentrat cu greu. De fapt, la final, nu cred că puteam spune că am rămas cu ceva. Chiar că ne pierdeam timpul amândoi. Trebuia să fac ceva. 

\- Până la urmă de ce ești supărat pe mine? Pentru că nu am mai venit verile? Pentru că sunt și eu la Hogwarts? Pentru că am fost repartizată la Slytherini? Pentru că Severus e partenerul meu de poțiuni? Spune-mi! De ce te porți așa? 

Sirius s-a oprit în dreptul ușii, dar nu s-a întors. Avea pumnii strânși la fel ca înainte de a se oferi să mă mentoreze. Când a vorbit în sfârșit avea vocea mai blândă decât mă așteptam. 

\- De ce nu ai mai venit, Maia? Și nu-mi răspunde iar tâmpeniile cu viața s-a pus de-a curmezișul. 

Era încă cu spatele la mine. Nu așa trebuia să avem discuția asta. 

\- Abia după ce nu ai mai venit mi-am dat seama că nu știam nimic despre tine. Am petrecut trei veri împreună și nici măcar numele complet nu ți-l știam. Maia Varan. 

Când mi-a pronunțat numele s-a întors brusc și m-a privit fix. Ochii lui cenușii sclipeau amenințători. 

\- De câte ori te întrebam ceva personal reușeai să schimbi subiectul cu atâta grație că uitam și că am vrut să știu. Mereu aveai niște povești pregătite pentru orice subiect se apropia periculos de mult de viața ta. Dar atunci eram așa de înfometat de afecțiune încât am trecut cu vederea toate evitările. Le-am conștientizat abia când mi-am dat seama că, dacă aș vrea să te caut, nu aș ști unde. De parcă aș fi putut să te caut. 

De ce nu ar fi putut? Nu am intervenit, știam că o să continue. 

\- Știi, Maia, cât de frustrant poate fi să fii închis în propria casă, în timp ce o străină poate oricând să vină sau să plece? Știi cum e să fii obligat să aștepți după cineva, pentru că îți e imposibil să deschizi o poartă? Nu ai cum să știi. Tu puteai merge oriunde. 

Nu am știut că nu putea părăsi curtea. Era doar o poartă obișnuită pentru mine. 

\- Am vrut să vin după tine. Știam unde e portalul. L-aș fi folosit să te caut, dacă aș fi putut deschide poarta. Am studiat o vară întreagă modalități să evadez. Abia anul trecut am găsit vrăjile necesare. Prea târziu, nu mai eram interesat să te găsesc. 

\- Dacă erai așa de pornit împotriva mea de ce te-ai oferit să mă ajuți? 

\- Îți eram dator. Nu am uitat ce ai făcut pentru mine. Și cu toate astea am ezitat, tot sperând că o să se ofere altcineva mai întâi și că nu o să mai ai nevoie de mine. 

\- Poți să renunți oricând. Îl am pe Severus să mă ajute. Poate chiar o să devenim prieteni. 

\- Da, Smiorcăială e tot ce îți trebuie. 

A plecat trântind ușa. 

* * *

#  7 - Maia - Experimente 

Un profesor pe care nu-l mai văzusem până acum s-a așezat lângă mine la masa Slytherinilor. Nu l-am observat din prima, prea ocupată să-mi umplui farfuria cu niște plăcinte delicioase cu multă scorțișoară. După un timp mi-a înmânat un bilet. L-am privit întrebător. 

\- Să fii punctuală, mi-a zis și a plecat. 

Bilețelul era semnat de Dumbledore și îmi cerea să merg într-o sală de clasă de la etajul doi, la ora 11. Mi-am amintit de Jacob și de promisiunea mea că o să particip la niște experimente. Aveam un sentiment neplăcut și îmi dispăruse pofta de mâncare. Până la ora 11 mai aveam două ore de pierdut și m-am hotărât să merg la bibliotecă: acolo nu m-aș fi simțit singură și puteam să continui cu materia de anul întâi. 

***

Cum mă așteptam, biblioteca era pustie. Ce elev normal ar fi mers sâmbătă dimineața să citească? 

Mă simțeam bine aici. Mirosea a cărți vechi, era liniște și puteai să te plimbi printre rafturi pline de magie. Am râs singură de gândul acesta. Mi-am luat câteva manuale de anul întâi și încă două romane care m-au atras: “Îndrăgostită de un non-magic” și “O veela în America”, și am căutat un loc confortabil pe care l-am găsit în spatele bibliotecii: o cameră mică cu câteva canapele și fotolii, o masă cu ceainice și biscuiți și un șemineu. Nu eram sigură dacă zona era accesibilă elevilor sau doar un loc plăcut pentru profesori și bibliotecar, dar mi-am zis că e păcat să rămână nefolosit. Mi-am luat o ceașcă de ceai negru cu vanilie, m-am așezat în cel mai retras fotoliu și am început să citesc “Îndrăgostită de un non-magic”. 

Era neașteptat de interesantă. Cât de greu îi fusese fetei să îl convingă să aibă încredere în ea. Îmi era ușor să îi înțeleg pe amândoi acum, fiind la granița dintre lumi. Pe măsură ce citeam, un sentiment ciudat, nedefinit mă cuprindea și, când a devenit copleșitor, am lăsat cartea deoparte și m-am gândit. Ceva nu se lega, ceva nu era bine. Nu aveam nicio îndoială că autoarea trăise povestea de dragoste scrisă și totul se lega. Nu despre carte aveam sentimentul de îndoială ci despre ceva trăit de mine, ceva ce reușisem să îngrop în subconștient. Ceva întâmplat de curând, la începutul verii. Părinții mei nu reacționaseră corect la venirea lui Dumbledore. Ar fi trebuit să îl trateze cu neîncredere pe străinul ciudat, dar ei s-au purtat de parcă era normal ca un vrăjitor în robă să vină la ușa lor și să le ia singurul copil în internat la o școală magică. Nu-mi venea să cred că nu mă gândisem la asta până acum. Era evident că părinții mei știau cel puțin, dacă nu cumva erau chiar ei vrăjitori. De ce nu mi-ar fi spus, totuși? Nu eram prea apropiați, dar așa ceva nu mi-ar fi ascuns. Sau...? 

Și am adormit. Nu-mi venea să cred, era dimineață, ce naiba! Doar nu eram o băbuță senilă să moțăi toată ziua. M-am trezit speriată și confuză, iar căldura șemineului devenită sufocantă nu mă ajuta să mă liniștesc. M-am uitat la ceas și m-am calmat un pic: mai aveam jumătate de oră până la întâlnirea cu Dumbledore. Ar fi trebuit să mă simt mai bine, dar aveam în continuare un sentiment neplăcut că sunt privită, vânată chiar. 

Stătea în partea opusă a camerei și mă privea fix. În ochii sticloși flăcările șemineului se jucau alene și fața îi era lipsită de expresie. Când a înțeles că m-am trezit s-a ridicat încet și a venit spre mine. Toate gândurile negre au dat năvală. Eram singură cu el în cea mai ascunsă parte a bibliotecii și nimeni nu știa unde sunt. Era mult mai înalt și mai puternic decât mine și cu siguranță nu i-aș fi putut ține piept. Cum de nu observasem până atunci că mă urmărise în bibliotecă? Era aproape lângă mine când nu am mai rezistat: am țipat. Remus a înțepenit. Am profitat de moment pentru a fugi. Când am ajuns în apropiere de sala mare și eram din nou înconjurată de oameni m-am lipit de perete să-mi trag răsuflarea. Ceva nu-mi dădea pace. Chiar fusesem în pericol? Ultima imagine pe care o aveam erau ochii lui în care citisem dezamăgire, tristețe și … teamă. Reacționasem exagerat? Sau doar îmi imaginasem că văzusem toate aceste sentimente în ochii lui? 

***

În sală se aflau Dumbledore, așezat în spatele catedrei, zâmbitor și relaxat ca de obicei, și încă cinci vrăjitori cu priviri severe. De îndată ce am intrat au început să șușotească între ei, aruncându-mi din când în când priviri furișe. 

\- Îți mulțumesc că ai venit, Maia, mi-a zis Dumbledore. Apreciez efortul, cu atât mai mult cu cât știu cât de mult ai de învățat și fiecare moment contează. 

Am aprobat ușor din cap și i-am evitat privirea sfredelitoare. Nu voiam să fiu aici. Era o vreme superbă și aș fi vrut să fiu pe terenul de Quiddich. Era meci, Griffindor versus Slytherin, și părea că toată școala era în tribune aclamând. Suporterii erau împărțiți complet inegal: trei sferturi roșii și aurii și doar un sfert verde și argintiu. Deși abia venită, discrepanța asta m-a deranjat. 

Unul dintre vrăjitori a venit lângă mine și a început să mă măsoare și să noteze grăbit valorile într-o agendă cu coperte de piele. Un altul murmura ceva ininteligibil în timp ce făcea mișcări ample cu bagheta. Simțeam furnicături pe brațe și pe coapse și respiram cu greutate. 

\- Ce-mi faceți? 

\- Doar niște măsurători, Maia, mi-a răspuns Dumbledore. Știu că se simt ciudat, dar sunt complet inofensive. Îți recomand să te gândești la ceva plăcut și să respiri adânc. Va fi mai ușor. 

Și m-am gândit la una din serile de vară petrecute cu Sirius. Aproape uitasem amintirea aceea, dar acum mi-a venit în minte cu ușurință. Îi adusesem corcodușe verzi și mă amuzam de reacția lui când fructele i-au sterpezit dinții. Am râs atât de mult încât orgoliul lui a ieșit la iveală și mi-a demonstrat câteva vrăji simple pe care abia le învățase. Mi-a transfigurat părul în fân și a trebuit să mă rog de el până la plecare să mă facă la loc. Când am revenit la normal am râs amândoi până am obosit de ideea că un cal ar fi putut avea părul meu la cină. 

Amintirea m-a ajutat să mă relaxez. Vrăjitorii au terminat măsurătorile și au trecut la următoarele teste. 

\- Vrem să verificăm acum că apărarea ta a fost intenționată și nu mulțumită unei bariere magice. Vrei să te întorci cu spatele, te rog? 

M-am întors cu fața spre intrare și am început să studiez sculpturile meșteșugite în lemnul de abanos al ușii. A trecut puțin timp și l-am auzit pe unul dintre vrăjitori șoptind ceva și în momentul următor am simțit o lovitură în spate ce m-a dezechilibrat puțin și mi-a smuls un strigăt ușor de surpriză. 

\- Este clar acum că tot ce ai făcut la ora de apărare a fost instinctiv. În continuare va trebui să te aperi cum poți de vrăjile pe care le vom folosi împotriva ta. 

Cred că au citit teama în ochii mei căci Dumbledore a adăugat repede: 

\- Nu are de ce să-ți fie frică. Nu vrem să te rănim, doar să vedem cum știi să te aperi. 

Am fost luată prin surprindere din nou. Unul dintre vrăjitori a folosit Expelliarmus și am simțit din nou lovitura. Era clar că nu foloseau toată forța nici măcar în vraja aceasta simplă. Am înțeles ce voiau de la mine și am început să mă concentrez asupra lor să văd cine mă va ataca în continuare. Aveau cu toții baghetele scoase și fețele încordate. Când am văzut una dintre baghete mișcându-se ușor mi-am încrucișat brațele în dreptul pieptului, fiecare mână pe umărul opus și m-am pregătit pentru o nouă lovitură care nu a mai venit. Vrăjitorul care ar fi trebuit să mă atace părea nedumerit. 

Au continuat cu din ce în ce mai multă forță. Curând vrăjile au început să ricoșeze și să se întoarcă împotriva atacatorului. Când un singur vrăjitor pe rând nu a mai făcut față au trecut în pereche și apoi câte trei odată. Am început să simt loviturile din ce în ce mai puternic. 

Când s-a alăturat și al patrulea m-am panicat și am strigat: STOP! Dar deja atacaseră. Vraja s-a întors cu atâta forță încât au zdrăngănit geamurile. 

\- E momentul să înveți să folosești bagheta pentru apărare. Protego va fi suficient pentru început. 

Și mi-a arătat mișcarea pe care trebuia să o fac cu bagheta pentru maxim de eficacitate. Era o vrajă ușoară și am prins-o repede. Cu ea am reușit să mă apăr cu succes când și al cincilea vrăjitor s-a alăturat atacului. Mi se părea destul de ușor ce făceam, dar ei păreau aproape speriați de implicații. Se apropia prânzul și toată lumea a fost de acord că o pauză era binevenită. 

Am crezut că terminasem pe ziua aceea, dar mă înșelam. După prânz am continuat experimentele. Eram obosită, plictisită și enervată că trebuia să pierd petrecerea organizată de Gryffindori pentru a sărbători victoria la Quiddich. Sirius mă invitase, deși aveam senzația că era mai mult pentru a se lăuda cu victoria decât pentru că voia să petrecem timp împreună. Probabil era chiar mai bine că nu puteam merge. Ar fi fost o mișcare greșită față de colegii mei Slytherini să sărbătoresc eșecul lor și mai era și problema cu Remus pe care mă chinuiam să o țin adânc îngropată în memorie în speranța că va dispărea cu totul. Câteodată politica struțului funcționează, dar nu și de data asta. 

Am nimerit în drumul meu spre sala experimentelor în spatele a doi dintre vrăjitorii participanți. Vorbeau destul de încet, dar am reușit sa-i aud. 

\- Asta-i magie neagră, ascultă-mă pe mine. Nu știu unde a găsit-o Dumbledore, dar nu ar trebui să fie lăsată să umble liberă prin școală cu asemenea puteri. 

\- Așa-i. Se joacă cu focul moșul. Mai devreme sau mai târziu se va întâmpla o nenorocire. 

\- Probabil îi e teamă și lui. Altfel nu ar fi insistat să testăm două dintre blestemele de neiertat pe ea. Când mi-a zis inițial am crezut că e nebun, dar acum… A rezistat la patru dintre noi fără să folosească bagheta măcar. 

\- Mai bine _testăm_ direct cel de-al treilea blestem și terminăm cu nebunia asta. 

\- Nu vorbești serios! Ar fi crimă! 

Am rămas împietrită luptându-mă cu două lacrimi încăpățânate care voiau să evadeze. Mă credeau un monstru și ar fi fost în stare să arunce asupra mea un blestem mortal. Nici celelalte două blesteme fatale nu sunau bine și fuseseră sugerate de Dumbledore. Oare puteam avea încredere în el? Nu aveam cum să dau înapoi acum, nu aveam unde să plec. Am intrat în sală cu teamă și m-am pregătit pentru ce-i mai rău. 

Vrăjitorii arătau nemulțumiți, chiar și lui Dumbledore îi dispăruse zâmbetul obișnuit. Era o liniște apăsătoare ce nu prevestea nimic bun. Am înaintat până în dreptul catedrei și am așteptat sentința. Dumbledore a rupt tăcerea. 

\- Te-ai descurcat excelent, Maia. Colegii mei pot confirma că nu am mai văzut o putere ca a ta la cineva atât de tânăr și fără experiență ca tine. 

Colegii au încuviințat din cap și au mormăit aprobator. 

\- Am vrea acum să încercăm ceva mai complicat. Va fi nevoie să te concentrezi foarte puternic ca să contracarezi vraja aceasta. Imperio. Este un blestem care ia liberul arbitru celui pe care este aplicat. Cel aflat sub Imperio va face orice îi va spune cel care l-a vrăjit. Tu va trebui să te împotrivești. Ești pregătită? 

Imperio? Unul dintre blestemele fatale despre care vorbise vrăjitorul? Am ridicat din umeri, ceea ce putea însemna orice, dar Dumbledore a luat gestul ca pe o încuviințare. 

\- IMPERIO! 

\- PROTEGO! 

Îmi simțeam mintea ca făcută din vată de zahăr. Dulce, albă, pufoasă, mă afundam în ea ca în bazinul de înot cu apă caldă și pluteam cu peștișori colorați printre nori ce ningeau stele de cărbune. 

\- … _stai într-un picior…_

Stau într-un picior. Oricum nu mai contează. Zăpada de cărbune s-a depus strălucitoare în jurul meu și eu stau într-un picior pe suprafața neagră a lacului și aștept să mă scufund dar nu se întâmplă nimic. Am obosit dar nu pot să-mi las piciorul jos pentru că atunci luna s-ar prăbuși și ar omorî căprioara care mă privește cu tristețe. 

Mă trezesc confuză. Sunt în fața lui Dumbledore și stau într-un picior. Vrăjitorii par mult mai relaxați. 

Am mai încercat de câteva ori și de fiecare dată am ieșit din transă având piciorul ridicat. 

\- Trebuie să te concentrezi mai mult, Maia. Din nou? 

Aveam nevoie de o pauză, dar îmi era rușine că fusesem așa de slabă. Voiam să analizez ce se întâmplase. Apucasem să folosesc Protego, dar în același timp nu luptasem deloc cu mintea mea. Mă bazasem pe protecția vrăjii iar mintea mea se bucurase de relaxarea pe care lipsa puterii de decizie i-a dat-o. De aici venea pericolul și aici trebuia să lupt. Am lăsat bagheta jos. Dumbledore m-a privit întrebător. 

\- Din nou, i-am răspuns și am închis ochii. 

\- IMPERIO! 

Vata era din nou acolo și pluteam din nou. Dar de data asta am ales să înot. Am ales un nor și am pornit către el cu toată puterea. 

\- … _stai într-un picior…_

\- Nu. 

Nu aveam timp să stau într-un picior, trebuia să înot, trebuia să ajung la norul meu până nu începe să ningă. 

\- … _stai într-un picior…_

\- NU! 

M-am uitat în jurul meu să caut sursa poruncii. Nu era nimeni printre stele. Cine sunt? _Maia._ Numele mi-a apărut scris pe cer cu litere verzi și argintii. _Slytherin_ . Unde sunt? _Hogwarts._ Am văzut castelul departe, pe pământ. Sunt Maia și sunt Slytherin la Hogwarts și acum lupt cu vraja Imperio! 

Am deschis ochii. Aveam ambele picioare poziționate ferm pe podea. Dumbledore nu ridicase blestemul, trecusem testul. 

\- Excelent, Maia! Este un moment perfect pentru a ne opri pe ziua de azi. Mai aveam în plan un singur experiment, dar cred că mai bine îl lăsăm pe mâine. La aceeași oră este bine pentru toată lumea? 

Am aprobat cu toții cu minim de entuziasm. Fusese o zi lungă și grea și afară începea să se întunece. 

***

A doua zi am venit resemnată la o nouă rundă de experimente. Știam că mai rămăsese un blestem fatal și probabil avea să fie cel mai greu de rezistat. 

Crucio, blestemul torturii. Profitasem de dimineață pentru a căuta la bibliotecă cele trei blesteme de neiertat. Reușisem să mă apăr de Imperio, cel mai simplu dintre ele; dar nu știam cum puteam reacționa la durere fizică, cu toate că aveam o bună toleranță la durere. Când eram mică, nu plângeam ca alți copii când mă loveam și mai era și antrenamentul pe care îl avusesem când îi preluam durerea lui Sirius, dar acum era altceva. Citisem că fiecare om reacționează diferit la Crucio, în funcție de experiențele trăite, dar în toate cazurile, blestemul determină cea mai mare durere fizică pe care mintea celui blestemat o concepe. Și imaginația mea era destul de bogată încât experiența să fie brutală. 

Dumbledore mi-a explicat și el ce presupune blestemul și ce ar trebui să fac ca să rezist. 

\- Aceste experimente sunt un pic… neconvenționale, Maia, dar în situația în care ne aflăm, sunt absolut necesare. Pot doar să îți promit că ne vom opri de câte ori devine prea mult pentru tine. 

Ce înseamnă prea mult pentru mine? Citisem despre oameni puternici care înnebuniseră după ce suportaseră Crucio pentru chiar și câteva minute. Era riscant și speram doar că Dumbledore știe ce face. 

Mă gândisem toată dimineața la moduri de a face față durerii, dar nu eram pregătită. După experiența cu Imperio știam că Protego nu va fi suficient. 

\- CRUCIO! 

Nu am avut timp să mă gândesc la ce fac, mă aflam deja pe jos țipând. Durerea s-a oprit la fel de brusc cum a început. 

În următoarele câteva ore am suportat Crucio de nenumărate ori, nu mai mult de câteva secunde de fiecare dată, și nu eram mai aproape de a controla ce mi se întâmplă. Când eram sub blestem nu mai eram conștientă de mine, nu mai eram Maia, eram doar durere pură. Și totul se termina înainte de a-mi aminti cine sunt. 

Era tortură, un moment de tortură repetat la infinit, picătura chinezească, un șoc electric, un țipăt și din nou. Cum aș fi putut să lupt cu așa ceva? Nu putem crea o bulă magică să mă protejeze. Eram doar eu și mintea mea care proiecta durerea. Trebuia să lupt cu mine și să fiu mai puternică decât subconștientul meu. Dar oare eram mai puternică? Era riscant, dar simțeam că nu am de ales, trebuia să fac ceva cât încă mai aveam suficientă putere psihică. 

Dumbledore se pregătea să atace din nou când l-am oprit: 

\- Domnule profesor, am o idee. Îmi trebuie mai mult timp ca să pot lupta cu vraja. Vă rog să nu vă mai opriți când încep să țip. Dați-mi câteva minute să pot înțelege ce mi se întâmplă. 

\- Imposibil! a țipat un vrăjitor de pe margine. Este prea riscant. 

\- Știu riscurile, am citit despre Crucio în dimineața asta. Îmi pot pierde mințile sau chiar muri, dar cred că pot rezista cel puțin două minute în siguranță. Alternativa este să mă torturați inutil în continuare. 

Dumbledore și-a mângâiat barba încruntat. Probabil analiza riscurile, dar știam că mă înțelesese. 

\- Am încredere în tine, Maia. O să cresc timpul vrăjii, dar tot vei fi în control. Dacă devine prea mult este suficient să ridici ambele mâini și mă voi opri. Ești pregătită? 

Am respirat adânc și am încuviințat. 

\- CRUCIO! 

* * *

#  8 - Remus - trăgând cu urechea 

Mă aflam în aripa spitalului ca după fiecare lună plină. Eram într-o pasă foarte proastă, chiar mai rău decât de obicei. Mereu prima transformare după vacanța de vară era greu de suportat. Acasă, chiar dacă eram tot închis pentru a nu răni pe nimeni, măcar îi aveam pe părinții mei aproape, vorbindu-mi continuu de după ușa închisă, încurajându-mă. Aici singurătatea mă afecta și pierdeam și mai mult controlul. 

De data aceasta, însă, a fost chiar mai greu. Întrevederea cu Maia din dimineața de dinaintea transformării, reacția ei nedreaptă, m-a bântuit toată noaptea. I-am auzit strigătul, din nou și din nou, și lupul a pierdut controlul. Eram plin de zgârieturi și pierdusem mult sânge, suficient de mult ca Poppy să decidă să mă țină cel puțin și noaptea asta în aripa spitalului. Speram doar să nu pierd și cursurile de luni dimineață din cauza licantropiei, mai ales că avusesem norocul ca luna plină să pice în weekend. 

Eram aproape adormit când au adus-o. Doi vrăjitori pe care nu-i cunoșteam o cărau pe o targă. M-am prefăcut că dorm și am ascultat conversația dintre Poppy și cei doi vrăjitori. 

\- Ce s-a întâmplat? 

\- A fost torturată. Crucio. 

\- Cât timp? 

\- Ultima dată, trei minute neîntrerupt. Dar înainte de asta, de nenumărate ori, câteva secunde de fiecare dată. 

\- Dumbledore știe? 

\- Dumbledore a aruncat vrăjile. 

\- Imposibil! 

\- Da, este convins că poate rezista torturii. A rezistat și la Imperio. Este incredibil. 

\- Nu ar fi făcut asta, este prea riscant. 

\- Dar a făcut-o și ea a rezistat. 

\- Dacă a rezistat atunci ce caută aici, moale ca o cârpă? 

\- Probabil a fost prea mult pentru ea. Dar îți zic că a rezistat. Am fost acolo. A apucat să zică “Am învins!” și apoi și-a pierdut cunoștința. 

În acel moment s-a deschis ușa și a intrat Dumbledore. După ce au așezat-o pe unul dintre paturile libere, cei doi vrăjitori au plecat, lăsând-o pe Poppy să discute cu directorul. Vorbeau în șoaptă, dar au uitat că auzul meu era mult mai ascuțit decât normalul. 

\- Spune-mi că nu e adevărat! Nu ai fost tu! 

\- E adevărat, Poppy. 

Dumbledore avea vocea obosită și tristă. 

\- A trebuit să o fac. E puternică. E mai puternică decât credeam. O să ne ajute, aveam nevoie de ea. 

\- E doar un copil! 

\- Nu am avut de ales. 

\- Cum ai convins părinții să fie de acord cu aceste experimente? Ministerul nu ar fi acceptat fără un document semnat de ei. Și niciun părinte nu ar fi consimțit. Cum ai făcut-o? 

\- Ai dreptate, Poppy, Ministerul nu ar fi acceptat fără semnături. Deci am semnat. Eu sunt tutorele legal al Maiei. Nimeni de la Hogwarts nu știe și aș vrea să rămână secret. E important... 

În timpul conversației părăsiseră salonul și acum se îndepărtaseră prea mult ca să-i mai pot auzi. Era incredibil, într-adevăr. Nu mai știam pe nimeni care să reziste la Blestemele de Neiertat. Și Dumbledore… - tutorele ei în secret. Aveam mintea plină de gânduri care se luptau pentru atenția mea și, fără să-mi dau seama, sub efectul calmantelor care îmi fuseseră administrate, am adormit. 

M-am trezit speriat cu senzația că s-a întâmplat ceva rău. Era liniște în jur și nu-mi dădeam seama ce mă neliniștise. Perdeaua albă flutura ușor în dreptul ferestrei deschise. O pală de vânt mai puternic a mișcat-o mai mult și am încremenit pentru o secundă. După toți acești ani tot mai tresăream la vederea lunii aproape pline. Am continuat să o privesc pe frumoasa trădătoare, albă, rotundă și strălucitoare, când am înțeles ce mă trezise. Se auzea din colțul opus al salonului, sunetul produs de o minte torturată de coșmaruri, slab, obosit și, în același timp, atât de pătrunzător. 

Dormise adânc toată ziua, liniștită, ca într-o comă. Doctorii erau îngrijorați pentru ea și aveau și de ce. Deci agitația și durerea puteau fi văzute ca un semn bun. Cât de relativ este binele și răul: calmul îngrijorător și durerea dătătoare de speranță. 

M-am ridicat încet și am făcut câțiva pași nesiguri. După aproape o zi petrecută în pat și multe poțiuni calmante eram cumplit de amețit. Nu mă simțeam în stare să stau în picioare așa că mi-am adus un scaun lângă patul ei. 

Arăta îngrozitor de palidă și de obosită și pe obraji avea urme proaspete de lacrimi. Nu părea conștientă, dar plângea. Voiam să o ajut dar îmi era teamă să nu-i fac mai rău, nu uitasem că îi era frică de mine. 

Am mizat pe faptul că nu era conștientă și i-am șters lacrimile ușor, cu vârful degetelor. I-am șoptit că o să fie bine, că e în siguranță, că o să am grijă de ea. Atunci a deschis ochii. Avea privirea sticloasă și pierdută. 

\- Sirius? 

Ce mă așteptam? Să zică numele meu? Normal că nu. Dacă știa că sunt eu nu ar fi rămas așa calmă, ar fi încercat să fugă, să se ascundă. M-am ridicat rapid, luptându-mă cu amețeala cauzată de efortul minuscul și m-am întors la patul meu. M-am așezat pe jos, sprijinit și ascuns de pat, cu spatele către Maia. Nu voiam să o sperii și mai mult și nici nu aveam cum să o ajut. Eram amândoi singuri. 

***

Maia nu a venit la cursuri toată săptămâna următoare. Încercam să mă conving că nu-mi pasă ce se întâmplă cu ea, că e doar o Slytherină ticăloasă care m-a judecat greșit înainte să mă cunoască și care nu merită atenția mea. Dar mă surprindeam gândindu-mă la ea din ce în ce mai des: când eram singur, la ore, înainte să adorm. Pe la mijlocul săptămânii am început să fiu îngrijorat. Ar fi trebuit să se întoarcă deja, magia ar fi trebuit să o vindece, dura prea mult. Prietenii mei erau nedumeriți de agitația mea. Nu le spusesem nimic despre Maia: nici de întâmplarea din bibliotecă, nici de tot ce aflasem în aripa spitalului. Mă simțeam apăsat de secret, dar tot ce ținea de Maia devenise pentru mine foarte personal și nu mă simțeam în stare să vorbesc despre asta, nu încă. 

Într-una din seri nu am mai rezistat și i-am cerut lui James pelerina. Am găsit o scuză jalnică, despre o temă pe care nu o terminasem, pe care nu a crezut-o nimeni. 

\- Măcar recunoaște că te vezi cu blonda aia din anul trei. Hufflepuf parcă era, nu? 

\- Cât timp nu e Slytherin, ai binecuvântarea noastră! 

\- Și să fii înapoi înainte de ora unsprezece, tinere! Altfel vei fi pedepsit. 

Prietenii mei intuiseră destul de corect că era vorba de o fată și poate că aș fi întrat în jocul lor dacă nu aș fi fost atât de agitat. 

Am găsit-o pe Maia la fel cum o lăsasem, adormită, pe patul din colțul salonului. Notițele lui Poppy de la capul patului erau îngrijorătoare. Deși ieșise din comă, nu fusese niciun moment conștientă. Dacă nu se trezea curând avea să fie trimisă la Sf. Mungo. Hogwarts avea tot ce era necesar pentru vindecare, la spital ar fi ajuns doar în cazul în care situația ei ar fi fost fără speranță. 

Nu știam cum să o ajut, nici dacă prezența mea, ascuns sub pelerină, era benefică. Am luat loc pe scaunul de lângă pat și m-am pregătit pentru veghea nenecesară. I-am vorbit din nou, nimicuri, mici întâmplări de la ore, încurajări șoptite, i-am atins mâna ușor și m-am simțit neputincios și nelalocul meu. La plecare i-am lăsat pe noptieră o broscuță de ciocolată. 

Am venit în fiecare zi, pe ascuns. James avea antrenamente de Quiddich, Sirius îl însoțea în tribune, Peter juca Șah și eu găseam mereu proiecte imaginare de făcut la bibliotecă. 

Starea Maiei se îmbunătățea, curând avea să fie în afara oricărui pericol și eu continuam să o veghez ascuns sub pelerină, în tăcere. Nu mai puteam să îi vorbesc cu voce tare așa că îi transmiteam în gând tot ce voiam să îi povestesc, tot ce pierduse la ore. Îi aduceam mereu broscuțe de ciocolată, cursurile și temele și i le strecuram pe noptieră când ațipea. Spre sfârșitul săptămânii am găsit pe notițele împrumutate un bilețel pe care scria “Mulțumesc!”. A doua zi a fost externată. 

Era de multe zile în afara oricărui pericol și totuși m-am bucurat ca și când abia acum fusese salvată. Nu-mi puteam lua ochii de la ea, holbându-mă prostește toată dimineața. Era încă slăbită, incredibil de tristă, pierdută în lumea ei de coșmar în care tinere nevinovate erau torturate de cei care ar fi trebuit să le protejeze. 

O urmăream din curiozitate, cel puțin așa mă amăgeam. Aș fi vrut să o ajut, să o fac să zâmbească. E normal, nu? Să vrei să ajuți pe cineva să se simtă mai bine. Aproape că mă simțeam responsabil pentru ea, ca singurul care știe prin ce a trecut. 

Abia a gustat mâncarea la micul dejun. Am privit-o până când Severus s-a așezat lângă ea și atunci m-am oprit. 

\- Hai, Remus, nu-mi spune că ai intrat deja în perioada pre-transformare?! 

\- Poate e îndrăgostit. 

\- Aaa, da. Plimbări nocturne și priviri pierdute. Clar. 

James și Sirius. Ca de obicei, cred că au răspunsul la orice. 

\- Îndrăgostit sau nu, se apropie Halloweenul! Am setat deja niște standarde și trebuie să ne ridicăm la nivelul așteptărilor, a continuat James. 

Entuziasmul lor era molipsitor și a reușit să mă distragă pentru un timp. Am intrat în jocul lor, i-am ajutat să plănuiască o farsă complicată, să ne atribuim sarcini și, la finalul mesei, râdeam fericiți de cât de deștepți suntem. 

***

Ar fi trebuit să mă fi învățat minte de prima dată. Voia să o las în pace, se temea de mine, o enervam, orice ar fi fost trebuia să fi înțeles și să îmi fi văzut de treabă. O evitasem primele săptămâni, ar fi trebuit să îmi fie ușor să continui să o ignor. Dar secretul pe care îl împărțeam fără să știe m-a făcut să uit, m-a făcut să mă simt, pe nedrept, apropiat de ea. Să mă asigur că era în siguranță, după tot ce pățise, a devenit o obsesie. Și am urmărit-o, discret credeam eu, de când a ieșit din spital. De parcă aș fi avut ce să fac dacă venea Dumbledore și o lua din nou. Credeam, în prostia mea, că nu va observa. Sau că se va bucura? Nu. Asta chiar nu îndrăzneam să sper. Dar măcar că nu va fi supărată. Normal că a fost supărată, speriată chiar. Vârcolacul școlii o urmărește… Nu, nu poate ști. Sau știe? Oricum, pentru ea sigur sunt, cel puțin, ciudatul școlii. Probabil crede că merg la bibliotecă doar ca să o urmăresc pe ea. Am văzut că, după ultima încercare de discuție, a început să împrumute cărțile și să le citească în camerele Slytherinilor. Chiar și faptul că am observat asta mă face un dubios. 

Câteva zile după ce a ieșit din spital am văzut-o în bibliotecă. Era seara, cu puțin timp înainte de închidere, și locul era aproape gol, doar o altă fată de anul cinci își strângea într-un colț materialele. Am crezut că e un moment bun să vorbesc cu ea, să o întreb cum se mai simte, poate chiar să îi spun că eu îi adusesem cursurile când era bolnavă. 

Dar nu am apucat să zic nimic, doar să mă apropii, când s-a speriat iar. Nu a mai țipat, nu a mai fugit, dar a fost la fel de rău. 

\- Ce vrei? De ce mă urmărești? Lasă-mă în pace, te rog! 

Acel “te rog” a fost ce m-a făcut să plec. Așa trist, rugător. Am hotărât să o evit cât pot din acel moment. 

* * *

#  9 - Maia - Alb 

Alb. Alb strălucitor. Alb orbitor. O perdea în bătaia vântului, transparentă, duioasă, aproape inexistentă. Și în spatele ei soarele blând de toamnă ce face camera albă să lucească dureros pentru ochii abia deschiși după atâta somn. 

Clipesc des și încerc să lupt cu greața. Capul îmi zvâcnește și abia îmi amintesc cine sunt. O doamnă drăguță, îmbrăcată în alb se agită în jurul meu amețitor de repede. Se prezintă dar numele îmi scapă și totul se mișcă atât de rapid, iar eu rămân în urmă, cu mintea încețoșată. 

\- Cum te simți, draga mea? Ne-ai speriat destul de rău. 

\- Ce s-a întâmplat? Unde sunt? 

\- Ești tot la Hogwarts, Maia, în aripa spitalului. Ai fost în comă o zi și apoi ai continuat să dormi încă trei zile. Care este ultimul lucru pe care ți-l amintești? 

\- Erau mulți vrăjitori și ... Dumbledore. Participam la niște ... experimente și trebuia să … rezist, dar nu știu dacă am reușit sau nu. 

\- Mintea ta se apără și blochează amintirile. Au fost niște vrăji prea dure pentru tine. Odihnește-te acum, o să-l anunț pe Dumbledore că te-ai trezit. Era foarte îngrijorat. 

***

Trec ore, zile, cine mai știe? Oscilez între conștiență și lipsa ei. Nu știu ce mi s-a întâmplat, dar știu că a fost rău, cât se poate de rău. E doar o tristețe apăsătoare ca o ploaie de noiembrie: nu știi când o să apară soarele și ți-e teamă că după ea va fi și mai rău, când va veni iarna. 

Mă trezesc mereu cu lacrimi pe obraz și fără să-mi amintesc dacă am visat măcar. Și sunt singură. Nu m-a vizitat nimeni, cel puțin nu când eram trează. Dimineața găsesc pe noptieră cursurile pe care le-am ratat și o broscuță de ciocolată. Notițele sunt foarte detaliate, dar îmi lipsesc cunoștințele din anii anteriori pentru a le înțelege. Sunt prea obosită pentru a studia. 

***

Mă externează într-o zi înnorată. După atâta timp petrecut în spital lumea se așteaptă să fiu ca nouă. Și eu mă aștept să fiu ca nouă. Dar nu sunt. Sunt complet pierdută. Chiar și activitățile mărunte mă obosesc: să-mi umplu farfuria pentru micul dejun, să caut următoarea sală de clasă, să îmi iau notițe, să zâmbesc. 

Sunt paranoică. Toată lumea pare că mă urmărește. Exagerez. Nu toată lumea. Doar băiatul cel ciudat, prietenul lui Sirius. 

Severus e singurul care vorbește cu mine. Se comportă de parcă nimic nu s-ar fi întâmplat. Mergem împreună la cursuri. 

Încet, încet, reintru în normal. Rutină. Ore. Trei mese pe zi. Teme. Somn. Fără vise. Recuperări. Îi invidiez pe colegii mei. Ei au timp să se distreze, să facă farse. Să-și facă prieteni. Eu trebuie să merg la bibliotecă să învăț vrăji idioate pe care orice puști poate să le facă. 

Serile le pierd timpul lui Sirius și lui Severus, pe rând. Ca să nu mai zic de timpul meu. 

După ultima ședință cu Sirius l-am evitat și am lucrat cu Severus mai multe seri la rând. Dar nu puteam continua așa. Examenele de anul întâi erau planificate pentru începutul lunii noiembrie și trebuia să fiu pregătită la toate materiile, nu doar la cele cu Severus. 

Mai trebuia să am proba practică de apărare contra magiei negre și câteva ședințe de zburat cu mătura, ambele cu ajutorul lui Sirius. 

Am ales întâi apărarea. Eram sigură că o să terminăm repede practica după experimentele trecute. Dar Sirius nu știa. 

* * *

#  10 - Sirius - Împăcarea 

Ne-am petrecut seara planificând farsele din noaptea de Halloween. Dovleci explozivi, păienjeni și o înțelegere cu fantomele caselor, mai puțin cu Baronul Însângerat, cu care nu puteai vorbi omenește. Curând trebuia să merg la ședința de pregătire cu Maia. Nu mai interacționasem din seara în care izbucnisem și îmi vărsasem toată frustrarea acumulată. Gândul că voi fi iar singur cu ea mă neliniștea și încercam să îl alung, chiar dacă asta însemna că voi întârzia, din nou. 

\- Tu nu trebuia să o ajuți pe Maia în seara asta? mi-a reamintit Remus. E deja șapte și cinci. 

Ciudat. Cu excepția primei seri, Remus nu-mi mai vorbise de Maia și părea să ignore complet interacțiunea mea cu ea. Credeam că și uitase de întâlnirile noastre. 

\- Da, nu am uitat. O să mă duc curând. 

Să întârzii, să o las să mă aștepte, devenise un fel de pedeapsă și eram convins că și ea a înțeles. 

Am început să îmi strâng, cu încetinitorul, cărțile și celelalte materiale de anul întâi pe care intenționam să le folosesc cu Maia. Făceam tot posibilul să întârzii și mai mult. 

\- Tu chiar vrei să ajungi târziu, nu-i așa? De ce ai vrea să o lași pe Maia să te aștepte. Nu cred că merită asta, a continuat Remus. 

\- Ce-ți pasă ție? Să zică mersi că o ajut. 

Mi s-a părut că văd o expresie ciudată pe chipul lui Remus. Dezamăgire? De ce ar fi fost dezamăgit? 

***

Am găsit-o pe Maia așteptându-mă, citind din manualul de anul întâi. Nu părea deranjată de întârzierea mea și asta m-a enervat. Orice făceam eu nu părea să o afecteze cum mă afecta ea pe mine. M-am lăsat dus de val și, sub pretextul că e parte din lecție, am atacat-o cu un set de blesteme minore. Nu i-am lăsat timp să se dezmeticească, am continuat cu alte blesteme și alte vrăji. Nu știu când m-aș fi oprit dacă Maia nu ar fi strigat: 

\- PROTEGO! STOP! 

Am fost aruncat la pământ și am dărâmat în cădere două scaune și rucsacul meu aflat pe o masă. Cărțile și alte câteva lucruri s-au revărsat în jurul meu. Cum naiba făcuse asta? O priveam confuz și îmi părea înaltă și agresivă. Ochii de chihlimbar aruncau scântei. A dat să plece aproape în fugă. Când a trecut pe lângă mine am prins-o de braț. 

\- Maia, stai! Stai! 

Se zbătea și începuse să plângă. Mi-am dat seama că nu am mai văzut-o plângând, mereu puternică și detașată. 

\- Trebuia să mă înveți, nu să mă ataci! M-am săturat să fiu folosită pe post de țintă, oricare ar fi motivul și scopul final. 

Cineva îi făcuse rău Maiei? 

\- Cine te-a mai atacat? Spune-mi și îți promit că o să-l fac să regrete. 

\- Nu poți face nimic. Uită ce am zis. Lasă-mă să plec. 

\- Nu. Trebuie să-mi spui! A fost Smiorcăială? 

\- Ce? Severus? Ai vrea tu! Nu mi-ar face rău. Suntem prieteni, ai uitat? 

Am încercat să ignor înțepătura. Era mai important să aflu ce pățise Maia. 

\- Atunci cine? 

A continuat să plângă în liniște, așezată pe podea lângă mine. 

\- Maia, ce ți s-a întâmplat? A fost în săptămâna când ai lipsit de la ore? Unde ai fost? 

\- Nu știi? Am fost în aripa spitalului. 

\- O săptămână? 

\- Zece zile chiar. Credeam că știi. Nu mi-ai adus tu broscuțe de ciocolată și cursurile? 

\- Nu… Nu am știut că ești acolo. 

\- Atunci cine mi le-a adus? 

\- Smioricăială? 

\- L-am întrebat deja pe Severus și nu a fost el. Eram sigură atunci că sunt de la tine, deși cursurile nu aveau scrisul tău. Am crezut că le-ai împrumutat de la cineva care ia notițe mai bune, ale tale sunt haotice și numai tu îți înțelegi scrisul. 

Începeam să mă simt prost. Nici măcar nu încercasem să aflu de ce lipsește Maia și, în tot acest timp, ea îmi fusese recunoscătoare pentru ceva ce nu făcusem. 

\- Tot nu mi-ai spus ce ți s-a întâmplat. 

\- Au fost niște experimente. Trebuia să rezist la niște blesteme. Unul dintre ele a fost prea puternic. 

\- Ce blesteme? 

\- Imperio și Crucio. 

O … torturaseră? Aici, în școală? Locul cel mai sigur pe care îl știam? 

\- Trebuie să mergem la Dumbledore, trebuie să-i spunem ce ai pățit! Va ști ce să facă. Cine ți-a făcut asta va fi pedepsit. 

M-am ridicat și trăgeam de ea să vină cu mine, dar Maia nu se mișca și mă privea ciudat. 

\- Sirius, Dumbledore a ținut experimentele. El a aruncat vrăjile. A fost ideea lui. Am fost de acord. 

M-am așezat încet lângă ea. Trebuia să procesez informațiile primite. Un timp am stat amândoi privind în gol, unul lângă altul, pe podeaua rece. Maia a fost prima care s-a ridicat și a început să îmi strângă cărțile împrăștiate. Am văzut înaintea ei bucata de hârtie împăturită și m-am repezit să o ridic. Mișcarea mea bruscă i-a atras atenția și a văzut-o și ea. 

\- Ai păstrat-o. 

\- Nu contează, uitasem că o am, i-am zis, privind în jos la hârtia cu scrisul de copil al Maiei: “Maia + Sirius = Prieteni pentru totdeauna” 

\- Am vrut să vin. Trebuie să mă crezi. După moartea bunicilor au vândut casa și nu am mai avut cum să ajung la portal. Am sperat să te găsesc în iarna aia să îmi iau la revedere, dar nu era nimeni și poarta era închisă. 

A început să plângă din nou. Din cauza mea. Cu fiecare lacrimă a ei, supărarea mea se disipa. Am apucat-o ușor de după umeri într-o îmbrățișare stângace și părul ei, ușor ciufulit, mi-a gâdilat gâtul și obrazul. Mirosea vag a soare și vânt, o frântură din mirosul pe care timpul nu mi-l ștersese din amintire. 

* * *

#  11 - Sirius - Zboruri 

\- Stai dreaptă! Așa… Nu! Nu spre stânga! Acum virează, încet, încet, așa! Nu! _Arresto Momentum_ ! 

Deja exersam de câteva zile zborul pe mătură, ultima materie de anul întâi pe care Maia nu o stăpânea încă. Nici nu mi-am închipuit că va fi așa greu. Ca să ia notă de trecere trebuia să zboare la o înălțime minimă de douăzeci de metri, să vireze o dată și să aterizeze lin. Ea cădea de fiecare dată când vira sau când se înălța mai mult de zece metri. Prima din cauză că își pierdea echilibrul, a doua din frică de înălțime. Până și James a contribuit cu câteva lecții și degeaba. El a putut să se dea bătut, eu nu aveam cum. 

\- Cred că începe să-ți placă un pic prea mult să faci bungee jumping fără coardă. 

Maia a scos limba la mine, dar se vedea că e demoralizată. 

\- Mi-a ajuns pentru azi. Și mai trebuie să-mi și transfigurez costumul pentru petrecerea de diseară. O să-mi ia o veșnicie. 

\- Vrei să te ajut? Sigur termin în sub două minute, m-am oferit eu mai mult ca să mă laud. 

\- Da, ar fi perfect. 

\- Deci ce costum va fi? Iepuraș? 

\- Spiriduș. 

\- Din cei irlandezi? Mai verde nici că se putea, Slytherin… 

***

Petrecerea era în toi, farsele avuseseră un succes nebun și toți eram într-o dispoziție minunată, mai ales Maia pe care nu o mai văzusem din copilărie așa fericită, înconjurată de tot ce conținea cât de puțin dovleac. 

\- O să te faci portocalie dacă mai bei mult suc de dovleac. 

_Colovaria oranj_ , am murmurat, fără să mă audă. 

\- De fapt ești deja portocalie. Se asortează bine cu verdele. 

Mă așteptam să se enerveze pe mine, dar părea încântată de noul aspect. 

\- Chiar e de la sucul de dovleac? 

\- Nu. Dar trebuie să recunoști că e o glumă bună. Te menajez. 

\- Oricum ar fi, îmi place. 

\- Și eu care credeam că o să te conving să renunți la dovleac și să treci la ceva mai … alcoolic. Avem butterbeer sau firewhiskey în diverse combinații. 

Nu credeam că o să accepte, dar a ales un cocktail cu firewhiskey. Și s-a amețit repede. Doar un pic. A dansat, a gustat și un butterbeer și apoi mi-a zis: 

\- Mă simt așa liberă. Pot face orice. Cred că aș putea chiar să și zbor pe nenorocita de mătură. 

\- Perfect! Hai! Îl iau și pe James și ne vedem afară. 

***

\- Ești nebun? E beată! Nu poate zbura nici când e trează, mi-a tăiat James avântul. 

\- Și ce o să se întâmple? Nu-mi spune. O să cadă. Iar. Și o să o prindem. Iar. Deci ia-ți pelerina și hai! 

\- Pelerina? Maia nu face parte din grup. Doar nu i-ai spus, nu? 

\- Nu i-am spus, încă. Nu fără să fii de acord. Dar e de încredere. Garantez pentru ea. 

Maia nu a fost impresionată de pelerină. Probabil nu știa cât de rară este. James era dezamăgit de reacția ei și mi-a șoptit: 

\- Nu a zis nimic de pelerina mea. Nimic. Oare nu a înțeles că te face invizibil? Să-i mai arăt o dată? Cât de mult a băut? 

\- Abia a dat de magie, James. Noi am crescut cu ea. Noi știm ce e obișnuit și ce nu. Ăsta e mecanismul ei de apărare. Se arată neimpresionată de orice ca să nu pară o încuiată. Altfel ar face ochii mari chiar și la o amărâtă de vrajă de schimbat culoarea. 

Maia s-a urcat pe mătură cu mișcări sigure. James era deja în aer și îi dădea indicații, iar eu rămăsesem pe pământ cu ochii pe ea, gata în orice moment să-i încetinesc căderea. A accelerat mult mai repede ca de obicei și s-a înălțat la zece, nu, cincisprezece, nu, douăzeci de metri și ar mai fi urcat dacă nu-i zicea James că e suficient. A făcut apoi câteva curbe și a aterizat lin pentru prima dată. Apoi a venit ca o furtună portocalie și mi s-a aruncat în brațe. 

A mai făcut câteva zboruri corect înainte să fim convinși că nu a fost o întâmplare. În seara aceea nu a mai căzut. 

A doua zi, trează, fără pic de alcool în sânge, cădea din nou. 

***

\- Trebuie să facem ceva. Altfel o să pice la propriu examenul de zbor. 

\- Și ce am mai putea face, mi-a replicat James? Am încercat să o învăț. Dacă nu aș ști mai bine aș zice că se preface. 

\- Nu putem să-i dăm o cană de bere? a intervenit și Peter plictisit. A mers ultima dată. 

\- Nu, ar risca să fie exmatriculată. 

\- Poate știe Lily o licoare care să o ajute și să nu riște nimic. În cel mai rău caz, dacă o prind, poate zice că a testat efectul pe ea când se pregătea pentru examenele de poțiuni. 

***

\- Nu există o poțiune pentru curaj care să imite efectul alcoolului. Oamenii folosesc firewhiskey de obicei. Dar poate am putea combina câteva licori pentru a obține un efect asemănător. 

Lily a revenit jumătate de oră mai târziu cu o listă de posibile licori. 

\- Am putea combina două părți de _Befuddlement Draught_ cu o parte de poțiune calmantă. Asta ar trebui să amelioreze agresivitatea cauzată de prima. Ar putea ajuta și un strop de Elixirul Euforiei Induse sau chiar de Esență de Nebunie. Ultimele două trebuie cu mare grijă. Nu vrem să o vedem pe Maia râzând prostește pe mătură. 

\- Sună grozav! Poți să le faci? 

\- Sunt destul de avansate, cea mai simplă o învățăm abia anul viitor. Dar pașii sunt destul de bine explicați în manual. Când vă trebuie? 

\- Maia are examenul în două zile. 

\- Calmantul și euforia pot fi gata în câteva ore, nu-i problemă. Pentru nebunie trebuie minim șapte zile de macerare. Deci cade din start. Dar oricum nu era o idee prea bună. Cu _Befunddlement_ suntem la limită. Durează minim douăzeci de ore să fie făcută de cineva care se pricepe. 

\- Chiar că la limită. Dar poți s-o faci, nu? 

\- Cred că ar fi mai bine să ne ajute Severus. E mult mai priceput decât mine. Și se mișcă mai repede. 

\- Nici nu se pune problema, a intervenit James prompt. 

\- Cred că e mai bine să hotărască Sirius dacă îi cerem ajutorul lui Sev. El s-a implicat cel mai mult s-o ajute pe Maia. Și eu chiar nu garantez că îmi iese în timp util. Ești dispus să riști?, m-a întrebat Lily privindu-mă în ochi. 

\- Nu-i cerem ajutorul lui Smiorcăilă. Ne descurcăm noi. Am încredere în tine, Lily. Și te vom ajuta și noi. Sunt sigur că vom termina la timp. 

***

Ar fi trebuit să fiu cu Maia pe teren să o încurajez, să o prind, să o consolez sau, în cazul cel fericit, să împărțim bucuria victoriei, dar îmi era prea rușine. Lăsasem orgoliul să câștige și asta avea să o coste examenul. Din cauza mea. Sunt exact ca ai mei. 

Îmi persista încă în nări mirosul poțiunii stricate, vedeam culoarea ei nedefinită, culoarea eșecului. Lily, obosită după noaptea nedormită, ne strigase că suntem niște idioți egoiști și că regretă că a fost de acord să ne ajute. Deși se adresase tuturor, simțisem acuzația personal. Fusese decizia mea. 

După amiază, James a trecut pe la mine să mă anunțe că Maia nu trecuse examenul. Nici nu voiam să aud detaliile, dar el mi le-a zis oricum. Se ridicase nesigură, nu atinsese nici măcar înălțimea minimă, a încercat să facă o curbă, s-a dezechilibrat. Nimeni nu se aștepta să cadă de la așa joasă înălțime, nu au apucat să reacționeze că a și atins pământul. Nu, nu s-a lovit rău, Poppy a reparat-o imediat, nici nu a mai fost nevoie de spital. 

Exact ce-mi trebuia, mai mult sentiment de vinovăție. Mi-am petrecut noaptea rătăcind pe străzile din Hogsmeade, de unul singur, fără să spun nimănui unde sunt. Am folosit unul dintre pasajele secrete, riscând să fiu prins ușor fără pelerina lui James. Dar nu-mi păsa nici că aș fi putut deconspira existența tunelului, nici că prietenii mei au fost îngrijorați de lipsa mea. Egoist ca de obicei. 

***

Stătea sub o salcie, cu capul pe genunchi, privind lacul pe sub sprâncene. Mereu fascinată de apă, fie ea și doar o biată fântână arteziană din curtea unui conac, ploaia sau un lac spectaculos. 

Mi-a luat mult timp să-mi fac curaj să-i vorbesc. Aveam discursul pregătit, o scuză întortocheată, jumătate preocupat să găsesc vinovați, jumătate să o conving să mai vorbească cu mine. După ce m-am întors din drum de trei ori, am găsit puterea să mă apropii și să mă așez lângă ea. Am așteptat, cu vorbele memorate gata să-mi evadeze din piept, un semn care să-mi arate că e dispusă să mă asculte. În cele din urmă, după ce i-am pus ușor o mână pe spate, a întors spre mine capul ciufulit, cu buza de jos tremurândă. 

\- Ești dezamăgit de mine? m-a întrebat cu un firicel de voce. 

Ultimul lucru pe care mă așteptam să mi-l zică. Eram pregătit pentru o nouă ceartă, pentru reproșuri, aveam apărarea gata făcută, un strop de scuze și multe promisiuni. Dar nu eram pregătit pentru o Maia tristă că m-a dezamăgit. 

\- De ce aș fi? 

\- Păi… ai pierdut atâta timp cu mine, degeaba. 

\- Nu a fost degeaba și nu a fost vina ta. Trebuia să fiu acolo. Dacă eram nu te-ai fi lovit. Mi-a spus James. Îmi pare rău. 

\- Nu m-am lovit rău. Iar magia e incredibilă. Am fost ca nouă imediat. Doar orgoliul a rămas șifonat. 

\- Ți-au zis când poți da proba din nou? 

\- A fost mai complicat. Mai mulți profi voiau să mă treacă în anul întâi. Dar Dumbledore mi-a mai dat o șansă. Am două săptămâni să mă mai antrenez. Dar trebuie să încep și materia de anul doi în același timp. 

\- E perfect! Nu o să ai nicio problemă. 

Și i-am povestit ideea cu poțiunile, cum nu ne ieșise și cum mă simțeam vinovat că nu o lăsasem pe Lily să îi ceară ajutorul lui Snape. M-a iertat pentru tot, parcă fericită că putea să-mi întoarcă iertarea. 

***

Două săptămâni mai târziu a trecut examenul cu ușurință. Lily avusese dreptate cu combinația de poțiuni și, după câteva încercări, am nimerit cantitatea optimă din fiecare pentru a obține doar un pic de curaj și niciun alt efect suspect. 

* * *

#  12 - Remus - Scuze pe pervaz 

\- Ce naiba a fost asta? 

Sirius era mai furios decât îl văzusem vreodată. Și de data asta eu eram cauza. Poate aș fi putut să îmi găsesc scuze: luna aproape plină, durerea surdă care vestea o nouă transformare, dar, dacă voiam să fiu sincer cu mine, era doar frica. De câte ori o vedeam pe Maia îmi aminteam strigătul ei speriat când am vrut să vorbesc cu ea în bibliotecă și rugămintea șoptită să o las în pace. Și acum chiar nu aveam destulă energie să mă port frumos. Sirius ar fi trebuit să știe că nu e un moment bun să o aducă aici. Probabil nu ar fi fost în nicio altă zi, dar cu atât mai puțin așa de aproape de momentul lupului. Eram dezamăgit de el și el de mine. 

\- Remus, mă auzi măcar? 

\- Da, scuze. 

\- Nu mie trebuie să-mi ceri scuze, ci Maiei. 

\- Nu am de gând să-i cer nicio scuză. Când am încercat să vorbesc cu ea a țipat și a fugit de mine. Sunt sigur că știe ce sunt și n-o s-o mai chinui cu prezența mea. De ce trebuia să o aduci aici? Mai ales azi. 

\- Era singură! Tu ar trebui să înțelegi cel mai bine. Ai fost singur. Ai fi fost și acum dacă nu eram noi să te acceptăm. Și tu ce faci? Chiar nu mă așteptam să te porți așa. 

M-au durut cuvintele lui, mai ales că știam că are dreptate. Le eram dator, dar nu mă așteptam să-mi arunce asta în față. L-am privit cu toată încăpățânarea de care mă mai simțeam în stare și care începea să pălească. 

\- O să mergi după ea și o să o aduci înapoi. Dacă nu vrei să încerc niște blesteme noi pe tine. 

Asta era prea mult. Chiar și James și Peter care stătuseră până atunci și priviseră de pe margine s-au ridicat grăbiți să intervină. Se agitau degeaba, Sirius nu avea ce să-mi facă. Poate știa mai multe blesteme decât mine, dar eu știam mai multe vrăji de apărare. 

\- Totuși nu e un capăt de țară dacă mergi după ea și-i ceri scuze, a încercat James să fie împăciuitor. Nu e nevoie să o aduci înapoi. Poți să-i zici că nu te simți bine sau să găsești o scuză bună. 

\- O scuză bună cum ar fi că sunt un vârcolac pe cale să mă transform curând? 

\- Nu crezi că faci prea mult caz de mica ta problemă blănoasă? 

Aveau dreptate, dar nu eram în stare să recunosc atunci. Mi-am strâns cărțile cât de repede am putut și am ieșit. Intenționam să merg în curte să îmi răcoresc mintea. Tocmai coboram scările spre etajul întâi când am văzut-o. Stătea pe pervazul ferestrei, cu genunchii îndoiți și pe ei, deschisă, o carte groasă. Nu citea, doar privea în gol și i-am văzut urmele lacrimilor pe obraji. 

M-am urât atunci. Am fi putut fi un grup vesel jucând Exploding Snap și râzând la glumele lui James, dar din cauza mea eram împărțiți în singurătate. Eu încercând să fug de lume și rămânând blocat la mijlocul scărilor, speriat de reacția Maiei, iar Maia plângând singură pe pervazul unei ferestre. 

Nu mă simțeam în stare să vorbesc cu ea. Aveam privirea încețoșată și capul îmi zvâcnea, nimic nou, dar suficient cât să nu fiu o prezență plăcută. M-am prelins pe perete în spatele statuii de la capătul scărilor și am rămas cu capul în palme și coatele pe genunchi. Speram să nu dureze mult până când Maia va pleca și voi putea ieși. Chiar aveam nevoie de aer. Dar ea nu se grăbea. 

Gânduri pe care le alungasem mereu îmi dădeau iar târcoale și eram prea obosit să mai lupt împotriva lor. Mereu m-am străduit să nu mă plâng, să îmi accept soarta, să nu fiu o povară pentru nimeni. Dar, câteodată, nu mă puteam stăpâni să nu mă gândesc ce ar fi fost dacă. Dacă aș fi putut avea grijă de Maia, să o înveselesc, nu să fiu cauza supărării ei. Sau dacă am fi putut învăța împreună, mai ales că amândoi petreceam așa mult timp la bibliotecă. Treptat, mi-am dat seama că nu mai eram furios, ci doar trist și vinovat. 

Mi-am făcut curaj să mă apropii și speram să nu o iau prin surprindere, dar nu m-a auzit. 

\- Maia? 

A tresărit și a închis brusc cartea cea groasă. Cât m-a durut reacția ei. Mă așteptam să fugă din clipă în clipă, dar a continuat să mă privească împietrită amintindu-mi de un animal încolțit… de lupi. Și eu eram lupul cel rău, motivul spaimei spiridușului cu ochi de chihlimbar. 

Și-a șters lacrimile cu gesturi repezite și am văzut cum își mușca interiorul obrazului. Nu era prima dată când îi observam obiceiul, mai făcuse asta când îmi văzuse rănile de pe brațe și când o alungasem din camera Gryffindorilor, probabil un tic menit să o calmeze. 

\- Îmi pare rău, Maia. Nu trebuia să reacționez așa, nu trebuia să te gonesc. 

Nu-mi recunoșteam vocea, era o șoaptă răgușită. Nici nu intenționasem să îi cer iertare, iar acum tot ce îmi doream era să vorbească cu mine, să nu mai fugă. 

Și atunci ceva s-a schimbat. Subtil. Ceva în postura ei s-a relaxat și m-a văzut. Pe mine, Remus, nu pe vârcolac, nu lupul, nu pericolul. 

Dar tot nu a zis nimic, doar stătea pe marginea ferestrei cu cartea grea alături, parcă încercând să ia o hotărâre dacă să rămână sau nu. Orice era posibil în acel moment și am decis să nu-l grăbesc. M-am așezat alături de ea, mi-am scos cartea din geantă și am încercat să citesc mai mult de un rând. L-am citit de zece ori, mecanic, cu gândul aiurea. Speram să fie un rând bun dacă tot îl aprofundasem atât de mult. Am dat pagina fără a o fi citit de fapt și m-am hotărât să fac un efort și să mă concentrez. 

Citisem cu adevărat câteva pagini când Maia a decis să-mi vorbească. 

\- Remus? 

Avea vocea neașteptat de caldă, un pic nesigură. 

\- Cred că și eu trebuie să-mi cer iertare. 

A făcut o pauză lungă și am așteptat în ciuda nerăbdării. 

\- În dimineața aceea, la bibliotecă… Nu trebuia să țip și să fug. A fost nepoliticos din partea mea și îmi pare rău. 

\- De ce ai făcut-o? 

Nu-mi venea să cred că am întrebat asta. Îmi auzeam bătăile inimii în așteptarea răspunsului iar mâinile îmi tremurau. Le-am băgat în buzunare și am strâns pumnii. Eram sigur că o să-mi spună că-mi știe secretul. 

\- Am văzut ceva în tren… Mi-ai amintit de cineva din trecut. Te-am judecat înainte să schimbăm două vorbe. 

\- Și acel cineva ți-a făcut ceva rău. 

Nu era nevoie să întreb, de asta fugise. Maia a avut de suferit de pe urma semenilor mei. Ar putea fi … ? Nu! Nu are niciun semn. 

\- Da. A fost demult. Nici nu credeam că m-a afectat așa de rău. 

Era așa de tristă și de vulnerabilă încât am fost cât pe ce să o îmbrățișez. Am fost șocat de intensitatea sentimentelor mele. “Trebuie să te controlezi”, mi-am spus. “Nu te poți gândi la Maia așa, nu sunteți prieteni! ” 

\- Sper că știi, Maia. Eu nu o să-ți fac nimic rău. 

Ochii ei i-au țintuit pe ai mei câteva secunde ce au părut ore. Prin minte îmi juca amintirea visului în care vârcolacul o urmărea pe Maia și mi-am dat seama că o mințisem. Puteam să îi fac rău dacă nu eram atent. 

Se făcea târziu, luna aproape plină răsărise demult și acum mă privea ironică. Curând, îmi spunea, curând. Ar fi fost frumoasă, dacă nu ar fi fost așa de crudă. Când eram copil, înainte să fiu mușcat, eram fascinat de ea, mai ales când era plină, complet rotundă. Nu știam ce pericole ascunde în acele momente. De asta eram afară în noaptea aceea, să o văd mai bine, să mă bucur de lumina ei. Strălucirea s-a transformat atunci în întuneric și fascinația în teamă. 

Maia privea și ea pe geam gânditoare. 

\- Ce frumoasă este luna azi, nu-i așa? O minunată lună plină. 

Ar fi fost mai simplu dacă îmi dădea o palmă. De ce mă chinuia așa? De ce îmi vorbea de frumusețea lunii când știa ce sunt? 

\- Nu e plină. Nu încă, i-am spus printre dinți. 

\- Tot e frumoasă, chiar și incompletă. 

Ciudat, dar Maia nu părea să vorbească despre lună cu răutate. Ar fi putut să nu știe? Atunci de se temea de mine? Nu, sigur știe, doar mă testează. 

Maia părea confuză. Sesizase schimbarea când am început să vorbim despre lună. 

\- Nu-ți place luna, așa-i? 

Nu a așteptat să-i răspund, se vedea pe fața mea. 

\- De ce? E vreo superstiție? În lumea fără magie sunt o mulțime de povești despre lună. Sunt și aici legende? 

Ce simplu a fost să mă aduci aici, Maia. Cu câtă candoare mă pui să-ți povestesc legenda vârcolacului. Poate că te-aș fi crezut dacă nu ai fi fugit de mine. Poate chiar aș fi găsit puterea să-ți povestesc despre lupi și despre transformările nefericiților sub globul ăsta ticălos pe care îl admiri atât. 

\- E târziu, Maia. Trebuie să plec. 

Și chiar era târziu, după ora stingerii. 

* * *

#  13 - Maia - Luna 

Senzația că Remus ascunde ceva nu m-a părăsit după discuția cu el, dar, ciudat, nu-mi mai inspira teamă. Chiar mi se părea stupid că aș fi putut fugi de el la un moment dat. Tonul vocii lui a fost atât de diferit față de cum mă așteptasem încât m-a făcut să mă întreb dacă nu cumva înțelesesem greșit toată interacțiunea noastră. 

Începea să mă roadă curiozitatea despre însemnătatea lunii pline. Observasem cum s-a schimbat când am pomenit, greșit, despre ea. Știa cu certitudine că nu e plină. Câtă lume ar putea zice dintr-o privire că e doar aproape? Pentru mine luna plină durează cel puțin trei zile, câteodată, dacă nu sunt atentă, chiar și cinci. 

A doua zi am mers la bibliotecă și am cerut materiale despre lună. După cum mă așteptam, erau enorm de multe cărți și pergamente despre efectele ei. Am încercat să restrâng numărul lor căutând doar despre luna plină și am găsit, pe lângă altele, o carte doar pe acest subiect “Luna plină și efectele ei”. Avea capitole despre plantele medicinale care își ating maximul de eficacitate dacă sunt culese sub luna plină, capitole despre magia neagră potențată prin canalizarea energiei selenare, capitole despre efectul asupra oamenilor și animalelor și capitole despre vârcolaci. Mai mult de jumătate din carte era despre oamenii-lup și cu asta am început. Parcă citeam o carte de groază. Nu putea fi adevărat. Era doar un basm, doar o poveste generată de mintea bolnavă a autorului. Am lăsat cartea și am început să caut alte surse care să-mi vorbească despre vârcolaci, să mă liniștească spunându-mi că e doar o legendă. 

Am găsit în manualul de anul trei de Apărare contra magiei negre. Aceleași descrieri, aceleași poze, nicio referire că ar fi doar un mit. Era cât se poate de real. 

Am devorat materiale peste materiale despre vârcolaci, cercetările făcute, discriminările, încercările de exterminare, cărți scrise cu teamă și foarte rar cu obiectivitate, niciuna scrisă de cineva în acea situație. 

Așteptam cu nerăbdare următoarea ședință cu Sirius, hotărâtă să-i cer părerea despre acest subiect controversat. 

\- Ce știi despre vârcolaci? l-am întrebat studiindu-i reacția. 

Trebuia să știu dacă face parte din cei cu prejudecăți. 

\- Nu prea multe. Am avut o lecție anul trecut. 

\- Da, am citit-o. Cam lipsită de obiectivate pentru un manual. Știi dacă Hogwarts a avut elevi vârcolaci? 

O ezitare, o ușoară încruntare, un ușor tremur al mâinii, chiar observam toate astea sau mi le imaginam? 

\- Din câte știu eu, nu. 

\- De ce nu? Ar trebui să aibă dreptul la educație, nu? 

\- Da, așa ar fi corect. Dar părinții celorlalți copii nu ar accepta, ar face tot posibilul să fie exmatriculat. Teamă și ignoranță mână în mână cu discriminare. 

\- Tu ce părere ai? Ai fi de acord să ai colegi vârcolaci? 

\- Sigur că da, tu nu? 

Acum a fost rândul meu să ezit. Nu mă gândisem suficient la consecințe. Oamenii-lupi erau periculoși în noaptea cu lună plină, pierdeau controlul, erau și foarte puternici și era de ajuns o mușcătură ca să transfere boala. 

\- Cred că da, dacă școala ar garanta că au situația sub control în nopțile cu lună plină. 

\- Ai ezitat ceva. Mi-ai dat emoții. 

* * *

#  14 - Remus - Apărare contra vârcolacilor 

Tocmai îmi terminasem temele restante după luna plină când Sirius a venit în fugă, m-a luat de braț și m-a târât în Camera Necesității. Era locul cel mai sigur pe care îl știam și îl foloseam sporadic când aveam de discutat lucruri foarte importante. 

\- Ce i-ai spus Maiei când te-ai dus după ea? m-a întrebat. 

\- Nimic neobișnuit. I-am cerut scuze și cam atât. De ce? 

\- În seara asta m-a întrebat despre vârcolaci. Citise deja tot ce a găsit despre subiect. Nu cred că e o coincidență. 

Știa? Sau a aflat abia acum? Ce m-a dat de gol? Ce mă fac? 

\- Probabil știe mai demult și de-asta m-a evitat, i-am spus cu un calm pe care nu-l simțeam. 

\- Nu știu ce are de gând să facă în continuare. Discuția a rămas ipotetică. Dar a ezitat și cred că e speriată. Poate ar trebui să vorbești mai mult cu ea. Dacă te cunoaște mai bine sigur nu va vrea să-ți facă rău. 

Sau poate o dau în bară și mai rău. 

\- Nu pot face asta din senin. Deja crede că o urmăresc pentru că amândoi stăm prea mult în bibliotecă. 

\- Am o idee. 

***

Am ajuns devreme. Destul o lăsase Sirius să aștepte. Nu-mi găseam locul și mărșăluiam de la fereastră — uite niște colegi de la Ravenclaw pe terenul de Quiddich — la ușă — oare ar trebui să plec cât mai pot? — și de la ușă la banca pe care îmi lăsasem cărțile — cum pot să îmi păstrez calmul dacă mă întreabă de vârcolaci? 

A intrat ca o furtună, s-a oprit brusc când m-a văzut, s-a întors pe călcâie, a făcut un pas, s-a întors din nou spre mine. Armistițiul nostru nediscutat funcționa și, probabil, nu a vrut să îl încalce plecând fără un cuvânt. Pentru prima dată aș fi vrut să plece. Era mai simplu. 

\- Hei, Remus! Am greșit sala? 

În acest moment eram eu la un pas de a o rupe la fugă. În loc de asta am turuit: 

\- Hei! Bună! Nu! Sirius. Sirius nu a putut veni. Are treabă. Învață. Teme. Știi tu. M-a trimis pe mine. Sper că pot să te ajut. Ce ați făcut ultima dată? Adică, ce materie, lecție. 

Maia s-a apropiat zâmbind. Acceptase situația mai bine decât mă așteptam, dar eu tot nu eram liniștit. Cu un zâmbet nu se face primăvara sau cum se zice. 

\- Am vorbit despre vârcolaci. 

M-a privit insistent. Ce credea, că o să mă transform sub ochii ei? 

\- Era mai mult o curiozitate. Cred că putem continua cu materia de anul doi. 

Am răsuflat ușurat, prea devreme căci a continuat imediat: 

\- De fapt, mai aveam o întrebare. Cum mă pot apăra de vârcolaci? 

Să se apere? Ce aș putea să-i fac rău?! Sunt închis într-o nenorocită de cocioabă, la capătul unui tunel păzit de o salcie scăpată de sub control. 

Eram convins că mi-ar tremura vocea dacă aș fi vorbit și trăgeam de timp cât puteam, sprijinit de bancă, cu capul în jos, evitându-i privirea. Probabil păream bolnav, palid cum eram după transformarea recentă. 

\- Remus? Ești bine? 

Vocea ei îngrijorată m-a calmat un pic. M-am așezat și am tușit de câteva ori pentru a-mi recăpăta controlul coardelor vocale. 

\- În principiu, cel mai sigur este să nu fii afară în nopți cu lună plină. Vrăjile obișnuite nu prea merg pe oamenii-lup, mă refer la Stupefy și Petrificus Totalus. Nu e că sunt imuni, doar foarte puternici. Deci, cu multă concentrare, vrăjile pot să-i imobilizeze temporar, cât să ai timp să ajungi la adăpost. 

Maia lua notițe concentrată. Părul negru îi cădea în ochi și, la câteva cuvinte, îl dădea, inutil, după urechi, de unde cădea secunde mai târziu. 

\- De ce ai vrut să știi? 

_Ai văzut ceva?_ am continuat în gând, neavând puterea să pronunț cuvintele. 

\- Vreau să pot să mă plimb pe sub luna plină în siguranță. Iubesc lumina ei argintie, e … magică. 

Și a râs ușor de o glumă doar de ea știută. Și da, lumina lunii e magică, doar că magia nu e mereu luminoasă. 

\- Cum ai știut că luna nu era tocmai plină? 

_Pentru că nu eram tocmai lup?_

\- Avusesem un proiect pentru ora de ... astronomie. 

Cât uram să o mint. 

* * *

#  15 - Maia - Decembrie 

Era deja decembrie și eram mai obosită ca oricând. Dar nici ideea de vacanță nu-mi surâdea, singură la Hogwarts, afundată în materia de anul doi și în teme pentru anul curent. Nici spiritul Crăciunului nu reușea să mă cuprindă pentru că încercam să nu mă gândesc la tradițiile de acasă. Îmi era dor. Un dor nedefinit, de trecut, fără să-mi lipsească ceva anume, un dor de mine copil, fără să vreau să retrăiesc acele momente, o nostalgie dureroasă, un sentiment acut de nemișcare și de teamă. 

Castelul mi se părea rece, coridoarele prea înalte, mă pierdeam în atâta spațiu, mă simțeam mică, insignifiantă, trecătoare. Aici până și personajele din tablouri aveau o viață mai interesantă decât mine, erau mereu ocupate, în vizite de curtoazie, fericite. 

După atâta timp tot nu mă acomodasem: tot mă rătăceam, tot ratam treptele schimbătoare, tot mă speriam de fantome, de vrăjile încercate de colegii mei, de strigoi. Orice putea oricând să explodeze, să se comporte neașteptat. Cred că începusem să-mi fie frică și de umbra mea. M-am izolat. Am început să caut locuri secrete în care puteam să stau în liniște și să citesc, sau să învăț, sau să admir cerul. Unul dintre ele se afla în turnul Gryffindorilor: o sală de clasă mereu goală, având ferestre mari cu pervazuri late. Am aflat mai târziu că era fosta sală de astronomie, mutată când a devenit neîncăpătoare. 

În seara aceea era lună plină. După studiul intensiv despre vârcolaci îmi făcusem rost de un calendar cu fazele lunii pentru a ști când mă puteam plimba în siguranță afară și când era mai bine să o admir din interior. Mă grăbeam către locul meu secret din turnul Gryffindorilor când am dat peste Remus. La propriu. Ne-am ciocnit la un colț de coridor. Inițial am crezut că era încruntat pentru că ne-am lovit, dar mi-am dat seama repede că nu e așa. Era îngândurat, distrat. Trist? 

\- Remus? Ești bine? 

Mi-a răspuns afirmativ, dar nu l-am crezut. Postura lui, chipul, mișcările lente, haotice îmi spuneau opusul. Când s-a clătinat, l-am prins de mână. Ardea și era foarte uscată. 

\- Ar trebui să mergi în aripa spitalului. 

\- Da, acolo mă duceam. 

\- Nu cred că e bine să fii singur. Merg cu tine. 

A ezitat, dar nu m-a alungat. Mergea încet, nesigur. Mă gândeam să-i ofer un braț dar ceva îmi spunea că l-ar fi refuzat. Din când în când se uita la ceasul de la mână și se încrunta mai mult. 

\- Trebuia să fii undeva?, l-am întrebat. 

S-a uitat la mine întrebător și i-am făcut semn spre ceas. 

\- Da. Într-un fel. 

M-am gândit să-i abat un pic mintea de la suferința fizică și am început să-i vorbesc despre punctul meu de observație și despre luna plină. 

\- Știi că azi e lună plină? Am ascultat ce mi-ai zis și mi-am găsit un loc de unde s-o admir în siguranță. Am un calendar ca să nu mă mai păcălesc. O să fie vizibilă în mai puțin de o oră. 

Remus a grăbit un pic pasul și l-am văzut strângând pumnii. 

\- Putem vorbi despre altceva? 

Uitasem complet că nu-i plăcea cum îmi plăcea mie. 

\- Da, sigur. 

Și s-a lăsat o tăcere apăsătoare. Am încercat tot drumul să găsesc altceva de discutat, dar nimic nu părea interesant sau sigur. Ce să-i spun? Ultima lecție de la Poțiuni? Plictisitor. Că mi-e frică de fantome? Ce sunt eu, copil de grădiniță? Că vin din România? Prea personal. Plus că probabil m-ar fi întrebat despre vampiri și chiar nu văzusem niciunul. Îmi părea rău că mă oferisem să merg cu el și abia așteptam să ajungem. Chiar nu poți merge mai repede, Remus? 

Când s-a oprit din nou să-și tragă răsuflarea m-am apropiat de el și l-am luat de mână concentrându-mă, cum făceam pe vremuri cu Sirius. Nu știam dacă mai funcționează. Nu mai fusese nevoie să fac asta de ani de zile. A mers. Nu știu de ce am făcut-o. Poate era din cauză că încă mă simțeam prost pentru cum mă purtasem cu el. Sau poate era prea neobișnuit, prea dureros să-l văd suferind. Sau poate doar am crezut că nu e mare lucru și că se plânge degeaba. O prejudecată învățată din copilărie: bărbații nu știu să reziste la durere, ei se plâng din orice fleac. Eram convinsă că o să-l fac să se simtă mai bine cu un minim de disconfort. Dar nu a fost așa. Aproape că nu am mai putut să merg în continuare. Totul era în flăcări și vedeam negru înaintea mea. Cum mai puteai merge, Remus? Cum de nu te-ai prăbușit până acum? Cum ai mai putut vorbi cu mine? Îmi pare rău că te-am bănuit că ai fi slab și plângăcios! Mi-aș fi dorit să fi fost așa. 

\- Maia? Ce ai făcut? 

Nu voiam să-mi știe secretul. Mai bine să creadă că i-am oferit un analgezic puternic. 

\- Nimic. Doar o vrajă de calmare a durerii. Păreai că ai nevoie. Te simți mai bine? 

\- Da. E incredibil. Ce vrajă e? 

M-a luat pe nepregătite. Trebuia să-mi imaginez că o să mă întrebe. Până și Sirius s-a prins că e ceva în neregulă și era doar un copil atunci. 

\- E … _Dolor Perdido._

\- Nu am mai auzit de ea. Și nici Poppy nu a folosit-o. Ciudat. 

Răspundeam greu, făcând pauze lungi să-mi adun gândurile. 

\- E foarte ... veche și puțini o știu. Pe mine m-a învățat ... bunica mea. 

Era adevărat într-o oarecare măsură. Cuvintele le învățasem de la bunica, din niște povești spaniole. 

Am ajuns în sfârșit la aripa spitalului și l-am predat doamnei Pomfrey, doctorița drăguță care mă îngrijise și pe mine. Știam că e pe mâini bune. Speram doar că o să-i elimine curând cauza durerii, altfel se anunța o noapte lungă. Când urcam scările principale, un zgomot de pași mi-a atras atenția și m-am întors la timp pentru a-i vedea ieșind din castel. Îngrijorător pentru speranțele mele. 

În cameră mi-am izolat fonic baldachinul și m-am culcat. În următoarele două ore nu am putut dormi și durerea s-a accentuat treptat, apoi a încetat brusc. Eram vlăguită fizic și psihic. Pe tot parcursul coșmarului am avut imaginea vârcolacului descris în manual. Era lună plină și ce simțisem semăna cu durerea descrisă de autor când prezentase transformarea. Era posibil ca Remus să fie vârcolac? Am început să-l compar cu exemplul din carte. Avea tot felul de zgârieturi și julituri nevindecate. Rănile vârcolacilor nu se pot vindeca prin magie. Deci asta se potrivește. Nu-i place luna plină. Știuse când e lună plină. Plus întâmplările din seara asta. Nu aveam de gând să mai trag concluzii pripite despre Remus, trebuia să mă asigur că nu era totul o mare coincidență. M-am hotărât să-l urmăresc la următoarea lună plină. 

* * *

#  16 - Remus - Dolor Perdido 

Era pentru prima dată când părăseam aripa spitalului la un timp atât de scurt după transformare. Lipsa durerii a calmat lupul și noaptea a trecut fără incidente. Stăteam în camera comună și încercam să mă concentrez pe temele restante, dar un gând nu-mi dădea pace. 

\- Tu ai auzit de vraja Dolor Perdido? L-am întrebat pe Sirius. 

\- Nu. Unde ai găsit-o? Ce face? 

Sirius a devenit brusc interesat. Așa era mereu când auzea de o vrajă nouă, cu urechile ciulite să nu rateze niciun cuvânt, în timp ce mintea îi căuta moduri în carea o va putea folosi în farsele viitoare. 

\- Maia a folosit-o pe mine seara trecută. A fost ca o anestezie și transformarea a fost complet nedureroasă. Mă tot întreb de ce nu a mai folosit-o nimeni până acum. Mi-ar fi prins bine. 

Sirius s-a ridicat atât de brusc încât a dărâmat scaunul și câteva pahare de pe masă. Nu a mai pierdut timpul să le strângă și a luat-o la fugă trăgându-mă și pe mine după el. 

\- Trebuie s-o găsim pe Maia. Ai văzut-o azi? Ea nu știe. Probabil e speriată de moarte. 

\- Stai! Ce tot zici? 

Am încercat să-l opresc. Alergarea era un efort cam mare după noaptea trecută, chiar dacă nu fusese o transformare grea. 

\- Nu există nicio vrajă, Remus! A inventat-o ea ca să nu-ți spună. Și eu am aflat târziu. Dar nu știa în ce se bagă. 

Nu era coerent. Și nici nu s-a oprit. L-am văzut coborând spre camerele Slytherinilor. Am fugit după el. 

\- Ce vrei să spui? Cum adică nu există vraja? 

Probabil abia acum și-a dat seama că îmi era dator cu o explicație care să nu fie strigată peste umăr în goană pe scări. A găsit o sală goală, m-a tras înăuntru și a închis ușa. Apoi mi-a împărtășit secretul cu voce gravă și aproape șoptită. 

\- Maia are o putere specială. Poate prelua durerea cuiva dacă se concentrează. E ca un anestezic, cum ai zis. Dar ea a simțit tot. 

\- De ce a făcut asta? 

\- Pentru că nu suportă să vadă suferință în jurul ei, pentru că se crede mai puternică decât e, pentru că îi pasă prea mult. 

Nu-l mai văzusem pe Sirius vorbind așa despre cineva. Eram obișnuit cu el mereu pus pe glume, unele chiar proaste, fără să-i pese de sentimentele celorlalți. Știam că nu e complet insensibil, dar nici nu-i mai văzusem emoția țâșnindu-i din ochi. 

\- Cum de știi toate astea? 

A înțepenit și ochii lui și-au pierdut sclipirea. 

\- Nu știu. Presupun doar. N-o cunosc așa de bine, mi-a răspuns fără să mă privească. 

Atunci am înțeles. 

\- Tu o cunoști pe Maia de mai demult, nu? De-aia ai adus-o în compartiment atunci. Și de-aia te-ai oferit să o ajuți. 

Nu a negat. 

\- Sirius, l-am întrebat blând, cine e Maia? 

\- A fost cea mai bună prietenă a mea. Într-o perioadă când nu aveam pe nimeni. 

M-am apropiat de el și i-am pus mâna pe umăr. 

\- Dar de ce nu ne-ai spus nimic? 

\- Sunt lucruri pe care am vrut să le uit. Dar am greșit ținând secretul și acum Maia a avut o noapte foarte grea din cauza asta. Dacă ai fi știut ce poate face, ai fi putut să o împiedici sau măcar să îi spui ce o să se întâmple ca să nu fie așa de speriată și așa de singură. 

Și a plecat din nou în căutarea ei. Dar nu l-am mai urmat. Aveam prea multă informație de asimilat și îmi trebuia timp. Ar fi trebuit să-i fiu recunoscător pentru ce făcuse pentru mine, dar mă simțeam întrucâtva înșelat. Și vinovat pentru sentimentul nerecunoscător. Îmi oferise speranța că există o soluție pentru a face nopțile cu lună plină mai suportabile, iluzia unei vrăji care rezolva parțial problema, ca apoi să aflu că totul fusese doar o minciună. 

Mă simțeam vinovat pentru că îmi doream să folosească Dolor Perdido din nou, deși știam ce presupune pentru ea. Nu eram sigur că aș fi fost suficient de neegoist pentru a o opri chiar dacă nu i-aș fi cerut niciodată ajutorul în condițiile astea. 

Mă rodea și minciuna în sine. Chiar dacă nu o consideram prietenă și chiar dacă relația noastră fusese încordată la un moment dat, credeam că am ajuns la respect reciproc. Și respectul exclude minciuna. Nici eu nu fusesem sincer cu ea, dar niciodată nu o mințisem în mod direct. 

Dezamăgit, am renunțat să o mai caut și m-am întors în camera comună. Acolo m-a găsit Sirius când s-a dat și el bătut să mai dea de Maia. O căutase peste tot: în aripa spitalului, în curte, în sălile de clasă, chiar și în camerele Slytherinilor a încercat să intre. Colegele ei nu au vrut să-i spună nimic despre ea. Nu prea îl aveau la inimă după toate farsele pe care le făcea cu precădere împotriva casei lor. 

Atunci ne-a venit ideea să vrăjim harta Marauderilor să ne arate numele tuturor celor aflați în castel. Ar fi fost atât de util! 

* * *

#  17 - Maia - Descoperirea 

A mai trecut o lună, am mai trecut un an. Ce contează că am avut abia note de trecere, și ele datorită probelor practice? Nu știam aproape niciun pic de teorie, dar cumva puteam transforma obiecte în animale mici, puteam face tot felul de farmece și nu greșeam poțiunile. Îmi era teamă că, la un moment dat, cineva se va prinde că nu am nicio idee ce fac și mă va demasca. 

Timpul liber — când exista și nu-l foloseam pentru somn — mi-l petreceam explorând împrejurimile castelului, doar pe timpul zilei pentru că înapoiasem pelerina pe care James mi-o împrumutase în vacanța de Crăciun și riscam să primesc detenție dacă eram găsită afară noaptea — nu aveam timp și pentru pedepse. Voiam să fiu pregătită în caz că trebuie să-l urmăresc pe Remus. Devenisem obsedată de ideea că ar fi vârcolac și îl evitam cât puteam de teamă că aveam să mă dau de gol. Ar fi fost groaznic de stânjenitor dacă nu era. Ar fi fost groaznic dacă era. 

Înainte de următoarea lună plină i-am cerut lui James, cu ajutorul lui Sirius, pelerina. I-am mințit că voiam să mă plimb sub clar de lună și ei m-au bănuit de întâlniri romantice, m-au tachinat nemiloși și au încercat din răsputeri să-l ghicească pe fericit. Nu i-am contrazis, doar am zâmbit enigmatic, credeam eu. Aș fi putut recunoaște că nu m-a invitat nimeni la o plimbare pe înserate, dar mi-a fost prea rușine. 

În ziua dinainte de luna plină a plouat torențial și am stat cu teamă că nu or să-mi mai împrumute pelerina pentru că motivul căzuse. Nu m-ar mai fi crezut nimeni că aveam o întâlnire pe ploaie și nici că voiam să mă delectez admirând luna acoperită de nori nu era plauzibil. Dar James nu și-a bătut capul și mi-a dat-o oricum fără întrebări. Apoi am avut emoții că, din cauza ploii, Remus și doamna Pomfrey nu vor mai ieși din castel ca data trecută. 

Am stat în ploaie, ascunsă aproape de intrarea în castel de când s-a întunecat deși știam că luna va răsări mult mai târziu. Mă temeam să nu-i ratez. 

Aproape că îmi pierdusem speranța că vor veni și mă certam în gând că trăsesem concluzii pripite când au apărut. Erau înveșmântați în pelerine negre, cu glugile acoperindu-le chipurile și, deși nu le-am văzut fețele, eram sigură că erau ei, ca și data trecută. Remus se sprijinea de brațul doamnei Pomfrey și mergea cât putea de repede, dar se vedea că este din nou chinuit. Se îndreptau spre Salcia Bătăușă și m-am grăbit să îi ajung din urmă. Făceam tot posibilul să rămân în umbră pentru că, deși eram acoperită de pelerina care mă făcea invizibilă, ploaia mă dădea de gol — o siluetă fantomatică înconjurată de apă. 

Când au ajuns aproape de copac, doamna Pomfrey a folosit un băț lung pentru a căuta ceva la rădăcina salciei și salcia a înțepenit. 

\- Vin să te iau mâine dimineață, ca de obicei, am auzit-o pe doamna Pomfrey spunându-i. 

Remus a înclinat capul abia perceptibil, s-a apropiat de trunchiul copacului și a dispărut la rădăcina lui. Doamna Pomfrey a pornit din nou Salcia cu ajutorul bățului și s-a grăbit spre castel. 

Fără să mă gândesc prea mult am căutat un băț cu care aș fi putut să gâdil și eu Salcia. Nu eram sigură că știu ce să fac cu el. Văzusem unde atinsese rădăcina, dar era suficient? Sau ar trebui să murmur vreo parolă sau o vrajă secretă? Nu a fost nevoie. Era doar un comutator. Atât de simplu. Salcia s-a oprit a doua oară în noaptea aceea și m-a lăsat să trec. La rădăcina ei se afla tunelul unde dispăruse Remus și, înainte să cobor prin el, m-am gândit o clipă la pericolele ce mă puteau aștepta, mai ales dacă într-adevăr acolo se ascundea un vârcolac. Ceasul de la mână îmi spunea că mai aveam cam douăzeci și cinci de minute până va răsări luna plină în spatele norilor. Aveam timp să arunc o privire. Și chiar dacă dădeam de lup, eram sigură că am destulă putere magică să-l opresc suficient cât să mă întorc în siguranță. 

Am coborât în tunel și am folosit _Lumos_ pentru a vedea. Era îngust, dar destul de înalt cât să nu fie nevoie să merg aplecată. Am început să alerg, tunelul părea că nu se mai termină, mi se tăia răsuflarea și mă certam că nu aveam o condiție fizică mai bună. M-aș fi oprit dacă nu-mi era atât de teamă de păienjenii de pe tavan, de râmele care ieșeau din pereți, de șobolanii care alergau îngroziți de lumina cu care nu erau obișnuiți. Poate ar fi trebuit să mă întorc, era deja târziu, mai erau doar câteva minute până la momentul vârcolacilor, dar investisem prea mult efort și trebuia să știu, trebuia să merg până la capătul tunelului și să aflu ce este acolo, păzit în mod original de un copac agresiv. 

Tunelul s-a terminat brusc cu o ușă de lemn, din scânduri solide prost îmbinate. M-am oprit în ultimul moment, gata să mă ciocnesc de ea, am stins bagheta ca să nu atrag atenția asupra mea și m-am uitat printr-o crăpătură. Îmi auzeam inima bătându-mi în piept de efortul alergării și de teama de a fi pe întuneric într-un loc atât de sinistru. 

De partea cealaltă a ușii, bagheta lui Remus, fixată foarte sus pe perete, arunca un glob de lumină palidă. Părea că abia ajunsese și el. Probabil nu alergase ca mine. L-am văzut cum începe să se dezbrace fără grabă, împăturind cu grijă fiecare haină și așezând-o pe rafturile prinse în perete. Erau puține și poziționate foarte sus, astfel încât chiar și Remus trebuia să se ridice pe vârfuri ca să ajungă la ele. 

Nu era corect să-l privesc. Știam. Dar era pentru prima dată când vedeam un băiat complet gol și eram curioasă. În plus, Remus arăta bine, în ciuda cicatricilor albe care îi brăzdau mâinile, picioarele și abdomenul. 

M-am uitat la ceas. Dacă era potrivit bine, într-un minut ar trebui să înceapă transformarea. Mâinile lui Remus tremurau ușor, sau poate era doar lumina. S-a așezat în praf, fără nicio tresărire, fața îi era inexpresivă, poate doar un pic încordată. M-am surprins gândindu-mă cum ar fi să intru să-i țin de urât. Cum aș deschide ușa și aș intra, fără pelerină, complet vizibilă. El ar fi sărit în picioare și ar fi dărâmat toate hainele atent împăturite în graba de a găsi pelerina care să-l acopere. Sau poate doar ar fi țipat la mine să plec. Sau ar fi rămas unde era și mi-ar fi oferit locul alături de el ca și când ar fi fost cel mai banal lucru să-l găsesc gol la capătul unui tunel. 

O mișcare mi-a atras atenția. Remus se transforma. Era exact cum citisem că se petrece. Parcă urmăream o lecție pe viu, lipseau doar pauzele pentru explicații și poate întreruperile pentru diagrame și alte exemple. 

Dura mai mult decât crezusem. Mă așteptam ca totul să se termine în câteva secunde. Și era prea liniște, ca într-un film mut. Lipsea muzica dramatică, lipsea orice sunet. 

Îl priveam cum se zvârcolește pe jos, îmi aminteam durerea pe care o îndurasem cu o lună înainte și mă întrebam de ce este atât de tăcut. Probabil era din cauza schimbării la nivelul capului și a gâtului. Avea maxilarele încleștate și venele gâtului foarte umflate. 

Nu am putut să mai privesc. M-am așezat cu spatele la ușă și am așteptat ca totul să se termine în timp ce lacrimi îmi izvorau din ochi fără să le pot controla. Un urlet prelung m-a anunțat că transformarea era gata. 

\- Remus? 

Lupul și-a arătat colții agresiv. 

Atunci am început să-i vorbesc repede în română. Nu pot să-mi explic de ce am făcut asta, nu-mi mai folosisem limba maternă de când plecasem de acasă și nici măcar nu fusesem tentată să o fac. Dar acum mi-a venit natural. Lupul și-a înclinat confuz capul spre dreapta, dar părea mai calm și am prins curaj. Am continuat să-i povestesc nimicuri, tot ce îmi trecea prin minte. Când mă opream din vorbit lupul devenea din nou neliniștit. Am încercat să văd dacă era doar vocea mea care îl calma și i-am vorbit puțin și în engleză, dar m-a mârâit și a dat să plece. L-am chemat înapoi și i-am promis că nu o să-l mai supăr. Era așa de blând încât era să uit cât de periculos poate fi. 

Noaptea a trecut fără incidente și când s-a transformat din nou în om am intrat. Eram în siguranță acum. Remus era culcat pe jos și nu a reacționat când s-a deschis ușa. Dormea sau leșinase. Am încercat să ajung la pelerina lui, dar era prea sus pentru mine. Am folosit _Accio,_ mulțumind în gând pentru existența magiei, și l-am acoperit. Pelerina era subțire, prea subțire pentru luna ianuarie, dar oricum era mai bine decât nimic. 

I-am mângâiat ușor părul blond și aspru. Avea fruntea rece udă de transpirație de la efortul transformării. Am ezitat. Nu știam cât de rău putea fi și, după noaptea de luna trecută, eram mai puțin dornică să-i preiau durerea când nu știam în ce mă bag. L-am mângâiat din nou, abia atingându-l cu vârful degetelor și m-am concentrat. Când luasem această hotărâre? Nu mai conta. I-am văzut chipul destinzându-se și am știut că fusese alegerea corectă. 

Îmi părea rău să-l las singur, dar nu voiam să mă găsească aici cineva. În ultimul moment am scos din buzunar o broscuță de ciocolată, i-am lăsat-o alături și am murmurat “Îmi pare rău”. 

Îmi pare rău, Remus, că trebuie să treci prin așa ceva în fiecare lună. Nu meriți asta. Nimeni nu merită. Regret acum, cu atât mai mult, reacțiile mele exagerate. Probabil ai crezut că știam și de asta te evitam. Asta gândeam pe drumul înapoi prin tunel, emoțiile, durerea și oboseala accentuându-mi sentimentul de vină. 

* * *

#  18 - Remus - Știe! 

M-am trezit pe podeaua rece. Nimic neobișnuit. Era locul unde mă trezeam de fiecare dată după o lună plină, doar că de data asta ceva era diferit. Nu mă durea nimic, nici nu-mi era frig. Ar fi trebuit să fiu pe jumătate înghețat, doar era ianuarie și coliba-închisoare nu era încălzită, dar îmi era bine. Tot amețit eram ca după fiecare transformare, dar era o amețeală aproape plăcută prin comparație cu ce eram obișnuit, ca după o beție moderată. 

M-am ridicat încet. Pelerina mi-a alunecat de pe spate și abia atunci am observat-o și am înțepenit. Cineva a fost aici, cineva m-a învelit. Singur nu aș fi avut cum să ajung la raftul suspendat pe care se aflau hainele mele. Cineva mi-a lăsat o broscuță de ciocolată, cineva mi-a luat durerea asupra ei. Maia. Oricine altcineva ar fi putut să mă acopere și să-mi lase dulciuri, dar doar ea putea să mă facă să mă simt așa de bine. Nicio altă vrajă nu te anestezia atât de mult, lăsându-te complet lucid. 

Maia m-a văzut. Maia știe. Fără nicio umbră de îndoială acum. Maia a fost aici când eram gol. Nicio altă fată nu m-a mai văzut gol până acum. Nici măcar pe aproape. Vrăjitorii obișnuiți nu au cicatrice. Magia vindecă aproape toate rănile comune. Chiar și rănile cauzate de majoritatea blestemelor pot fi vindecate fără urme. Aurorii, da, ei au semne ale luptelor lor cu magia neagră și da, ei își poartă cu mândrie rănile, nu au de ce să se ascundă. Ei nu sunt blestemați, ei protejează împotriva blestemelor. Dar eu, eu eram nevoit să mă ascund. De teamă că rănile mele pe jumătate vindecate vor atrage atenția asupra blestemului pe care îl port, mă feream să înot sau să să port pantaloni scurți sau tricouri. Cei care nu mă cunoșteau așa bine credeau că sunt un snob, dar prietenii mei știau de ce prefer să mor de cald pe timpul verii. Din fericire, nu erau prea multe zile caniculare pe an. 

Am început să mă analizez, să mă privesc din exterior, să încerc să-mi dau seama cum m-a văzut ea. Abia atunci am realizat că nu aveam nicio rană nouă, niciun strop de sânge nu era în jurul meu. Poate că Maia ar fi putut folosi o vrajă simplă să curețe sângele, dar nu avea cunoștințele necesare să vindece rănile provocate de un vârcolac. Cumva, această noapte fusese prima în care nu-mi făcusem rău. Îmi era teamă să mă entuziasmez prea mult după ultima dezamăgire pe care o suferisem când aflasem că nu există Dolor Perdido. 

Abia atunci m-a izbit gândul. L-am simțit ca pe o lovitură care m-a făcut să văd negru înaintea ochilor. Dacă va spune cuiva ce a văzut, dacă acum a înțeles că sunt un monstru și va încerca să mă exmatriculeze de la Hogwarts? 

Încercarea de a-mi alunga gândul, de a-l îngropa în străfundul minții și de a uita de el, mi-a dat un scurt răgaz să mă îmbrac și să o pornesc spre castel prin tunelul jilav. Din când în când reieșea la suprafață: Maia știe, Maia știe, și trebuia să mă concentrez din greu ca să-l alung din nou și din nou. Și atunci alt gând își făcea apariția, aproape la fel de înfricoșător și la fel de insistent: Maia te-a văzut gol, Maia te-a văzut gol. Îți știe toate cicatricile, îți știe forma organelor genitale. Am roșit furios. Cum mai puteam da ochii cu ea? 

Am reușit să o evit purtându-mă stupid, găsindu-mi motive să plec de câte ori apărea ea. Mergeam la masă doar la final când știam că ea terminase deja, la ore îmi găsisem o nouă bancă preferată, chiar în dreptul catedrei, sub nasul profilor, locul pe care nu-l dorea oricum nimeni, la bibliotecă eram oricum absorbit de ce citeam și nu aș fi fost în stare să fac contact vizual cu ea chiar dacă nu aș fi evitat-o. 

Băieții s-au prins că e ceva ciudat cu mine. Inițial au pus starea mea ciudată pe transformarea abia trecută, deși știau că a fost una ușoară. Apoi, când nu mi-a trecut, au început să suspecteze că la mijloc trebuie să fie o fată. 

\- Hei, Moony, iar ești îndrăgostit? M-a întrebat James într-o după-amiază de duminică pe care ne-o petreceam în camera comună a Gryffindorilor. Pot să te ajut cu niște sfaturi? 

Sirius nu a pierdut ocazia să-l tachineze. 

\- Da, James, te rog, împărtășește-ne din vasta ta experientă! Să înțelegem că Lily a acceptat într-un final să iasă cu tine? 

James și-a ciufulit părul ca de fiecare dată când Lily apărea, chiar și numai în conversație, și a continuat să se joace aparent nepăsător cu Hoțoaica Aurie. Peter a chicotit încântat ca de fiecare dată când James era pus în dificultate, lucru care nu se întâmpla prea des. Sirius m-a privit cu înțeles, ridicând o sprânceană. I-am mulțumit în gând pentru că, prin remarca lui, m-a scos din centrul atenției și m-a salvat de interogatoriu. 

\- Moony, vii cu mine să luăm niște gustări de la bucătărie? Aș avea poftă de niște brioșe cu ciocolată. James, Peter, voi vreți ceva? 

Băieții s-au grăbit să dea comandă de tot felul de bunătăți: pentru Peter, plăcintă de mere; pentru James, clătite, cu sirop, și frișcă, dar doar un strop, și câteva bucățele de nucă, și… și… Sirius și-a dat ochii peste cap, dar a ținut minte exact ce-și dorea James și i-a adus. 

În drum spre bucătărie, cum mă așteptam, Sirius a început să mă descoasă. 

\- Ce s-a întâmplat? Te porți ciudat de la ultima transformare. E vorba de Maia iar? 

Deși evitasem să vorbesc despre ea, întrebarea lui Sirius m-a făcut să mă simt mai bine, mai puțin singur. I-am povestit tot. 

\- Wow, Maia te-a văzut gol. Nu e de mirare că nu a mai ridicat ochii din pământ și nu a fost bună de nimic la recuperarea de anul trei. Auuu, nu era nevoie să mă lovești. 

\- Nu am chef de glume, Sirius. 

\- Nu era chiar la mișto ce am zis. Poate am exagerat puțin, dar este mai distrată în ultimul timp. Și nu ai de gând să vorbești cu ea? Măcar să afli ce a făcut să-ți păstrezi calmul ca lup. 

Da, avea dreptate. Ar fi fost normal să acționez așa, dar eram paralizat de teamă și de rușine și mi-ar fi fost imposibil să vorbesc cu ea. 

* * *

#  19 - Maia - Confruntarea 

Mă aștepta în sala goală. Era a doua oară când venea în locul lui Sirius și prima dată când vorbeam cu el după ce aflasem. La prima vedere părea calm, dar, dacă te uitai mai atent, vedeai că e doar o fațadă. Detaliile îl dădeau de gol, un ușor tremur al mâinilor pe care îl ascundea strângând pumnii și băgându-i în buzunar, privirea în pământ sau pierdută în depărtări, zâmbetul forțat când îmi întâlnea privirea din greșeală. 

Mă simțeam inconfortabil. Îl evitasem atât de mult după noaptea aceea. Nu-mi fusese greu să fac asta. Nu eram prieteni și nici nu fusese prima dată când fugisem de el. Poate mă purtasem egoist dar nu eram pregătită pentru acea discuție, această discuție ca să fiu mai exactă. 

De fapt nici nu credeam că va mai avea loc. Între timp o nouă lună plină venise și trecuse și totul se petrecuse la fel. Am fost acolo, i-am vorbit, l-am învelit, i-am luat durerea și am plecat. De ce am făcut asta iar? Nu mai puteam da vina pe curiozitate. Știam tot, chiar am folosit câteva nopți când nu puteam dormi pentru a explora restul colibei. Văzusem tot, ferestrele ferecate, mobila distrusă, urmele de gheare de pe pereți, petele de sânge, tot. Mă gândisem mult dacă să merg luna următoare din nou. Eram obosită, în urmă cu studiile, tot ce-mi lipsea era încă o noapte pierdută. Dar, când luna mai avea puțin și răsărea, m-am surprins mergând iar spre tunel. 

Niciunul dintre noi nu voia să rupă tăcerea. Aș fi putut să-l întreb unde e Sirius, sau dacă se simte mai bine, sau chiar banalul “Ce mai faci?”. Dar asta ar fi încurajat discuția și nu eram pregătită. Mi-am scos cărțile și notițele și m-am purtat de parcă eram colegi de bibliotecă și atât. Am început să exersez niște vrăji de apărare. Erau din ce în ce mai complicate și nu mai era suficientă concentrarea, trebuia să învăț să-mi canalizez magia cu ajutorul baghetei. Cu fiecare mișcare, un pâlc de steluțe aurii ieșeau din vârful ei, dar se stingeau curând, prea rapid pentru a fi de vreun folos într-o confruntare. Greșisem deja de câteva ori când Remus mi-a vorbit. 

\- Mișcarea trebuie să fie mai amplă la început și bruscă la final. 

A venit lângă mine, mi-a apucat mâna cu bagheta și a făcut mișcarea corectă de mai multe ori, apoi m-a lăsat din nou singură. Am șoptit incantația și de data asta steluțele nu s-au mai stins. 

\- Foarte bine. Ar trebui să zici vraja cu voce tare, cel puțin la început și abia apoi în șoaptă sau chiar în minte. Și acolo se mai pot strecura greșeli care slăbesc efectul. 

Restul orei a continuat relaxat, cu dueluri prietenești și vrăji noi exersate, chiar și cu un pic de teorie învățată. Îmi plăceau explicațiile lui Remus, erau aproape academice, fără a fi greoaie sau plictisitoare. Cele ale lui Sirius erau mai succinte, mai grăbite, Sirius era mai practic, pentru el teoria era bună doar pentru a ști cum trebuie acționat. Remus aprecia într-o egală măsură teoria și practica și le îmbina armonios. Credeam că ar putea fi un profesor grozav și i-am spus asta. S-a întristat. 

\- Mi-ar plăcea să predau după ce termin școala, dar e imposibil. 

A început să-și strângă cărțile. 

Aș fi vrut să-i pot spune că nu e adevărat, dar mi-am amintit că Ministerul ține evidența vârcolacilor și probabil nu i se va permite să fie profesor, nu la Hogwarts. Îmi părea rău că îmi scăpase comentariul. Voisem să-i spun ceva drăguț drept mulțumire și îmi ieșise pe dos. 

\- Am tot vrut să te întreb … 

A început și s-a oprit. Știam ce urma, discuția. Am lăsat din mână pana și notițele și i-am oferit toată atenția mea. Și lui îi era greu, chiar mai mult decât mie. 

\- Mi-a zis Sirius ce ai făcut, mi-a zis că nu există Dolor Perdido. 

Despre asta voia să vorbească? Trecuseră peste două luni de la minciuna aia. Abia acum aflase? 

\- Sirius nu ar fi trebuit să-ți spună. Era secret, doar el știa. 

Mă simțeam trădată, chiar un pic rușinată că fusesem prinsă cu minciuna. 

\- E bine că mi-a spus. Dacă aș fi știut mai devreme nu te-aș fi lăsat să folosești … Dolor Perdido pe mine. 

\- A fost alegerea mea, știam în ce mă bag. 

Iar mințeam. Nu știusem, nu aveam de unde să știu. 

\- Știai despre … mine? 

\- Nu. 

Mințisem suficient. 

\- Nu știai? Atunci, de ce mă evitai la începutul anului? 

I-am făcut semn către brațe, dar nu a înțeles, m-a privit întrebător. Uram să dau explicație din nou pentru purtarea mea prostească, mai ales acum când înțelesesem cum fusese înțeleasă și cât de rău îl afectase. 

\- Ți-am văzut cicatricile în tren, dar atunci nu știam că există… știi tu. 

Nu eram încă pregătită să-i spun pe nume bolii. 

\- În lumea non-magică, am continuat, sunt semne de automutilare. Am cunoscut câteva persoane care făceau asta. Nu erau … de încredere. 

Și eu eram plină de prejudecăți. Asociasem semnele de pe mâini cu răutatea și abuzul, chiar dacă știam că nu au nicio legătură. Pur și simplu vederea lor îmi declanșa amintiri neplăcute. 

\- Nici eu nu sunt, a zis cu voce slabă. Sunt periculos. Nu aș fi putut să mi-o iert dacă ai fi pățit ceva din cauza mea. 

Acum vorbea, în sfârșit, despre întâmplările din colibă. 

\- Am fost în siguranță tot timpul. Nu am intrat decât dimineață. 

Remus a roșit. Mi-am dat seama că era din cauză că îl văzusem gol. A început să mâzgălească absent unul dintre pergamente, fără să-i pese că își strica notițele îngrijite și agitația lui m-a făcut să zâmbesc. 

\- Ce s-a întâmplat în cele două nopți? Nu-mi amintesc nimic din perioada aia, dar a fost mult mai bine ca în celelalte. Ce ai făcut să mă calmezi? 

Mereu am crezut că știa, că își amintea. Cărțile nu explicau suficient ce se întâmplă în mintea lupului dar am presupus că o parte din amintiri rămân. 

\- Ți-am … vorbit. Atât. 

\- Nu e suficient. Mi-au vorbit și ai mei atâtea nopți. Nu eram singur atunci, dar tot nu ajuta. Ce ai făcut diferit? 

\- Ți-am vorbit. În română. 

Rândul meu acum să-i evit privirea, dar mi-am învins timiditatea și l-am privit drept în ochi. Erau mari și mirați, cu o urmă de speranță poate. 

\- Atât? 

\- Atât. 

L-am auzit mormăind “Pare mai simplu decât ideea lui James”. Apoi cu voce tare: 

\- Tot a fost prea periculos ce ai făcut. Nu vreau să-ți mai pierzi nopțile să mă ajuți. Mă descurc. 

\- Ce s-a întâmplat cu Sirius de ai venit în locul lui? l-am întrebat, ignorându-i ultima replică. 

\- Nimic, mi-a răspuns cinstit. Aveam nevoie să vorbesc cu tine. Singuri. 

Terminase de strâns și se îndrepta spre ușă. Asta fusese discuția de care fugisem atâta timp? Nu mai avea întrebări? A acceptat doar că o limbă străină exotică îi rezolvă jumătate din probleme și nici măcar acest ajutor simplu nu voia să-l accepte. Ce o să se întâmple acum? O să ne evităm în continuare? O să fim doar colegi? 

În prag s-a oprit. Mai era ceva care părea să-l frământe. Ar fi fost de mirare să nu fie. S-a întors iar spre mine. 

\- Când ai aflat? Cum ai aflat? 

Discuția nu se terminase încă, abia începuse. În mod ciudat nu mă mai temeam de ea. Aproape că mă întrebam de ce fugisem de el în ultima lună. 

\- Am bănuit după noaptea cu … Dolor Perdido. Dar am știut cu certitudine abia luna următoare. 

\- Ai bănuit și totuși m-ai urmărit în tunel? Încep să cred că Jobenul Magic a greșit cu tine, ar fi trebuit să te pună la Gryffindori. 

Era prima dată când îmi făcea un compliment, chiar dacă îl ascunsese într-o jumătate de glumă. 

\- A fost doar aroganță, nu curaj. Eram sigură că pot să te opresc suficient de mult timp cât să ajung afară în siguranță. 

\- Poate. Dar aș prefera să nu-ți testezi puterile într-un mod atât de riscant. Cel puțin nu mă implica în așa ceva. 

Ne-am așezat amândoi pe câte o masă, cu picioarele atârnând. Discuția nu părea că o să se termine prea curând și era mai bine să stăm întru-câtva comod. 

\- De ce ai venit să vorbim abia astăzi?, l-am întrebat. De ce ai așteptat atât de mult? Și dacă tot ai așteptat atât, de ce ai venit totuși? 

\- Nu mai puteam să trăiesc cu teama. A trebuit să-mi iau inima în dinți și să-ți vorbesc. A durat mult până când teama a învins rușinea. 

Nu înțelegeam de ce simțea ce spunea că simte. 

\- Teamă? Rușine? Ce vrei să spui? 

\- Cum poți să nu înțelegi? Ai citit toate manualele despre vârcolaci! 

Era prima dată când unul dintre noi pronunța cuvântul. 

\- Nu știi ce se poate întâmpla dacă se află? Dacă tu vei spune ce ai văzut, ce sunt. Chiar și o simplă aluzie bine plasată mă poate da de gol. 

Nici nu mă gândisem să spun cuiva, tocmai pentru că știam că va fi cu siguranță exmatriculat. 

\- Nu am spus nimănui nimic. 

\- Încă, a răspuns Remus sec. Nu e timpul pierdut. 

M-a durut neîncrederea lui, m-a durut și mai mult pentru că simțeam că o merit și era doar vina mea. 

\- O să-ți păstrez secretul în siguranță. Promit. Acum tăiem teama de pe listă? 

L-am lăsat cumva fără cuvinte. L-am văzut de mai multe ori deschizând gura să spună ceva și apoi închizând-o la loc. Într-un târziu m-a întrebat: 

\- De ce? Mă urăști. Ți-e teamă de mine. Ți-ar fi ușor să scapi de mine cu o singură vorbă. De ce îmi promiți să nu o pronunți? 

\- Nu te urăsc și nici nu mi-e teamă de tine. Ți-am explicat deja că a fost o greșeală, o părere preconcepută, nu avea nicio legătură cu … vârcolacul. 

L-am văzut cum a tresărit când m-a auzit pronunțând cuvântul. Nu înțelegeam încă conotațiile negative ale lui, cum se simțea când mă auzea spunându-l. Nu era un termen de argou, nu ar fi trebuit să fie jignitor, îl găsisem prezentat în manuale și alte cărți. 

\- Remus, nu s-a schimbat nimic în rău de ultima dată când am vorbit, atunci, pe pervaz. Crede-mă, nu-mi pasă de lup, l-am văzut, e chiar un pic … simpatic. Are o ureche pleoștită și îi plac snoavele românești. 

Mă așteptam să râdă, dar nici nu a zâmbit măcar. 

\- Lupul e un monstru, indiferent ce-i place să asculte. Dar m-ai convins, am tăiat teama. 

\- Perfect, am zâmbit, mai avem rușinea. 

Și a roșit. 

\- N-ai șanse să mă convingi că nu am de ce să fiu rușinat. Dar pot trăi cu asta. 

\- Adică o să încetezi să mă mai eviți? 

\- Ai observat? Credeam că am fost subtil. 

Oare când începusem să observ asta? Când a lipsit la prânz, dar Sirius, James și Peter erau acolo? Când l-am auzit pe Sirius întrebându-l pe James dacă știe de ce Remus s-a mutat în prima bancă și nu se mai uită deloc la ei? Și de ce am crezut că purtarea lui are legătură cu mine? Probabil abia acum am făcut conexiunea, până azi doar am adunat informații. Nu am răspuns. Am coborât de pe bancă și mi-am întins spatele. Se întunecase și, dacă mai așteptam, riscam să pierdem cina. I-am spus și lui asta pentru a schimba subiectul. 

Conversația noastră nu era nici pe departe încheiată, dar mă simțeam prea obosită, fusesem așa de încordată, de atentă să nu spun ceva nepotrivit care l-ar fi putut jigni încât tot ce mai voiam era o cană mare de cacao cu lapte și cea mai mare plăcintă de dovleac pe care o puteam găsi. 

* * *

#  20 - Remus - Povestea Maiei 

Pentru prima dată în ultima lună am dormit bine, netulburat de coșmaruri. Maia nu era afectată de ce văzuse, nu era speriată, nu va spune nimic. Îmi promisese și eu o crezusem. Cu greu, dar în final acceptasem. Am renunțat să mă mai ascund în prima bancă și am revenit la un program de masă comun cu restul Marauderilor. 

Treptat am început să petrecem din ce în ce mai mult timp împreună. Îl înlocuiam pe Sirius cam o dată din trei ședințe. Pauzele au fost binevenite și pentru el. Devenise cam mohorât din lipsă de timp pentru farse și, în plus, se apropiau ultimele meciuri de Quiddich din an și trebuia să-l susțină pe James, atât la antrenamente, cât mai ales la meciuri. 

M-am bucurat când, într-una din zile, la bibliotecă, Maia s-a așezat lângă mine și și-a înșirat cărțile și notițele. M-am simțit important când mi-a cerut ajutorul cu una din temele de anul patru pentru care nu avea încă cunoștințele necesare. A devenit o obișnuință să învățăm împreună când era singură. Și era singură des. 

***

\- Tu ai fost, am auzit-o șoptind. 

Avea în mână cursurile mele de la începutul anului. 

\- Nu înțeleg, a continuat să murmure ca pentru sine. 

M-am prefăcut că nu am auzit-o, că sunt concentrat pe studiu. Îi simțeam privirea arzându-mă, cerându-mi să o privesc la rândul meu. 

\- Tu mi-ai adus cursurile atunci, nu-i așa? La spital. Și broscuțele de ciocolată. 

N-am mai putut să o ignor, dar tot nu m-am uitat la ea. Doar am înclinat capul. O dată. Îmi bătea inima cu putere. Dacă iar se sperie de mine: am urmărit-o, i-am lăsat lucruri pe ascuns. Te rog, fă să rămânem prieteni. 

\- De ce? 

De ce? Nu știu. Încercam să îmi găsesc cuvintele, să nu par din nou un ciudat. Tăcerea se prelungea. 

\- Am fost acolo când te-au adus. Era după luna plină și eram acolo. I-am auzit vorbind despre experimente. Nu am vrut să pierzi și mai multă materie. 

\- De ce nu mi-ai spus? 

\- Am încercat. Într-o seară, la bibliotecă. Te-ai speriat iar și m-ai rugat să te las în pace. 

\- Îmi pare … 

\- Nu, Maia, am întrerupt-o. Nu-ți mai cere scuze pentru ce a fost atunci. 

A scos din buzunar o broscuță de ciocolată și mi-a întins-o zâmbind. 

\- Am devenit dependentă de ele. Am buzunarele pline de atunci. 

***

Totuși, deși părea că începem să ne împrietenim, ceva a început să mă neliniștească. Parcă ceva era fals, forțat în relația noastră, superficial chiar. Erau multe lucruri pe care nu le discutasem și deveniseră un fel de tabuuri. Nu am mai deschis discuția despre nopțile cu lună plină deși erau multe întrebări pe care aș fi vrut să le pun și probabil și Maia la fel. Din cauza asta, discuțiile noastre nu evoluau. Rămâneau blocate pe materia de școală și cam atât, nimic mai personal decât “Ți-ai terminat eseul despre transfigurarea obiectelor de mari dimensiuni?”. 

O priveam pe furiș când stătea lângă mine, adâncită în studiu, cu capul în mâini și o cană de cafea alături. Mă îngrijorau cearcănele ei, fața palidă cu pielea lipsită de strălucire. Era surmenată după maratonul de luni de zile de studiu intens. Aș fi vrut să pot să o ajut, dar nu puteam face nimic mai mult decât să-i fiu alături când avea nelămuriri. Poate din acest motiv mă sfiam să-i pun întrebările care mă apăsau. Și timpul trecea atât de repede, măsurat în fragmente selenare. Transformarea din martie era atât de aproape. La fel și examenele ei de anul trei. Pentru a mă asigura că nu-și va mai pierde noaptea cu mine l-am rugat pe Sirius să nu mai accepte să-i împrumute pelerina. Credeam, în naivitatea mea, că asta o va împiedica. 

\- Ești sigur că asta vrei? m-a întrebat Sirius, privindu-mă drept în ochi pentru a citi acolo adevărul. 

Cum aș fi putut să vreau asta cu adevărat. Normal că îmi doream să o am pe Maia cu mine să mă aline, să îmi facă suportabile nopțile cu lună plină. Nu era vorba despre ce voiam eu, ci despre ce era corect să fac. Mi-am plecat privirea. 

\- O să fiu bine, Sirius. Cel puțin până când găsim o soluție. 

Vocea îmi suna fals, neconvingător. Știam că e puțin probabil să existe una, dar nu era momentul să fiu egoist. 

\- Dar ar putea dura ani până o să ne vină o idee. 

A accentuat strident cuvântul ce marca timpul nerezonabil. Ar putea dura ani, credea el. Ar putea dura o veșnicie. 

\- Pe când ea te ajută deja, a continuat cu blândețe. 

\- Am învățat să am răbdare. 

***

Într-o zi am întrebat-o despre Sirius. 

\- I-am promis că nu o să spun nimănui. De ce nu-l întrebi pe el? 

Secretele lui Sirius deveniseră obositoare. Maia nu accepta să vorbească despre trecutul ei pentru că ajungeam invariabil la ele. La ora următoare m-am aplecat și i-am șoptit la ureche: 

\- Aveai dreptate să ai încredere în Maia. Nici nu îndrăznește să-mi vorbească de copilăria ei de teamă să nu încalce promisiunea pe care ți-a făcut-o. Nu crezi că e de ajuns? Las-o să-mi spună ea, dacă tu nu vrei să-ți reamintești. 

Și-a rotit ochii drept răspuns, apoi a luat o bucată de pergament, a scrijelit câteva cuvinte, a mototolit-o și i-a aruncat Maiei cocoloșul care a aterizat cu precizie drept în fața ei. După ce l-a citit a înclinat ușor din cap către Sirius drept confirmare. 

\- Mulțumit acum? m-a întrebat ușor țâfnos. 

Dar nu am mai apucat să o întreb pe Maia mai multe despre trecutul ei. Luna plină din martie se apropia și mă feream din nou de ea. Era mereu o perioadă dificilă pentru mine și nu voiam să fiu morocănos în preajma ei de teamă că ar fi interpretat greșit reacțiile mele. 

***

M-am trezit pe jos, pe podeaua jilavă după ploile interminabile din martie. I-am simțit atingerea pe frunte și m-am dezmeticit brusc, la timp pentru a o opri să-mi preia iar suferința post-transformare. 

\- Maia, nu! Te rog! Ai făcut deja prea mult pentru mine, am șoptit cu glasul frânt. 

Mă temusem că nu va mai veni, cum îi cerusem, de altfel. Făcusem tot posibilul să o opresc și totuși, când noaptea se apropia, aș fi dat orice să-mi pot lua vorbele înapoi, să nu fie nevoie să fiu iar singur. Am rezistat din rușine impulsului de a-l căuta pe Sirius și a-i spune că m-am răzgândit, că am nevoie de ea, că nu pot aștepta ani până vor găsi ei soluția. 

Acum, acoperit cu pelerina subțire și prea mahmur pentru a-mi mai păsa de cât de vulnerabil eram în fața ei, m-am lăsat alinat de mângâieri și i-am mulțumit în gând pentru încăpățânarea de care a dat dovadă. A dat să plece, probabil ca să-mi ofere intimitate, dar am rugat-o să mă aștepte. M-am îmbrăcat grăbit, cu mișcări haotice și gesturi redundante. Toată situația era atât de neobișnuită încât nu m-aș fi mirat să fie de fapt un vis absurd. 

Tunelul era prea strâmt ca să putem merge alăturați. Mă deplasam încet, șchiopătând și aș fi rămas în urmă dacă Maia nu m-ar fi îndemnat să merg înaintea ei. Tăcerea devenea apăsătoare și mă sufocau lucrurile nespuse. 

\- Vorbește-mi de copilăria ta, te rog. 

Nu mai avea scuze să se ascundă dar a continuat să tacă un timp. Îmi dădeam seama că era neliniștită. Auzeam cum își mușca interiorul obrazului în mod repetat și îi simțeam mirosul mai puternic ca de obicei. Simțurile mele, hiperdezvoltate în mod normal, erau ascuțite la maxim. Îl simțeam pe lup la suprafață, abia potolit și îl uram pentru că mă forța să încalc, fără să vreau, intimitatea Maiei. 

\- Nu am mai povestit nimănui despre mine. Nici măcar lui Sirius. 

Vorbea încet, poate că nu aș fi auzit-o dacă eram un om normal. Îmi povestea despre un loc îndepărtat, diferit și totuși familiar, despre o fetiță curajoasă care nu s-a speriat de magie, deși nu fusese nimeni să-i explice, despre singurătatea zdrobitoare pe care doar cei ce cunosc un secret imposibil o pot simți. Despre o prietenă egoistă care încă se învinovățea pentru că nu avusese mai multă grijă de Sirius. 

* * *

#  21 - Maia - Nu plec acasă 

Am reușit! Am absolvit anul patru. Cu cele mai mici note din școală, dar nici nu-mi păsa. De ce mi-ar păsa? Nu e ca și cum aș fi putut să fac comparații. 

După ce au fost afișate notele finale Dumbledore m-a chemat în biroul lui. Nu mai fusesem acolo de la începutul anului și mi-a luat ceva timp să găsesc din nou garguiul care păzea scara în spirală. Nu-mi puteam închipui ce ar vrea să vorbească cu mine și simțeam o strângere de inimă la gândul că poate va vrea să particip iar la o nouă serie de experimente. Eram hotărâtă să refuz, indiferent de consecințe. 

Dumbledore m-a luat prin surprindere. M-a felicitat pentru reușită. Inițial am crezut că glumește, eram ultima din anul meu, niciun succes strălucitor, dar nu glumea. 

\- Ai realizat ceva incredibil, Maia. Ar trebui să fii mândră de tine. Te-am urmărit îndeaproape pe parcursul anului și am fost de mai multe ori tentat să te opresc, să-ți propun măcar să treci în anul doi și o iei treptat. Dar am văzut cu câtă ambiție ai continuat să înveți și să progresezi. 

Fawkes a bătut din aripi ca pentru a-mi aplauda reușita. 

Am roșit neobișnuită cu atâtea laude și nu am știut ce să zic. Mă gândeam cum aș fi reacționat dacă Dumbledore mi-ar fi propus să renunț la anul patru și să trec cu bobocii, nu, nici măcar. Cu cei de anul doi. Sigur aș fi considerat oferta ca un semnal că am dat-o-n bară și că am pierdut încrederea directorului, singurul de altfel care a crezut în mine suficient cât să-mi ofere șansa de a fi cu cei de vârsta mea. Dar oare aș fi acceptat? Probabil că nu. Tot efortul investit a fost doar pentru a rămâne cu cei de vârsta mea. 

Dumbledore continua să vorbească și m-am dezmeticit din reverie la timp pentru a-l auzi spunând că voi rămâne la Hogwarts pe timpul verii. 

\- Nu vreau să înțelegi greșit. Nu este o pedeapsă, dar situația ta este specială. Călătoria înapoi în România este complicată din cauza restricțiilor impuse de Ministerul Magiei. Sunt chiar șanse să nu te mai putem aduce aici anul următor dacă îți vei petrece vara înapoi. 

Mi-am simțit ochii umplându-se cu lacrimi și mi-am mușcat interiorul obrazului pentru a-mi distrage atenția de la lacrimile care voiau să evadeze. A funcționat temporar. 

\- Părinții tăi au primit deja raportul activității tale școlare și sunt foarte mândri de tine. 

Nu aveam să-mi văd părinții curând cum mă așteptasem. Nu eram foarte apropiați, dar tot îmi era dor de ei. Nici scrisori nu mă lăsaseră să trimit. 

Dumbledore nu părea să fi observat cum mă afectase ideea de a nu-mi revedea curând familia. Sau doar voia să termine tot ce avea să-mi zică înainte să mă lase să îmi zic și eu părerea. A continuat să-mi vorbească despre cum aveam să-mi îmbunătățesc cunoștințele pentru anul cinci folosind magnificele resurse din bibliotecă sau chiar, prin bunăvoința lui, având acces la laboratorul de poțiuni și la depozitul de mături. În plus puteam să-l ajut pe Hagrid la îngrijirea animalelor magice, singura activitate care părea întrucâtva amuzantă. 

\- Dar de ce? De ce nu aș putea să mă întorc anul următor? 

\- Zilele trecute, Ministerul a închis granițele. Este o măsură de protecție, probabil inutilă. De parcă l-ar putea opri, a murmurat ca pentru sine. 

\- Pe cine să-l oprească? l-am întrebat. 

Dumbledore a tăcut un timp, încercând să-și găsească cuvintele. În tot timpul ăsta îl mângâia pe cap pe Fawkes care cloncănea neliniștit, parcă știind despre cine vorbea directorul și temându-se și el că nu va putea fi oprit, nu de o graniță arbitrară, în orice caz. 

\- Poate nu ar trebui să te împovărez cu aceste informații, dar, după experimentele din toamnă, cred că ai dreptul să știi. 

M-am cutremurat la amintirea vrăjilor pe care le-am îndurat. 

\- Există un vrăjitor foarte puternic și foarte crud. În ultimul timp a reușit să-și strângă o armată impresionantă de adepți care sunt cu toții stăpâni pe magia neagră și nu se dau în lături de la nimic. Experimentele au fost o încercare de a găsi alternative care să-i țină piept. 

Deci nu a fost doar o curiozitate științifică. Puteam fi de ajutor, puteam fi implicată în ceva important. Dar cu ce preț? 

\- Și ați găsit alternative? 

\- Nu… nu încă. Încă sunt analizate rezultatele, a răspuns evaziv. 

***

După discuția cu Dumbledore, l-am găsit pe Remus în curte, bucurându-se de soare pe malul lacului și citind ca de obicei. Cu vreo lună înainte nu aș fi îndrăznit să-l deranjez, dar acum eram prieteni buni. Remus era singurul care știa de unde vin. După ce i-am povestit, l-am rugat să nu spună nimănui, nici măcar lui Sirius. Dacă mă hotăram vreodată să-i spun, voiam să afle de la mine. 

M-am așezat lângă el și am privit lacul verzui. Acolo, sub luciul orbitor, se aflau camerele Slytherinilor, locul unde petrecusem cu mult mai puțin timp decât ar fi trebuit. Fusesem atât de mult timp plecată, la ore, în sala de mese, la bibliotecă sau în săli de clasă obscure pentru recuperări și antrenamente, încât nu apucasem să îmi fac prieteni printre colegii de casă. Seara veneam atât de târziu încât fetele erau aproape adormite. Oare ce impresie le făcusem? Probabil una nu prea bună, mereu ocupată, mereu pusă într-o situație excepțională, mereu altfel decât ele. Nici nu știam dacă îmi părea rău că se întâmplase așa. Nu le cunoșteam suficient încât să fiu geloasă pe prietenia lor din care am fost exclusă. Dar probabil anul următor voi fi mult mai liberă și atunci voi simți nevoia de interacțiune cu ele. Cu puțin noroc vor înțelege și mă vor accepta. Dar acum aveam alte probleme pe cap, urma să rămân singură pe durata verii. Singură la castel ca o prințesă din povești, așteptându-mi prințul să mă elibereze. Ce ironie, nu-mi plăcuseră niciodată poveștile cu prințese captive. 

După conversația cu Dumbledore, m-am gândit la opțiunile mele. Să fug înapoi în România nu se punea problema. Nu aveam bani, nu aveam acte corespunzătoare, nu știam vrăji suficient de puternice pentru a ajunge acasă pe căi mai puțin convenționale. Teoretic nici nu aveam voie să-mi folosesc puterile în afara școlii, deși nu cred că eram înregistrată oficial și probabil nu aș fi declanșat nicio alarmă dacă le foloseam. 

Dar cel mai rău mă temeam că, odată plecată, nu aș mai fi putut să mă întorc și îmi plăcea unde sunt, îmi plăcea la Hogwarts, îmi plăcea să învăț să-mi controlez puterile, îmi plăcea magia și faptul că eram vrăjitoare. 

În orice caz eram la cheremul lui Dumbledore, care nu-mi oferise nicio alternativă. Nu avem decât să profit la maxim de timpul petrecut la castel. Eram sigură că îi voi putea convinge pe băieți să-mi lase din nou pelerina și harta, biblioteca îmi era deschisă, aveam acces la bunătățile de la bucătărie, nu putea fi așa rău, încercam să mă conving. Dar mereu îmi apărea în minte cuvântul “singură”. Nu uita, Maia, că vei fi singură. Nu uita. Nu uita. 

Pierdută în gânduri, nu am observat că Remus se oprise cândva din citit, lăsase cartea deoparte și mă privea întrebător. 

\- Nu mă lasă să plec acasă, am șoptit. 

Nu avea sens ce spuneam și el continua să mă privească, cerându-mi din ochi să-i explic, dar fără să mă preseze. Avea un mod de a te face să te simți important fără să zică nimic. 

\- Mi-a zis Dumbledore. O grămadă de motive absurde. Singură toată vara. 

Mi-am lăsat capul pe genunchi cu un gest copilăresc. Remus s-a aplicat spre mine și mi-a pus o mână pe spate. O ținea nemișcată, fără mișcările circulare menite să calmeze și totuși era liniștitoare, ca un memento că îmi este alături. Am stat așa un timp așteptând ca el să rupă tăcerea, și, într-un târziu, când devenise stânjenitoare, a zis: 

\- Poate ai putea veni în vizită. Cred că ai mei ar fi de acord. 

Era ezitant și am simțit invitația mai mult ca pe o obligație dintr-o milă pe care nu eram dispusă să o accept. 

\- O să mă descurc, nu-ți face griji. Nu o să fiu complet singură, profesorii locuiesc aici. 

L-am văzut întristându-se, dar am crezut din nou că doar îi pare rău de mine. 

\- Cum crezi, mi-a zis un pic răstit. 

A dat să plece, chiar a făcut câțiva pași, dar s-a întors și m-a întrebat: 

\- De ce nu? Credeam că o să te bucure. Sau măcar că o să vii în… 

S-a oprit în mijlocul propoziției, dar știam la ce se referă, nopțile cu lună plină. Nu mă gândisem la asta mai devreme, fusesem prea concentrată pe nefericirea mea și pe impresia că i-ar fi milă de mine. Și totuși orgoliul mă oprea să accept. 

\- Vei fi bine. O să-i ai pe părinții tăi. Și băieții nu te vor lăsa singur. 

S-a așezat din nou lângă mine. 

\- Nu i-am chemat niciodată. 

\- De ce nu? 

\- Probabil din același motiv pentru care nu i-ai spus tu lui Sirius de unde vii. 

Acum înțelegeam cât de singur va fi și el. Nici Remus nu se bucura de venirea verii. 

\- Am crezut că mă chemi pentru că ți-e milă de mine. De asta am refuzat. 

A răsuflat ușurat și s-a lăsat brusc pe spate, în iarba înaltă de pe malul lacului, cu brațele și picioarele răsfirate ca o imensă steluță de mare. Zâmbea și soarele arunca umbre mișcătoare pe chipul lui. 

\- Și eu am crezut că … Dar nu mai contează acum. Deci o să vii? 

\- Păi, să vezi, nu știu dacă am timp. Sunt doar câteva luni de vacanță și atâția prieteni de văzut. Să-mi consult agenda. 

M-am prefăcut că o caut în geanta cu cărțile de școală, dar nu am apucat să o găsesc pentru că Remus și-a luat bagheta, m-a imobilizat și m-a gâdilat până am cerut îndurare. 

* * *

#  22 - Maia - Acasă la Remus 

La micul dejun am primit un mesaj. O bufniță mică și nemulțumită mi-a aruncat plicul în brațe și apoi s-a așezat pe masă privindu-mă fix până mi-am conștientizat impolitețea și i-am lăsat câteva firimituri de prăjitură bacșiș. Abia atunci a plecat. Era un mesaj scurt de la Remus. Luna plină se apropia. 

***

Dumbledore mă aștepta în biroul lui. Special pentru plecarea mea ridicase temporar interdicția de apariție la Hogwarts și avea să mă ducă la familia Lupin printr-o dublă apariție. Citisem despre acest fel de a călători și mă îngrijora un pic, în majoritatea cărților era prezentat ca fiind cel puțin neplăcut, provocând grețuri puternice și câteodată, mai ales pentru începători, vomă. Pentru a minimiza riscurile nu mâncasem nimic toată ziua. 

Am suportat călătoria mai bine decât mă așteptam, probabil mulțumită priceperii lui Dumbledore. 

Casa lui Remus era mică și sărăcăcioasă, semăna un pic cu cea a bunicilor mei, cu acoperișul înclinat, ferestre mici cu obloane de lemn, ușa scundă și pereții din cărămidă netencuită. În spatele ei începea direct pădurea, fără a avea măcar un gard care să o separe. În dreapta casei era o grădină de legume și mai departe câțiva pomi fructiferi. În stânga, câteva cotețe de păsări și de animale cu o curte, delimitate de un gard dărăpănat. 

M-am apropiat singură de intrare, Dumbledore doar mă adusese și apoi se întorsese la Hogwarts pentru niște treburi urgente. 

Am bătut timid la ușă și am așteptat. Din casă nu se auzea nicio mișcare și începeam să-mi fac scenarii în minte. Dacă nu sunt acasă? Poate au fost obligați să plece în ultimul moment. Cum aveam să mă întorc? Nu știam nicio vrajă de deplasare, nu aveam bani și nu știam unde sunt. Aș fi fost obligată să-l aștept pe Dumbledore două zile, dormind afară, sau în cotețele găinilor. Am bătut mai tare. Un câine a început să latre și am auzit pași grăbiți și, în sfârșit, ușa deschizându-se. 

Am fost întâmpinată de o femeie micuță cu un aer obosit, care, când a dat cu ochii de mine, mi-a zâmbit și m-a invitat înăuntru. Am observat cu tristețe că zâmbetul i s-a oprit la nivelul buzelor și nu i-a luminat ochii. 

\- Tu trebuie să fii Maia, mi-a spus cu voce șoptită. Îmi pare bine să te cunosc, Remus mi-a vorbit mult despre tine. 

Mi-a luat din mână bagajul minuscul și l-a pus lângă ușă, apoi m-a invitat să mă așez pe canapea și mi-a adus un pahar de limonadă. 

\- Remus se odihnește puțin. Nu aș vrea să-l trezesc deocamdată. Înțelegi, nu? 

Am dat din cap că da. Deci ăsta era motivul pentru care vorbea așa de încet. 

\- O să se bucure atât de mult când o să te vadă, a continuat. Când mi-a spus că o să te cheme în … perioada asta m-am temut că nu o să vii și că o să fie dezamăgit. 

Vocea i s-a frânt când a pomenit de perioadă, dar și-a revenit repede. 

\- Nu a mai avut până acum prieteni în vizită. Îmi pare atât de bine că ești aici. 

Îmi dădeam seama că ar fi trebuit să zic și eu ceva, nu doar să încuviințez dând din cap și murmurând aprobator și neinteligibil, dar nu îmi găseam cuvintele. Tot ce voiam să spun părea nepotrivit, cu conotații greșite, jignitor. Cum să-i spun că mă bucur că am venit când eram aici pentru a-i face fiului ei transformarea mai suportabilă? 

\- Cum se simte? am întrebat într-un târziu. 

\- A fost bine până azi dimineață. Acum… acum e ca de obicei în ziua dinainte. Nu a putut mânca nimic, nici măcar un ceai nu a vrut să bea. Mă doare să-l văd așa. 

A oftat uitându-se în gol, pe lângă mine. 

\- Lyall e plecat cu treburi. Mereu găsește un motiv să plece câteva zile în preajma lunii pline. Știu că se simte vinovat, și că îi este greu, dar nu înțelege. Și eu aș vrea să pot pleca, nici eu nu vreau să-l văd cum se chinuie lună de lună. 

Mi-am dat seama că probabil nu avea prea des ocazia să vorbească deschis despre fiul ei, nu putea avea prea mulți prieteni rămași după ce Remus s-a îmbolnăvit. Am mai luat o gură din limonada dulce cu mentă și m-am pregătit să ascult. Pe de o parte voiam să fiu de ajutor, pe de altă parte era prea mult, prea curând după ce ne-am cunoscut și mă simțeam inconfortabil. 

\- Când e la Hogwarts mă gândesc la el, dar nu e la fel de greu ca atunci când e aici. Știu că acolo e pe mâini bune și are cine să-l ajute. Am cunoscut-o pe doamna Pomfrey și am toată încrederea în ea. E așa de pricepută. 

Mama lui Remus continua să-mi vorbească, cu capul în piept și privirea în pământ. Știam că îi face bine să elibereze șuvoiul de cuvinte nespuse, dar mă simțeam prost. Nu față de ea. Ea nu făcea nimic rău, ci față de Remus. Tot ce îmi povestea ea era foarte personal și ascultând-o simțeam că îl trădez, ca și când i-aș fi citit pe ascuns jurnalul. Aș fi vrut să o opresc cumva, să schimb subtil subiectul, dar nimic nu-mi venea în minte. Mă uitam în jur să găsesc o idee de care să mă agăț. 

În colțul cel mai îndepărtat al camerei se afla un fotoliu înalt, de piele, cu o măsuță de cafea alături și, în spate, cu una dintre ferestrele înguste pe care le remarcasem înainte de a intra. Cumva aș fi putut paria că acesta este locul preferat al lui Remus. Îl vedeam adâncit în fotoliu, înfășurat într-o pătură, pierdut într-o carte, cu un ceai aburind pe măsuță. Când începusem să-l cunosc așa de bine? Sau era doar închipuirea mea, dorința mea de a mă ascunde de lume într-o căsuță joasă de la marginea pădurii? 

Ușa de lângă șemineu s-a deschis cu un scârțâit slab și mama lui Remus a tăcut brusc. Și-a ridicat încet capul, cu ochii mari, speriați și și-a pus mâna dreaptă la gură. Mi-a fost milă de ea, arăta așa de vulnerabilă. Dar Remus nu părea că ar fi auzit-o vorbind. 

M-am apropiat de el și l-am îmbrățișat. Ușor. 

\- Cum ești? i-am șoptit la ureche și apoi m-am desprins de el. 

Nu era nevoie să-mi spună. Tremura și orice culoare îi dispăruse din obraji. Nu că ar fi avut vreodată vreo nuanță sănătoasă. 

\- Voi fi bine, mi-a răspuns tot șoptit. 

A dat să se așeze în fotoliul de la geam, dar s-a răzgândit și a venit pe canapea lângă mine. Avusesem dreptate, chiar era locul lui preferat. 

\- Văd că ai cunoscut-o deja pe mama. Sunt sigur că vă veți înțelege de minune. 

Chiar și în starea lui precară tot era atent și un pic protocolar. A sărutat-o pe obraz și i-a luat mâna într-a lui doar pentru o clipă. Abia atunci i s-au luminat și ochii de un zâmbet. A ieșit grăbită să ne mai aducă limonadă și niște biscuiți. 

\- Povestește-mi, Maia, cum e vara la Hogwarts? 

\- E … 

Cum era? Mă temusem atât de mult să rămân singură la castel încât acum mi se părea ciudat să spun că era bine. Dar era. Ăsta era adevărul. Aveai atâtea de făcut, de la treburi la activități relaxante și de la studiu la explorare. Nu avusesem timp să mă plictisesc. Aveam în sfârșit suficient timp să mă bucur de castel și să-i descopăr secretele. Și avea multe, majoritatea notate deja de băieți pe hartă. Abia acum începeam să mă simt acasă. 

\- E mult mai bine decât m-am așteptat. Am fost cu Hagrid în pădurea interzisă și am văzut unicornii. Sunt cele mai frumoase animale din lume. Și Hagrid mi-a făcut cunoștință cu câțiva centauri. Sunt foarte mândri. 

Remus își lăsase capul pe spătarul canapelei și își ținea ochii închiși, dar știam că mă ascultă pentru că din când în când încuviința din cap sau zâmbea. 

I-am povestit până s-a înserat. La un moment dat ne-am mutat în camera lui. Era prea obosit și avea nevoie să se întindă în pat și l-am urmat bucurându-mă că nu trebuie să rămân iar singură cu mama lui. M-am simțit vinovată pentru gândul egoist. 

Camera lui era simplă, aproape austeră dacă nu ar fi avut din loc în loc mici detalii care îl reprezentau așa de bine. Cum ar fi biblioteca etichetată cu grijă: cărți pentru școală, cărți preferate, necitite… încă. Am luat una dintre cărțile neîncepute și m-am apropiat de pat. Era mare pentru o singură persoană, dar nu suficient pentru două. I-am zis asta. 

\- Da. Ai mei au vrut să fie cât mai confortabil. Am petrecut mult timp în el în zile ca astea. 

Voisem să fie o glumă, nu mă gândisem la motivul ăsta. M-am așezat pe jos sprijinită de pat cu capul aproape de al lui Remus. Am deschis cartea, pe prima pagină avea o dedicație de la Marauderi. 

“Pentru Moony. La mulți ani! 

P.S. Lily a zis că ți-ar plăcea. Evident că niciunul din noi nu a citit-o.” 

\- Moony? 

\- O poreclă meritată. Ciudat, dar nu mă deranjează că-mi spun așa. În general evit orice îmi reamintește de… Dar ei au acceptat ce sunt așa de natural. Și-au câștigat dreptul să-mi spună cum vor. 

\- Dar eu? 

N-a răspuns imediat. Am mai repetat de câteva ori porecla cu voce tare cu diferite intonații: 

\- Moony… Mooony … Moonyyy. Îmi place într-un fel. 

Nu aveam de gând să o folosesc. Era rezervată Marauderilor. 

***

Am cinat târziu, în tăcere, doar eu și mama lui Remus. Eram din ce în ce mai stingheră pe măsură ce luna se pregătea să apară. Deși eram acolo ca să ajut mă simțeam ca o intrusă care a dat buzna peste o ceremonie intimă. 

Cu puțin timp înainte să răsară luna am coborât în beci și am așteptat ca mama lui Remus să-l aducă în camera special pregătită pentru el. Ușa nu era suficient de solidă, dar lanțurile da. Oare puteam risca? 

Au coborât la scurt timp. Remus s-a dus hotărât către lanțurile cu care era obișnuit, fără să se uite înspre mine. 

\- Nu cred că sunt necesare. 

Am luat hotărârea să risc. Mizam pe faptul că pot să-l calmez îndeajuns încât ușa să fie suficientă. 

\- Nu pot să vă pun în pericol. E mai sigur așa. 

\- Remus, știi că te pot opri dacă e nevoie. Dar nu va fi. Vei fi mai calm dacă nu ești legat. Îți promit că nu se va întâmpla nimic. 

A aruncat o ultimă privire spre lanțurile solide și ne-a făcut semn să ieșim. Am închis ușa și am ascultat. Niciun sunet de metal nu s-a auzit. Avusese încredere în mine. M-am așezat lângă mama lui și am așteptat să apară luna. 

Era prima dată când nu puteam să-l văd. Ușa de aici nu avea nicio crăpătură spre deosebire de poarta grea din scânduri de la Hogwarts. Eram neliniștită și îmi ciuleam urechile pentru a compensa. Am auzit cum s-a dezbrăcat, întâi cămașa, apoi ghetele și la urmă pantalonii. Apoi liniște. Apoi zgomotele transformării, oribile și brutale și, în sfârșit, urletul lupului. 

Am început să-i vorbesc ca de obicei, în română, cu vocea cât mai blândă. Nu aveam ceva pregătit, dar, pentru că știam că nu mă poate înțelege mă simțeam în largul meu să zic orice îmi trecea prin cap. Urletul s-a transformat în mârâit și acesta s-a oprit și el curând. Lupul a zgâriat puțin ușa apoi s-a așezat. Îl simțeam de partea cealaltă a ușii ca pe un câine credincios. Din când în când se ridica, dădea câteva ture de cameră, întâi în viteză, apoi cu grijă, de parcă ar fi măsurat-o, și se întorcea la locul lui, de-a lungul pragului. 

Când a venit în sfârșit dimineața am așteptat până când mama lui l-a învelit și apoi am ajutat-o să-l ducă în pat. Mi-a mulțumit de mii de ori. Niciodată nu mai trecuse o astfel de noapte fără nicio rană. 

Camera pe care mi-o pregătiseră era lipită de cea a lui Remus. Am adormit instant fără să apuc să mă mai schimb. 

***

M-am trezit câteva ore mai târziu, confuză. Auzeam animale neliniștite și mi-a luat câteva minute să-mi dau seama unde sunt. La început am crezut că eram la bunici, copilă de cinci ani. 

Nu se auzea niciun sunet din restul casei. Remus mă așteptam să doarmă toată ziua și probabil și mama lui se odihnea încă. Dar animalele nu aveau de unde să știe că trebuie să mai aibă răbdare. 

În magazia de lângă casă toate erau la locul lor și etichetate. Oare care dintre părinți era cel organizat care l-a învățat și pe Remus? Apoi am înțeles. Era ea. Ea nu avea magie. Lyall nu avea nevoie de etichete, putea folosi oricând Accio. 

Nu am folosit deloc magia, am vrut să mă simt din nou ca în copilărie, o fată obișnuită. Am găsit cu ușurință tot ce era necesar pentru a liniști animalele. Apoi am pregătit micul dejun. Când eram aproape gata a coborât și mama lui Remus cerându-și scuze de mai multe ori că a dormit mai mult decât era necesar. 

Remus nu a ieșit toată ziua. I-am dus cina în cameră, dar abia s-a atins de mâncare și a adormit la loc. 

A doua zi aveam să mă întorc la Hogwarts și nu puteam dormi. Mă întorceam de pe o parte pe alta și, deși geamul era larg deschis, simțeam că nu am suficient aer. Încercam să înțeleg de ce mă deranjează că plec, doar îmi plăcea la castel și aveam multe de făcut, cărți de citit, locuri de explorat. Și oricum, aveam să mă întorc luna următoare, nu aveam de ce să îmi pară rău că plec. Să mă întorc. Ciudat, dar gândul acesta nu mă făcea să mă simt mai bine. M-am încruntat. De ce nu mă bucuram că mă voi întoarce? Știam, dar nu voiam să recunosc. Nu încă. Nu fără să fiu, din nou, egoistă. Mă simțeam folosită. Adusă la nevoie și îndepărtată când nu mai eram folositoare. Ochii mi s-au umplut de lacrimi în clipa în care am lăsat parșivul gând să fie gândit. Îmi plângeam de milă și, în loc să mă simt mai bine, eram cu atât mai dărâmată de egoismul meu. 

Nu mi-am dat seama când am adormit. Sunetul se auzise din camera alăturată, camera lui Remus. Mi-am ținut respirația pentru a auzi mai bine. S-a auzit din nou. 

\- Remus? 

Am bătut la ușă și am așteptat. Niciun răspuns. Am bătut din nou. Nimic. Liniștea nu prevestea nimic bun. Am intrat, oricum renunțasem demult la respectul intimității lui, de când îl privisem dezbrăcându-se pentru prima dată, fără să știe. 

Avea ochii larg deschiși, strălucind în lumina slabă a lunii aproape pline. Se mișca haotic și am observat că obiectele care fuseseră mai devreme pe noptieră erau acum într-o grămadă pe jos. M-a speriat expresia lui fixă, dar m-am apropiat oricum. Dormea încă. Coșmaruri. Am încercat să-l trezesc dar continua să plângă și să zică “Pleacă! Pleacă! Nu poți fi aici!”. L-am scuturat de mai multe ori dar părea că doar înrăutățesc lucrurile. L-am îmbrățișat dar era prea puternic față de mine și s-a eliberat ușor. L-am strigat pe nume, l-am strigat Moony. Într-un târziu s-a trezit, dar probabil fără legătură cu eforturile mele. Renunțasem și doar îi vorbeam în timp ce-i mângâiam părul lipit de cap și obrazul încordat. 

\- Maia? Ce faci aici? E miezul nopții. Ai pățit ceva? 

Devenea din ce în ce mai îngrijorat pe măsură ce se dezmeticea din somn. 

\- Șșșș! Ai avut un coșmar, am încercat să te trezesc, dar nu am reușit. Nu am știut ce să fac... 

Vocea mi s-a frânt și am început să plâng cu sughițuri tensiunea acumulată. 

\- Nu aveai ce să faci. Nimeni nu a reușit să mă trezească din coșmaruri. Știind că e inutil am folosit Muffliato pe camera mea. Măcar așa nu o mai întristez pe mama. 

S-a ridicat să deschidă fereastra în timp ce eu îmi uscam ochii cu mâneca pijamalei. 

\- Dar te-am auzit. 

\- Da, am uitat să reaplic vraja după ce camera mea s-a transformat pe jumătate în cameră de oaspeți. 

\- Pentru mine? 

\- Să zicem că nu avem prea mulți musafiri, deci nu am avut niciodată nevoie de o cameră specială în care să-i primim. 

\- Îmi pare rău că ți-am micșorat din spațiu. 

Remus a zâmbit larg. 

\- Mie nu. Dar îmi pare rău că te-am trezit și că te-am speriat. Te rog nu-i spune mamei despre Muffliato. S-ar întrista. 

\- Cu o singură condiție, i-am zis. Să nu corectezi vraja. 

\- Ce vrei să zici? 

\- Să nu o reaplici după ce plec eu. 

\- De ce? De ce ai vrea să te trezească coșmarurile mele? Nu ai cum să mă ajuți. 

\- Acum nu. Dar poate voi găsi o soluție. 

* * *

#  23 - Remus - Refuzul 

\- Muffliato! am șoptit imediat ce Maia s-a reîntors în camera ei. 

Nu, Maia, nu pot să îmi țin promisiunea și tu nu trebuie să știi asta. Nu pot să te las să vezi de câte ori voi fi îngenunchiat de un coșmar. Deja știi prea multe. Nu vreau să vii în camera mea ca să îngrijești un bolnav, nu vreau ca acesta să fie motivul pentru care ești aici. Am acceptat umilitoarele nopți cu lună plină. Tu vrei să faci bine, vrei să mă ajuți și, dacă aș ști că poți, te-aș lăsa, mi-aș înghiți orgoliul dacă asta m-ar face, într-un final, normal. Dar nu poți și, într-un fel, îmi faci mai mult rău. Aș vrea ... Nu. Nu pot să recunosc asta nici măcar față de mine. 

Afară, aproape, ca și când ar fi fost pe pervaz, se auzea o cucuvea. Mult timp am fost convins că această pasăre îmi aduce ghinion, din noaptea în care am fost mușcat de lup până când o bufniță mi-a adus scrisoarea prin care eram acceptat la Hogwarts. Atunci am hotărât că pasărea își ispășise păcatele și am iertat-o pentru greșeala de a-mi prevesti coșmarul și pentru toate scrisorile neplăcute pe care le-a adus tatălui meu de-a lungul timpului. 

***

Am ieșit în fugă din camera mea. În sfârșit mă simțeam refăcut, în putere, voiam să profit cât pot de aceste zile, să alerg, să respir, să ajut, să trăiesc. Mama pregătea deja micul dejun și a tresărit când am îmbrățișat-o strâns, dar apoi mi-a zâmbit cu toată fața. 

\- Ești bine dispus azi, mi-a zis radiind. 

Am luat de pe dulap un măr verde și am mușcat din el cu poftă. Eram lihnit după postul forțat din ziua precedentă, dar masa încă nu era gata și, în plus, aveam nevoie de timp ca să-mi adun cuvintele. 

\- Cred că ar fi bine ca Maia să mai rămână la noi câteva zile, am zis pe nerăsuflate, cu inima bătându-mi de emoție. 

Voiam să-i mulțumesc cumva pentru ce făcea pentru mine în fiecare lună și îmi amintisem cât de tristă fusese când aflase că va rămâne singură la castel. Inițial mi se păruse o idee bună să o chem doar pentru două nopți, cât aveam nevoie de ea, cât aveam un motiv. Dar nu era corect față de ea. Afirmam că suntem prieteni și, de teamă că va trage concluzii pripite, ajungeam de fapt să mă folosesc de ea și apoi să o alung. Când mi-am dat seama ce făcusem am început să mă gândesc cum să repar răul făcut. 

\- Remus, ești sigur că e o idee bună? 

A lăsat imediat legumele pe care le curăța pentru salată și s-a așezat lângă mine la masă. Încerca să-mi prindă privirea, dar am evitat-o de teamă că va citi prea multe în ochii mei. 

\- Ai vorbit cu ea? Ai întrebat-o? Poate are alte planuri. N-aș vrea să fii dezamăgit. 

Mi-a pus o mână pe obraz obligându-mă să mă uit la ea. Mă temusem și anticipasem reacția asta, dar tot nu eram pregătit. M-am ridicat brusc pentru a scăpa de privirea ei inchizitorială. Am remarcat confuz că aveam pumnii strânși și respiram sacadat. De ce mă supărasem așa? Avea dreptate să fie îngrijorată. Îmi făceam deja scenarii fără să fi vorbit întâi cu ea. M-am relaxat și m-am așezat la loc, dar continuam să mă uit în gol. 

\- O să o întreb, normal. Dar trebuie să fii de acord mai întâi. N-o să fiu dezamăgit dacă refuză. Cred totuși că va accepta. 

Mama tot nu părea convinsă. 

\- O placi? m-a întrebat brusc. 

\- Normal că o plac, suntem prieteni. 

\- Știi ce am vrut să zic. 

Da, înțelesesem corect întrebarea, dar până acum reușisem să alung orice astfel de gând din mintea mea. Nu doar despre Maia, despre orice fată care mi-ar fi putut plăcea. 

\- Nu știu. Nu știu dacă o plac. Nu știu dacă am voie să o plac. 

M-am întors cu fața spre mama. Nu mai era niciun motiv să mă ascund, scosese deja de la mine nespusul. Era nemișcată, de parcă orice activitate m-ar fi putut face să tac din nou. 

\- Nu pot să mă gândesc la fete în modul acesta. Nu ar fi corect. Nu ar ști în ce se bagă decât prea târziu. 

\- Dar Maia știe deja. 

Maia știe. Abia acum implicațiile acestui fapt au trecut de cenzura mea autoimpusă. Maia e deja implicată, deja îmi este alături în cele mai grele momente. Dar ar putea să mă placă știindu-le? Suntem prieteni, dar am putea fi mai mult, cândva, poate peste un an sau doi, când ne vom cunoaște mai bine? Probabil atunci va fi deja plictisită să mă îngrijească lună de lună. 

\- Nu m-am gândit la asta. Cum am zis, suntem doar prieteni. 

M-am ridicat hotărât să închei discuția ce se lungise deja prea mult. 

\- Poate să rămână. 

Am înghețat. Cumva sperasem că nu va fi de acord și că puteam să-mi împac conștiința doar știind că am vrut să fac ceva pentru ea, fără să fie nevoie chiar să fac un efort. Dar nu mai puteam da înapoi. 

***

Maia s-a trezit târziu, și a ieșit din camera ei, puțin ciufulită după somn și cu bagajul deja făcut. Avea ochii încercănați, buzele palide și mergea cocoșată, de parcă rucsacul nu conținea doar un rând de haine, ci toate problemele omenirii. I-am ieșit în întâmpinare și i l-am luat din spate fără niciun efort. De ar fi toate problemele omenirii așa de simplu de rezolvat! 

\- ‘Neața, a mormăit și apoi s-a dus să bea un pahar de apă. 

Și încă unul. Apoi s-a așezat la masă unde o aștepta porția pe care i-o pregătisem și o lăsasem acoperită cu un șervețel pentru când se va trezi. Înainte de a începe să mănânce m-a privit întrebător și a arătat cu degetul spre ea. Abia după ce am încuviințat zâmbind a început să mănânce. 

Mi-am dat seama după un timp că o priveam ca un prădător, ca un lup mielul nevinovat. Rămăsesem în picioare lângă aragaz și îi analizam toate gesturile, toate trăsăturile. Tăia meticulos mâncarea în bucățele minuscule pe care le ducea apoi la gură cu o mișcare repezită, mesteca îmbucăturile rapid, amintindu-mi de un iepure, într-un contrast hilar cu lentoarea de pisică cu care se întindea după cana cu ceai. 

M-am așezat lângă ea, așteptând momentul prielnic pentru a o întreba dacă ar vrea să mai rămână, bâțâind din piciorul drept de agitație și schimbându-mi de nenumărate ori poziția. Eram chiar mirat că Maia nu observase încă starea în care eram. Sau poate observase și era doar discretă. Nu mai aveam niciun motiv să îi cer să rămână. Niciun motiv extern. Niciun ajutor pe care mi l-ar fi putut da. Nu că aș mai fi vrut vreunul. Primisem deja cu mult mai mult ajutor decât era confortabil orgoliul meu să accepte. Dar dacă nu aveam nevoie de nimic trebuia să recunosc că o invitam să mai rămână doar pentru că îmi doream asta. 

\- Maia? mi-am luat inima în dinți. 

\- Îhm? 

\- Mai bine te las să termini de mâncat. 

Deja făcusem prea mult efort, aveam nevoie să mai trag de timp. Dar Maia, spiriduș curios, nu mai putea fi oprită. A înghițit cu zgomot ultimul dumicat cu o gură mare de ceai și s-a întors spre mine: 

\- Am terminat. Ce ziceai? 

\- Nimic. Doar … mă gândeam. 

Am continuat să vorbesc cu pauze mari între cuvinte pentru a nu-mi lăsa gura să o ia înaintea minții și să spună vreo prostie. 

\- Mă gândeam că, dacă nu ai niciun plan, poate, doar dacă vrei, nu mă supăr dacă nu, evident, dacă ai vrea să mai, știi tu, rămâi câteva zile. Una sau două doar. 

Cu tot efortul meu de a fi coerent sunasem ca un cretin, dar măcar spusesem ce aveam de zis. 

\- Nu știu. Ce va zice mama ta? Am venit să te ajut. Nu vreau să profit. 

Știam că va fi primul lucru de care se va îngrijora, de asta și vorbisem cu ea înainte. 

\- Nu-ți face griji. Știe și e de acord. 

Dar încă nu a părut liniștită. 

\- Dar Dumbledore. Trebuie să vină curând să mă ia. 

\- O să-i trimită mama un mesaj. Va fi de acord, sunt sigur. 

\- Dar nu mi-am adus suficiente haine de schimb. 

Atunci abia am înțeles, cu tristețe, că nu voia de fapt să rămână și căuta motive ca să nu mă simt prost. Mama avusese dreptate, îmi făcusem degeaba speranțe și, oricât afirmasem că nu aveam să fiu dezamăgit, eram. 

\- E în regulă, Maia, am înțeles. 

M-am îndreptat către ușă, aveam nevoie de aer, dar nu m-am putut abține să nu-i arunc peste umăr o ultimă replică: 

\- Știi că există vrăji de curățat, nu? Puteai să zici că nu vrei să rămâi, nu să cauți scuze. 

Am ieșit trântind ușa. 

***

Lacul. Era tot acolo, ca de fiecare dată când aveam nevoie să fiu singur, o companie tăcută și liniștitoare. O zonă de câțiva pași era acoperită cu nisip fin, formând o plajă pe jumătate umbrită de stejarii bătrâni, tot restul malului inaccesibil, înțesat de stufăriș și de câteva pâlcuri de lăcrimioare ce înfloreau în fiecare primăvară. Știam unde sunt și, pe timpul verii, aveam grijă să nu le năpădească buruienile. Dar azi nu aveam chef să le îngrijesc, azi voiam doar să stau pe nisip și să arunc pietricele în apă, încercând să-mi bat propriul record de salturi pe suprafața apei dintr-o singură aruncare. Șapte. Îl realizasem anul trecut și de atunci abia m-am mai apropiat o dată de el, fără ca măcar să-l ating, cu atât mai puțin să-l depășesc. Nici azi nu părea că o să am mai mult noroc. De parcă mi-aș fi irosit norocul să bat un record idiot. 

M-am culcat pe nisip, cu capul în soare, așteptând ca insolația să mă amețească suficient cât să mă simt mai bine, și aproape ațipisem când o umbră m-a făcut să deschid ochii. 

\- Mama? Ce faci aici? Unde e Maia? 

M-am ridicat în capul oaselor și ea s-a așezat lângă mine și a oftat ușor, abia auzit. 

\- A plecat. Dumbledore a venit după ea. A vrut să te caute să-și ia la revedere, dar el se grăbea. 

A plecat și ultimul lucru pe care l-am făcut a fost să trântesc o ușă în fața ei. Halal mulțumire. Meritam să nu se mai întoarcă. 

\- Era supărată? am întrebat-o șoptit, temându-mă de răspuns. 

\- Remi, ce s-a întâmplat? De ce ești aici? 

\- Ai avut dreptate. Am fost dezamăgit. I-am zis să mai stea și nu a vrut. M-am purtat urât și probabil n-o să mai vrea să mă vadă vreodată. 

Și-a întins mâinile și m-a cuprins după umeri iar eu m-am lăsat tras la pieptul ei. Aveam nevoie să fiu din nou copil, să-mi spună că totul va fi bine, că nu am stricat chiar totul. 

\- Trebuie să-i ceri scuze cât mai curând. 

\- Dar a plecat. Și nu cred că va mai veni vara asta. 

\- Poți să-i scrii o scrisoare, nu? 

\- Nu știu ce să-i spun ca să înțeleagă. Nici măcar nu am fost acolo când a plecat. Nu pot să-i scriu. 

Atunci a încetat să mă mai mângâie, mi-a făcut semn să mă ridic și m-a privit fix în ochi, cu o hotărâre pe care nu i-o cunoșteam. 

\- O să-i trimiți o bufniță chiar azi, o să-i ceri scuze și o s-o inviți din nou la noi luna viitoare. Trebuie să vină. Dacă nu… 

Vocea i s-a frânt, dar ochii i-au rămas uscați, de parcă i se terminaseră lacrimile. După un moment a continuat, fără nicio intonație care să-i trădeze emoția pe care sunt sigur că o simțea. 

\- Dacă nu vă împăcați sunt dispusă să o plătesc ca să vină. Un timp, până când o să învăț limba și apoi te voi putea ajuta eu. 

M-am ridicat fremătând. Am luat prima piatră de jos și am aruncat-o cu toată forța pe suprafață apei, apoi am plecat fără să mai număr salturile pe care le făcea, dar după sunet eram sigur că îmi depășisem recordul. 

\- O să-i scriu, i-am mai zis peste umăr. 

***

I-am scris Maiei un mesaj chiar în seara aceea. Era scurt și sec, scuze și atât, impersonal și mustind de orgoliu rănit. Nu mi-a răspuns. După câteva zile, când mi-a mai trecut supărarea, i-am scris din nou, de data asta o scrisoare mai lungă și mai personală, cum i-ai scrie unui prieten. Dar nici acum nu am primit nimic. Oare o jignisem atât de rău? Oare nu avea să mai vorbească cu mine? Nu obișnuiam să insist, dar teama că mama o va angaja ca infirmieră, gândul că o să vină să stea cu mine pentru bani, m-a forțat să-mi iau inima în dinți și să-i mai trimit câteva mesaje tot fără răspuns. 

Trecuseră deja mai mult de două săptămâni, luna plină avea să răsară iar, atât de curând și eu nu mai aveam idei. Îi scrisesem deja tot ce-mi trecuse prin minte și îmi dădeam seama că îmi trebuia o altă abordare. Când tata mi-a zis că va merge în weekend în Hogsmeade pentru niște treburi l-am rugat să mă ia cu el. Era cel mai apropiat loc de Hogwarts în care puteam ajunge și speram că va fi suficient. I-am trimis Maiei o bufniță cu locul și ora unde mă va găsi, mi-am jurat că va fi ultima dacă și asta va fi ignorată și am încercat să-mi găsesc o ocupație pentru cele două zile care mă separau de acțiunea mea extremă. 

În seara dinainte am citit până am adormit într-o încercare disperată de a nu mă gândi la ziua care urma. Știam că nu am niciun motiv să mai insist, Maia primise scrisorile, bufnița mea credincioasă nu le-ar fi lăsat altcuiva. Dacă nu s-a obosit să răspundă la ele, de ce s-ar obosi să vină la întâlnire? Și totuși, de ce s-a supărat așa rău? Da, am greșit, i-am vorbit răstit pe nedrept. Dar a fost chiar atât de grav încât să-i pierd prietenia? 

Da, eram supărat pe Maia. Și dezgustat de mine că puteam fi supărat pe ea după câte a făcut pentru mine. Ar fi trebuit să-i fiu recunoscător, să venerez pământul pe care calcă, dar nu eram. Nu voiam să-i fiu recunoscător, nu voiam să am motive să fiu. Credeam că nu va veni. Speram să vină. Speram să nu. Credeam că ar trebui să mă retrag, să rup orice legătură cu ea până nu avea să fie prea târziu. De ce și-a pierdut atâta timp cu mine? Să fi fost curiozitate? Un vârcolac veritabil la îndemână pentru a fi studiat în habitatul lui natural. Asta am fost eu pentru ea? O distracție denaturată și temporară? 

Eram supărat pe Maia. Deși oamenii în situația mea nu-și permit să fie supărați pe ceilalți. E prea riscant. Când devine evident că nu suntem acceptați ne retragem. Dar nu puteam face asta. Nu fără a risca și mai multă umilință. Să-mi fie alături pentru bani? Nu credeam că ar fi acceptat, dar chiar și gândul că i se va propune asta era prea mult. 

***

Pentru o secundă, când am văzut-o lângă mine, am uitat tot. Toate zilele în care am așteptat un semn de la ea, respingerea voalată, situația imposibilă în care mă aflam. Tot. Ea era lângă mine, făcuse efortul de a veni să mă vadă pe mine, nerecunoscătorul care i-a trântit ușa în nas la primul refuz. De parcă nu aș fi fost obișnuit cu ideea de respingere. 

Apoi mi-am amintit toate scrisorile fără răspuns, toate nopțile nedormite, cu ochii în gol, toate coșmarurile cu și despre Maia din ultimele două săptămâni. Mi-am șters zâmbetul trădător de pe chip și am salutat-o cu răceală. Nici nu știam ce merită. Nepăsare? Recunoștință? Prietenie? Supărare? Iertare? Scuze? 

Și atunci m-a luat prin surprindere din nou. Niciodată nu am reușit să o anticipez corect. 

\- Remus, am vrut să-ți zic atunci, dar ai plecat în grabă. Nu erau scuze inventate. Dumbledore trebuia să sosească. Nu puteam să nu mă întorc. Dar asta nu înseamnă că nu voiam să rămân. 

Am fost așa de șocat încât am rămas fără grai. Nelalocul meu, conștient de mine, de scaunul de bar, incomod și înalt, ce mă făcea să mă cocoșez deasupra tejghelei ude de butterbeer și de condens. Am privit-o o clipă, dar mi-a prins privirea și mi-a susținut-o și m-am simțit obligat să mă uit oriunde altundeva, doar nu în ochii ei sinceri. 

* * *

#  24 - Maia - Hogsmeade 

Scrisoarea din mâna mea suna ca un ultimatum. Trebuia să fiu acolo. Chiar eram surprinsă că îmi scrisese atât fără niciun răspuns. Eu m-aș fi dat bătută după cea de-a doua. 

_“Voi fi în Hogsmeade sâmbătă toată după-amiaza. Trebuie să vorbim. Mă găsești la Trei Mături.”_

Hogsmeade? Oare Remus nu știa că nu mai fusesem acolo până acum? 

Probabil că nu. Cum, desigur, nu știa nici că nu aveam idee cum să folosesc o bufniță. Și am cerut ajutorul, chiar am încercat. L-am întrebat pe Dumbledore cum pot trimite un mesaj, și mi-a zis unde se găsesc bufnițele. Turnul de Vest. Chiar în vârf. Erau destul de multe, letargice pe timpul zilei, agitate noaptea. Da, am fost în diferite perioade, sperând că o să le găsesc mai afabile dacă nimeresc momentul potrivit, dar m-am înșelat. Nu am reușit să mă apropii de ele, cu atât mai puțin să le leg un bilet de picioare și să le dau o adresă. Am încercat să le mituiesc cu mâncare, am căutat la bibliotecă instrucțiuni de folosire, dar totul a fost în zadar. 

Acum, după două săptămâni de scrisori fără răspuns, aveam o singură șansă să repar neînțelegerea: trebuia să fac tot posibilul să ajung în Hogsmeade sâmbătă. 

Aveam harta și pelerina, puteam merge oriunde, de fapt deja mergeam oriunde și fără pelerină, nu mai eram un simplu elev la Hogwarts, eram de-a casei. Dar pentru Hogsmeade aveam să folosesc pelerina, pe de o parte pentru că nu voiam să se afle de tunel și de hartă și, pe de altă parte, pentru că nu voiam să spun motivul pentru care mergeam în sat. Era personal, era secret, era secretul lui Remus și era ceva doar al meu. 

M-am pregătit cu grijă pentru întâlnire, cu o zi înainte am cronometrat cât îmi ia drumul prin tunel și am bătut la pas aleile pentru a fi sigură că nu mă voi rătăci. Am spionat clienții barului Trei Mături, mi-am notat prețurile băuturilor, inutil deoarece nu aveam niciun ban, am urmărit-o fascinată pe Rosmerta servind clienții și reacționând delicat la complimentele lor un pic prea explicite. De la bar am căutat coliba bântuită de Remus. Am găsit-o mai greu, pe un deal retras, înconjurată de turiști cu aparatele de fotografiat pregătite să captureze fantomele neliniștite. Dar, evident, casa era complet tăcută, cu fantoma plecată în vacanță la părinți. Am profitat de pelerină pentru a oferi un mic spectacol oamenilor adunați, câteva pietricele aruncate pe acoperiș și vreo două ferestre zăngănite. 

Am găsit librăria, aproape goală în vacanță, cu librarul dormitând în fotoliul lui, apoi ceainăria fremătând de cupluri în excursie și, în final, m-am întors din nou la Lorzii Mierii pentru a merge acasă. 

Cât am fost în recunoaștere am fost atentă și la cum erau îmbrăcați oamenii. Erau normali, într-un mod non-magic, renunțaseră la robele protocolare și adoptaseră un stil relaxat, potrivit pentru vacanță, bărbații cu pantaloni colorați și cămăși asortate, iar femeile cu fuste scurte și sandale elegante și aproape incomode. Mergeau sprintene pe piatra cubică cu care erau pavate străzile înguste din Hogsmeade și probabil utilizaseră magia pentru a obține niște încălțări în același timp elegante și comode. Aveam multe de învățat. 

Mi-am analizat critică hainele cu care venisem de la părinți și am constatat cu îngrijorare că erau mult în afara modei, iar unele chiar îmi rămăseseră puțin mici. Mi-am petrecut toată seara pentru a le transforma într-un mod mulțumitor. Aș fi vrut să fie și Sirius aici să mă ajute. Se lăuda că cinci minute i-ar fi de ajuns pentru o ținută completă și, în acest caz, mi-aș fi călcat pe orgoliu și i-aș fi acceptat ajutorul. Dar, în orice caz, și antrenamentul de transfigurare mi-a prins bine. La final aveam o fustă mini, verde Slytherin, cu un tricou negru, simplu peste care am lăsat la vedere medalionul de sticlă umplut cu o substanță argintie lichidă. În aveam dintotdeauna și mereu l-am considerat extrem de important fără să am vreo explicație pentru asta. Nici măcar nu-mi aminteam de unde îl am. 

***

Deși am plecat imediat după prânz, Remus era deja acolo. Stătea cocoțat pe unul dintre scaunele de la bar, cu spatele spre ușa de la intrare, prin care trăgeam cu ochiul acoperită de pelerină. Nu așa trebuia să fie. Trebuia să ajung înaintea lui, să-mi găsesc un loc bun de unde să pot supraveghea intrarea, să-i văd fața când ajunge, să-i știu expresia. Deși eram conștientă de avantajul meu, măcar eu primisem scrisori, nu mă simțeam în largul meu. Am profitat de cineva care tocmai intra pentru a mă strecura, invizibilă, înăuntru și a-l spiona pe Remus la bar. Rosmerta încerca să-l înveselească povestindu-i niște anecdote cu clienți beți, iar el o asculta politicos, clătinând din cap când tonul ei indica exasperare și zâmbind palid când ea râdea. Avea în față o sticlă de Butterbeer din care lua din când în când câte o gură fără efect. 

Îmi obținusem informațiile dorite, dar nu aveam cum să mă materializez pur și simplu în mijlocul barului fără a divulga existența pelerinei secrete. Aveam nevoie de cineva să folosească ușa de la intrare, sau măcar pe cea de la baie, dar barul era aproape pustiu și la ora aceea nici nu prea venea multă lume. 

\- Și ce-i cu tine aici? E clar că nu ai venit pentru poveștile mele cu bețivi. 

Fără clienți care să o țină ocupată, Rosmerta și-a luat și ea o sticlă de bere și i s-a alăturat lui Remus. 

\- Tata are o treabă în zonă și am zis să-l aștept aici. 

\- Deci după el te tot uiți de câte ori se deschide ușa? l-a întrebat Rosmerta zâmbind larg. 

Remus s-a întors din nou spre ușă și i-am văzut expresia tristă. A oftat și a mai băut un pic din sticla din fața lui. 

\- Nu chiar. Trebuia să mă întâlnesc cu cineva, dar nu sunt sigur că va veni. 

\- De ce nu? V-ați certat? 

\- Nu știu. Într-un fel. I-am vorbit urât și acum nu-mi răspunde la scrisori. 

Îmi reproșam în gând curiozitatea mea și nevoia de a avea controlul asupra situației. Aș fi putut fi deja la bar, explicându-i de ce nu a primit niciun răspuns de la mine și asigurându-l că nu sunt supărată. 

Barmanița l-a privit matern, cu un strop de milă. 

\- Prima dragoste? 

El a făcut o mișcare cu capul, aproape imperceptibilă, dar părea o încuviințare. 

\- E mai complicat. 

\- Povestește-mi. Avem timp. Nu o să fie aglomerat în următoarea oră. 

A trecut ceva timp până ce Remus și-a adunat cuvintele. 

\- Am cunoscut-o la începutul anului școlar, dar nu ne-am înțeles bine de la început. 

Aș fi vrut să ascult continuarea, să știu ce părere avea despre toată situația, dar chiar atunci cineva a intrat în bar și am profitat de situație ca să ies. M-am ascuns într-un gang și mi-am dat jos pelerina pe care am îndesat-o în rucsac, apoi am fugit înapoi. Îmi tremurau mâinile de emoție când am deschis ușa localului în care abia fusesem. Deși clopoțelul a sunat, Remus era prea absorbit de povestea pe care a o spunea și nu s-a întors, în schimb Rosmerta m-a văzut și mi-a făcut cu ochiul. 

* * *

#  25 - Remus - Un motiv bun 

Aș fi vrut să o cred dar mintea mea țipa “Vorbe! Sunt doar vorbe!”. 

\- Dacă-i așa, de ce nu mi-ai răspuns la scrisori? 

Fă să aibă un motiv bun, te rog, fă să aibă un motiv convingător, m-am rugat în gând la Merlin și la un zeu în care nu credeam de fapt. 

Și atunci Maia a scos un teanc de scrisori și mi le-a pus în brațe. 

\- Putem merge în altă parte să vorbim? Un loc mai liniștit, mi-a zis uitându-se în jur la barul care începea să se aglomereze. 

Am urmat-o nedumerit. Ce însemnau scrisorile netrimise? Un mod de a mă pedepsi? 

În stradă s-a oprit. Nu știa satul suficient de bine. Am luat-o înainte, i-am făcut semn să mă urmeze și am mers în tăcere până am ajuns la vechiul pod. Ne-am așezat la umbră, pe celălalt mal, pe iarbă. 

\- De ce nu mi-ai trimis scrisorile? 

\- Citește-le. E totul acolo. 

Prima era la fel de seacă, de impersonală, ca scuzele mele. “Nu-ți face griji. Sunt bine”. Următoarele erau incredibile. Nici într-o sută de ani nu mi-aș fi închipuit că nu știa să folosească bufnițele. Am râs. Pentru că era amuzant, pentru că eram ușurat și pentru că era un motiv bun. 

La întoarcere, când am trecut iar podul, am luat-o de mână. Nu s-a retras și nu i-am mai dat drumul până la plecare. 

Când mâinile noastre s-au atins, am simțit că îmi găsisem locul și că eram în siguranță. Singurul lucru de care îmi era frică era că îmi va da drumul prea curând. Îmi țineam mâna moale, cu degetele abia curbate peste ale ei ca să nu se simtă încătușată. Voiam să poată oricând și cu ușurință să se elibereze pentru a fi sigur că nu face asta pentru că vrea cu adevărat să ne ținem de mână. Avea palma rece și umedă și aș fi vrut să o explorez, să o mângâi, dar rămâneam nemișcat ca să n-o fac conștientă de mine și să o sperii. 

Aș fi putut să-mi amintesc cu precizie tot ce am vorbit atunci. Fiecare gest al ei, fiecare sunet, totul era înregistrat în mintea mea ca un film. Mi-a fost teamă atunci că, dacă vom continua să petrecem mult timp împreună, mintea mea nu va mai avea loc de altceva decât de ea și voi uita tot ce nu este important, cum ar fi cine sunt. 

Pentru prima dată am așteptat cu nerăbdare următoarea lună plină, coșmarul fiind anulat de reîntâlnirea cu ea. M-am pregătit pentru vizita ei. De îndată ce treceau efectele transformării aveam s-o duc la locul special de pe malul lacului, să facem un picnic, să citim la umbra stejarilor, să vorbim, să o sărut. 

Aveam atât de mult de pierdut. Atât de mult de câștigat. 

***

Însă nimic nu a mers conform planului. Am simțit de când am văzut-o că era ceva schimbat, dar am pus totul pe seama paranoiei mele alimentată de lup. I-am găsit scuze. Mi-am găsit vină. Era obosită, palidă, tresărea la fiecare zgomot puternic. Am întrebat-o de motiv, am încercat să-l ghicesc, am făcut totul mai puțin să o întreb explicit dacă are legătură cu mine și cu faptul că ne-am ținut de mână. 

Nu aș fi putut suporta confirmarea. 

* * *

#  26 - Maia - Magia Neagră 

În vara aceea am învățat mult, nu doar materia lipsă, ci și tot ce am găsit despre vârcolaci. Când am terminat cu secțiunea general accesibilă din bibliotecă am căutat un mod de a intra și în zona interzisă. 

Mă ascundeam din obișnuință de Filtch și de doamna Nora, învățată de Marauderi să-i evit, până într-o seară când, ducându-mă la bucătărie, adăpostită de pelerină, l-am întâlnit patrulând fără niciun motiv. Nu mai erau în școală alți elevi în afară de mine. M-am întors în camera mea, mi-am lăsat pelerina și am plecat în căutarea lui. S-a bucurat când m-a văzut, avea din nou un scop, nu mai era inutil pierdut pe holurile școlii. 

\- Patrulați și în vacanță, domnule profesor? 

Am plecat împreună. 

Altădată m-a găsit dând târcoale secțiunii interzise. Nu-mi mai luasem pelerina, mă incomoda grija pe care trebuia să i-o port. Eram convinsă că mă va pedepsi pentru a-și demonstra încă o dată că nu este inutil, dar, spre surprinderea mea, a deschis ușa bibliotecii și m-a lăsat să intru. A treia oară mi-a dat și cheia. Eram de-a casei. 

Ce mă așteptasem să găsesc? Cărți periculoase cum ar fi Cartea Monstuoasă despre Monști, imagini de coșmar, cărți de groază ieftine? Toate le puteam găsi în zona comună a bibliotecii. Aici era altceva. Tonul cărților era aproape părintesc, structura frazelor accesibilă, ideile exprimate simplu, ceea ce le făcea cu mult mai puternice. Cele mai periculoase idei, cele mai abominabile experimente, cele mai întunecate vrăji erau descrise pe înțelesul tuturor, într-un mod atât de natural încât își pierdeau orice urmă de imoralitate și deveneau cu atât mai interesante. 

O mare parte din literatura din secțiunea interzisă era despre experimentele făcute pe vârcolaci de către cercetători nemiloși, mânați mai mult de o curiozitate morbidă decât de intenția de a ajuta și vindeca. Îmi stârneau repulsie, dar continuam să le citesc, voiam să știu cu exactitate cât de departe pot merge ura și teama. 

Magia Neagră era majoritară în partea aceasta de bibliotecă, dar nu părea malefică. Era descrisă cu naturalețe, academic și profesionist, cu studii de morală ce-ți dădeau de gândit. Ce parte din sufletul tău ai sacrifica pentru a salva ceva drag? Ai folosi bucăți din cadavre pentru a face bine pe cineva? Scopul scuză mijloacele. Magia Neagră este rea pe cât de rele sunt motivele tale. Atunci de ce era așa de prost văzută? Poți face rău cu orice fel de vrăji. Ce e diferit atunci la Magia Neagră? 

I-am scris întrebarea asta lui Remus. După întâlnirea în Hogsmeade am corespondat zilnic, scrisori lungi în care ne povesteam totul, de la banalele întâmplări cotidiene la povești despre trecutul nostru. A devenit rapid cel mai bun prieten al meu. 

Mi-a răspuns la întrebare într-un mod foarte simplu și matur. Magia Neagră are legătură strânsă cu intenția și statistic s-a demonstrat că corupe sufletul și, din acest motiv, a fost folosită preponderent de întunecați. Folosirea ei pentru motive întemeiate este scuzabilă, chiar necesară în anumite cazuri, dar presupune un risc, este ca un drog ce provoacă dependență, dependența de putere, de întuneric, dorința de a încerca vrăji din ce în ce mai puternice fără a fi necesare. 

La Sf. Mungo există o întreagă secție de terapie pentru cei care folosesc Magia Neagră. Familiile îi închid acolo sub strictă supraveghere pentru că sunt periculoși și foarte puternici. 

***

Mă plictiseam. De-aia am făcut-o. Sau poate voiam doar să-mi demonstrez mie că am controlul asupra corpului meu. Am început să folosesc Magia Neagră. Nu mult. Câte o vrajă-două pe zi. Am început cu vrăji simple, Diffindo pentru când doream să îmi tai friptura, Flipendo pentru când voiam să ridic ceva mare, sau să mut patul de distracție. Nu am simțit nimic neobișnuit, doar necesitau o mai mare concentrare și mă ajutau să-mi antrenez voința magică. După ce le foloseam, îmi era mult mai ușor să fac vrăji obișnuite fără baghetă. Sau așa mă mințeam. 

Apoi am devenit obsedată de blestemele de neiertat. Îmi aminteam prin ce am trecut când le-au folosit pe mine și voiam să le încerc, să nu-mi mai fie secrete, să le stăpânesc, nu doar să le contracarez efectele. Le testam pe insecte în special, Crucio cu ură, Avada ca să le curm suferința. Imperio când eram cuprinsă de milă. 

Câteodată, când simțeam dorința de a le folosi, încercam să mă abțin, și îmi reușea pentru scurt timp, dar mereu mă copleșea și îmi găseam scuze. Deveneam, încet, încet, dependentă în cel mai standard mod, convinsă că mă pot opri oricând vreau, ignorând efectele vrăjilor asupra corpului meu, ca să nu mai zic asupra spiritului meu. 

***

Dependența se accentuase în preajma lunii pline din august și îmi era din ce în ce mai greu să o controlez. 

Eram amorțită sufletește, incapabilă să simt iar ce simțisem cu doar o săptămână în urmă când ne-am ținut de mână. 

Știam că nu ar înțelege, așa că nici nu am încercat să îi explic. Nu încă. Tot ce aveam de făcut era să îmi recapăt controlul și atunci puteam să îi mărturisesc, superficial, ce mi se întâmplase: “Da, am încercat Magia Neagră. Nu e de mine.” 

Am rezistat întrebărilor lui, îngrijorării lui. 

Mă rodea că nu aveam niciun motiv convingător. Nu le folosisem pentru a mă salva dintr-un pericol iminent. Nici pentru a salva pe cineva. Nu. Eram în situația asta doar din vina mea, din plictiseală și din orgoliu. 

***

Am început din nou școala și de data asta am putut să mă bucur de ceremonia de deschidere. Stând lângă Severus și lamentându-ne, el cu convingere, eu, în glumă, ținându-i isonul, de noii veniți: 

\- Ce fețe au! Arată chiar mai proști decât cei de anul trecut, nici nu credeam că e posibil! 

\- Hei! Eu am făcut parte din seria aia! 

\- Nu, nu ai făcut. Ai fost undeva pe lângă, nu te-ai amestecat cu prostimea. 

A zis-o cumva de bine, dar nu așa a ajuns la mine. Eram fata aceea fără un loc al ei, cea specială, nu aparțineam generației din care făceam parte, dar era tot ce aveam să primesc. Nu puteam decât să sper că diferența și distanța vor dispărea cu timpul, dacă fac totul bine, și că voi aparține într-un final. 

Cu cât mă gândeam mai mult la cum ar fi fost dacă nu aș fi avut un statut special, cu atât eram mai puțin sigură că fi fost ceva diferit. Poate că tot stingheră aș fi rămas, poate că era ceva cu mine și nu m-aș fi putut adapta indiferent de condiții. Scuturam capul pentru a-mi alunga gândul trădător și eram într-un fel recunoscătoare pentru situația mea specială. Îmi asigura o scuză. 

Severus se uita insistent la mine. Nu-i răspunsesem la ultima replică și mă uitam în gol. 

\- Ești bine? Am zis ceva greșit? Credeam că și ție îți place să râzi de boboci. Ți-am zis, nu era vorba despre tine. 

M-am ridicat fără să-i răspund. De ce voiam să-l chinui? Părea cu adevărat îngrijorat și, cumva, voiam asta, voiam să am o putere asupra lui. Voiam să simt că am puterea, voiam să folosesc magia neagră. Chiar atunci. Era prea curând, prea riscant. Era o miză în joc. Dacă mă prindeau puteam fi exmatriculată și Hogwarts era tot ce mai aveam. Dumbledore ar fi acceptat orice, dar nu asta, nu ar fi înțeles motivul. Nici eu nu-l înțelegeam, nu-l gândeam conștient, doar știam că de asta am nevoie, ca, măcar o dată, să fiu în controlul vieții mele. 

Nu aveam să dau curs dorinței, eram hotărâtă să-mi demonstrez din nou că sunt în control măcar asupra propriului corp. 

Am trecut pe lângă rândurile de mese, ignorând privirile curioase ațintite asupra mea. Oricum eram o ciudată, acum doar mă ridicam la nivelul așteptărilor. În dreptul mesei Gryffindorilor, Remus m-a prins de mână, ușor, doar o atingere, mereu mai curajos decât mine. Nu ne mai văzusem de la ultima lună plină, la scurt timp după întâlnirea din Hogsmeade, iar în perioada asta ne-am scris des, poate nu zilnic, dar pe aproape. Ne-am apropiat mult vara asta, prea mult. 

\- Unde te duci? m-a întrebat cu o șoaptă răgușită. 

Mi-am smucit mâna din mâna lui și am continuat să merg fără să-i răspund. Am ieșit din sală, am urcat treptele, sărind-o din instinct pe cea buclucașă și am ajuns pe coridorul pe care îl căutam. O tură, două, trei, iată ușa. Nu aveam nevoie de nimic, poate doar credeam că aveam nevoie să fiu singură, camera știa mai bine, altfel nu l-ar fi lăsat să intre. Cum m-a găsit? Nu spusesem nimănui unde merg, nici chiar eu nu eram sigură până când nu am ajuns. Mă cunoaște deja atât de bine? 

* * *

#  27 - Remus - Atacul 

Am privit-o pe tot parcursul mesei, dar nu s-a uitat nicio clipă spre mine. Vorbea cu Snape. Câteodată râdea. Mai des decât aș fi vrut. 

James încerca să-mi atragă atenția, exuberant ca de obicei. Alte farse? Nu. De fapt vorbesc despre transformare în Animagi, soluția lor ca să-mi poată fi alături în nopțile cu lună plină. Sunt un nerecunoscător. 

\- E atât de simplu! Nu pot să cred că nu ne-am gândit mai devreme la asta! 

James vorbea repede și ochii îi sclipeau de entuziasm. Abia așteptau cu toții să învețe vraja, atât ca să mă ajute pe mine, cât și ca să-și demonstreze că pot, să mai adauge o regulă încălcată la palmares. 

Au luat hotărârea vara asta, fără mine. Aș fi refuzat, mi-a spus Sirius. Normal că aș fi refuzat, din nou și din nou, împotriva voinței mele, chiar și dacă n-aș fi avut-o pe Maia să îmblânzească lupul. Era prea periculos. Nu doar transformarea complicată, ci tot ce avea legătură cu vârcolacul, cu “problema mea blănoasă”. Prima dată când James a numit-o așa am râs. De ar fi fost atât de simplu de rezolvat, schimbi numele și problema se diminuează, dispare ființa și rămâne doar aspectul, învelișul blănos, o mână de păr, un fir. Când știam că nu mă vor căuta, mergeam în Camera Necesității, îi ceream să nu fiu auzit și-mi urlam condiția: “monstru”, “vârcolac”, de teamă să nu uit ce sunt. Și totuși uitam. Uitam, ori de câte ori Maia se uita la mine fără să tresară, ori de câte ori luam parte la o farsă, ori de câte ori încălcam regulile și îl sfidam pe Dumbledore, omul care îmi oferise această șansă riscându-și cariera pentru mine, ori de câte ori eram doar un simplu elev. Uitam atât de des. 

Maia s-a ridicat. Nu mai râdea, parcă nici nu mai era prezentă, buzele îi tremurau. Am prins-o de mână când a trecut pe lângă mine, din reflex, fără să mă gândesc prea mult: avea nevoie de ceva și eu eram acolo să-i ofer. Cred că am întrebat-o ce a pățit, unde se duce, dar nu mi-a răspuns, doar și-a smucit mâna dintr-a mea și și-a continuat drumul. M-am gândit dacă s-o urmez, dar am pierdut momentul și ea deja plecase. Sirius a fost singurul care a văzut scena, mi-a pus o mână pe umăr în semn că înțelege și asta mi-a dat curaj să îmi urmez gândul. 

\- Peter, ai harta la tine? 

Mi-a întins-o fără un cuvânt, prea ocupat cu ospățul din farfuria lui umplută până la refuz. A fost mai bine așa, nu voiam să dau explicații, nici nu aș fi găsit pe loc o minciună plauzibilă. 

Am găsit-o repede pe hartă, nu aveam încă multă lume adăugată și oricum toți ceilalți se aflau în sala Mare. Am urmărit-o încercând să-mi dau seama dacă ar trebui să-i ignor nevoia de a fi singură sau era mai bine să-i las un pic de spațiu. M-am gândit la mine, de câte ori când am plecat trântind ușa aș fi vrut să-i pese cuiva suficient de mult cât să meargă după mine în pofida dorinței mele. Am vrut mereu să am pe cineva care să știe ce am nevoie, nu ce zic că am nevoie. Acest gând m-a convins. 

Harta o arăta dând târcoale la etajul șapte. Știam ce e acolo și asta mă liniștea pentru că decizia dacă să intru sau nu cădea asupra Camerei Necesității și ea știa întotdeauna ce își doreau cei pe care îi găzduia. Mi-a deschis. Am răsuflat ușurat: alesesem corect. 

Nivelul de detalii era incredibil. Ce își putuse dori ca să primească asta? Stăteam în pragul ușii unei replici perfecte a camerei mele. Cumva eram convins că eram singurul care ar fi fost acceptat înăuntru, mă potriveam perfect. Am dat să mă așez pe scaunul de la birou, ca de obicei, dar, în ultima clipă, m-am răzgândit: deși identică, asta nu era camera mea, era un loc creat special pentru Maia și trebuia să respect asta. Nu mă auzise intrând, stătea pe jos, cu capul pe brațe sprijinite de pat, patul meu. Plângea? Era bolnavă? 

M-am apropiat de ea și asta i-a atras atenția. A tresărit și a țipat o vrajă pe care nu o știam. Suportul de creioane de pe birou a căzut cu zgomot pe podea. Din brațul stâng îmi curgea sânge. În acel moment cel mai mult m-a speriat înfățișarea Maiei. Arăta ca o nebună, părul vâlvoi, privirea goală, gura larg deschisă, rămasă așa după ce rostise vraja, gata să continue în caz că era necesar. Instinctul de fugă a fost puternic, îmi era frică de ea, nu înțelegeam ce se întâmplase, poate era sub Imperio și de asta mă atacase, dar, în ultimul moment, loialitatea a învins. Nu o puteam lăsa așa, era prietena mea și avea nevoie de mine, acum mai mult decât oricând. De fapt nici nu știam dacă mai avusese vreodată nevoie de mine cu adevărat. 

Am încercat să mă apropii de ea, lent, cu mișcări controlate și cu inima bătându-mi haotic, din alt motiv decât de obicei în preajma ei. Frică. Nu voiam să simt asta, nu din cauza ei. Și atunci m-a atacat, din nou. Și din nou. Eram paralizat, nici măcar să strig nu mai eram în stare, nici măcar s-o rog să se oprească. Aveam încă două tăieturi, una în abdomen și una pe obraz, superficială. 

Nu le-am luat în seamă, adrenalina era prea puternică și anula pe moment durerea. Am mai făcut câțiva pași spre ea și, în acest timp, expresia Maiei a revenit brusc la normal și a țipat. Ultimul lucru pe care mi-l amintesc e țipătul ei și senzația de prăbușire. 

***

Când m-am trezit era noapte și eram în aripa spitalului. Îmi promisesem odată că nu voi mai petrece în spital nicio secundă în plus față de cele absolut necesare după transformare. Era și așa prea mult timp. 

Confuz, încercăm să pun cap la cap faptele. Maia mă atacase. Din cauza ei aveam rana din abdomen care mă durea. Magie Neagră? Și totuși nu eram supărat pe ea, mai mult trist pentru că nu o puteam ajuta. Aș fi putut să-i iert orice, să-i găsesc scuze, să-i fiu alături indiferent ce. Înfometat de afecțiune, eram loial necondiționat oricui continua să-mi arate simpatie și după ce-mi știa secretul. Maia trecuse testul și mă câștigase. 

În acea noapte am avut timpul să mă gândesc la tot ce se întâmplase și cum avea să ne afecteze prietenia, relația care abia se înfiripase. M-am ridicat cu greu din pat ca să mă uit la fișa de diagnostic de la capul patului. Atac cu Magie Neagră de gradul patru. Când învățase acele vrăji? De ce mă atacase? Cum ajunsesem la spital? Mă adusese ea? Mă găsiseră băieții? Dar harta era la mine. Harta! Era pe noptieră, un pergament gol și neinteresant, bine că apucasem să o închid. Apucasem oare? Dacă mă aduseseră băieții ar fi recunoscut-o și nu ar fi lăsat-o pe noptieră la îndemâna oricui. 

Am deschis-o și am murmurat parola. M-am găsit pe mine în aripa spitalului, băieții erau în dormitor și apoi, un punct aflat în apropierea mea s-a mișcat. Maia. Am găsit-o în celălalt salon, la geam, privind în golul nopții. Din când în când se plimba la următoarea fereastră, se oprea din nou și continua să privească, parcă ar fi căutat pe cineva. Pe sine? Am vrut să mă apropii și m-a cuprins frica. Pentru a doua oară am ignorat-o. Nu am plecat, dar nici nu m-am apropiat. Nu încă. Am privit-o, vulnerabilă, mică și aproape letală. Nu știu dacă am scos vreun sunet fără să vreau sau mi-a simțit prezența. S-a apropiat de mine și, instinctiv, am tresărit. 

\- Îmi pare rău, mi-a zis. 

Și o credeam, dar asta nu anula frica și durerea rănii pe cale să se redeschidă. 

\- De ce ai făcut-o? De ce m-ai atacat? De mai multe ori chiar. 

\- Nu trebuia să mă urmărești. Am plecat din sală pentru că nu mă simțeam bine și era riscant. Cum m-ai găsit? 

\- Harta, i-am răspuns prostește la singurul lucru pe care îl înțelesesem din tot ce-mi spusese. 

S-a apropiat de mine, cu grijă să nu mă sperie, de parcă aș fi fost un pui de animal gata oricând s-o ia la fugă, și mi-a luat harta din mână. A deschis-o, a zis parola și a căutat aripa spitalului. Acolo eram, două puncte etichetate cu numele noastre, pe holul din fața salonului principal. A căutat apoi alte puncte, Sirius, James, Lily, încă câteva pe care nu le cunoștea. 

\- Nu știam că Sirius mă urmărește pe hartă. Când mi-a dat-o nu avea nume pe ea. 

A continuat să parcurgă harta cu mult interes, în timp ce s-a așezat comod pe podea. Am rămas în picioare privind-o, cu o sumedenie de sentimente contradictorii. Aș fi vrut să-i zic că nu a fost Sirius, aș fi vrut să nici nu știe că eu o spionam de fapt. Aș fi vrut să se fi gândit mai întâi la mine, dar fără să i se pară ciudat. Aș fi vrut să se bucure că-i pasă cuiva suficient. Într-un final m-am așezat și eu lângă ea, i-am luat harta din mână cu blândețe și i-am atins în treacăt degetele reci, zăbovind o secundă mai mult decât era necesar, apoi am strâns harta cu mișcări lente, ca și cum aș fi putut s-o sperii dacă mă grăbeam prea mult, și am băgat-o în buzunar. 

\- Ce s-a întâmplat cu tine, Maia? 

Și-a lăsat încet capul pe umărul meu fără să-mi răspundă. 

* * *

#  28 - Maia - Duelul 

Devenisem încrezătoare în magia mea și asta se vedea. Severus a fost primul care a remarcat. 

\- Am exersat toată vara, i-am zis mândră de mine. 

Severus a rânjit batjocoritor și nici măcar nu m-a afectat. 

\- Da? Te bagi la un duel la noapte? 

Am acceptat imediat și l-am văzut pentru o clipă luat prin surprindere. 

\- Rămâi după stingere în camera de zi și mergem împreună, știu un loc. 

Mi-am petrecut ziua exersând vrăjile învățate la cursul de apărare contra magiei negre, câteva atacuri simple și, pentru că nu voiam ca nevoia să mă distragă în luptă, mi-am luat doza de magie neagră, omorând câțiva păienjeni cu Avada. 

Mi-am făcut de lucru după ora de culcare, prefăcându-mă că am mult de învățat, așteptându-l pe Severus. A întârziat cam jumătate de oră și, când mă pregăteam să renunț și să mă duc la culcare, a apărut. 

\- Credeam că te-ai răzgândit, i-am zis în glumă. 

\- Avery avea chef de vorbă. 

L-am urmat pe holurile din subsolul castelului și am ajuns la o sală nefolosită și plină de praf. Ne-am făcut loc pentru luptă mutând băncile la perete. Când Severus a fost mulțumit de spațiu ne-am scos baghetele și ne-am așezat la zece pași distanță, regulamentar. Era o întreagă ceremonie a duelului și îmi era cel mai teamă să nu fac vreo gafă și să par lipsită de politețe, din acest motiv îl imitam cât puteam de bine și tot din acest motiv a fost și primul care m-a atacat. Abia atunci m-am relaxat și am intrat complet în joc. 

Mi-a fost ușor să apăr blestemul inițial, mă menaja, nici nu am folosit bagheta. Era printre cei mai buni dueliști din an și nu-mi era deloc teamă să dau tot ce pot. Am folosit întâi vrăjile regulamentare, de apărare, pasiv-agresive, Expeliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Levicorpus, le respingea pe toate, fără efort. Mă ataca din ce în ce mai dur, știa vrăji și blesteme atât de variate, abia făceam față la viteza lui. Protego! Protego! Protego! Rezistam prea mult, începea să se enerveze, mă considerase o victimă sigură și totuși continuam să rezist. A început să folosească blesteme, magie neagră, să dea tot ce știe. Pe unele le recunoșteam, continuam să mă apăr. Protego! Vrăjile lui Severus ricoșau din mine fără să mă rănească, se întorceau împotriva lui și el le evita. Ne învârteam unul în jurul altuia, foloseam tot ringul, și, când acesta nu a mai fost de ajuns, ne-am urcat pe bănci, pe scaune, fiecare încercând să-l surprindă pe celălalt, obosiți, transpirați, niciunul dându-se bătut. 

La un moment dat mi s-a părut că aud o mișcare la ușă, în spatele meu. Mi-am pierdut pentru o clipă concentrarea și atunci m-a atins. O tăietură lungă pe brațul stâng, o durere ascuțită. Apoi încă o serie de lovituri scurte pe care nu am fost în stare să le parez. M-am dezechilibrat și am căzut de pe masa pe care mă urcasem. 

Severus părea la fel de surprins ca și mine că mă doborâse. S-a apropiat în fugă să vadă dacă sunt bine. 

De ciudă am făcut-o. De oboseală. Mi-am pierdut controlul și l-am atacat cu două blesteme. L-am doborât cu magie neagră. Îmi amintesc privirea lui șocată, îmi amintesc sângele care îmi șiroia din braț. Stăteam deasupra lui cu bagheta pregătită, amenințătoare, gata să-l lovesc din nou dacă nu s-ar fi dat bătut. 

Și-a luat din nou zâmbetul batjocoritor. Câștigasem și o știa. Mi-a întins mâna să-l ajut să se ridice, să-mi arate că îmi recunoștea victoria, că nu îmi purta ranchiună și că mă respecta îndeajuns. 

\- Știi niște vrăji dure, mi-a zis. 

\- Și tu. 

Pierdusem destul de mult sânge și mă simțeam slăbită. Severus m-a văzut clătinându-mă și m-a ajutat să mă așez pe un scaun. 

\- Mă lași? m-a întrebat făcându-mi semn spre mâna rănită din care continua să țâșnească sânge. 

I-am făcut semn cu capul că da. Câteva semne cu bagheta și rana a încetat să mai sângereze puternic, dar nu s-a închis de tot. 

\- Am exagerat puțin cu blestemele, dar păreai de neatins. Era aproape să mă dau bătut și să cer remiză. Aș fi fost mai câștigat. 

Pierduse, dar nu părea afectat. 

\- De ce ți-ai pierdut concentrarea? Te-ai uitat în spate și atunci te-am atins. 

\- Am auzit ceva la ușă. Tu nu ai văzut nimic? 

Am plecat împreună spre laboratorul de poțiuni, voia să-mi prepare un elixir care să mă înzdrăvenească și să-mi înlocuiască sângele pierdut. I-am povestit atunci despre zona interzisă din bibliotecă și cum exersasem magia neagră. Avea și el acces acolo, primise cheia de la Slughorn anul trecut. M-a impresionat că nu părea ca mine, dependent de magia neagră, pentru el era doar un alt fel de putere, controlabilă și folositoare. Am hotărât să ne antrenăm împreună două zile pe săptămână, la fel cum făcusem când mă învățase materia de anii trecuți cu un an în urmă. 

***

Micul dejun era pe terminate când m-am târât în Sala Mare pentru un bol de cereale. Vânătăile și rănile încă mă supărau, deși Severus făcuse o treabă bună peticindu-mă. Nu mă simțeam deloc victorioasă și hotărâsem că duelurile nu sunt distractive. 

Severus nu coborâse încă. De câte ori cineva intra în sală mă întorceam să văd dacă nu e el, aveam nevoie să vorbesc complice cu el despre toate regulile pe care le încălcasem noaptea trecută. 

A intrat în schimb Remus, nedormit și cu o expresie îngrijorată. I-am făcut un semn de salut și a venit direct spre mine. Părea ușurat să mă vadă, dar tot încordat. 

\- Ce s-a întâmplat aseară? m-a întrebat. 

\- Ce vrei să spui? 

Eram sigură că nu avea cum să știe de duel și credeam că mă întreabă de vreo bârfă pe care o ratasem. 

\- Peter l-a văzut pe Snape atacându-te. Am văzut sângele. Te-am căutat jumătate de noapte. Am fost morți de grijă. 

Deci chiar intrase cineva în sala de clasă. Din cauza lui Peter îmi pierdusem concentrarea, fusesem rănită și aproape pierdusem lupta. 

\- Ne-am duelat. Amical, i-am răspuns cât de sec am putut. 

\- Nu ai fost în pericol? 

\- De ce nu vreți voi să înțelegeți că Severus e prietenul meu? 

M-a privit drept în ochi, căutând o urmă de sarcasm și, negăsind-o, a înclinat din cap și a dat să plece. Dar am citit ceva pe fața lui care m-a îngrijorat. L-am prins de mână. 

\- Remus? 

\- Dă-mi drumul, Maia. Trebuie să-i opresc pe băieți. S-au dus după Snape. Sunt furioși. 

***

Prea târziu. Îl luaseră prin surprindere, nici nu apucase să își scoată bagheta. Au folosit vrăji dure, cu ură. La final Sirius i-a strigat scos din minți: “S-o lași în pace pe Maia, mă auzi? Să nu te mai apropii de ea. Nici să nu te uiți în direcția ei dacă vrei să n-o pățești mai rău.” Nu am fost acolo. Mi-a povestit Severus, chiar înainte să-mi spună că nu mai vrea să aibă de a face cu mine, nu mai eram prieteni. Eram atât de supărată pe ei încât nu știu ce aș fi făcut dacă mi-ar fi dat ocazia să aleg între el și băieți. 

Nu am vorbit cu ei în următoarea săptămână. Eram dezamăgită de ei, inclusiv de Remus pentru că nu-i oprise înainte de a strica totul. A recunoscut că, doar de data asta, chiar îi susținuse. Dacă nici el nu avea încredere că știu să-mi aleg prietenii și să am grijă de mine, nu mai aveam nicio pretenție de la impulsivii Sirius și James. 

Pentru că eram complet singură în acea perioadă, m-am concentrat exclusiv pe învățat, eram tot timpul ori la bibliotecă, ori, în încercarea de a-i evita pe băieți, în camera de zi a Slytherinilor. Nu mai conștientizam trecerea timpului, toate zilele erau la fel: ore, învățat, mâncat, dormit și de la capăt. 

***

M-au oprit într-o dimineață când urcam treptele spre Sala Mare. Sirius respira greu de parcă alergase până să mă întâlnească, era încruntat, cu buzele strânse, foarte alb la față și evita să mă privească. Am înghețat când i-am auzit vocea aspră a lui James, atât de brutal contrasta cu tonul glumeț pe care îl folosea de obicei. 

\- Am crezut că-i ești prietenă, dar te gândești doar la tine. Pe noi ești supărată, Maia, nu pe el, el nu a făcut nimic rău. Noi l-am atacat pe Smiorcăială al tău, nu el. Și chiar dacă erai supărată pe el, tot nu trebuia să-l lași să se transforme singur. Nu merita asta. 

Abia când a pomenit despre transformare am înțeles cu groază că uitasem de luna plină. Eram confuză, abia trezită din somn. Nici James nu mă ajuta, avea de transmis un mesaj și nu se oprea până nu-l zicea pe tot, până nu se elibera de toată frustrarea pe care o acumulase văzându-și prietenul rănit. 

\- Nu știi în ce hal era ieri, repeta obsedant “Nu va veni, mă urăște”. Noi ceilalți eram convinși că nu ai putea fi așa meschină, l-am încurajat, am avut încredere în tine. 

\- Eu ar fi trebuit să mă aștept, a adăugat Sirius cu ranchiună în voce, dar chiar și eu m-am lăsat păcălit. Din nou. 

I-am lăsat în mijlocul scărilor și am fugit către aripa spitalului, temându-mă de ce aveam să văd acolo. 

L-am găsit în primul salon. Cu tăieturi, răni și vânătăi violent colorate pe chipul livid, mai slab și mai fragil decât oricând. Ochii strânși închiși îmi spuneau că nu-și făcuseră încă efectul calmantele. Toată supărarea mea pe el a dispărut atunci și m-am simțit groaznic de vinovată pentru că contribuisem la suferința lui. Din nou. I-aș fi luat durerea asupra mea, dar îi promisesem că nu aveam să mai fac asta, nu fără acordul lui cel puțin. 

M-am apropiat de patul lui, i-am netezit cu degetul arătător cutele de pe frunte și el a deschis ochii și mi-a zâmbit chinuit. 

\- Ai venit. 

\- Zece ore prea târziu. 

Mi-am tras un scaun lângă pat și i-am luat mâna în mâna mea. Mi-a strâns-o ușor și apoi a început să-mi mângâie încheietura cu degetul mare. Îmi dădea fiori, dar n-aș fi vrut să se oprească. Un timp m-am bucurat de atingere, de apropiere, de moment, cu mintea golită de orice gând, apoi am devenit conștientă de tăcerea care se prelungea, chiar dacă nu era, deocamdată, neplăcută. Dimpotrivă. Chiar și Remus părea vizibil mai relaxat. Dar, după un timp, mintea mea hiperactivă a încercat să găsească subiecte de conversație fără să fie cu adevărat mulțumită de vreunul. 

Eram convinsă că a adormit și că n-o să mă audă. Degetul lui nu-mi mai mângâia mâna, fața i se destinsese și stătea nemișcat cu ochii închiși. 

\- Îmi pare rău, Remus, am șoptit ca să nu-l trezesc. 

Era mai ușor să-i spun lucrurile astea când credeam că nu mă aude. Fața lui a avut o ușoară tresărire, dar am decis să-l consider în continuare adormit. 

\- Îți promit că voi fi mereu alături de tine în nopțile cu lună plină, indiferent dacă suntem certați sau nu. Dacă ține de mine, voi fi acolo. 

I-am simțit mâna strângând-o pe a mea și am știut că mă ascultase. 

***

La scurt timp după incidentul cu luna plină, băieții au reușit să se transforme în animagi. Nu am fost de față, cum îmi promisese Sirius cu mult timp înainte, erau încă supărați pe mine, dar mi-a povestit Remus. Îl luaseră prin surprindere, nu-i spuseseră cât de aproape sunt să reușească. De fapt, el era singur că nu se va întâmpla niciodată. Nu în anii de școală cel puțin, se resemnase el cu gândul. Când îmi povestea avea ochii atât de strălucitori încât eram sigură că or să înceapă să lăcrimeze. 

Îl chemaseră în Pădurea Interzisă, în luminișul doar de ei știut unde se strângeau când voiau să pună la cale farse fără să fie spionați. Acolo, așezați în cerc, se transformaseră pentru prima dată sub ochii lui. Pregătiseră momentul, James a început să numere: trei, doi, unu, pentru a se sincroniza. Sirius, trebuia să mă aștept, era cel mai mare câine negru pe care îl văzuse Remus vreodată, James - un cerb maiestos - iar pe Peter îl încurajaseră să-și aleagă un animal mic ca să se poată strecura în spații înguste. Și-au luat și nume noi: Wormtail, Prongs și Padfoot. 

\- Prongs și Padfoot mă pot opri cu ușurință. Cu ei alături nu-mi mai e teamă că aș putea răni pe cineva. 

Remus nu mai avea nevoie de mine pentru transformare și m-am temut că asta o să-l îndepărteze de mine, că o să-și petreacă din ce în ce mai mult timp cu prietenii lui. Cât de greșit l-am judecat. Parcă abia acum a reușit, în sfârșit, să fie el însuși în preajma mea, să-mi arate o față a lui relaxată, jucăușă, glumeață, personalitatea care l-a ajutat să se integreze în grupul Marauderilor, grupul cel mai pus pe șotii din istoria Hogwarts, cum se lăudau singuri că ar fi. 

Petreceam din nou timpul împreună, la bibliotecă și sub salcia noastră de pe malul lacului. Îmi plăcea să-l ascult. Vorbea despre cărți cu pasiunea oamenilor singuri ce trăiesc în imaginație mai mult decât în viață. Vorbea despre toleranță și pace și îi ascultam cu tristețe idealismul. Vorbea despre școală și lecții și doar îi ascultam vocea, o lăsam să mă învăluie și să mă calmeze. Avea vocea caldă și neobișnuit de gravă pentru vârsta lui. Fără efort reușea să se facă auzit chiar vorbind încet, aproape șoptit. Și vorbea încet de obicei, parcă dorind să fie cât mai invizibil. 

***

Pe la jumătatea anului m-am împăcat și cu restul Marauderilor, când Remus, săturându-se să se împartă între mine și ei, ne-a închis într-o cameră jurându-se că nu ne dă drumul până nu facem pace. Am rezistat câteva ore, ei într-un colț al camerei, eu în altul, fără să ne vorbim, doar aruncându-ne unii altora priviri urâte, apoi au încercat să mă atace, să mă facă să cer îndurare, convinși fiind că atunci Remus ne va da drumul. Am rezistat ușor, cu câteva vrăji de apărare bine plasate. Nici ei nu dădeau tot ce puteau. 

Peter a cedat primul, de foame probabil. Apoi James, plictisit, a decis că nu merită să-și piardă antrenamentele din orgoliu. Doar Sirius nu voia să renunțe. La el m-am dus eu și i-am întins mâna. A ezitat, dar mi-a strâns-o. 

Din acel moment totul a mers bine. Școala mi se părea ușoară, aveam timp liber, ieșeam cu Remus și băieții, participam la farse și la detenții împreună cu ei, îi ajutam să-și perfecționeze harta, adăugând locurile unde lor le era greu să ajungă, cum ar fi camerele Slytherinilor. 

Între timp, devoram cărți peste cărți de magie neagră încercând să-mi găsesc echilibrul și autocontrolul pe care le pierdeam ori de câte ori mă copleșeau emoțiile. Apucam doar să ajung în Camera Necesității unde mă dezlănțuiam și distrugeam tot ce-mi punea la dispoziție. Doar Remus știa cu ce mă confrunt, îl pusesem să-mi promită că nu le va spune băieților și el îmi respectase dorința cu toate că situația îl făcea să se simtă inconfortabil. Îmi era alături și niciodată nu m-am mai pierdut atât de rău încât să-l atac. Câteodată, când i se părea că am folosit-o prea mult, mă ținea în brațe, în timp ce eu mă zbăteam, până îmi calmam emoțiile și dorința dispărea. Era puternic fizic și ajungea să-mi facă vânătăi pentru care își cerea scuze cu zilele, deși era doar vina mea. 

* * *

#  29 - Maia - Conacul Black 

Conacul era neschimbat, impunător, intimidant ca un bătrân obosit, dar puternic, arogant și iute la mânie. Când am intrat în curte, un stol de corbi s-au ridicat în văzduh și au început să dea târcoale cârâind amenințători. Aspectul de castel bântuit nu mi-a dat fiori, nici acum și nici în copilărie, era chiar reconfortant de familiar în curtea pustie, doar Sirius lipsea așteptându-mă pe marginea fântânii. Arteziana era oprită, cu bazinul secat, dar curat, de fapt toată curtea arăta la fel de îngrijită precum o știam, deși familia Black nu mai locuia acolo de ani de zile. 

_Aqua Eructo._ Doar am gândit vraja și apa a țâșnit și a umplut fântâna. M-am așezat pe marginea ei - nelalocul meu fără Sirius alături - și am ascultat liniștea. Liniștea dinaintea furtunii. Nori negri se vedeau la orizont și destul de curând avea să înceapă și ploaia. 

Nu ar fi trebuit să fiu acolo, dar nu simțeam că fac ceva greșit. Dimpotrivă. Eram aproape acasă. Liberă. Nimeni nu știa unde sunt. Puternică. Aveam magia să mă apere. Puteam merge oriunde voiam. Puteam fi oricine voiam. Sentimentele erau copleșitoare. Nemișcată, pe piatra rece, am încercat să-mi dau seama ce voiam să fac, de ce eram aici. 

Dumbledore începuse să mă învețe apariția încă din prima vară petrecută la Hogwarts, cu doi ani sub limita de vârstă, însă abia de curând o stăpâneam corespunzător. 

\- Trebuie să fim pregătiți, Maia, mi-a spus atunci directorul. Lordul Întunecat devine din ce în ce mai puternic. Nu mi-aș ierta-o dacă ai păți ceva pentru că nu te-am învățat tot ce pot. 

Ministerul nu mai avea resursele necesare pentru a supraveghea elevii și, atâta timp cât nu intram în bucluc, nu aveam să fiu amendată. 

Dar în acest moment mă aflam, pe ascuns, pe proprietatea privată a familiei Black. Riscant. 

Încă de când am învățat să apar suficient de bine, m-am simțit liberă. Mai liberă decât oricând înainte. Primul loc unde am vrut să merg a fost acasă, în România, dar Dumbledore a anticipat dorința mea și a descurajat-o. 

\- Granițele sunt închise, dacă încerci să apari în altă țară vei fi despicată. 

Mi-a arătat poze cu oameni despicați de apariții nereușite. Oribil. România a fost tăiată de pe lista cu destinații. 

Abia a doua vară la Hogwarts m-am simțit suficient de confortabilă cu apariția la distanță. Am folosit-o pentru a mă întâlni cu Remus mai des decât o dată pe lună, pe ascuns. Ne feream în special de părinții lui. Ar fi putut avea probleme dacă s-ar fi aflat că încălcam legea și că ei nu mă denunțau, așa că aveam o mulțime de măsuri de siguranță și de reguli. Ne vedeam doar o dată pe săptămână pentru a nu da de bănuit profesorilor de la Hogwarts dacă aș fi dispărut prea des și pentru prea mult timp. Sâmbăta era în general ziua noastră, dacă era vreme frumoasă și puteam sta în pădure, pe malul lacului. 

Înotam, stăteam la soare, mâncam zmeură, priveam formele norilor, citeam, ne recitam unul altuia pasajele preferate, exersam vrăji, alergam, ne jucam, ne bucuram de vacanță, de căldură, de compania celuilalt, eram fericiți, fără prea multe griji, cu multe planuri de viitor și cu multe speranțe. 

Nu i-am spus unde sunt acum, nici măcar nu am pomenit vreodată că aș vrea să vin aici. 

După un timp mi-am luat inima în dinți și am intrat în conac pentru prima dată. Mirosea a vechi și a amintiri, a tristețe și a mândrie, a umezeală și a singurătate. Era liniște și podelele scârțâiau la fiecare pas, parcă avertizându-mă să nu mai înaintez. Nu le-am luat în seamă și am continuat să explorez. 

Sufrageria spațioasă era dominată de două tablouri, câte unul de fiecare parte a șemineului. În stânga, un bărbat înalt, autoritar, cu privire hotărâtă și bărbie puternică, încordată. Îmi amintea de Sirius mai mult decât i-ar fi plăcut. Orion Black. L-am privit mult, căutând asemănările cu vechiul meu prieten. Apoi, atenția mi-a fost atrasă de tabloul din dreapta, înfățișând o femeie foarte tânără și care îmi era vag familiară, fără să pot zice clar de unde o știam. Tot o Black, evident, asemănătoare cu Orion și totuși diferită. Am stat mult să compar cele două picturi, la început concentrându-mă pe caracteristicile evidente: amândoi aveau aceeași culoare la păr, la față, bruneți cu ochi de onix strălucitor pe chipurile cadaverice. Dar ea avea un strop de culoare pe buze, roz, cu o urmă de zâmbet, acest minor detaliu schimba cu totul impresia pe care o făcea, nu mai era o nobilă snoabă, era umană, abordabilă. Nu-mi venea să cred că un detaliu atât de mic ca sugestia unui surâs putea face o așa de mare diferență așa că am continuat să caut alte indicii și le-am găsit. Erau peste tot. Poziția corpului, brațele deschise, înclinarea capului, sugestia unor riduri de expresie ce indicau mai mult decât un zâmbet, bucurie și căldură. Casiopeia Black. O plăceam deja și nici nu o cunoscusem. Aș fi vrut să fiu și eu așa ca ea, să stârnesc și eu afecțiune dintr-un tablou. 

Era îmbrăcată simplu, dar elegant, în culori sobre care îi scoteau în evidență și mai mult paloarea chipului. Aș fi vrut să o cunosc și într-un fel aveam impresia că deja o știam, îmi amintea de Stela, vrăjitoarea satului în care copilărisem. Vrăjitoare. Nu mă gândisem la asta. Toată lumea zicea că e o impostoare când vorbea despre ea, dar toți îi călcau pragul de câte ori aveau o problemă. Și ea îi ajuta, măcar cu un sfat. 

Tăcerea conacului a fost întreruptă pe neașteptate de două bubuituri puternice ce aproape au făcut să-mi stea inima de groază. Știam sunetul, două apariții. Două duble apariții: întreaga familie Black, Orion, față în față cu versiunea lui mai tânără din tablou, Walburga, înaltă și severă cu o urmă de dispreț arogant în colțul buzelor, Sirius, arătând mai vulnerabil ca oricând, și Regulus. 

\- Avada… , a început Orion să pronunțe vraja letală, cu o voce bubuitoare, pronunțând silabele apăsat, accentuându-le pentru a da putere vrăjii, lent și hotărât. 

Nici nu aveam bagheta scoasă și, chiar dacă aș fi avut-o, Protego nu ar fi fost suficient. Mi-am văzut sfârșitul în vârful baghetei lui și mi-a părut rău că voi muri așa, ca o intrusă, dintr-o prostie. 

În acea clipă Regulus a sărit în fața mea pentru a mă proteja, iar Sirius l-a împins pe tatăl lui cât a putut de tare. Dacă nu ar fi făcut-o, nu cred că ar fi apucat să se oprească la timp și unul dintre noi ar fi fost mort. M-a îngrozit atunci prezența de spirit a băieților — se așteptau la asta. Se așteptau, oare, la Avada? Regulus s-a aruncat în fața mea fără să știe dacă vraja avea să fie deviată sau oprită. Niciunul dintre ei nu vorbise până atunci. 

Orion își privea fiii pe rând, parcă încercând să găsească un motiv pentru purtarea lor nesăbuită. Ochii lui erau injectați și o venă îi pulsa îngrijorător pe tâmpla lividă, dar nimic altceva nu-i mai trăda mânia. 

\- Tată, oprește-te, e colega mea, Maia. E cu un an mai mare, la Slytherini, a intervenit Regulus. 

Nu vorbisem cu el de prea multe ori, nu eram prieteni, doar colegi de casă și, cu toate acestea, îmi lua apărarea de parcă ar fi fost normal să mă găsească în casa lor de vacanță pe care nu o mai folosiseră de ani de zile, de parcă el mă invitase. 

\- Ce caută aici, Regulus? l-a întrebat Walburga. Tu ai chemat-o? 

\- Da, a răspuns hotărât. Trebuia să ne vedem aici, dar i-am trimis o bufniță în ultimul moment că nu mai pot veni. Maia, s-a întors către mine, nu ai primit scrisoarea mea? 

Îmi era groaznic de frică să nu-l dau de gol așa că doar am înclinat ușor din cap și am îngăimat o confirmare, cât pe ce să izbucnesc în plâns de încordare și de ciudă că îl pusesem în situația asta. 

\- Trebuia să ne zici că vrei să folosești conacul, ne-ai fi scutit pe toți de niște momente penibile, a continuat Walburga. 

În timp ce ei vorbeau l-am simțit pe Orion cercetându-mă cu privirea. Îi simțeam ochii peste tot, parcă mă pipăiau, invadându-mi spațiul personal. Mi se înmuiaseră picioarele de la emoțiile ultimelor minute și aș fi vrut să mă așez, dar nu îndrăzneam să violez și mai mult casa în care nu eram binevenită. 

Dintr-o dată, ochii lui s-au mărit de mirare și de furie și s-a repezit în direcția mea cu mâna întinsă și degetele lungi și palide, ca niște ghiare, îndreptate spre gâtul meu. Am țipat și m-am dat îndărăt cât am putut de repede. Nu suficient. M-a ajuns și mi-a smuls medalionul. 

\- Hoațo! a urlat ca un nebun. De unde ai luat medalionul? Ce altceva ai mai furat? Spune! Unde l-ai găsit?! 

Mi-am pierdut vocea, de frică și de nedreptate. Orion s-a întors către soția lui și i-a arătat medalionul meu, cu emoție și cu bucurie. 

\- Privește, Walburga! E pandativul Casiopeei. L-am căutat cu toții după dispariția ei, eram siguri că e aici, dar nu am putut să-l găsim. Kreacher se jura că nu poate fi la conac, că a căutat peste tot. 

Vocea îi tremura și vorbea repede și haotic. 

\- Spunea în scrisoare că l-a ascuns într-un loc sigur și că speră să-l găsesc cândva pentru a înțelege. L-am căutat atât de mult. Îmi pierdusem speranța că-l voi mai găsi vreodată. 

S-a întors din nou spre mine, cu ură: 

\- Și dacă nu ne alerta Kreacher azi, probabil l-aș fi pierdut pe vecie. Dar tu nu vei rămâne nepedepsită! CRUCIO! 

Am țipat și am căzut pe podeaua tare, chircindu-mă. Îmi aminteam senzația din experimentul lui Dumbledore, dar nu-mi aminteam cum mă apărasem atunci, era vidul dinainte de albul spitalului. Tot ce știam era că pot rezista, așa îmi spuseseră. Am căutat sursa durerii. La început părea dispersată, pe tot corpul, am analizat fiecare nerv chinuit, am plecat pe firul lui, de la un axon la dendrita următoare, până la centrul nervos din creier. Era doar un punct cu o putere imensă, dar ușor de blocat. Tot blestemul se baza pe acea zonă din creier. Când am deconectat-o, durerea s-a oprit, la fel de brusc cum începuse. Totul durase câteva secunde. M-am ridicat de pe jos și toți au înlemnit. Orion arăta de parcă văzuse o fantomă și nu a reacționat suficient de repede când m-am apropiat și m-am luat înapoi medalionul. 

\- Nu l-am furat! E al meu. Îl am dintotdeauna. 

Mi-am scos în sfârșit bagheta, gata să mă apăr dacă ar mai fi încercat să mă atace sau să îmi ia bijuteria. Orion tot nu părea convins de spusele mele, dar, după ce rezistasem la Crucio, era mai dispus să mă asculte. 

\- Este adevărat, îl are demult, a vorbit Sirius, pentru prima dată de când veniseră. 

Avea vocea răgușită și firavă și mă privea ciudat. 

\- De unde îl ai? m-a întrebat Orion. 

\- Îl am din copilărie. Sunt sigură că nu are nicio legătură cu … 

Mi-am dat seama că nu știam ce relație este între Orion și Casiopeea. Frați? Veri? Soți? 

\- Are. Acest medalion este unic, poartă însemnele familiei Black pe capacul fiolei. 

M-am uitat cu atenție și într-adevăr, simbolul ciudat de pe capa putea fi interpretat ca un B stilizat. Pe margine se puteau distinge clar niște rune. Acum știam să le citesc, învățasem la Hogwarts, dar în ultimii ani nu mai cercetasem medalionul, mă obișnuisem să-l port fără să mă mai gândesc, fără să mai caut înțelesuri ascunse în decorațiunile lui. 

\- “Toujours pur”, am citit. 

Mă așteptam ca Orion să încerce din nou să îl ia, acum că avea confirmarea, dar el părea doar ușurat să știe că l-a găsit. Sau poate a înțeles în sfârșit că nu l-am furat și că este o poveste mai lungă de descifrat. S-a dus spre fotoliul mare din dreapta șemineului și s-a așezat, apoi ne-a făcut și nouă semn să luăm loc în jurul lui, pe canapea și pe celălalt fotoliu din set. 

\- I-am făcut cadou Casiopeei acest pandantiv când a intrat la Hogwarts. Am folosit toți banii de buzunar pe un an întreg pentru acest dar, comandat special. Aici ea trebuia să stocheze toate amintirile importante și să mi le arate când venea în vacanță și așa nu aș fi ratat nimic din ce avea legătură cu ea. Eram veri primari, am crescut practic împreună și era cea mai bună prietenă a mea. 

S-a oprit din povestit, cufundat în amintiri. Walburga a profitat de tăcere pentru a aprinde focul în șemineu și am rămas toți în tăcere, privindu-l. După un timp a continuat: 

\- Sticluța conține ultimele amintiri pe care a vrut să le împărtășească cu mine. Nu știu cum au ajuns la tine, dar te implor să mă lași să le văd. 

Probabil era pentru prima dată când Sirius și Regulus își auzeau tatăl rugându-se să primească ceva. Aș fi vrut să-l refuz pentru ce făcuse, voise să mă omoare și apoi încercase să mă tortureze, mă acuzase pe nedrept de furt și, per total, se purtase oribil cu toată lumea. Dar nu am putut. L-am scos de la gât și i l-am întins de bună voie. Înainte ca să-l apuce, l-am oprit. 

\- Te las să vezi amintirile, doar dacă pot să le văd și eu. Iar în final, medalionul rămâne la mine, este al meu. 

S-a întunecat la față și și-a dus instinctiv mâna la baghetă, înainte să-și amintească că nu are ce să-mi facă. 

\- De acord, a acceptat printre dinți. 

Abia atunci i-am dat obiectul dorit. 

\- Kreacher! a strigat de îndată ce a pus mâna pe el. 

Spiridușul de casă a apărut pe dată și a făcut o plecăciune, întâi către Orion și apoi către Walburga. 

\- Kreacher, adu-mi Pensivul! 

În câteva secunde, obiectul era așezat pe măsuța de cafea din fața noastră. A destupat fiola, a turnat conținutul argintiu în ligheanul învolburat și mi-a întins mâna pentru a intra împreună în amintire. Sirius s-a ridicat hotărât: 

\- Vin cu voi. 

Orion a schițat un gest de nerăbdare, dar ne-a luat pe fiecare de câte o mână și ne-am apropiat de Pensiv. Mi-am înfrânat un fior de repulsie când mâna lui rece a atins-o pe a mea, dar nu a părut să observe, cu ochii ațintiți către vortexul creat pe suprafața ligheanului. 

* * *

#  30 - Sirius - Stela 

Salonul a dispărut și, în locul lui, a apărut curtea conacului cu fântâna țâșnind monoton și soarele formând curcubee în stropii ei fini. Mă durea mâna unde tata mă înșfăcase când m-am oferit să merg cu ei. Încercam s-o ignor, dar disconfortul nu dispărea. Maia și-a smucit și ea mâna de îndată ce am aterizat în amintire și se uita confuză în jur. Probabil era prima dată când folosea un Pensiv. Aș fi vrut să-i explic mai multe, dar nu voiam s-o dau de gol. Am tăcut. 

Pe ghizdul fântânii aștepta o fetiță îmbrăcată în robe de școală, noi, neutre, fără însemnele vreunei case. Mânca cu poftă o piersică și sucul lipicios i se întinsese pe obraji. Când a terminat s-a șters energic cu mâneca și a aruncat sâmburele cât a putut de departe în grădină. A râs de izbândă și i-a făcut semn cu mâna băiatului care ieșise în fugă din conac. Avea un pachețel în mână și era îmbujorat până în vârful urechilor clăpăuge. Lângă mine, tata a tras brusc aer în piept. Privea fix scena și părea pradă unei emoții puternice. Nu-mi aminteam să-l fi văzut vreodată atât de vulnerabil. 

Fetița s-a ridicat și a luat-o la fugă în întâmpinarea băiatului. S-a oprit înainte să-l ajungă și l-a așteptat, privindu-l atentă, parcă încercând să descifreze un mesaj pe chipul lui. 

\- Cas! Ce bine că nu ai plecat încă. 

Cas? Mătușa Casiopeea? Și atunci băiatul ar putea fi … ? 

\- Te-am căutat peste tot, Orion. Unde ai fost? Încă puțin și aș fi plecat fără să-mi iau la revedere, i-a zis fetița cu o inflexiune de reproș. 

Micul Orion a lăsat privirea în pământ. 

\- I-am convins pe ai mei să plecăm mai târziu, a continuat micuța, dar acum va trebui să apărem ca să nu pierd trenul și știi că mi se face rău. 

S-a bosumflat răsfățată și totuși într-un mod adorabil. 

\- Îmi pare rău. Am vrut să-ți dau asta, dar nu a fost gata la timp. 

I-a întins pachețelul, bâțâindu-se de pe un picior pe altul de nerăbdare, în timp ce Casiopeea își desfăcea cadoul. 

Era medalionul Maiei, o fiolă goală de sticlă încastrată în metal prețios, cu un lanț lung și lucrat cu măiestrie. 

Nu l-a scos bine din cutie că a și început micul Orion să turuie: 

\- E pentru amintiri. Așa o să pot vedea și eu cum e la Hogwarts. Nu o să pierd nimic, o să fie ca și când nu ai fi plecată. Și, când o să vii în vacanță, ne vom uita împreună la ele și o să-mi povestești. 

Mereu arătase nelalocul lui la gâtul Maiei, prea elegant pentru îmbrăcămintea ei sărăcăcioasă, dar, la fel ca și Casiopeea, nici Maia nu-l dădea niciodată jos. Casiopeea îi făcuse atunci o promisiune prietenului ei, Orion, și avea să se țină de ea. Maia oare cui îi făcuse? 

Mătușa Casiopeea era cu trei ani mai mare decât tata. Fuseseră nedespărțiți în copilărie până când a început ea școala și, mai apoi, au fost foarte buni prieteni. Dacă mă gândesc bine, cred că a fost singura lui prietenă. Nu am cunoscut-o prea mult timp, aveam patru ani când am văzut-o ultima dată. 

Micuța Cas a ridicat medalionul în dreptul ochilor. Sticluța sclipea în bătaia soarelui de final de vară, goală, așteptând să fie umplută. 

\- Este minunat! Promit să-l umplu cu amintiri importante și să le împart cu tine.

Spunând acestea, a scos bagheta din buzunarul robei și a dus-o la tâmplă. Am mai apucat să văd fața radiind de fericire a copilului care avea să devină tatăl meu, înainte ca următoarea amintire să apară. 

A urmat un caleidoscop de imagini din copilăria mătușii Casiopeea. Frânturi rapide, colorate. Era evident că încercase să îndese în fiolă cât mai multe amintiri ce deveneau obositor de urmărit. Am luat-o de mână pe Maia care părea la un pas de a-și pierde cunoștința. Tata era singurul care părea în stare să urmărească evenimentele, încordat să nu piardă nimic din ce avea legătură cu prietena lui din copilărie. 

Nu puteam să-mi dau seama de ce aglomerase Casiopeea toate aceste amintiri în medalion, cu siguranță tata le văzuse deja cel puțin o dată. Nici nu erau prea speciale, câteva întâmplări din anul întâi, sortarea la Slytherini, prietena ei cea mai bună, mama Rosmertei, lecțiile de zbor catastrofale care îmi aminteau de eșecurile Maiei. Mi-a atras atenția gestul tatei instinctiv de a o prinde când cădea de pe mătură, uitând pentru o clipă că nu poate interveni în amintire. 

În câteva secunde s-a încheiat filmul pe repede înainte și am avut parte de a doua amintire concretă. 

Era o nouă ceremonie de sortare, poate un an, maxim doi mai târziu și în față este strigat Tom Riddle. Un băiat mic și jerpelit se apropie de pălărie și este sortat tot la Slytherini. După se așează lângă Cas și fac cunoștință. Casiopeea se prezintă ca îndrumătorul lui. 

Urmează iar un caleidoscop de amintiri centrate pe prietenia dintre Casiopeea și Tom. Sunt nedespărțiți, pe cât le permite orarul. Diferența dintre ei era doar de un an. 

Încă o amintire concretă. Acum Casiopeea e pe malul lacului cu castelul reflectându-se în apa neclintită, în contrast cu agitația ei. Pare că ar vrea să se așeze pe iarbă, dar nu are stare și sare în picioare și începe să patruleze. Își aranjează părul și robele și își mușcă buzele. Ochii i se măresc când apare Tom și are o scurtă ezitare, dar apoi se repede în întâmpinarea lui. Pe chipul lui Tom nu se citește nimic, parcă nu s-ar fi întâlnit cu prietena lui, ci cu un necunoscut, dar Casiopeea pare obișnuită cu asta. Trage adânc aer în piept, deschide gura pentru a spune ceva. Se răzgândește. Își mușcă iar buzele. Tom și-a pierdut răbdarea, însă vocea lui e tot neutră, doar cuvintele sugerează nemulțumirea. 

\- M-ai chemat. Spune. 

Acum ori niciodată pare că exprimă tot corpul ei. Se apropie de el și mai mult. Încet, parcă așteptându-se ca el să se retragă în orice clipă. Îl sărută. E o scenă atât de intimă încât vreau, în același timp, să-mi retrag privirea și să continui să mă uit. Aleg a doua variantă. Amintirea a fost pusă aici cu scopul de a fi privită, dar tot mă simt un pic ca un pervers spionându-mi mătușa pe gaura cheii. Tata se foiește și el nemulțumit. Îl aud zicând printre dinți “Ticălosule!”. Doar Maia privește ca la cinema, fără niciun pic de disconfort. Fără rușine. Dar o judec greșit, pentru ea chiar e un film. 

Sărutul se termină. Casiopeea se îndepărtează un pic și-i caută ochii. Sunt chiar mai goi decât înainte, dacă asta e posibil. 

\- Îmi pare rău, Cas. 

Dar vocea lui nu pare să conțină regrete, e doar ceva ce trebuie zis în situația dată. Ea se lasă încet să alunece la baza salciei de pe mal în timp ce el îi întoarce spatele și se îndepărtează. 

\- Trebuia să încerc, o mai auzim șoptit înainte ca și această amintire să se termine. 

De ce ar fi inclus o astfel de amintire, atât de personală și de umilitoare? 

Mă așteptam ca asta să fie finalul prieteniei lor, dar următoarea scenă e tot cu ei. Casiopeea poartă robele speciale de absolvire și vorbește cu însuflețire. 

\- Am găsit locul, Tom. E într-un sat dezafectat din România, o biserică abandonată, aproape o ruină, construită pe un vechi loc de sacrificiu al ielelor. Am chiar și o hartă. Uite! 

Și a deschis cartea pe care o ținea în mână, cu un deget pe post de semn de carte. Chipul lui Tom s-a luminat într-un mod straniu care mi-a dat fiori. 

\- Exact ce căutam. Când pleci? 

\- Într-o săptămână. Am câteva treburi de rezolvat la conac și nimeni nu se așteaptă să plec din nou așa de curând. 

\- Aveai mai mult de câteva treburi de rezolvat la conac, Cas, l-am auzit pe tata șoptind. 

Următoarele fragmente s-au desfășurat într-un loc necunoscut mie, probabil satul din România. 

Casiopeea, îmbrăcată ciudat, în niște fuste lungi și colorate și un batic pe cap, stătea pe un scăunel, în fața unei căsuțe mici dar îngrijite, cu ghivece de flori la ferestre. În fața ei se afla o bătrână, îmbrăcată asemănător, dar în culori mai sobre. Părea suferindă și îi vorbea Casiopeei cu mult respect. Nu înțelegeam ce-i zice, vorbea altă limbă, dar era clar încuiată și avea un ton rugător. Casiopeea a încuviințat de mai multe ori și la final a scos bagheta și a făcut câteva vrăji complexe de vindecare. Bătrâna arăta deja mai înviorată și, recunoscătoare, a încercat de câteva ori să-i pupe mâna, gest pe care Casiopeea l-a refuzat. Înainte de a pleca, i-a mai dat și câteva doze dintr-o poțiune pentru care a primit ceva bani. 

Nici nu a plecat bine bătrâna că la poartă s-a auzit vocea unui bărbat strigând “Stela!”, iar mătușa mea i-a ieșit în întâmpinare. Avea un copil de mână, bolnav, și scena de mai devreme s-a repetat. 

Era incredibil. Nu numai că nu era nevoie să-și ascundă magia de populația încuiată, dar era chiar respectată pentru că era vrăjitoare, își câștiga existența vânzând poțiuni și vindecând oameni, poate chiar și citindu-le viitorul. Părea fericită. 

Suntem acum în interiorul căsuței și, după abundența de fructe și de legume, pare a fi sfârșitul verii. Tom a intrat în colibă ca la el acasă și s-a așezat direct la masa pregătită. Casiopeea a oftat și s-a așezat și ea. După atâția ani probabil știa la ce să se aștepta din partea lui, dar poate tot mai spera din când în când că se va schimba, că o va iubi și el. 

Tom Riddle, Lordul Voldemort, nenorocitul fără inimă ce a reușit să ne închidă granițele, ce i-a făcut până și pe părinții mei să se teamă, care a contribuit la autoexilul mătușii Casiopeea. Într-o altă lume am fi fost rude, am fi petrecut Crăciunul împreună, m-ar fi învățat vrăji și am fi fost toți fericiți. 

Au stat un timp în tăcere, neclintiți, rememorând, poate, ce a fost. Într-un final Casiopeea s-a aplecat în față peste masă și i-a luat mâna în a sa. M-am temut atunci că el o să-și retragă mâna și ea va fi dezamăgită din nou, dar nu a făcut-o, deși mi-am dat seama după fruntea lui încruntată că se simțea inconfortabil. Atingerea îl deranja, dar a suportat-o. Un timp. 

\- Mi-ai zis că ai reușit să accesezi magia, dar că nu-mi va fi ușor. Explică. De ce nu mi-ar fi ușor? Crezi că ești mai puternică decât mine? 

În timp ce vorbea, degetul mare îi mângâia mâna, un gest care ar fi trebuit să fie liniștitor, dar venind din partea lui era chiar opusul. 

Pusese în voce tot veninul de care era în stare. Casiopeea a tresărit, dar nu s-a lăsat intimidată. Și-a retras mâna dintr-a lui și a început să se plimbe prin camera mică, de la o fereastră la alta, privind în zare fără a vedea. 

\- Vreau ceva în schimb, a zis, rar dar răspicat. Ceva ce doar tu poți să-mi dai. Apoi îți voi spune cum să stăpânești magia. 

Tom s-a ridicat, cu mișcări lente, greoaie, de bătrân și arăta cu atât mai amenințător cu cât toți știam că nu e fragil. S-a apropiat de Casiopeea și i-a dat la o parte o șuviță care-i căzuse pe obraz, un gest tandru dar care, făcut de el, devenea amenințător. A tresărit când a atins-o, apoi a scuturat din cap ca și când ar fi vrut să alunge un gând meschin. 

\- Deci? Care e plata pe care o ceri?, a întrebat-o șoptit. 

Apropierea, șoapta, atingerea fugară, tot momentul acesta au făcut-o pe Casiopeea să renunțe la toate precauțiile. 

\- Vreau … ca măcar o parte din tine să mă iubească… 

\- Dar Cas, am mai vorbit despre asa, ți-am zis că nu sunt capabil să-ți ofer ce ai nevoie. 

Vocea ei s-a frânt când i-a zis într-un final, ce-și dorea, convinsă, probabil, că avea să fie refuzată din nou. Dar el a acceptat și amintirea s-a schimbat din nou. 

Aceeași căsuță. Casiopeea stătea în brațe cu o fetiță de câteva zile și îi cânta un cântec de leagăn. 

\- Șșșș, Maia, totul o să fie bine, ne avem una pe alta. Mama te iubește. Șșșș. 

Acum am recunoscut-o, în sfârșit, mătușa Casiopeea pe care mi-o aminteam din copilărie. Aveam patru ani când a venit la noi pentru ultima dată. Îmi amintesc vizita pentru că am simțit că lucrurile nu sunt cum ar trebui să fie, Casiopeea zâmbea continuu, dar doar cu buzele, vorbea mult, dar doar nimicuri, ca și când, dacă ar tăcea, lucrurile nespuse ar ieși la iveală. Ce e mai dureros e că nimeni nu a zis nimic. Nimeni nu a observat. Eu aș fi zis, dar aveam doar patru ani și eram ușor de ignorat. Cred că nu i-ar plăcea că-mi amintesc despre ea nesinceritatea. Nu o caracteriza. Reușise să-mi câștige încrederea. Un Black bun la fel ca unchiul Alfard. Surprinzător că și tata o apreciase și, de fapt, toată familia. 

* * *

#  31 - Maia - Fiica Stelei 

Nu am înțeles de la început ce vedeam și ce legătură avea cu mine. Orion fusese într-o stare deplorabilă pe parcursul amintirilor și Sirius, la început detașat, devenise și el sumbru. Am încercat să fiu atentă și să consider scenele piese dintr-un puzzle, dar m-am surprins cu mintea aiurea de câteva ori. 

Acum eram în căsuța Stelei și ea scria ceva la masa de lemn nefinisat din mijlocul odăii. În sobă ardea focul, era o căldură înăbușitoare, dar ea tremura și își trăgea și mai mult pătura pe ea. Pe șemineu erau câteva poze înrămate: cele mai multe înfățișau o fetiță veselă care-i seamăna, câteva sunt parcă din altă lume, cu un conac și nobili. Recunosc castelul, îl recunosc pe Sirius copil și pe Orion tânăr, pe Orion copil și pe Casiopeea, pe ceilalți doar îi bănuiesc. 

Orion găsise un scaun într-un colț și se așezase pe el privind în gol. Probabil aștepta să înceapă acțiunea din scena asta, dar nimic nu se întâmpla, doar Stela continua să scrie. De câteva ori a pus stiloul jos și și-a șters discret ochii. Plângea. Aș fi vrut să o alin cumva, chiar am avut instinctul de a-i pune o mână pe umăr, dar era doar o amintire pe care n-o puteam influența. Am mai așteptat câteva minute cu atenția încordată ca să nu scap motivul amintirii. De ce oare nu selectase exact momentul? Nu era nevoie să o vedem scriind decât dacă … Scrisoarea era importantă. Conținutul ei. 

  


_“ Maia mea, copila mea iubită, copilul meu puternic și curajos._

_Sper să nu ajungi niciodată să citești aceste rânduri, dar eu trebuie să le scriu și e greu. Trebuie să înțelegi ce ai văzut până acum și cum se leagă toate._

_Prea mulți oameni nevinovați au avut de suferit din cauza mea. Nu mai pot continua așa, nu mai pot duce vina, trebuie să repar cumva răul făcut, dar prețul îl vei plăti, în final, tu. Sper să mă poți ierta. “_

  


Stela scria cu frenezie, își găsise ritmul, cuvintele și acum doar le așternea pe hârtie, bucăți de viață, bucăți din sufletul ei. Aveam sentimentul că scrisoarea mi se adresează mie deși nu aveam cum să fiu copilul ei. 

La un moment dat, ușa către una dintre camere s-a deschis și în odaie a intrat o fetiță brunetă, agitată, o eu în miniatură, o Maia copilă ce s-a repezit în brațele Stelei strigând-o mamă. Nu-mi aminteam să fi fost așa de apropiată de Stela și nici să fi fost la ea acasă. Poate i-aș fi spus dadă, dar în niciun caz mamă. Și nici nu aș fi rămas peste noapte la ea. Era seară târziu iar Stela mă trimitea la culcare în camera mea de la ea de acasă. 

Când a reînceput să scrie i-am devorat cuvintele înainte să le aștearnă, am urlat în mintea mea la ea să scrie mai repede, să nu se mai oprească la fiecare propoziție să-și șteargă ochii înlăcrimați, să-mi ofere mai repede explicațiile pe care nu voiam să le știu. 

Aveam părinți, nu erau perfecți, dar fuseseră acolo pentru mine și erau ai mei. Nu-mi era încă prea clar dacă îi iubeam sau doar eram obișnuită cu ei, dar în niciun caz nu voiam alții, nu un cuplu disfuncțional de vrăjitori. 

Și Stela continua să-mi explice motivele ei, tristețile ei, scuzele ei, rugămințile ei. Tot restul dispăruse din jurul meu, doar scrisoarea mai exista și mâna care acoperea pagina albă cu urme negre, cu scuze ieftine, dezgustătoare. 

Mă numea copilul ei iubit, îmi explica cum va încerca să-l oprească pe Voldemort, pe Tom, tatăl meu, că va face tot posibilul să se întoarcă la mine și că speră să nu văd niciodată scrisoarea asta. 

Stela e moartă. Planul a eșuat. Voldemort nu a putut fi oprit. Eu am crescut având un set de amintiri false și purtând la gât adevărul accesibil doar printr-un Pensiv. 

Nu a recitit scrisoarea când a terminat-o. Doar s-a oprit o clipă. S-a uitat peste umărul ei drept spre locul unde se afla Sirius și el i-a zâmbit, apoi s-a uitat peste celălalt umăr, drept în ochii mei și mi-a șoptit “Iartă-mă”. În acel moment mi-am promis să văd din nou această amintire când o voi fi iertat. 

Am privit apoi cu toții, în liniște, scrisoarea arzând. 

Ultima amintire era cea în care își lua la revedere de la mine și îmi modifica amintirile. 

***

Ne-am întors în tăcere în sufrageria familiei Black, fiecare purtându-și povara înțelegerii diferit. Orion, care citise și el scrisoarea, atras fiind de curiozitatea noastră să iasă din amorțeală, mă privea fix de cealaltă parte a Pensivului. Părea mai mult contrariat decât nemulțumit sau amenințător. Walburga nu a arătat niciun interes pentru descoperirea noastră, nici nu părea conștientă de agitația care-l cuprinsese pe soțul ei. Stătea tot pe canapea, unde o lăsasem, nemișcată ca o statuie, cu spatele excesiv de drept, regală, impunătoare, rece. Sunt rudă cu femeia asta, am gândit. Pe neașteptate, Sirius a aruncat de perete un pahar aflat pe măsuța de cafea. S-a spart în mii de cioburi minuscule, scânteietoare în lumina focului din șemineu. Sirius a ieșit fără niciun cuvânt. M-am simțit și mai singură. Nu-i plăcea că suntem rude. Mă așteptam să se bucure, să ne unească și mai mult prietenia. Regulus a dat să fugă după fratele lui, dar s-a uitat la mine și a renunțat. Și el mi-e văr. Și el a încercat să mă apere de Orion. 

\- Casiopeea e moartă, a anunțat Orion cu o voce neutră, controlată. 

Prietena lui din copilărie era moartă și se alesese cu mine ca înlocuitor. 

\- Știai deja asta, i-ar răspuns Walburga, căscând. 

\- Nu, nu știam. Era vie. 

Orion țipa cuvintele în timp ce se plimba prin salon cu pași mari, gesticulând furios. Walburga nu s-a mai obosit să-i răspundă, dar a murmurat printre dinți: 

\- Atunci de ce ai renunțat să o cauți cu ani în urmă? 

Rămăsesem încremenită în mijlocul salonului întunecat, simțindu-mă părăsită după fuga lui Sirius. Aș fi vrut să plec, dar mă temeam că orice mișcare le-ar atrage atenția asupra mea și voiam cu disperare să uite de mine. La un moment dat, când stânjeneala era aproape să învingă dorința de invizibilitate, Regulus a profitat de un schimb de replici mai aprinse între părinții lui și a venit lângă mine. 

\- Vrei să plecăm de aici?, m-a întrebat în șoaptă și eu am înclinat doar din cap. 

M-a luat de mână și am ieșit. Mă simțeam ciudat de mână cu el, deși nu făcuse niciun gest romantic, doar mă ghidase pe cel mai scurt drum în curte. Avea degetele reci și neclintite și mi-am dorit, în mod surprinzător și nepotrivit, să le miște puțin, să îmi mângâie mâna abia simțit. Oare această dorință venea din asemănarea cu fratele lui? Simțeam că îl trădez pe Remus cu aceste gânduri și, întrucâtva, și pe Sirius. 

Am ieșit în curte și m-a izbit soarele care străpunsese, într-un final, norii de dimineață. Am clipit de câteva ori, repede, confuză, până mi s-au acomodat ochii cu lumina zilei. Parcă trecuseră ani, nu ore, de când intrasem în conac de dimineață. Și, într-un fel, așa și era. Trăisem viața și drama Casiopeei și îmi schimbasem trecutul. 

Sirius era pe marginea fântânii și arăta din nou fragil, cu umerii căzuți, copil. Am dat să merg la el, dar Regulus m-a oprit. 

\- Ar fi bine să pleci acum. Am eu grijă de el. 

Vocea îi fusese blândă, dar citisem în ea autoritatea tatălui lui. Nu m-am opus. Am dispărut din ce trebuia să fie, de fapt, casa mea. 

* * *

#  32 - Maia - Regulus 

În zilele care au urmat am așteptat un semn de la Sirius. Nu mă puteam obișnui cu tăcerea lui. Am primit, în schimb, un mesaj de la Regulus. Era scris pe hârtie elegantă având monograma familiei Black în colțul din stânga jos, cu literele apăsate și alungite, dure și delicate în același timp, la fel ca personalitatea lui. Îmi cerea să ne vedem în Hogsmeade ziua următoare. I-am răspuns că mă bucurase scrisoarea lui și am fost de acord să ne întâlnim. Îl vedeam, și acum mă rușinez de asta, ca pe un înlocuitor al lui Sirius, o versiune mai puțin interesantă, dar dispusă să îmi vorbească, un premiu de consolare. Nu fusesem suficient de bună pentru Sirius și mă alesesem cu fratele lui mai mic, cu un copil. Știam că sunt nedreaptă. Regulus nu se comportase ca un copil, dimpotrivă, avusese prezența de spirit și maturitatea să îmi rămână alături atunci când Sirius a fugit, știuse ce să îmi spună ca să mă facă să mă simt mai bine. 

Ne-am întâlnit în fața librăriei. Punctual, îmbrăcat în robe negre, sobre, cu o expresie serioasă în sprâncenele încruntate. Mi-au atras atenția ochii lui blânzi, inocenți, strălucind de inteligență. 

M-a îmbrățișat. 

Sirius fugise de acasă. Îl dezmoșteniseră. Era singur. Aflase între timp că suntem rude. 

\- A fost urât. Sirius i-a țipat tatei că el știa din copilărie despre tine. L-a acuzat că nu știe ce se petrece în propria casă, că până și un copil îl poate păcăli. 

\- De ce a făcut asta? 

\- Nu pot să spun exact ce a gândit, dacă a gândit ceva, dar cred că se simțea vinovat. Din cauză că te-a ascuns de familie au aflat despre tine atât de târziu. 

Un timp am mers în tăcere. Nu știam ce să-i zic lui Regulus. Abia îl cunoșteam. 

\- Nu mi-a trimis nici măcar o bufniță să-mi zică unde e, dacă e bine. 

A oftat și a tăcut o perioadă. Apoi a continuat ca și când nu făcuse nicio pauză. Tonul îi era mai agresiv acum. 

\- A trebuit să-l trimit pe Kreacher să-mi aducă vești despre el. E la Potter și îi e mai bine ca oricând. Nu-i pasă de atmosfera pe care a lăsat-o în urmă. Mama e turbată, cu tata nu te mai poți înțelege. Nici nu mai ies din camera mea, îmi aduce Kreacher, săracul, de mâncare, altfel aș muri de foame. 

Simțeam din ce în ce mai acută senzația că ar trebui să spun și eu ceva, să-l încurajez cumva. Am murmurat, abia auzit. 

\- Sunt sigură că îi pasă. Doar că nu știe cum s-o arate. 

\- Nu, Maia, nu-i mai pasă. Nu-i mai pasă de când am fost sortat la Slytherini. Nici nu știu de ce este atât de pornit împotriva noastră. De parcă la Gryffindori sunt doar sfinți. De parcă el e superior pentru că a implorat Jobenul să-l pună oriunde altundeva, doar nu la demonicii Slytherini. 

A accentuat ironic cuvântul demonicii. 

Tot mergând ieșisem din sat și ne îndreptam spre lacuri și spre umbra salciilor. Abia așteptam să ajungem sub ele, soarele mă ardea și aveam nevoie să mă odihnesc un pic. Plus că voiam să-l privesc când vorbea și, pe drum, îmi era greu. 

\- Am fost surprins când a ales să îți fie mentor, după ce ai fost sortată la noi. M-am bucurat. Credeam că s-a maturizat, că trecuse, într-un final, peste ideile lui preconcepute. De fapt, motivul erai tu. 

Ne-am așezat pe malul lacului, pe o rădăcină de salcie. Apa strălucea brutal, dar Regulus nu părea deranjat și o privea fix. Semăna atât de mult cu Sirius, doar ochii erau diferiți, căprui, mai calzi, mai blânzi. 

\- Nu te-am recunoscut când ai venit la Hogwarts. Abia când te-am văzut la conac mi-am amintit. Erai prietena lui Sirius, fetița care venea foarte des vara, când părinții erau plecați. Păreai ireală, mult timp m-am întrebat dacă nu te-am inventat eu, dacă nu erai doar un vis. 

\- Când veneam eu era ora ta de somn. Chiar vorbeam în șoaptă ca să nu te trezim. Sirius era mereu îngrijorat că te-am putea deranja. 

S-a încruntat și vocea i-a devenit tăioasă. 

\- Da, să nu mă deranjați din somnul indus. Nu dormeam niciodată în timpul zilei, dar fratele meu a găsit că ar putea să scape de mine dacă mă pune la somn. Două ore de libertate. Dar m-am trezit de câteva ori și te-am văzut. L-am invidiat că te avea. Eu eram singur. 

\- De ce ar face Sirius așa ceva? De ce ar fi vrut să scape de tine? Ne-am fi putut juca toți trei, era loc destul. 

Am așteptat să-și găsească cuvintele. 

\- A fost și vina mea. Nu vreau să-mi găsesc scuze, dar eram doar un copil naiv. Cu un an înainte să apari tu, Sirius se împrietenise la Londra cu o fată din vecini, un pic mai mare decât el, un copil cu părinți încuiați. Era adorabil cum încerca să o impresioneze cu câteva vrăji simple pe care le învățase singur și eu mă țineam scai de ei. Pe atunci eram nedespărțiți. 

A luat de jos un băț lung, o ramură uscată de salcie, și a început să împungă apa și apoi să amestece în ea formând mici vălurele haotice. 

\- În una dintre seri, când plesneam de entuziasm că mă jucasem toată ziua cu Sirius și cu Margot, le-am povestit părinților despre ea. Copil naiv, convins că lumea e bună. Părinții nu au zis nimic atunci, dar a doua zi Margot a dispărut, împreună cu toată familia ei. Se zvonea că s-au mutat, dar Sirius a înțeles și nu m-a iertat că din cauza mea și-a pierdut prietena de joacă. 

\- Ai tăi au făcut o întreagă familie să se mute de pe o zi pe alta doar pentru că v-ați jucat cu o fetiță? 

\- Nu înțelegi. Pentru părinții mei încuiații nu sunt oameni, sunt o specie inferioară și nu au nicio ezitare să îi vâneze ca pe animale. Merlin! Nici nu vreau să mă gândesc, probabil că i-au omorât pe toți fără nicio remușcare. 

A aruncat în apă bățul cu care se jucase până atunci. 

\- Deci, Sirius s-a temut că o să le spui și despre mine și că aș fi fost în pericol, de asta nu te-a luat cu noi. 

\- I-am cerut iertare, i-am promis că nu o să mai le spun nimic, că îl voi asculta orbește. Nimic nu l-a convins. Nici acum nu sunt sigur dacă m-a iertat. 

I-am pus o mână pe braț. Aș fi vrut să mă întorc în timp și să insist ca Sirius să-l aducă și pe fratele lui cu noi, să-l conving că nimic rău nu mi se poate întâmpla, că Regulus nu o să mă dea de gol. 

\- Te-a iertat, Reg. Sunt sigură. 

A ignorat ultima mea replică, a scuturat aproape imperceptibil capul ca și când ar fi vrut să alunge rămășițele amintirilor pe care abia le revăzuse și s-a întors spre mine zâmbind. 

\- Fata mătușii Casiopeea. Merlin! Aș fi vrut să o cunosc. Toată lumea o iubea. Aveam trei ani când a venit la noi pentru ultima dată, pur și simplu nu mi-o amintesc. Și tatăl tău e unul dintre cei mai puternici vrăjitori în viață, poate chiar cel mai puternic. Nu e de mirare că ai învățat materia pe patru ani într-unul. 

Tonul m-a surprins. Îl admira pe ticălos? 

\- Voldemort ne va elibera de Statul Internațional al Secretului. Vom fi liberi din nou, după trei sute de ani, să facem vrăji fără să ne uităm mereu peste umăr, nu care cumva să fie vreun idiot de încuiat și să se sperie. Vom fi, în sfârșit, liberi să ne arătăm supremația. Tatăl tău e un vizionar, Maia. În curând mă voi alătura lui și voi contribui și eu la revoluție. 

\- Reg, Voldemort a omorât-o pe Casiopeea. 

Nu-i puteam spune mai mult, nu m-ar fi ascultat, era prea exaltat de idealurile pe care i le atribuia lui Voldemort. 

\- Nu știi asta. Nu știi ce s-a întâmplat de fapt. 

* * *

#  33 - Maia - Voldemort 

Trecuse cam o săptămână de la discuția cu Regulus când Dumbledore m-a chemat în biroul lui. Nu era singur. Am tresărit când s-au întors spre mine Orion și Walburga Black, impunători în robele protocolare și cu o expresie indescifrabilă. Dumbledore era vizibil nemulțumit, nu-l mai văzusem niciodată atât de supărat, ochelarii îi alunecaseră foarte jos pe nasul coroiat și el îi ignora, deși își încrețea din când în când nasul, semn că îl incomodau. 

Toți patru ne uitam unii la alții într-o tăcere stânjenitoare, întreruptă din când în când de Fawkes tresărind în somn. 

\- Maia, familia Black mi-a zis că i-ai vizitat de curând, moment când au aflat că îți sunt rude apropiate. 

Era ceva amenințător în vocea lui și, cum nu-mi pusese nicio întrebare încă, am tăcut. 

\- Nu te-am învățat apariția ca să dai buzna în casele oamenilor. Cum ai ajuns acolo? 

\- Obișnuiam să merg acolo în fiecare vară. 

\- Sirius nu ar fi trebuit să ne ascundă asta, a intervenit Orion. Așa am fi avut ocazia să facem încă de atunci ce trebuia. Ce ar fi vrut mama ta, Casiopeea. 

Vorbea despre ea de parcă mi-ar fi păsat de ea. Nici nu o cunoșteam. Nu era mama mea, era doar o femeie care îmi ștersese amintirile pentru a putea pleca mai ușor. Nu era Casiopeea, nu era mama mea, era doar Stela, vrăjitoarea satului. 

Dumbledore mi-a făcut semn să mă apropii și să mă așez pe cel de-al treilea scaun din fața biroului lui. L-am ascultat, dar am avut grijă să stau cât mai departe de familia Black, întoarsă parțial spre ei pentru a nu-i scăpa din vedere. Nu uitasem tentativa lui nereușită de Avada, chiar dacă eram sigură că nu ar fi încercat-o din nou, nu asupra mea și nu aici. 

\- Vrem să te luăm cu noi, Maia, a continuat Orion după ce m-am așezat. O să îți iei locul de drept în familia Black. 

\- Sper că înțelegi ce onoare ți se face, a zis Walburga. Să ai grijă să fii la înălțime. 

Orion a părut nemulțumit de completarea soției lui. A adăugat repede: 

\- Vino cu noi, Maia. Fii o Black ca mama ta și vei putea moșteni nu doar numele ei ci și tot ce i se cuvenea. 

Aveau nevoie de un înlocuitor de soi pentru Sirius, un Black nou și maleabil, un Slytherin obsedat de puritatea sângelui cum nu fusese el. Aveau să aibă o surpriză, credeam eu. În schimb surpriza a fost a mea. 

\- Nu am nevoie de o familie nouă. Imediat ce se vor deschide granițele, voi merge acasă. 

Am simțit schimbarea, chiar dacă nu am înțeles motivul pe loc. 

\- Ce vrei să zici? Granițele nu sunt închise. 

Orion pronunța cuvintele foarte rar și, deși părea că mi se adresase mie, se uita fix la Dumbledore care parcă se micșorase în scaunul lui înalt. 

\- Ba da, sunt închise. Din cauza lui Voldemort. De asta nu am putut pleca în România și nici nu am putut comunica cu părinții mei. Dar ei mă așteaptă și îi voi vizita imediat ce e posibil. 

\- Maia, granițele nu sunt închise. Nu au fost niciodată. 

Tonul lui Orion era blând și ochii lui - sinceri. 

\- Ai fost mințită, a continuat el tăios, întorcându-se brusc spre Dumbledore. 

Nu, nu, nu! Aș fi vrut să neg la infinit, dar nu eu trebuia să fac asta și cel de la care așteptam infirmarea ezita, confirmând prin tăcere acuzațiile. 

\- Deci pot să mă duc acasă? Oricând? 

Îmi auzeam speranța din voce. Uram dependența de ei, de toți. 

\- Nu, Maia. Nu te poți duce acasă pentru că acolo nu mai e casa ta. Ar fi trebuit să-ți spun dinainte, dar nu era timp și nu puteam risca să zici nu. Avem nevoie de tine să ne ajuți să luptăm împotriva lui. 

Împotriva lui Voldemort. Poate că n-a închis granițele, dar tot a reușit să-mi dea peste cap viața de mai multe ori. Din cauza lui, din cauza lui, totul e din cauza lui, mi-am repetat pentru a-mi alimenta ura și voința. Și totuși, fără voia mea, pe lângă dispreț s-a adăugat un strop de curiozitate și oricât am încercat să-l scutur, a rămas agățat, strâns legat de sentimentul de ură. 

\- De ce m-ai mințit? Puteam să-i vizitez și să mă întorc. V-aș fi ajutat. 

Detestam faptul că vocea mea suna strangulată de efortul de a-mi opri lacrimile. Ură, nu neputință, asta trebuia să simt. Asta voiam să simt. 

\- Nu e așa de simplu, Maia. 

\- Ba da, e simplu. Voi merge acasă acum și mă voi întoarce la începutul anului. Nu ai cum să mă oprești. Pot să apar lângă portal și să-l folosesc. 

Dumbledore a făcut un gest cu mâna care părea o încercare să mă oprească de parcă aș fi încercat să dispar din biroul lui. Arăta vulnerabil, îmbătrânit și neputincios sau cel puțin așa voiam să-l văd. 

Orion s-a ridicat atunci și i-a întins mâna soției lui. 

\- Cred că aveți câteva lucruri de lămurit înainte să iei o hotărâre, Maia, mi-a zis vorbind rar și accentuându-mi numele pentru a-mi atrage atenția. 

Dumbledore a înclinat capul abia perceptibil. Curând profesoara McGonnagal a venit să-i conducă pe cei doi Black. După ce au plecat, Dumbledore a oftat și s-a ridicat, încercând să își folosească statura impunătoare pentru a mă intimida, dar eram hotărâtă să văd prin plasa de minciuni cu care încerca să mă orbească. 

\- Maia, trebuie să îți spun niște lucruri complicate și te rog să nu mă întrerupi. 

A așteptat confirmarea mea tăcută înainte de a continua. 

\- Nu am vrut să te mint, dar eram în criză de timp. Trebuia să te aducem aici. Întârziasem deja prea mult, patru ani prea mult. Era imposibil să ieși din țară fără acordul părinților tăi și ei au refuzat. Li s-a părut prea periculos, voiau să te țină departe de magie, o fată obișnuită, cu o viață obișnuită. Dar nu au înțeles, nu ai fost niciodată o fată obișnuită. Te-am putut aduce aici doar pentru că eu sunt acum tutorele tău și Hogwarts este casa ta. 

Pe măsură ce vorbea mă simțeam din ce în ce mai insignifiantă, mai puțin decât un copil, un obiect, un lucru mărunt pe care îl muți dintr-o parte în alta fără să-ți pese prea mult de el, poate să se și piardă, să se strice, luăm altul. Nu mai avea rost să protestez, eram prea neimportantă. Doar un singur lucru mai voiam să știu. 

\- Ce s-a ales de părinții mei? 

\- Le-am redat amintirile pe care Casiopeea le-a modificat inițial. 

Tonul lui era lipsit de regrete, de parcă făcuse un lucru bun că mă ștersese din viața părinților mei, de parcă doar reparase un rău deja comis de Casiopeea. 

Atunci am luat hotărârea să accept oferta lui Orion, să mă mut la ei și să moștenesc averea mamei mele. Voiam să am controlul, puterea care vine cu un nume cunoscut și respectat, confortul material, o răzbunare imediată împotriva lui Dumbledore și a minciunilor lui. Nici nu-mi mai păsa că eram manipulată atâta timp cât mi se oferea o alegere. 

***

Am plecat cu ei la fel cum plecasem și cu Dumbledore cu doi ani în urmă, fără să mă gândesc prea mult, fără să-mi pese de consecințe, lăsându-mă din nou în voia sorții. Îi văzusem de ce erau în stare, știam cât de mult îi ura Sirius, dar mă simțeam puternică, nu aveau ce să-mi facă și ei știau asta. 

Am apărut pe o stradă din Londra, chiar în fața casei, înaltă și îngustă, înghesuită între vecinele ei, elegantă și totuși nepotrivită, îmi amintea cumva de Sirius copil, așa cum îl văzusem în prima zi, inadecvat în hainele lui de nobil pe care le invidiasem atât. 

Am fost întâmpinați de Kreacher care s-a oferit să-mi ia bagajul aproape inexistent și să mă conducă în camera mea, la etaj. Era imensă, întunecată, umedă și rece, cu mobilă masivă și demodată. Era a mea. Îmi plăcea. Nu ea, propriu zis, ci ideea de a avea ceva așa de impunător. Posibilitățile erau infinite. 

Pentru început, am aprins un foc imens în șemineu care a rezolvat repede două dintre probleme. Apoi am schimbat culoarea pereților într-un verde Slytherin liniștitor, am adăugat niște accente argintii și curând era totul cum îmi doream. În dulapuri am găsit numeroase robe, unele de școală, altele obișnuite, pentru orice moment din zi și chiar și unele protocolare. Nu mai avusesem niciodată atâtea lucruri ale mele. Am pipăit materialele pe rând trecându-mi palmele peste ele și îngropându-mi fața în cele mai fine, apoi am îmbrăcat-o pe cea mai specială și am început să dansez fără muzică, imaginându-mi că sunt la un bal. Treptat muzica din capul meu s-a auzit din ce în ce mai tare până când a trebuit să înțeleg că venea de fapt din altă parte. 

Regulus mi-a prins mâna pe care o țineam în aer în așteptarea unui partener și m-am lăsat condusă, regretând pe de o parte lipsa controlului, dar bucurându-mă, pe de altă parte, de dans. 

\- Credeam că protocolul spune să mă inviți înainte, l-am tachinat zâmbind. 

\- Prea târziu. Nu voiam să se termine cântecul cu tine dansând singură. Plus că același protocol zicea că ar fi trebuit să aștepți să fii invitată, nu să fugi pe ring cu mâinile în aer. Doar nu suntem la un concert rock. 

\- Da, păi, eram singură în cameră până ai dat tu buzna, am continuat să glumesc, dar am atins o coardă sensibilă. 

\- Ai dreptate. Îmi pare rău. Nu am știut că e cineva în cameră. Era goală de mult timp și mai veneam aici când voiam o schimbare de peisaj. Când te-am văzut valsând nu m-am mai gândit că poate voiai intimitate. 

S-a îndreptat către ușă rușinat. Dar nu voiam să fiu singură, nu după cât fusesem toată vara și era evident că nici el nu avea prea mulți prieteni în jurul lui. 

\- Stai. De ce să nu încercăm și un concert rock. 

De nicăieri au început să se audă acordurile de chitară electrică. 

În acea noapte am avut primul coșmar despre Voldemort omorând-o pe Stela. Când m-am trezit, Regulus dormea pe un pat improvizat, alături de al meu. De atunci nu m-a mai lăsat niciodată singură noaptea în casa din Londra, chiar și când coșmarurile au dispărut. 

***

Asta era ziua cea mare, ziua în care urma să îmi cunosc tatăl. Încercam să nu fac mare caz din asta, să mă comport normal, dar vocea îmi suna ciudat, trădătoarea. Regulus îmi arunca priviri furișe, parcă s-ar fi așteptat să izbucnesc în plâns, și își întorcea repede capul ori de câte ori îl surprindeam. Orion era și el tensionat, nu-mi puteam da seama dacă avea legătură cu mine, sau doar cu vizita în sine. 

Simțeam nevoia de magie neagră, dar n-o puteam folosi. Trebuie să mă controlez mai mult, mi-au zis, magia să lucreze pentru mine, nu eu pentru ea. Eram departe de autocontrolul ce se aștepta de la mine, o membră a familiei Black. Nu aveam unde să-mi descarc tensiunea acumulată, casa nu era de partea mea, pereții mă spionau, ușile îmi contorizau eșecurile, cuiele din pereți râdeau de mine, tablourile mă pârau. Nu era locul meu aici. Niciunde nu era. Am avut un loc al meu, dar l-am pierdut demult. Nu mă amăgeam că îl voi găsi lângă Voldemort, voiam doar să îl văd și să închei acest capitol din viața mea. Probabil nici nu vom vorbi, îmi va fi suficient să-l privesc de la distanță, să caut asemănări între noi, cu teama că le voi găsi. 

***

Stăteam la o masă lungă cu Voldemort în unul dintre capete, celălalt fiind gol. Eram un grup select de adepți, dar nu de Death Eaters, nimeni nu purta marcajul, prea importanți pentru a fi înfierați ca sclavii. Regulus era așezat în dreapta mea, de departe cel mai tânăr din sală, urmat îndeaproape de mine, și el pentru prima dată prezent la o astfel de întâlnire. Prea devreme. Era aici doar din cauza mea. Îmi strângea mâna pe sub masă și eu îi răspundeam la fel. Tremura de emoție. Eu de frică. 

Șarpele conducătorului dădea târcoale târându-se în jurul mesei de parcă făcea prezența. Când a terminat s-a repezit la mine, s-a încolăcit în jurul scaunului meu, în jurul picioarelor mele, a urcat vertiginos peste pulpele mele și, în final, și-a așezat capul în poala mea. Toți au înțepenit. S-a făcut liniște întreruptă doar de un sâsâit domol. 

Voldemort a continuat ședința, dar îi atrăsesem atenția, îl simțeam încercând să-mi pătrundă în minte, nu am rezistat mult, era acolo, rece, umed, scârbos, gâfâiam de silă, aș fi vrut să mă ridic dar șarpele mă țintuia, mintea mea era violată, nimic nu rămăsese neîntinat, oricât m-am străduit să ascund cele mai prețioase amintiri, pe Sirius, pe Remus, le-a găsit, le-a distorsionat, fără niciun scop, din răutate. 

Naghini a plecat, ședința s-a terminat, am dat să mă ridic, dar Voldemort ne-a făcut semn să mai rămânem. 

\- Cine e fata, Orion? 

A ezitat. 

\- Doar o nepoată. În vizită. 

Voldemort nu era mulțumit. 

\- Cine e mama ei? 

Orion a ezitat din nou. Vocea îi suna firav. 

\- O verișoară. 

\- Numele, tună Voldemort. 

O ultimă ezitare, un moment prea mult. 

\- Crucio! 

Urletele lui Orion erau patetice, oribile, implorau fără urmă de demnitate. Regulus, deși alb la față, a găsit curaj cât să mă tragă în spatele lui și să-mi acopere urechile cu mâinile. Inutil, țipetele se auzeau la fel de clar. Și oricum, el avea nevoie mai mult decât mine să fie protejat, dar nu ar fi recunoscut. 

Blestemul s-a oprit și, o dată cu el, și țipetele. 

\- Plecați acum. Doar fata Casiopeei rămâne. 

Camera a rămas goală, doar noi doi, tată și fiică, față în față. Încercam să îmi păstrez chipul lipsit de orice emoție, la fel ca al lui, mi-am mijit și ochii, două fante de gheață, mi-am strâns buzele pentru a-mi arăta disprețul și pentru a-mi domoli șuvoiul de cuvinte care amenințau să se reverse. S-a apropiat de mine cu pași mari, măsurați, până a ajuns aproape de mine și mi-a invadat spațiul personal. Abia atunci s-a oprit și mi-a cuprins fața cu două degete reci și ascuțite ca niște ghiare, obligându-mă să-l privesc în ochi. Nu mi-am ferit privirea, nu-mi era frică de el. 

\- Știam că ai să vii până la urmă. Altfel nu i-aș fi promis Casiopeei că nu te voi căuta. 

Mi-a dat drumul și s-a îndepărtat câțiva pași. Când s-a întors din nou spre mine avea bagheta scoasă și am simțit ca și când niște funii nevăzute mă împresoară și mă sugrumă. Când eram pe cale să strig, senzația de imobilizare a dispărut complet, nu a rămas decât o iluzie de răceală în piept. S-a mai uitat o dată la mine și mi-a făcut semn să plec. Am ieșit cu șarpele sâsâind în urma mea. 

***

Regulus mă aștepta în camera mea. M-am așezat lângă el respectându-i tăcerea și am rememorat întâmplările din ultimele ore. Mă simțeam diferită de cea care fusesem până în acea dimineață. Mereu crezusem că așa ar trebui să te simți în dimineața zilei tale de naștere, în special când împlinești optsprezece ani, dar niciodată nu se întâmplase așa și, pe an ce trecea, îmi dădeam seama că nici în ziua majoratului nu voi fi alta decât în ultima zi dinainte. 

\- L-ai auzit cum plângea? 

Regulus avea vocea metalică, adunând în ea toată ranchiuna și dezamăgirea pe care era îndreptățit să le simtă. 

\- Mereu ne spunea că oamenii puternici nu plâng și nici nu cer îndurare. Apoi ne antrena voința aruncând asupra noastră nenumărate blesteme, iar dacă țipam la Crucio ne bătea. Repeta că familia Black e imună la ele. Dar nu eram, nu toți. Poate că mătușa Casiopeea era, poate și tu ești, dar nu suntem toți. Acum e evident că nici el nu e. 

* * *

#  34 - Remus - Scrisorile 

Ultima scrisoare de la Maia am primit-o la zece zile după vizita ei din august. Eu am continuat să-i scriu până a început școala, dar ele se întorceau nedeschise. Nu-mi dădeam seama dacă Ollie a găsit-o pe Maia și ea îmi refuzase mesajele sau n-a găsit-o deloc. Înclinam cu teamă spre a doua opțiune deoarece nu ne certasem și nu ar fi avut niciun motiv să mă ignore. Îmi analizam la infinit toate cuvintele rostite sau scrise pentru ea încercând să găsesc o interpretare suficient de oribilă. Apoi am analizat mesajele ei căutând înțelesuri ascunse. O chinuiam pe Ollie trimițând de fiecare dată toate scrisorile de până atunci, plus una proaspătă, așteptând înfrigurat să vină fără ele. 

După un timp am început să fiu îngrijorat, nu de relația noastră. Eram convins că a pățit ceva rău și vina că nu mă gândisem la asta de la început îmi alimenta imaginația cu viziuni de coșmar. 

Nu m-am liniștit până nu am văzut-o, pe peron în așteptarea Expresului de Hogwarts, lângă Regulus și părinții lui. Sirius nu era cu ei, avea să vină în ultimul moment împreună cu James, cât pe ce să piardă trenul, ca de obicei. 

Eram singur. Peter încerca să cucerească o fată din anul patru. Maia mi-a zis odată că noi patru eram nedespărțiți, dar nu puteam fi de acord cu ea. Poate Sirius și James. Sirius mereu glumea că o să se mute cu James după majorat. N-a mai avut răbdare. 

I-am făcut Maiei un semn discret și ea mi-a răspuns scurt, pe furiș. Aș fi vrut să merg la ea, dar mă intimidau părinții lui Sirius despre care auzisem atâtea lucruri rele de la el. 

Abia în tren am vorbit. Am găsit-o în ultimul vagon, doar cu Regulus într-un compartiment. Râdeau și mi-a părut rău că Sirius și fratele lui nu erau mai apropiați. Ceva îmi spunea că au fost odată, dar ceva s-a schimbat. Când am intrat, amândoi și-au luat o expresie serioasă care m-a durut. Aș fi vrut să fi luat și eu parte la glumele lor. Maia mi-a făcut semn să intru și mi-a zâmbit, dar nu părea relaxată. Regulus și-a mutat privirea de la mine la ea. 

\- Mă duc să aduc ceva de mâncare, ne-a aruncat peste umăr înainte de a ieși. 

I-am mulțumit în gând pentru că ne-a lăsat singuri. 

Am așteptat-o să vorbească prima cum făcea de obicei și ajungeam să ne întrerupem, dar de data asta a continuat să tacă, mușcându-și repetat obrazul pe interior. 

\- Unde ai fost, Maia? 

Mi-a răspuns dintr-o suflare, fără să se uite la mine: 

\- La Sf. Mungo. Dumbledore m-a internat după ce m-a prins folosind magia neagră. 

Ceva în modul în care mi-a răspuns îmi dădea impresia că nu e sinceră. Dar de ce m-ar fi mințit? Am pus toate indiciile pe seama faptului că-i era rușine că fusese dusă cu forța la dezintoxicare. 

\- Și acum ești bine? 

\- Da, acum da, a răspuns șoptit. 

M-am mutat pe banchetă lângă ea. 

\- De ce nu mi-ai scris? 

\- Nu m-au lăsat. Au zis că am nevoie de izolare. 

\- Ce știu ei! Ollie te-ar fi putut ajuta. Te-a căutat zilnic. 

I-am zâmbit și am scos din buzunare teancul de scrisori nelivrate. Am sperat că va avea și ea unul similar, cum se întâmplase anul trecut, dar de data asta nu mă aștepta niciun mesaj. Mi-am înghițit dezamăgirea. 

Parcă uitasem ce să ne spunem. Parcă eram niște străini. Prea multe îndoieli. Prea multă speranță. Maia tăcea, cu privirea pierdută în peisajul schimbător, strângând în mâini cuvintele mele. Eu, cu privirea pierdută pe chipul ei, strângând în pumni nimicul. 

Înainte de a mă întoarce în compartimentul meu am sărutat-o. Sau ea m-a sărutat? Poate a fost doar întâmplarea. Am vrut să fie pe obraz, dar ea a întors capul chiar în acel moment și i-am nimerit buzele aspre, iar ea nu s-a retras, a continuat sărutul furat. Eram amândoi îmbujorați când am plecat. Nu am vorbit niciunul pentru a nu strica magia. 

Pe coridor, aproape de compartimentul Maiei, Regulus aștepta privind pe fereastră, la o distanță suficient de mare cât să nu audă ce vorbim. A zâmbit și mi-a făcut cu ochiul înainte de a intra la loc în urma mea. 

* * *

#  35 - Maia - Sărutul 

Am citit și recitit scrisorile lui tot drumul încercând să îmi distrag mintea de la sărutul furat. Furat de mine? Furat de el? Întâmplător? 

I-am citit cuvintele neliniștite și sincere, adunate din nopți nedormite și m-am întristat pentru că cedasem atât de ușor. Îi scrisesem curând după ce mă mutasem la familia lui Sirius, dar chiar înainte să-i dau drumul bufniței, cu mesajul legat de ghiară, au năvălit în cameră Kreacher și Walburga. 

\- Cui i-ai scris? 

I-am răspuns imitându-i tonul rece și calculat, înghițindu-mi furia. 

\- Colegului meu, Remus Lupin. 

\- Îți interzic să mai vorbești cu acea corcitură. Nu ai pic de rușine? 

Poate am renunțat atât de ușor pentru că eram nemulțumită de mine. Eu nu fusesem sinceră. Nu voiam să știe că nu mai eram la Hogwarts, nu voiam să știe că sunt un înlocuitor. Scrisoarea conținea doar banalități și mi-a fost mai ușor să mă conformez, plătindu-mi liniștea cu respectul de sine. 

Îl mințisem. Cu tot, mai puțin faptul că mă vindecasem. Walburga subestimase inițial nivelul dependenței mele și făcuse tot posibilul să mă determine să mă controlez. Fără succes. A încercat să îmi confiște bagheta, dar vrăjile îmi ieșeau natural și fără ea. A încercat să mă pedepsească, ținându-mă nemâncată în speranța că îmi vor slăbi puterile și îmi va fi mai ușor să rezist. Nu a avut efectul scontat. Dimpotrivă, slăbită și înfometată, am găsit consolare în magie. Apoi a chemat, în secret, doctori ce m-au îndopat cu poțiuni ce îmi slăbeau puterile și mă epuizau. Dormeam mult, chinuită de coșmaruri în care îmi atacam, de nenumărate ori, prietenii cu magie neagră. De cele mai multe ori era Remus, iar el se transforma în lup și îi auzeam urletul din ce în ce mai aproape, din ce în ce mai puternic, sinistru, inexorabil, îi simțeam colții reci și umezi pe gâtul meu și atunci cedam și îl atacam cu cele mai puternice vrăji. El se transforma la loc în om, dar asta nu mă oprea și continuam să arunc blesteme ce îl răneau. Vedeam sângele țâșnind, îl vedeam la pământ, întinzând mâinile să îmi pareze loviturile și strigându-mă pe nume. Nu mă opream până când nu mă trezeam, lac de transpirație, tremurând de frig și de frică, zguduindu-mă de silă. 

Nu aș putea să zic exact când a început să fie mai ușor, dar treptat coșmarurile s-au rărit și nevoia de magie neagră s-a diminuat. Mi-am promis că nu voi mai ajunge niciodată în acea situație, conștientă fiind de riscul recidivei. Chiar și doar o singură vrajă ar fi putut strica tot. 

Sărutul lui Remus a răscolit ceva în mine, ceva ce fusese sufocat până de curând de magia neagră. Sentimentele dădeau năvală peste mine, unele ca niște amintiri îndepărtate de dinainte de dependență, altele noi, proaspete, impetuoase, nestăvilite. Nu înțelesesem până atunci ce îmi furase magia neagră, cum îmi întunecase sufletul făcându-mă incapabilă de sentimente pozitive, amorțindu-mă, îndepărtându-mă de tot ce îmi era drag, de tot ce era frumos în jurul meu. 

***

Mă aștepta pe pervazul nostru, locul unde ne-am cunoscut după ce ne știam deja, locul unde am transformat teama în curiozitate și antipatia în atracție. 

I-am întrebat unde îl găsesc, iar ei s-au uitat pe hartă și mi-au zis, apoi i-am rugat să nu-l anunțe chiar dacă știam că asta vor face primul lucru. Loialitatea lor nu era pentru mine, era pentru el și așa trebuia să fie. 

M-am așezat alături și mi-am scos și eu cartea. Am stat așa câteva minute în tăcere fără a citi de fapt. Eram prieteni de aproape doi ani, dar mă simțeam emoționată ca la o primă întâlnire. După un timp a lăsat cartea deoparte, fără să se obosească să-i pună un semn, apoi a luat-o și pe a mea, s-a uitat la numărul paginii memorându-l și abia apoi a închis-o. M-a coborât de pe pervaz luându-mă în brațe. Mai făcuse asta și cu alte ocazii, dar acum am profitat și am rămas îmbrățișați. Era ceva diferit în apropierea asta, ceva electric, intens, incitant, tensionat și plăcut. Nu înțelegeam ce se schimbase, de ce era totul nou și neobișnuit, doar era tot Remus și o îmbrățișare comună între prieteni. Mi-a venit în minte sărutul din tren și dorința de a-l repeta. M-am retras puțin, fără a întrerupe cu totul contactul, ca să-i caut fața cu mâinile și cu privirea. Am închis ochii și i-am urmărit fiecare trăsătură abia atingându-l cu vârful degetelor, obrazul puțin aspru cu pielea surprinzător de subțire, pomeții ascuțiți, sprâncenele arcuite, cu câteva cute obișnuite între ele, cicatricile de pe frunte și de pe obrazul drept și buzele aspre. Când le-am atins a tresărit și atunci mi-am retras mâinile cu o mișcare bruscă și tot sângele mi-a inundat obrajii convinsă că am depășit niște limite nepermise. Am deschis ochii cu teamă așteptându-mă să-l văd supărat de intruziune, dar el zâmbea, timid și ochii îi sclipeau de aceeași emoție pe care o simțeam și eu, ochii lui verzi, calzi și blânzi m-au încurajat să mă ridic pe vârfuri și să-l sărut. 

***

\- Unde s-a dus? i-am întrebat. 

Tăcere. Sirius refuza și să se uite la mine, James și Peter îl priveau așteptându-i reacția. 

\- Sirius, unde s-a dus? Trebuie să-l găsesc, trebuie să vorbesc cu el, trebuie să-i explic. 

\- Nu trebuie să faci nimic, a izbucnit Sirius cu o violență neașteptată. Lasă-l în pace! Mie trebuie să-mi explici, nu lui! De ce ți-a trimis maică-mea urlătoarea? Ce-i pasă ei? 

Reacția lui a stârnit în mine revolta. I-am zis printre dinți: 

\- Sunt o Black, ai uitat? 

Nu era despre el, nu el fusese jignit de față cu toată școala, numit corcitură, amenințat de Walburga Black. Cineva ne văzuse și îi spusese. Poate un spiriduș de casă, poate un tablou. Putea fi oricine, nu fusesem discreți, nu ne ascunsesem, nu ne păsase cine ne vede. Tot ce conta era că ea aflase și îmi trimisese o urlătoare în care își strigase toată dezamăgirea, toată furia că încă un membru al familiei ei se amestecase cu corcituri, trădându-și originea. 

Și poate că nici asta nu ar fi contat, poate că Remus ar fi trecut peste nebunia ei, poate chiar ar fi ignorat-o complet sau ar fi găsit-o un motiv de glume, nebuna obsedată de puritatea sângelui care țipă la o adolescentă pentru un sărut, dar urlătoarea a scos la iveală toate minciunile mele. 

\- Dă-mi harta! 

Nici nu s-a obosit să-mi răspundă, doar a plecat, întorcându-mi spatele. 

\- Accio hartă! 

O ținea atât de strâns încât s-a rupt și o mică parte i-a rămas în mână. Toți au înlemnit și, în altă împrejurare aș fi murit de rușine și mi-aș fi cerut scuze la infinit, dar acum tot ce conta pentru mine era să-l găsesc pe Remus. Din fericire harta încă funcționa, iar colțul lipsă corespundea lacului și nu-i afecta cu nimic funcționalitatea. Remus era în Camera Necesității și ar fi trebuit să mă gândesc la asta înainte de a încerca să pun mâna pe hartă cu forța. 

Am alergat pe culoare, am ajuns pe cel cu camera, am trecut în jurul ei de trei ori, de patru ori, de cinci ori și a trebuit să mă dau bătută și să înțeleg că Remus nu are nevoie de compania mea, oricât de dureros ar fi fost gândul. M-am așezat pe jos lângă locul unde ar fi trebuit să fie ușa și am așteptat până când un prefect a venit să mă trimită la culcare. Remus tot nu ieșise. Nici a doua zi nu a coborât la micul dejun și a lipsit și de la cursuri. Era prima dată când lipsea fără să fie în aripa spitalului. 

* * *

#  36 - Maia - Conacul Bântuit 

Curând avea să fie lună plină. Îmi intrase în reflex să fiu conștientă de fazele lunii chiar dacă Remus îi avea pe animagi să-i țină companie și nu mai avea nevoie de mine, chiar dacă nu ne mai vorbeam. 

Trecuseră trei zile de când primisem urlătoarea și începeam să-mi pierd încrederea că Remus mă va mai ierta. Nici Sirius nu părea mai îmbunat, dar cumva nu erau aliați împotriva mea. El încercase să-și verse frustrarea aruncând asupra mea câteva blesteme mai puțin inofensive decât mă așteptasem, dar, după primul care m-a lovit luându-mă pe nepregătite, m-am obișnuit să folosesc Protego de câte ori treceam periculos de aproape de el. Nici nu era nevoie să rostesc vraja cu voce tare, cu atât mai puțin să scot bagheta, doar un gând era de ajuns pentru a anula efectele nocive. Orice aș fi folosit mai puternic ar fi făcut blestemele să ricoșeze împotriva lui și nu voiam să-l pedepsesc, chiar dacă merita câteodată. 

Era seară, după cină, când James m-a luat deoparte uitându-se neliniștit în jur. M-a tras în spatele unei statui mătăhăloase de la etajul întâi, smucindu-mă când m-am opus și apoi cerându-și scuze. Nu mai vorbisem niciodată cu el singur. Mă intimida. Eram prea conștientă de mine, de mișcările mele, incapabilă să-l privesc în ochi. Atunci nu am înțeles de ce eram atât de agitată. Mai târziu mi-am dat seama că voiam ca el să mă placă și să pună o vorbă bună pentru mine la Remus și la Sirius. Eram sigură că dacă ar fi venit de la el, ei m-ar fi iertat. 

\- Săptămâna viitoare va fi un concurs la Durmstrang. 

Am înclinat capul fără să mă uit la el. A continuat. 

\- Sirius, Peter și eu vom participa. Vom fi acolo toată săptămâna. 

Nu înțelegeam ce legătură are asta cu mine. James nu obișnuia să-mi dea mie raportul. 

\- Maia, uită-te la mine, te rog. 

Am ridicat privirea. Era îngrijorat, i-am citit în ochii căprui și calzi din care lipsea orice urmă din ironia cu care ne obișnuise. 

\- Trebuie să-l ajuți pe Remus. Va fi singur în noaptea … aia. Știu că nu vă vorbiți dar… Mi-e teamă că-și va face rău, nu-i în apele lui în … ultimul timp. 

James nu vorbea niciodată atât de nesigur, cu atât de multe pauze pentru a căuta cuvintele potrivite. Aș fi vrut să-i zic cât de important era pentru mine că-mi ceruse ajutorul și că nu l-aș fi lăsat niciodată pe Remus singur în nopțile cu lună plină. Dar nu am făcut-o. 

\- Voi fi acolo. 

Doar atât i-am zis. Și James s-a luminat la față. 

\- Mulțumesc. 

Înainte de a pleca m-a rugat să nu spun nimănui că a fost ideea lui. 

***

Regulus mă aștepta în camera comună. Eram deja în întârziere pentru că încercasem să îmi termin tema la poțiuni pe care trebuia să o predau a doua zi dimineață. 

\- Hei, noi mergem să vedem antrenamentele. Avery are niște strategii noi. Te-am așteptat să vii cu noi. 

Nu aveam nicio scuză plauzibilă. De obicei nu mă căuta nimeni așa că nu obișnuiam să caut minciuni ca să mă acopăr. 

\- Acolo mergeam și eu. Mersi că m-ai așteptat. 

Am mers împreună în tăcere, nu mă puteam gândi la subiecte de conversație, prea ocupată să găsesc un motiv suficient de bun ca să plec curând de lângă ei, fără să trezesc suspiciuni. 

\- Totul bine, Maia? Pari cam abătută. 

\- Da, mă gândeam la o temă pentru mâine. 

Am răspuns prea repede. Nu m-a crezut. 

\- Aha. Cum zici tu. Tot nu vă vorbiți? 

\- Cine? 

\- Tu cu Remus. Tu cu Sirius. 

\- Nu, tot nu vorbim, am șoptit. 

Am mai mers în tăcere câțiva pași. 

\- Am încercat să vorbesc cu Sirius, dar e pornit rău. M-a acuzat și pe mine că l-am înlocuit. Nu pricepe că el e cel care a plecat și nu are niciun drept să facă pe supăratul. 

Antrenamentul acela era dintre cele mai spectaculoase la care participasem până atunci. Strategia cea nouă a lui Avery era axată pe ofensivă și era agresivă la limita regulilor. Aș fi vrut să rămân să-i văd în continuare, dar trebuia să mă grăbesc, luna avea să răsară curând. 

\- Am uitat să dau înapoi o carte. 

\- Dar o să pierzi ce-i mai interesant. O dai mâine. 

\- Mă întorc repede. 

Nu am mai așteptat să-mi răspundă și am fugit către castel, cotind brusc spre salcie în apropiere de intrarea principală. Abia intrasem în tunel când am auzit urletul lupului și am înțeles că era prea târziu, dar am continuat să alerg cât puteam de repede pe pământul alunecos. 

Am ajuns la poarta grea fără suflare, cu gura uscată și inima bătându-mi sălbatic în piept. Simțeam aerul zgâriidu-mi gâtul cu fiecare respirație, aer stătut, prăfuit, insuficient. 

\- Remus! am încercat să-l strig, dar abia îmi auzeam vocea. 

Am bătut în ușă ca să-i atrag atenția, l-am strigat din ce în ce mai tare pe măsură ce-mi recăpătam suflul, am plâns. Când i-am auzit urletul de animal încolțit, scheunatul după ce se lovea de ușile de la etaj, încercând să scape, am luat hotărârea să intru. Eram sigură că-l pot calma, că-l pot ține la distanță suficient, eram sigură pe mine, eram inconștientă. În fața ochilor mi-a apărut imaginea lui Remus rugându-mă să nu-mi testez puterile cu el. Am alungat-o și am intrat. Poarta veche a scârțâit jalnic când s-a deschis și apoi s-a trântit în urma mea. Casa s-a cufundat într-o liniște nefirească, îmi auzeam pulsul bătându-mi în urechi. Am așteptat cu mâna pe clanță ca lupul să țâșnească pe scări în jos, dar nu s-a întâmplat nimic. Tăcerea m-a încurajat să înaintez, convinsă că Remus s-a liniștit suficient cât să mă asculte, am urcat la parter ținându-mi răsuflarea, în tăcere. 

Sala mare de la parter era neluminată, iar ferestrele ghintuite opreau razele lunii. 

\- Lumos. 

Din vârful baghetei a țâșnit un licăr slab, suficient doar pentru câțiva metri în jurul meu, arătându-mi într-o lumină nouă conacul bântuit pe care îl explorasem cu doi ani în urmă. Urme proaspete de sânge pătau negre podeaua în numeroase locuri. Am mai făcut câțiva pași spre mijlocul camerei și m-am tras cu spatele la perete ca să nu fiu luată prin surprindere. O buhă a întrerupt tăcerea cu cântecul ei trist și lupul i-a răspuns cu un mârâit din spatele camerei. În secunda următoare m-a atacat, prea rapid ca să pot reacționa. Cu o lovitură de labă m-a făcut să scap bagheta din mână și lumina s-a stins. Am realizat cu groază că nu-i mai vorbisem de când am intrat pe teritoriul lui. O nouă lovitură m-a trântit de un scaun cu o forță neașteptată și mi-a sfâșiat brațul. Era atât de aproape. Îi simțeam respirația pe gât, îmi mârâia în ureche pregătindu-se să mă muște, dar ceva îl oprea, poate îmi recunoștea mirosul, poate umanitatea îl împiedica să termine ce începuse. Am întins mâna dreaptă spre el și l-am mângâiat pe bot în timp ce îi vorbeam șoptit în română. Era aspru și umed și cu urme vâscoase de sânge închegat, tremurând de contradicții și de dorințe reprimate, de nevoia de a sfâșia și de înfrânare. 

Vocea mea a reușit să ajungă în sfârșit la el și mârâitul a devenit din ce în ce mai puțin amenințător, s-a transformat în scheunat, iar lupul s-a așezat pe podea la câțiva pași de mine. 

Între timp brațul continua să sângereze deși îl apăsam cu mâna sănătoasă. Simțeam deja lipsa sângelui și, dacă continua la fel, aveam să-mi pierd cunoștința înainte de venirea dimineții. 

Am vrut să fac câteva vrăji de prim ajutor, dar îmi pierdusem bagheta când mă atacase și eram prea slăbită și agitată pentru a mă descurca fără. Am murmurat oricum câteva incantații fără succes. Lupul a mârâit neliniștit. 

Am vorbit atunci forțându-mă să rămân trează cât mai mult timp, am vorbit știind că viața mea depinde de asta, am vorbit la limita dintre somn și trezie și am sperat că, de data asta, voi vorbi și în somn. 

* * *

#  37 - Remus - Vinovăție 

Durere. Firicele de praf care dansează într-un fascicul de lumină. Strălucitoare. Puternică. Prea puternică. Frig. Miros de sânge. Gol. Pe podeaua tare. Am clipit, lent, de câteva ori, încercând să mă pregătesc. Știam ce urmează: drumul spre spital, prin tunel, poțiunile cu gust dulceag, grețos, somnul greu. Mai multă durere. Mă dezobișnuisem de sânge și de răni. 

\- Accio haine, am șoptit. 

Roba mi-a aterizat în mâna pregătită s-o primească, m-am acoperit cu ea făcându-mi curaj să mă ridic, sprijinindu-mă de un scaun răsturnat, agățându-mă de colțul unei mese care era încă în picioare, am reușit să mă echilibrez cu ajutorul peretelui și să mă uit în jur. 

Atunci am văzut-o într-o baltă de sânge, coșmarul oricărui vârcolac. M-am repezit spre ea dar picioarele nu au rezistat efortului și am căzut în genunchi. M-am târât spre ea, nu am avut curaj să caut urmele de colți, dar am observat rănile de gheare. Îi vor rămâne cicatrice și m-am urât pentru asta. Dacă supraviețuiește. 

Am luat-o în brațe și m-am grăbit spre tunel. Camera se învârtea cu mine, cu noi. Cu una dintre mâini îi țineam apăsată rana de pe braț care continua să sângereze. Unul dintre picioare îi atârna nefiresc, probabil rupt. Nu era conștientă, murmura prin somn cuvinte într-o limbă pe care nu o cunoșteam, dar care mă calma. Vocea îi devenea din ce în ce mai slabă și pe la jumătatea tunelului a tăcut complet lăsându-mă singur cu conștiința mea urlându-mi în cap. Mirosul sângelui mă tulbura, îmi simțeam gura uscată parcă înghițisem nisip. Drumul către castel nu mi s-a părut niciodată atât de lung, de umed, de sinistru. Sângele ei cald îmi umplea palma și îmi picura printre degete, răcindu-se. 

Am încercat să alerg dar nu am fost în stare, așa că am mers cât de repede am putut. O pânză de păianjen mi s-a agățat în păr și mă gâdila pe față la fiecare pas; nu aveam nicio mână liberă ca să o îndepărtez așa că m-am străduit să o ignor. 

\- Rezistă, Maia. 

Capul ei drag se sprijinea pe umărul meu și mirosul părului ei îmi inunda nările. Era chiar mai puternic decât mirosul sângelui care ne năclăia pe amândoi. 

Curtea era goală, din fericire. Ar fi fost prea greu de explicat situația. Aerul rece al dimineții m-a înviorat și am reușit să alerg până la ușa castelului unde a trebuit să mă opresc cu respirația tăiată. 

\- Rezistă, Maia. 

Din ochi mi se scurgeau lacrimi care mă orbeau. Nu-mi aminteam când plânsesem ultima oară. Trecuseră ani. 

Poppy mă aștepta ca de obicei cu poțiunea pregătită. S-a albit la față când ne-a văzut, doar un moment, apoi mi-a indicat cel mai apropiat pat pe care s-o așez. 

\- Trăiește? E în viață? am întrebat-o. Ajut-o, te rog! 

\- Remus! Nu pot să am grijă de amândoi! Bea-ți poțiunea și întinde-te pe pat. Ai nevoie de odihnă și eu de liniște. 

M-am îndepărtat de patul Maiei făcându-i loc să o îngrijească, însă am refuzat poțiunea. Am refuzat-o până când camera a început să se învârtească cu mine și riscam să mă prăbușesc. Abia atunci am băut-o, hotărât să nu-i distrag atenția de la Maia, leșinând. Înainte de a adormi am mai murmurat o dată mantra: “Rezistă, Maia”. 

***

\- Nu am găsit urme de mușcături, dar nu vom putea fi siguri până luna viitoare. Va trebui să o ținem sub observație și să luăm toate măsurile de protecție. 

\- O să trimit o bufniță familiei Black chiar în după amiaza asta. 

\- Imposibil. Familia Black nu trebuie să afle. Nu s-ar opri până nu l-ar exmatricula pe bietul băiat. A trecut prin atâtea și mai are atât de puțin până să-și ia diploma. 

\- Și cum propui să ascundem asta de ei? Știi că au spioni peste tot. 

\- Vom aștepta să vedem dacă i-a fost transmis blestemul sau a scăpat. Până atunci nu are nimeni voie să intre în salonul lor, nici măcar un spiriduș de casă. 

Vorbeau despre Maia, se auzeau din salonul alăturat. Nu vorbeau tare, dar eu tot îi auzeam. Poppy le-a dat raportul, a reușit să o salveze, dar e o posibilitate să… Mi s-a făcut greață la gândul că... Nu se poate să pățească asta, nu din cauza mea. Recunoștința se amesteca cu furia. Am încercat să mă ridic, sprijinindu-mă în coate. În cameră era întuneric, dormisem toată ziua. Pe patul Maiei cădea o rază de lună. Mi-am amintit cât de mult iubea ea lumina ei cea albă și m-am cutremurat de groază că ar putea să piardă asta din cauza mea. 

Camera încă se învârtea cu mine și eram mai slăbit decât am fost în ultimii doi ani. Așa era înainte mereu? Cum am rezistat? Am băut din paharul cu apă de pe noptieră. Avea un gust ciudat, dar mă făcea să mă simt mai bine, îmi liniștea stomacul și camera se învârtea mai domol. 

***

Maia nu și-a revenit toată ziua și se vorbea că, dacă mai durează, o vor duce la Sf. Mungo. 

Îmi lipseau prietenii mei la căpătâi. Nu mai lipsiseră niciodată toți. Mereu veneau acoperiți de pelerină pentru a putea rămâne când orele de vizită se terminau. Chiar și acum îmi oferiseră puterea să-i țin aici. Nu ar fi mers la concurs dacă le-aș fi cerut, însă știam cu toții, și eu și ei, că nu le-aș fi cerut asta. 

Am fost supărat pe ea toată ziua pentru încăpățânarea cu care se pusese în pericol, am visat că țipam la ea, m-am trezit hotărât să o fac să-și înțeleagă greșeala și, în final, m-am găsit lângă patul ei cu pieptul plin de cuvinte pe care ar fi trebuit să le audă și fără posibilitatea de a i le spune. Era încă inconștientă și nu-și revenise de când o aduseseră. Am încercat să îmi cultiv supărarea, convins fiind că, fără un efort activ, aș fi iertat-o înainte să apuce să mă asculte și să îmi ceară scuze. Chiar am încercat. Dar după o noapte de veghe la căpătâiul unui prieten motivele se estompează. Motivele unei certe, motivele unei supărări, motivele care ne aduseseră într-un fel aici. Dacă nu am fi fost certați am fi mers împreună prin tunel și m-aș fi asigurat că nu va intra pe teritoriul lupului. Iar lupul nu ar fi fost turbat și poate nu ar fi atacat-o chiar dacă ar fi intrat. 

După o noapte de veghe la căpătâiul unui prieten ești gata să ierți. Și chiar să uiți. 

M-au obligat să o las singură și să mă duc la cursuri, mi-au promis că o pot vizita și că va fi bine, dar eu îi auzisem vorbind și știam că o vor duce curând la spital. M-au obligat să plec și nu am avut de ales. Poate că aș fi insistat, dar trebuia să iau notițe pentru toată lumea. Pentru Maia. 

La finalul programului mi-am luat pelerina și m-am strecurat în aripa spitalului. Am trecut pe lângă cabinetul lui Poppy și m-am uitat înăuntru din reflex, hotărât să merg mai departe spre salon. Dar ceva m-a oprit și am rămas să ascult. Alături de Poppy se afla Dumbledore, McGonnagal și Slughorn, așezați în jurul unei mese, șușotind. Câteva lumânări pâlpâiau în sfeșnice pe masă și pe pereți și umbreau sumbru fețele lor obosite. 

Știam că risc, nu doar o detenție ci și confiscarea pelerinei, ceea ce era mult mai grav, dar aveam senzația că ședința lor are legătură cu Maia și trebuia să aflu. 

Poppy vorbea repede, fără pauză, fără ezitare. 

Fără milă. 

\- Ești sigură, Poppy? a întrebat-o Dumbledore. 

\- Am refăcut testele de trei ori. Sunt cât se poate de sigură. 

După ultimele cuvinte a făcut o pauză lungă, așteptând parcă instrucțiuni de la director. Când nu le-a primit a continuat: 

\- Trebuie să-i spunem. Are dreptul să știe ce i se întâmplă. 

Ce i se întâmplă. Ce i s-a întâmplat după lupta cu lupul. Are dreptul să știe. Doar ea? Și eu am dreptul să știu. Să știu că din cauza mea Maia va trăi oroarea în fiecare lună. Amândoi avem dreptul să știm. 

Camera se învârtea în jurul meu, din ce în ce mai repede. Vocile lor ajungeau la mine distorsionate, sacadate, fără sens. Și pe fundal auzeam urletul lupului. Îl vedeam, cenușiu și aprig, încercând să evadeze și, cu fiecare clipă, capul lui se modifica, botul se micșora, se aplatiza, urechile se rotunjeau, blana se închidea la culoarea până a devenit neagră. Lupul avea chipul Maiei. 

M-am sprijinit de tocul ușii în cadrul căruia rămăsesem să ascult sentința și am respirat adânc cum mă învățaseră în copilărie să-mi liniștesc atacurile de panică. Ar fi fost mai simplu dacă nu ar fi trebuit să fiu cât se poate de tăcut. În timp ce mă chinuiam să mă calmez un cuvânt mi-a atras atenția, rostit de Dumbledore. Voldemort. Nu mai erau mulți care să-i folosească numele, ceilalți trecând treptat la eufemisme. 

\- Trebuie să rupem legătura, Albus. O omoară. Dacă îi va folosi puterile acum, nu știu dacă va rezista. 

\- Va fi în siguranță în următoarele zile. Atacul de săptămâna trecută a fost brutal, mai rău decât ne așteptam. Acum sunt sigur că i-a folosit puterile. Voldemort știe ce riscă dacă face asta prea des și nu o va face. 

***

Salonul era întunecat și, în afară de Maia nu se mai afla nimeni în el. Chiar și ea lipsea într-un fel. Mâna îi era rece și uscată și atât de străină atârnând fără vlagă într-a mea. Am vrut să i-o sărut ridicând-o până la buzele mele, dar m-am răzgândit și m-am aplecat eu, ca într-o plecăciune. 

Restul serii l-am petrecut la bibliotecă unde am rămas, ascuns de pelerină, mult după închidere. Am găsit vraja în secțiunea interzisă. 

***

Eram cu ea când i-au spus, ascuns sub pelerină, invizibil. Mi-a strâns mâna puternic și m-am simțit important și inutil în același timp. Citisem despre vraja pe care Voldemort o aruncase asupra ei prin care îi fura puterile secătuind-o. Citisem despre modurile în care putea fi ruptă legătura dintre ei, destul de complicate, dar nimic care să le pună probleme profesorilor de la Hogwarts. La naiba, cu un pic de antrenament și eu puteam să le execut în siguranță. Și totuși ei ezitau. 

\- Te vom ține sub observație o perioadă, i-a zis Poppy blând, de parcă asta era suficient. 

De parcă nu îi riscau viața cu fiecare secundă în care o foloseau ca momeală pentru a ajunge la el. Și nici măcar nu erau siguri că pot urmări conexiunea. Maia ar putea muri și, mai mult, ar putea muri degeaba. Îi strângeam mâna înapoi încercând să-i transmit prin atingere și telepatic că nu trebuie să se teamă deoarece am un plan, în ciuda lui Dumbledore, în ciuda lui McGonnagal și chiar în ciuda lui Poppy care se lăsase într-un final convinsă, dar nu fără să se lupte cu ei, să mai aștepte și să observe doar. Ea fusese singura pe care o auzisem protestând la planul lui Dumbledore și pentru asta îi eram recunoscător. 

\- Ești puternică, Maia, mai puternică decât crezi, a încurajat-o Dumbledore, cu glasul lui blând. 

Nu-mi venea să cred că Dumbledore accepta acest risc bazându-se pe eventuala putere magică a Maiei. Tocmai el în care aveam cea mai mare încredere, care mă acceptase la Hogwarts și îmi schimbase viața, oferindu-mi toți acești ani de normalitate. 

***

După ce a fost externată, am mers împreună în secțiunea interzisă să citim cu atenție vraja și să luăm împreună o hotărâre. Îi promisesem că, dacă e de acord, o să exersez antidotul și o să o ajut înainte de a fi prea târziu. 

Nici nu a fost nevoie să ne ascundem ca să avem acces la secțiunea interzisă, Maia avea cheia. Am așteptat-o să termine de citit capitolul în care era prezentată vraja, prefăcându-mă interesat de o carte de magie neagră în timp ce în realitate îi studiam cicatricile de care eram vinovat. Cred că mi-a simțit privirile pentru că, la un moment dat și-a coborât mânecile, ascunzându-le. Sau poate doar i se făcuse frig. 

M-am așteptat la cu totul altă reacție când a terminat de citit. Era o vrajă complexă, care o punea în pericol și era greu de detectat, dar avea o rezolvare simplă când o depistai. De ce îi tremurau buzele? De ce a lăsat cartea să îi cadă din mână? De ce arăta ca și când viața ei se sfârșise? 

\- Maia, ce s-a întâmplat? am întrebat-o în timp ce îi luam mâinile reci într-ale mele și o priveam drept în ochi încercând să ghicesc cât mai curând ce o tulburase. 

Ea a cules cartea de pe jos, a căutat pagina și mi-a dat să citesc subcapitolul pe care îl ignorasem, cazul în care cei doi vrăjitori implicați sunt rude de gradul unul sau doi. Atunci lucrurile se schimbau, vraja nu putea fi ruptă decât de cel care a inițiat-o. 

\- Sunteți rude? 

A înclinat capul atât de ușor încât, dacă nu aș fi fost atât de atent la ea, aș fi crezut că mi s-a părut. 

\- E tatăl meu, a șoptit. 

Am așteptat să continue, dar ea tăcea, mușcându-și obrazul pe interior și tăcerea devenea inconfortabilă. 

\- De când știi? Cum ai aflat? De ce nu mi-ai spus? 

\- Am aflat la începutul verii. 

Mi-a povestit apoi tot ce s-a întâmplat la conac, cum a ajuns să se mute la familia Black și cum l-a cunoscut pe Voldemort care a profitat de întâlnire ca să o lege de el pentru totdeauna. 

Mă simțeam rănit în atâtea moduri. Eu îi spusesem totul despre mine, mă văzuse în momentele mele cele mai grele, iar ea îmi ascunsese tot, tot ce era important aflasem de la alții, din greșeală. Și nici nu aveam cum să o ajut. 

\- Mi-e rușine de tot ceea ce sunt. I-am luat locul lui Sirius, tatăl meu e cel mai groaznic vrăjitor al zilelor noastre, mama mea a rescris amintirile unei familii ca să mă protejeze și toată copilăria mea a fost o minciună. Am sperat că lucrurile vor deveni mai ușor de spus cu trecerea timpului. 

Îi înțelegeam motivele și, chiar dacă asta nu făcea situația mai puțin dureroasă, Maia avea nevoie de ajutorul meu, iar eu îi eram prea dator ca să pot sta supărat pe ea. Trebuia să căutăm în continuare informații despre cazul particular al vrăjii și, poate, printr-un noroc, exista o portiță de scăpare. 

Se însera, Maia se dăduse deja bătută, iar eu reciteam pentru a patra oară materialul inițial, sperând să găsesc ceva care îmi scăpase primele dăți. 

\- Voldemort știe unde ești, am murmurat. 

\- Normal, toată lumea știe, sunt la Hogwarts ca orice vrăjitoare de vârsta mea. 

\- Nu, mai exact. Are spioni, spiridușii de casă te-au pârât când ne-am… sărutat. 

Am roșit amândoi. Nu mai vorbisem de atunci, cu atât mai puțin despre sărut. 

\- Scrie aici că, pentru a canaliza magia, vrăjitorul trebuie să știe exact unde se află cel căruia îi fură energia. Dacă ai … pleca de la Hogwarts … poate nu ai mai fi în pericol. 

\- Și unde să merg? Unde nu m-ar găsi Voldemort și toți spionii lui? 

Cât mai departe de aici. Dar nu am avut puterea să rostesc cuvintele. 

***

Eram la ora de poțiuni când Voldemort i-a folosit din nou puterile. Totul s-a petrecut în liniște, Maia doar s-a prelins din bancă pe podea fără cunoștință și nici nu aș fi observat dacă Snape nu l-ar fi strigat pe Slughorn să o ajute. Deși s-a grăbit, am ajuns la ea înaintea lui. Nu am avut cum să o ajut, doar i-am ținut capul pe picioarele mele încercând să-i ofer cât mai mult confort și verificând în același timp că încă mai respiră. În jurul nostru colegii șușoteau, aruncând cu presupuneri despre ce a pățit: stres, oboseală, e însărcinată, a mâncat ceva stricat, dramatizează, vrea atenție, nu-i iese poțiunea, se preface, a blestemat-o cineva. 

O poțiune a dat în foc și asta le-a distras atenția de la Maia, apoi ora s-a terminat. Am rămas doar noi doi în clasa goală așteptându-l pe Slughorn să se întoarcă cu ajutoare. Cât de nefirească era toată situația, lupta care se dădea în Maia, atât de liniștită că ai fi putut crede că doarme, și altundeva, mult mai departe și probabil cu mult mai mult zgomot și fulgere, o altă bătălie cu alte victime nevinovate. 

***

După ce Maia a fost dusă din nou în aripa spitalului, am mers să vorbesc cu Dumbledore. 

\- Maia trebuie să plece, am început imediat ce am ajuns în biroul directorului. 

Îmi auzeam vocea tremurând nesigură și cuta dintre sprâncenele lui s-a adâncit și mai mult. 

\- Deci știi ce i se întâmplă. Ți-a spus totul. Asta e bine, are nevoie să vorbească cu un prieten. 

\- Are nevoie să fie undeva în siguranță, unde să nu o găsească Voldemort, într-un loc secret. 

Stăteam amândoi în picioare de o parte și de alta a biroului ticsit de obiecte neobișnuite, eu aplecându-mă în față, sprijinit în pumnii strânși, el stând drept și refuzând să mă privească în ochi. 

\- E mai puternică decât crezi. Legătura dintre ei ne e utilă, ne va ajuta să îl găsim. Dar dacă ea pleacă vom pierde avantajul, Voldemort va știi că a fost descoperit și nu-l vom mai putea prinde. Ai încredere în mine, Maia nu e în pericol, nu încă, o vom ajuta să dispară cu mult înainte să fie în pericol. 

Poate aș fi reușit să îl cred dacă s-ar fi uitat la mine când vorbea. 

***

A durat zile până să își revină din nou, slăbită și palidă, parcă toată viața se scursese din ea. Eram sigur că nu va rezista la un nou atac, indiferent cât de puternică era, sau mai bine zis, fusese. Îmi aminteam cum contracarase fără baghetă vraja ațintită asupra ei în primul duel de la ora de apărare contra magiei negre. Acum nu a mai fost în stare nici folosind Protego. I-au dat drumul mai devreme de la ore și am plecat după ea fără să-mi pese de detenția pe care mi-a strigat-o profesorul în urma mea. 

Sirius, James și Peter se întorseseră de la Durmstrang și nu reușeau să înțeleagă supărarea mea iar eu nu voiam să le spun despre Maia, mai ales că Sirius tot nu o iertase pentru că se mutase la familia lui fără să-i spună. 

Am găsit-o sprijinită de o statuie, trăgându-și sufletul după câțiva pași. Când m-am apropiat suficient de mult a dat drumul statuii și aproape mi-a căzut în brațe, lacrimi mari rostogolindu-i-se pe obraji din ochii triști și goi. Am ridicat-o, era îngrijorător de ușoară, și am dus-o în camera Necesității unde am găsit un foc puternic și o canapea confortabilă. 

În seara aceea i-am trimis tatei o telegramă în care îi ceream ajutorul. 

* * *

#  38 - Maia - Plecarea 

Stăteam nemișcată în întuneric. Paralizată. Nenumărate fire strălucitoare, colorate erupeau din corpul meu și se pierdeau în vid. Cu fiecare rază, energia mea se diminua până când ajunsese dificil să stau în picioare, să îmi țin ochii deschiși. Se auzeau blesteme, țipete și zgomote de luptă. Se auzeau dinăuntrul meu. Se auzeau din cauza mea. 

M-am concentrat cu toată puterea care-mi mai rămăsese, m-am forțat să mă mișc cât de puțin și razele și-au schimbat toate culoarea în roșu, s-au uniformizat, dar am rămas la fel de imobilizată. Apoi am încercat să țip și firele au devenit verzi și s-au unit ca un laser. 

Asta i-a atras atenția și i-am simțit mânia îmbrâncindu-mă. Cădeam. Încercam să mă agăț de ceva dar nu găseam decât gol în jurul meu. Țipetele și zgomotul se accentuau. În depărtare, deasupra mea, o lumină albă puternică încerca să mă ajungă. Razele care ieșeau din mine au început să se stingă, acaparate de explozia cea albă. Mi-am auzit strigătul și căderea a luat sfârșit. Pluteam pe spate într-un lichid argintiu și lumina îmi ardea ochii. I-am închis pentru o clipă. 

Când i-am deschis trecuseră zile de la atac. Am insistat să aflu exact la ce contribuisem și mi-au adus câteva ziare. Pe prima pagină se aflau pozele orașului complet distrus. 

***

A urmat o perioadă confuză. Eram pe jumătate moartă, petreceam majoritatea timpului în spital, mă durea totul, în special rana de pe mână care nu reușea să se vindece în totalitate și mă trezeam cu ea deschizându-se și sângerând fără motiv. Dar cel mai rău era golul din suflet, lipsa oricărei emoții în afară de o tristețe covârșitoare care mă făcea să plâng fără să pot explica de ce. Îmi spuneam că jeleam morții pe care Voldemort i-a făcut cu ajutorul meu. Mă simțeam vinovată pentru că îl căutasem, pentru că dorisem să îl cunosc și, din acest motiv, reușise să creeze legătura dintre noi, pentru că era tatăl meu și asta făcea legătura indestructibilă, pentru că nu mă puteam hotărî să plec din Hogwarts și să abandonez magia, deși știam locul perfect unde nu m-ar fi găsit. 

Nu aș fi supraviețuit dacă nu era Remus mereu în preajma mea, ghicind exact ce am nevoie pentru a mai rezista o clipă, o oră, o zi. Îl vedeam tremurând de grija mea, îi auzeam vocea întrerupându-se, îl simțeam cum se îmbărbătează singur ca să nu pună pe mine o povară în plus și îi mulțumeam pentru tot, mai ales pentru că-mi rămăsese alături după ce aflase tot ce-i ascunsesem despre mine. Eram sigură că va pleca după ce i-am povestit, era deja supărat pe mine din cauza urlătoarei și nu mai vorbisem de atunci până după incidentul din conacul bântuit, unde fusese iar vina mea, a aroganței mele, a inconștienței mele. Dar el m-a iertat. A făcut tot ce a putut să mă ajute, a vorbit cu Dumbledore despre mine cerându-i ajutorul și, în final, și-a încălcat loialitatea față de director, l-a trădat și m-a ajutat să dispar, salvându-mă. 

A trebuit să-mi repete planul ca să-l cred. Aveam să mă întorc în România, în satul Stelei, să găsesc căsuța ei și să îi iau locul ca vrăjitoarea satului. Tatăl lui avea să ne ajute să ajungem acolo, să-mi împrumute niște bani până reușeam să îmi câștig singură existența, iar Remus avea să mă ascundă devenind păstrătorul secretului meu. Toate aveau să se întâmple în timpul următoarei excursii în Hogsmeade care era săptămâna viitoare. Până atunci eu trebuia să îmi fac bagajele și să îmi iau la revedere de la prieteni. Ambele acțiuni păreau foarte simple, pentru că, în primul caz, îmi lipseau lucrurile de împachetat, iar în al doilea, prietenii. Cum Severus nu mai vorbea cu mine de când cu urmarea duelului nostru, iar Sirius refuza să mă mai considere în viață după ce mă mutasem în casa familiei lui, mai rămânea doar Regulus. 

Am așteptat până în ultima seară, aproape să cedez și să-i scriu o scrisoare, dar mă simțeam datoare față de el. L-am luat deoparte în unul dintre turnuri, cât mai departe de spioni, am făcut o serie de vrăji, Muffliato și câteva de detecție și abia atunci m-am întors spre el pregătită să-i spun. Mă așteptam să-l văd râzând de paranoia mea, dar mă privea serios și îngrijorat, prea matur pentru vârsta lui. 

\- Reg, trebuie să-mi iau la revedere. 

M-am oprit și i-am luat o mână într-ale mele. I-am povestit tot ce mi s-a întâmplat, că trebuie să plec, dar că nu pot să-i spun unde, că nu sunt în siguranță și că Voldemort este un vrăjitor rău care nu se va opri chiar dacă riscă să mă omoare pe mine și oricâți nevinovați. L-am văzut încordându-se și uitându-se spre mâna stângă care i-a tresărit ușor. Cu o mișcare bruscă i-am ridicat mâneca robei dezvelindu-i tatuajul, semnul adepților lui Voldemort. 

Putea să mă oprească, dar nu a făcut-o. Nu am dormit toată noaptea, convinsă că am stricat tot având încredere în el. Ar fi putut să-i dea un semn lui Voldemort, să își câștige renume arătându-și loialitatea, ar fi putut atât de ușor să mă trădeze, dar nu s-a întâmplat nimic. Mult timp mai târziu m-am gândit la el și la ce a riscat lăsându-mă să plec. Voldemort ar fi putut oricând să îi pătrundă în minte, să-i afle trădarea și să îl tortureze. 

***

Planul era să plecăm curând după micul dejun și să ne întâlnim cu tatăl lui Remus la marginea sătucului, pe pod. Aveam bagajul făcut de cu seara și suficient timp în dimineața aceea pentru a-mi lua la revedere de la castel. 

Am început turul cu dormitorul fetelor cu regretul că nu reușisem să mă apropii de ele. Nu avea să-mi lipsească această cameră. Aici fusesem cea mai singură, aici mă zvârcolisem în chinurile transformării lui Remus în noaptea în care îi luasem durerea asupra mea fără să știu în ce mă bag, aici adormisem plângând de dor în verile pline de singurătate, aici mă simțisem cea mai străină. 

Am mai atins o ultimă dată draperiile din jurul patului care mă izolaseră și îmi oferiseră intimitate, am întins o cută invizibilă de pe cuvertură și am plecat fără să mă mai uit înapoi. 

Camera de zi era goală, ceea ce îmi oferea cadrul perfect pentru a-mi lua la revedere. M-am așezat pe un scăunel în fața șemineului veșnic aprins să lupte cu frigul și cu umezeala din beciuri și am lăsat razele soarelui, filtrate de lacul verzui, să-mi mângâie fața. Câțiva peștișori au făcut un dans complicat pentru care le-am fost recunoscătoare. Îmi era dragă această cameră unde avusesem parte de conversații în contradictoriu cu Severus, de glumele lui Regulus și de hârjoneala Slytherinilor din anii mai mici, exersându-și cu îndârjire vrăjile nou învățate. 

Înainte de a pleca am căutat un loc liber pe masa de lemn masiv care trona în mijlocul camerei și mi-am scrijelit numele între un George și o Andromeda, rușinată că am simțit nevoia atât de imatură de a lăsa o urmă a trecerii mele prin Hogwarts. Am mai încercat, fără succes, să găsesc semnătura Casiopeei, dar m-am dat bătută când am dat de primul Tom. Nu era Riddle, dar nici nu voiam să risc să o găsesc pe a lui din greșeală. 

Am trecut repede prin sălile de clasă, mângâind în trecere băncile, pereții, statuile, luându-mi la revedere de la fantome și ferindu-mă de Peeves. Nu am mai intrat în Sala Mare. Voiam să mi-o amintesc așa cum fusese la micul dejun, cu mese încărcate de bunătăți și plină de veselie, nu goală și pustie, ca acum. 

Următoarea oprire a fost la pervazul unde avusese loc primul nostru sărut și care, cu ani în urmă, marcase începutul prieteniei cu el. Apoi am mers la la etajul șapte și dat trei ture în jurul Camerei Necesității, cerându-i să mai văd o dată camera lui Remus. De acolo m-am dus la bibliotecă unde mi-am umplut plămânii cu mirosul de pergament și de cărți vechi. 

Mă apropiam de momentul plecării și mai erau doar puține locuri de vizitat: terenul de Quiddich, malul lacului, sub salcie, unde mă întâlneam cu Remus, salcia bătăușă. Aș fi vrut să-mi pot lua la revedere și de la profesori, aș fi vrut să termin școala ca orice elev normal, aș fi vrut să plec cu fruntea sus, nu fugind ca o hoață. Mi-am mușcat obrazul cu putere, ca să-mi stăpânesc lacrimile. Refuzam să plâng. 

\- Ești gata? m-a întrebat Remus cu vocea stinsă, punându-mi o mână pe umăr. 

Am clătinat din cap, mi-am pus pe umăr rucsacul cu toate lucrurile mele și am rămas pe loc, cu ochii ațintiți la castel. M-a luat de mână și în strânsoarea mâinii lui am găsit puterea să merg înainte. 

***

Conacul familiei Black ne supraveghea în tăcere sub un soare perfect de toamnă. Ar fi trebuit să plouă, să fie o vreme oribilă, un clișeu din filme când tristețea din suflet se răsfrânge asupra naturii și totul se amestecă, ar fi trebuit să ningă în tăcere, fiecare fulg să îmi plângă plecarea, ar fi trebuit să fie o vijelie, natura încercând să mă oprească, ar fi trebuit să fie ceață, să nu se vadă greșeala pe care eram pe cale să o comit. Ar fi trebuit să fie orice altceva în afară de soarele acela blând și nepăsător. 

Tatăl lui Remus l-a adus. El nu știa încă să apară. Va veni înapoi după el duminică seară. Era stingher când m-a îmbrățișat și mi-a oferit o pungă cu bani. Am vrut să o refuz, dar nu credeam că mă pot descurca fără ei. 

\- Împrumut, am șoptit înainte de a o accepta. 

A confirmat înclinând ușor capul. 

Pieptenele portalului era tot acolo, poate doar puțin mai prăfuit. La trei l-am atins împreună. 

***

Ne împresura un miros reavăn de ierburi și de animale, un miros care mă făcea să oftez amintindu-mi de copilărie iar în minte îmi apărea figura lui Sirius și mă învăluia tristețea la gândul că nu îi voi mai vorbi și că nici măcar nu știa că am plecat. Lângă mine, Remus analiza tot, mirat și tăcut, parcă nevenindu-i să creadă că eram în altă țară, parcă acum descoperise magia. În jurul nostru plopii foșneau și pârâul susura domol. L-am luat de mână și l-am condus pe ulițe până la fundătura unde fusese căsuța vrăjitoarei. 

Remus a încercat ușa dar era încuiată și nu s-a clintit, a folosit inutil și fără convingere Alohomora. Eu doar am apăsat pe clanță și s-a deschis, cum mă așteptasem după experiența cu conacul Black. 

Parcă timpul stătuse în loc, nicio buruiană nu invada poteca, nicio creangă ruptă nu se afla nelalocul ei în straturile cu flori de toamnă, niciun fir de praf pe balustradă. Am intrat în casă, și ea la fel de curată. Aproape că mă așteptam să o văd pe Stela ieșind din bucătărie și invitându-ne la masă. Casa era totuși pustie, neschimbată din ultima amintire văzută, doar buchetul din glastră, proaspăt atunci, era puțin ofilit. 

Pe șemineu se aflau fotografii cu Orion și cu Sirius copil, cu Tom în adolescență, cu mine și cu ea râzând. 

***

Am dormit împreună în acea noapte, înlănțuiți și speriați. De fapt nici nu știu dacă am dormit cu adevărat, poate doar am fost prezenți unul în mintea celuilalt. Aveam un sentiment ciudat de pierdere și de regăsire, străină și totuși acasă. 

La mijlocul nopții Remus s-a ridicat de lângă mine și a ieșit în curte. Nu l-am urmat imediat, doar m-am întins pe locul rămas liber, bucurându-mă de căldura și de mirosul trupului lui care stârnea în mine un dor neînțeles. Cum nu s-a întors, curând am ieșit și eu, înfășurată în pătură, cu părul ciufulit, și m-am așezat lângă el. 

\- Mi-e teamă că nu o să-mi reușească vraja, mi-a zis. Nu am avut suficient timp să o exersez și e atât de importantă. 

I-am cuprins umerii într-o îmbrățișare stângace. 

\- Hai să nu mai așteptăm dimineața. Fă-o acum. 

Avea bagheta pregătită parcă doar încuviințarea mea îi lipsea. Vraja necesita mișcări complicate și cuvinte ca un jurământ de dragoste căci asta și trebuia să fie, o promisiune de protecție cu prețul vieții. 

Citisem tot ce găsisem despre vraja Fidelius, dar cel mai mult mă impresionase povestea ei. Fusese inventată de un vrăjitor foarte puternic care trăise pe timpul Inchiziției și fusese îndrăgostit de o fată fără puteri magice, complet ignorantă într-ale vrăjitoriei. Din cauza lui fusese vânată de Inchiziție și urma să fie arsă pe rug, dar a el a găsit-o la timp și, pentru a o proteja, a creat această vrajă în care a pus toată dragostea lui. A renunțat la ea pentru a-i oferi o viață lungă și liniștită, în siguranță. Mai târziu el a fost prins, interogat și torturat, dar nu a dezvăluit secretul și pentru asta a plătit cu viața. 

***

Ne-am luat la revedere în curte și nu a acceptat să îl conduc până la portal. Ne-am sărutat pentru ultima dată știind că nu vor fi niciodată suficiente săruturi între noi, apoi a plecat. Și eu l-am urmărit. Chiar dacă promisesem că nu o voi face. Îmi eram datoare să îl văd în orice clipă îmi era oferită. 

A mers repede, fără să se uite în urmă, cum mă așteptam, altfel m-ar fi văzut. Dar când a ajuns la portal nu l-a folosit imediat, ci a rămas mult timp nemișcat lângă el, parcă aștepta ceva. N-am mai rezistat și am fugit spre el, aruncându-mă în brațele lui pentru o ultimă dată. Îmi veneau în minte toate clișeele de despărțire pe care nu i le puteam spune: să-mi scrii, să mă vizitezi curând, toate ne-ar fi pus în pericol pe amândoi. 

\- Îți mulțumesc, Remus, i-am șoptit și i-am simțit lacrimile căzându-mi pe gât. 

Aș fi vrut să-i spun “să nu mă uiți” dar nu era corect față de el și nici nu credeam că mă va uita. 

\- Te iubesc, a șoptit în timp ce se smulgea grăbit din îmbrățișare, parcă temându-se să îmi vadă reacția. 

\- Și eu, i-am răspuns chiar când se apleca să atingă portalul. 

S-a oprit o clipă și am știut că m-a auzit. 

* * *

#  39 - Remus - Epilog 

Au trecut luni de la moartea lor până când am reușit să respir din nou. Nu știu ce s-a întâmplat în acea perioadă. Am așteptat o minune, să mă trezesc din acest coșmar. Înnebuneam. Îi vedeam, îi auzeam strigându-mă. James, Lily, Peter. Asta când eram conștient. În vise apărea mereu Sirius, la Hogwarts, fericit, râzând, inventând vrăji, provocându-mă să încalc regulile și să trăiesc. 

Am refuzat să-l vizitez. 

Nu aș putut suporta să îi văd rânjetul lipsit de regrete, mândru că i-a fost atât de ușor să ne păcălească, bieți naivi. De teamă că ochii lui vor fi goi. 

De teamă că, dimpotrivă, voi citi acolo toată părerea de rău și ura de sine. Nu voiam să-i ascult scuzele convins fiind că aș fi putut, într-un moment de slăbiciune, să îl iert. 

Am fost atât de mult plecat, mereu în misiuni pentru Ordin, cerându-i lui Dumbledore cele mai periculoase sarcini. Aveam impresia că, dacă voi munci până la epuizare, războiul se va sfârși curând și Maia se va putea întoarce … 

Nu terminam niciodată gândul, convins fiind că îmi va distrage atenția și nu voi mai da tot ce pot. 

… la mine. 

Pe Maia nu o mai văzusem decât o dată din anul șase când fugise să se ascundă în satul ei din România, când devenisem păstrătorul secretului ei și o ajutasem să dispară, rupând temporar legătura dintre ea și Voldemort, făcându-l vulnerabil. Singura dată când o vizitasem fusese cu mai mult de doi ani în urmă, ca să o anunț de moartea lui Regulus. O vizită scurtă pentru că eram într-o misiune pentru Ordin. Deși știam unde e, îmi impusesem să nu o vizitez, să o separ de trecut și să o las să-și trăiască viața în căsuța Stelei. Eu eram singurul care știam unde e. Îi promisesem că nu aveam să destăinui nimănui locul fără acordul ei, dar nimeni nu mi-l ceruse: Sirius prea furios pe ea pentru că acceptase să locuiască cu familia lui, Regulus din precauție probabil, fiind prea apropiat de Voldemort ca secretul să fie în siguranță la el. 

Nu le-am spus că Maia a plecat și nici ei nu au observat imediat. Trecuseră cam două săptămâni când James a remarcat că nu a mai văzut-o demult. L-am văzut pe Sirius ducându-și mâna în buzunar și am bănuit că acolo ținea desenul de la Maia. Îi căzuse într-o zi și l-am recunoscut. De atunci l-am văzut des făcând acel gest de câte ori aduceam vorba despre prieteni, de câte ori era trist, de câte ori venea vorba despre Regulus. 

Și lui Regulus i-a fost greu fără ea. Deveniseră apropiați de când ea își luase locul de drept în familia Black. Luni întregi l-am văzut rătăcind pe holurile școlii fără rost. I-am spus lui Sirius, dar nu m-a ascultat. Câțiva ani mai târziu, Regulus a dispărut de tot. Știam că Sirius s-a învinovățit pentru asta, dar nu mi-a spus-o niciodată și nici eu nu am adus vorba. Nu am știut cum. Poate și eu m-am simțit vinovat și de asta am amânat atât de mult să îi spun Maiei. În noaptea în care ne-am luat la revedere m-a rugat să am grijă de Regulus. Era îngrijorată în privința lui. Știa. Știa și nu a zis nimănui că Regulus era unul dintre adepți. Sau poate doar nu a vrut să creadă asta. În orice caz, m-a rugat să îl ajut și eu nu am făcut nimic. Și asta o s-o port cu mine toată viața. 

***

Au trecut luni de la moartea lor până să o caut pe Maia, deși mi-o doream aproape. Era încă periculos, cu adepții lui Voldemort umblând liberi. Dar motivul principal eram eu. Aveam nevoie de timp să urăsc și să jelesc. 

Am folosit portalul de lângă conacul Black părăsit acum și am ajuns în spatele cișmelei. Era frig și apa înghețase pe ghizd. De acolo am mers direct către căsuța Maiei. Nu am întâlnit pe nimeni pe ulițele acoperite cu zăpadă, parcă tot satul era în hibernare. Doar fumul ieșind din coșuri contrazicea pustietatea. 

Prima senzație că era ceva în neregulă am avut-o când am văzut casa. Ferestrele nu erau luminate și coșul nu scotea fum. Dar am alungat sentimentul punându-l pe seama stresului. Paranoia. Apoi am încercat să deschid poarta, dar abia am reușit să o urnesc suficient cât să mă strecor în curte. Zăpada se troienise în fața ei și de-a lungul gardului. Nicio potecă nu ducea către ușa de la intrare. Nicio urmă de pași. Am ignorat toate semnele și am mers înainte spre casă, cu pași mari și nesiguri prin zăpada adâncă care îmi intra în pantofii nepotriviți, topindu-se. 

Am bătut în zadar, cu pumnii și cu picioarele, dorindu-mi cu disperare ca Maia să-mi deschidă, cu părul negru ciufulit de somn și să râdă de mine și de spaimele mele. 

_Alohomora!_

Am rostit vraja ca pe o sentință. 

Căsuța era încremenită într-o zi obișnuită, cu floarea soarelui uscată în vaza de pe masă, cu patul nefăcut, așteptând o nouă noapte bună, cu fructe putrezite pe dulap, caise, piersici și două mere, câteva vase nespălate în chiuvetă și un frig ucigător. Maia nu mai locuise acolo din vară. M-am târât epuizat până la patul ce mă aștepta și am dormit. Era întuneric când m-am trezit, confuz și cu o cruntă durere de cap. M-am ridicat din pat și casa a început să se învârtească cu mine, abia am avut timp să ajung afară înainte ca stomacul să se revolte și să dau afară fierea amară. Mi-am clătit gura cu zăpadă. 

A doua zi am plecat să aflu ce se întâmplase cu Maia. Excludeam că se mutase propriu zis. Mi-a fost mai greu decât credeam, nu vorbeam limba iar sătenii nu știau engleză, nici măcar copiii. Curioși m-au urmărit peste tot, un alai gălăgios și vesel de care nu puteam scăpa. Dar au fost de ajutor. Mimând mi-au explicat că mă pot duce la învățător și el m-ar putea ajuta. 

Era tânăr, poate câțiva ani mai mare decât mine. Vorbea engleza decent. 

\- Maia, da. Toată lumea o cunoștea și o aprecia. Tragic cum a sfârșit. 

Îmi auzeam sângele pulsând în urechi. 

\- Au fost Oamenii Lup. Maia încerca să-i ajute în fiecare noapte cu lună plină. Era fără frică. Au găsit-o într-o dimineață la marginea pădurii cu urme de colți pe tot corpul. Au zis că a fost o haită de lupi dar toată lumea știe ce s-a întâmplat de fapt. Lângă ea erau două corpuri spânzurate. Îi știam, erau Oameni Lup de puțin timp, nu apucaseră încă să învețe să se controleze, dar asta este regula: orice Om Lup care ucide trebuie să moară la rândul lui. 

Capul îmi vuia și riscam să mi se facă din nou rău. Îmi simțeam stomacul ca o gaură în mijlocul meu. Nu mai mâncasem de o zi dar nu credeam că aș fi putut înghiți ceva chiar dacă aș fi avut ce, nu credeam că voi mai putea mânca vreodată. Învățătorul, Dan, s-a oferit să-mi aducă un pahar de apă pe care l-am acceptat deoarece îmi permitea să rămân puțin singur să mă adun. 

\- Și tu ești Om Lup, nu-i așa? m-a întrebat Dan când a revenit. 

Când am confirmat mi-a pus o mână pe umăr. Am scuturat-o cu o mișcare violentă, nu aveam nevoie de compasiunea unui necunoscut. Nu s-a supărat. Mi-a oferit ajutorul să comunic cu ceilalți Oameni Lup din comunitate. Erau mulți. Prea mulți. De ce nu aveau mai multă grijă să nu transmită oroarea? 

Am refuzat. Nu voiam să-i cunosc. Nu mă interesa să-i ajut. Nu voiam să-mi ghicească aversiunea și ranchiuna. Nu aveam ce să le ofer. 

Zilele următoare am îngrijit căsuța Maiei. Din cauza secretului nu reușise nimeni să treacă de poartă. Când am terminat, i-am oferit lui Dan cheile și am ridicat protecțiile. Maia ar fi vrut să fie folosită căsuța ei și eu voiam să îi îndeplinesc orice ultime dorințe credeam că ar fi avut. 

Înainte de a părăsi satul am trecut pe la mormântul ei. Mucuri de lumânări, flori ofilite și o cruce de lemn marcau locul. 

  


_Maia Varan_

_13 martie 1960 - 18 august 1981_

  


Am aprins o lumânare fără sens și am acoperit pământul de ghiocei de care ea nu se va bucura niciodată. Printre ei am abandonat portalul dezactivat închizând pentru totdeauna drumul spre trecut și spre Maia. 

Nu-mi rămânea decât singurătatea. 


End file.
